Star Wars Rebels: The New Spectres
by KenSNJ
Summary: Various adventures involving the new team of Spectres recruited by Ezra Bridger after his arrival in New York City. These short stories may contain random appearances from other Rebels characters, mostly Hera or Jacen with some appearances by Sabine and Thrawn. Please read, review, and follow since you never know who else may be appearing.
1. Eight and the Fence

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Eight and the Fence**

 **NEW YORK**

A man ran out of a bar followed by two NYPD detectives. One detective, Nick Franklin went to a car. While the other detective, Jamal Wilkins chased the suspect. Jamal finally caught up to the suspect who had stopped to get into a van and tackled their suspect.

"What's in here? Now you know these belong in the bottle from the pharmacy, not a baggie in your pocket." Jamal pulled a small baggie containing some while pills out of the suspect's pocket as Nick arrived in the car.

"What's in the back of the van?" Nick asked and opened the van doors.

"Bring him over here." Jamal brought the suspect to te rear of the van.

"Wanna bet this is all stolen?" Inside the van was an asortment of items that were reported stolen from various homes in the city.

* * *

At the 27th Precinct, Nick and Jamal put their suspect in an interrogation room while their boss Tommy Doyle watched through the one-way glass.

"What kind of time is Mr. Heinrich looking at here?" Nick asked.

"Assault on a police officer, resisting arrest, drug possession with intent to distribute, possession of stolen property. That could be about 20 years if sentenced to serve consecutive terms. Then you add the 25 to life for accessory to murder provided that he didn't do it himself and I guess we could pin the rest of those house burglaries on him. He could spend the rest of life in Attica and still owe the state another 20 years." Jamal said causing Heinrich to look up.

"What are you? Gestapo with trumped up charges? I did no murder and no break-ins."

"Taking part in a murder is just as good as doing one yourself." Nick told Heinrich.

"I run warehouse for this guy who own pawn shop. Person. He process the goods, then I store them in warehouse until he need them for buyer. He don't ask where goods come from." Heinrich said.

"Write it down." Jamal said and put a pen and paper in front of Heinrich. They went to meet with Tommy.

"No doubt, Jack Pierson's back in business and up to his old tricks again." Nick said.

"Something I don't know?" Jamal asked.

"Jack Pierson fences stolen goods for cash with a no questions asked policy. No matter how many times B.J. busted him, he always walked and set up in a new area." Nick explained.

"Not this time. Get warrants for the warehouse and the store and they get served at the same time so no one can tip anyone off. Also, let's arrest Jack Pierson for among other things accessory to murder and while you're waiting for the warrants, book Mr. Heinrich here for assault and drug possession." Tommy said.

* * *

Nick and Jamal had split up to serve the warrants. Jamal would be searching Jack Pierson's shop with the help of Chopper, a CSU team, and a group of Stormtroopers.

"What is this?" Jack Pierson shouted as the team entered his store.

"Execution of a search warrant for this business and an arrest warrant for you on a charge of accessory to murder among other things." Jamal said and signaled to two of the troopers.

"Another Bryan Khayman railroad job from where ever it is dead Jedi go." Chopper gave Pierson a shock as he struggled against the two troopers.

"Detective, jewelry from that bloodbath in Rego Park." A CSU tech said. Jamal dialed a number on his phone.

"Hey boss. We got the loot from that Rego Park mess in here too. Charge him wth that too? Got it. Spectre Eight out." Jamal said. Pierson hung his head as the troopers took him outside.

"Make sure he knows what his rights are."

* * *

"Your warehouse manager already gave you up." Nick said to Pierson who was now sitting in the 2-7's interrogation room.

"He's too stupid to put two and two together." Pierson replied.

"He was smart enough to tell us you hired him to watch your loot. That 25 to life times 2 is legit." Jamal said.

"Fencing stolen property from a murder is just as good as having been there when it went down. You're not getting a walk this time." The door opened and a man in a suit walked in.

"Jerry. They're accusing me of murder this time." Pierson said to the man who was looking at Jamal.

"I don't believe we've met before. Jerry Kleinert, I'm Mr. Pierson's attorney and I'd like all interrogation of my client to stop now."

"I'm going to see what else was found in the inventories of his store and warehouse." Jamal left followed by Nick.

"This guy's a real piece of work too. He's part of the reason Pierson keeps walking." Nick said as Chopper joined them and warbled something as a pair of Stormtroopers walked into the interrogation room and cuffed Pierson.

"Doyle's old boss wants Pierson and I guess his lawyer downtown. Salvage from the recent space battle at Lothal turned up in the warehouse." Jamal said.


	2. A Day With Nine

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **A Day With Nine**

 **NEW YORK**

Landon McKnight was rudely woken up at 5:30 in the morning to the sound of music blasting in his ears.

"Chopper!" Landon shouted at the source of the music. The astromech droid warbled something and took off. Landon made his way downstairs for breakfast which wasn't made yet since the only other person in the house that was awake was Ezra Bridger.

"Let me guess, Chopper blasted music in your ear. He got me at 5 with the same thing." Ezra said.

"It could be Saturday and he would still do that." Landon replied.

"It's Thursday and US II has a test today."

"On what?"

"Last part of the Second World Wa." Ezra replied while Landon put some waffles in the toaster and made a cup of coffee with the Keurig machine siitng down once both were finished. Chopper rolled over to them warbling something about the day's schedule.

"I took that test last year. I think. Maybe I took a different one then the one you're giving." Landon said.

"Nope, you're still getting an oil bath after school and you are to stay out of the school's kitchen. I am not getting into trouble with Mr. Dobbs or chased down by a lunch lady because a bag of frozen pizzas disappeared after you visited the kitchen."

"The food served in the schools is the same quality food that's served in the jails. It's not worth stealing." Landon said as Gary McKnight joined them clearly having been awoken by Chopper.  
"How late are you guys going to be out tonight?" He asked making a cup of coffee and a bagel.

"It depends on how long it takes to give Chopper an oil bath and everything else we have to do."

"What happened last night with you two? All I heard was the shower, the bathroom door, and a Janet Jackson song."

"I left my comb and hair gel in there, went in to get them, and Chopper started playing that song after Ezra realized it was me who walked in on him and we started making small talk."

* * *

Landon sat down at his usual table in the cafeteria. He reached for the newspaper he had bought and stuffed in his bag when he found what appeared to be a note. Reading the note, he discovered Ezra was basically assigning him to give Chopper the oil bath that had been discussed at breakfast for what happened last night that further encouraged the droid's musical selections. He put the note back into his bag and opened the paper thinking about whether or not he wanted his free breakfast. He looked down when he heard things being placed in front of him and found a bagel along with a bottle of juice followed by a now familiar warbling sound.

"Chopper, did you follow me here?" The other teens at his table looked at him as the droid explained itself.

"I read that note. Why are you here? Don't mention that here, you want to get people into trouble? He'll pull your power cells or reprogram you if that happens." Chopper decided to bang on the table.

"It doesn't work that way. I thought you didn't want your oil bath. Where are you supposed to be anyway because it's not here? CHOPPER! Now you're gonna get it." Chopper had decided to throw Landon's juice on him for no real reason.

"Glad I don't live with that droid." One teen said.

"Want it?" Landon asked sarcastically as he packed his things and left followed by Chopper.

"Spectre Nine to Spectre Six. Why is Three at my school and by the way, he has already thrown juice on me?" He said into the comlink Ezra had given him.

"C1-10P! You know better then that. Don't use that type of language in a school and don't steal anything either." Ezra was clearly not amused by Chopper's antics. Landon quickly changed his shirt and decided he would tell the school office that he would be leaving before lunch. He would only be missing two classes an elective and gym, but he didn't want Chopper to throw his lunch at him or pull some other stunt either. Landon noted that he would have to buy a shirt before giving Chopper the oil bath. His first class of the day was Chemistry, thankfully they weren't working with chemicals.

"What is this?" The teacher asked as Chopper followed Landon into the class,

"This is C1-10P or Chopper as he prefers to be called."

"The same C1-10P of Lothal Rebel fame?"

"Yeah, it's my turn to give him an oil bath."

"At least he won't be wandering the halls if he's in here." The teacher said as Landon took his seat and Chopper stood next to him. The next class was Galactic History which Landon signed up for in his desire to learn more about the Jedi thanks to Josh. They were covering the time after the Battle of Endor. Some of this material was new to Landon, but he knew about Thrawn. Chopper had been asked to supply anything he knew about the likes of Warlord Zsinj, Ysanne Isard, Thrawn, and Daala which he did. Two of Landon's classmates were shocked by Isard's cruelness and ran out of the classroom. Another one called Isard a bitch. His other two classes went by without problems from Chopper thankfully. After his last class of the morning, Landon and Chopper went down to the Federal Building. They were greeted at the oil bath by Tevin Felth and his droids. Chopper immediately went after R2-D2.

"Hey, come on. No fighting. This is not Jerry Springer for droids." Landon said as Chopper attempted to shock R2.

"R2, stop this at once." C-3PO said while Tevin tried to separate the two droids.

"I wasn't expecting Chopper until later." Tevin told Landon.

"He showed up at my school and ruined a shirt. I left before lunch because I wanted to get this done as soon as possible so I can get rid of him." Chopper responded with a series of grumbles.

"He says you're stuck with him for the rest of the day and it is against my programming to repeat the other part of that." C-3PO translated needlessly as Chopper was lowered into the bath.

* * *

Landon and Chopper returned home later that afternoon to find that Ezra had gotten home before them and purchased a pizza which he had eaten half of while grading the tests from earlier.

"You didn't tell me Chopper doesn't get along with other droids. He picked a fight with General Felth's R2 unit."

"I know. I didn't expect you to cut your last two classes. Which I guess is really Chopper's fault. There are exceptions to him and droids. I wonder what happened to AP-5. I'll see if somebody knows." Chopper tried to take the pizza box off the table, but Ezra moved it away from the edge and towards Landon who took a slice. This caused Chopper to utter a string of profanities and pound on the table.

"Really, Chop? First of all, droids can't have pizza. Secondly, AP-5 once said you could be disintegrated in six systems for saying that. Finally, General Felth offered me a new astromech for the Ghost. Let that run through your processor before you use that kind of language." Ezra said and bashed Chopper on the dome.

"He told me about those new R9 units. He wants to phase out all the older astromechs under his command in favor of those. Except for his personal R2 unit. He said it was a war hero before he was born and that Vader would have his hide if it was scrapped." Landon told Ezra between bites. Ezra put the papers back in his bag and went to the couch followed by Landon and Chopper.

"I will put these in the system tomorrow and see how it measures up."

"Just so you know, Chopper owes me $30 for a pair of shirts. He splashed oil all over me after his bath." Landon told Ezra who had fallen asleep using Landon's leg as a pillow of sorts while Chopper played a video of a scene from The Simpsons followed by a song before being kicked by Landon.

"The bellhop you're imitating got punched in the face by Homer for doing that."


	3. Ten's Tangle

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Ten's Tangle**

 **GAREL**

"Spectre Ten, where are you?" Ezra Bridger called over the comlink as Josh Myers wandered through the spaceport.

"I'm where you told me to be." Josh replied.

"Are you? Do you see the Ghost anywhere? We were sent here so your dad didn't have to send warships into the system." A couple of street toughs began hassling a local merchant.

"Hang on. Got a bit of an ugly problem here." Josh put the comlink away and pulled out his Lightsaber before walking over to the merchant and the thugs.

"What seems to be the problem?" Josh asked. The thugs looked at Josh and then at the Lightsaber in his hand.

"It's a private matter that doesn't concern the Jedi." The taller, thinner thug said.

"But, our boss will love having a Jedi at his place. Who knows what the Order will pay to get one of their own back." The other shorter, fatter thug said. Josh switched on his Lightsaber.

"Was that a Lightsaber switching on?" Ezra asked over the comlink. The two thugs pulled out blasters and began to fire at Josh.

"And blaster fire?" Josh deflected the bolts back at the thugs while the locals took cover.

"Now I'm going to be late." Josh muttered as he dodged blaster fire.

"I'm on my way." Ezra said. The thugs chased Josh into an alley.

"Don't move kid." The one that had wanted to take Josh as a hostage said.

"We won't hurt you." The other one said.

"How happy would your boss be if my dad sent a fleet of Star Destroyers here because of you two?" Josh asked the two.

"Then you two and your boss get rounded up, exported, tried, and wind up in a prison for about 20 to life. Of course you two are probably too stupid to figure that out." He added causing the thiugs to point their blasters at Josh again. By the time they fired, Josh had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" One asked.

"I'm up here you big horse's ass." Josh called from a rooftop.

"Get him." The thugs began firing at Josh again.

"Should I just listen for the sounds of blaster fire?" Ezra asked over the comlink.

"Probably." Josh replied while deflecting blaster bolts.

"Do you want your dad to send a fleet here?" Ezra asked.

"To do what? Take care of a couple of morons?" Josh used The Force to throw a brick at the thugs, striking the taller one in the head.

"Nobody throws bricks at me and gets away with it. Get up you pile of bantha dung. I'm gonna murder that kid. What's there to lose by getting the death sentence on another system," Josh quickly ran to the other side of the roof and jumped to the next roof. He hoped the gun battle had caused the locals to summon the local authorities, but suspected that the thugs he was toying with and their boss were corrupt local authorities. He made a mental note to mention that to his dad when they got back to Earth. If Garel was under criminal control, either the Republic or the Remnant would be sending forces to install a proper government.

"Are you picking up my homing beacon?" Josh asked.

"Yes I have it." Ezra replied as the thugs emerged onto the first rooftop and looked for Josh.

"You guys give up yet?" Josh called.

"Never!" Shouted the taller thug while his partner kicked him in the leg. Out of the corner of his eye, Josh spotted the Ghost flying in behind the two thugs The thugs turned just in time to see the boarding ramp lower revealing Ezra and Jamal. Josh used The Force to push the two into the Ghost's cargo bay before jumping aboard.

"Landon, close up." Ezra called. The thugs pulled their blasters, but were immediately shocked by Chopper.

"What were these two doing that got your attention?" Ezra asked.

"Picking on a local." Josh replied as Jamal secured the two thugs to cargo crates.

"Then we add on attempted kidnapping, attempted murder, assault with a deadly, discharging a firearm in a dangerous or unsafe manner, reckless endangerment, and I'll probably come up with some more things before we get back to New York." Jamal said.

"Imagine the bail for that. A couple of million probably."

"Probably get remanded. Our courts don't give bail to people facing multiple violent felonies. Especially ones that might want to skip their trial and head to planets not under Republic or Remnant control." Jamal explained.


	4. Eleven and the New Droid

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Eleven and the New Droid**

 **NEW YORK**

"Spectre Six to Spectre Eleven. Where are you?" Ezra Bridger sighed as he waited for Lucy Felth to arrive. The girl was not known for being late, but suspected she was being held up by her dad.

"Dad said cool your heels. We're almost there, we hit traffic. Some dummy in a Gypsy Cab smashed into a truck on Flatbush." Came the reply. Ezra sighed again as two helmetless Stormtroopers stopped near the fuel tanks for the three freighters and other shuttles parked nearby and took out cigarettes. A yellow Hummer H2 appeared before the troopers could light their smokes.

"Can't you read? No smoking near fuel tanks. And who told you that you could take your helmets off?" General Tevin Felth shouted at the troopers.

"Moving along, Sir." The troopers put their helmets back on and left the area as Lucy hopped out and opened the back door. A blue and white R9 Series Astromech emerged.

"This is your assignment, I hope there will be no problems this time." Tevin handed a file to Ezra before turning to the droid.

"And this is R9-D2, Lucy's new astromech. When your C1 comes off restriction for stealing from the Duty-Free at Newark among other things, explain to it that if something happens to this droid at the hands of that droid. That droid will be scrapped. I think I found the inventory droid that Landon said you were looking for or at least part of it. If what I found is the main CPU, I can get a new chassis for it, but I'm hoping it's the whole unit."

"Come on, we're running late." Ezra said to Lucy and the droid before turning back to Tevin.

"We're hoping for no problems too. Right, Josh." Ezra directed the last part of that inside the Ghost.

"That business on Garel. It doesn't count. Have you ever seen the Home Alone movies? Those two morons reminded me of the burglars from those movies." Josh said emerging from behind Ezra.

"Speaking of which, like Wilkins told you, the judge threw them both in jail without bail on the long list of felonies they were charged with. Plus, they were running from the death penalty on at least seven systems. They aren't going anywhere." Tevin said.

* * *

 **NAL HUTTA**

"Well, this is another fine mess we've ended up in." Lucy said as a pair of slavers chased her, Josh, and R9 along various streets. Josh used his Lightsaber to deflect a series of blaster bolts before ducking behind a stack of crates.

"Jedi. Where there's one, there's usually another somewhere. Find his partner. Pass the word along." One slaver said to a group of goons on speeder bikes.

"Spectre Eleven to Ghost, we're in the usual mess." Lucy called into her comlink. Josh watched for any signs of trouble.

"Nal Hutta, Dad should have sent a Star Destroyer or two instead." He said as R9 beeped something.

"He's jamming their communications." Lucy translated as a pair of speeder bikes flew past their location. A third speeder bike stopped near the crates. The rider, a weequay looked around the crates and found the three.

"Found them, two kids and a droid. New model droid too." He said into his comlink unaware that R9 had jammed its frequency.

"Okay Stupid. Three things you need to know. One, your comlink was jammed by the droid. Two, would your boss like to be the one taking the blame when the Remnant sends its forces here to run the slave trade out of business? Three, this." Josh said as he switched on his Lightsaber and sliced the weequay's staff in half followed by Force Pushing him into the speeder bike. The weequay pulled a blaster and began firing at the three.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. You are insane." Lucy said as she hit the ground. Josh deflected a few shots at the bike causing it to start leaking fuel.

"Give up kid. You're outmatched." The weequay said unaware that his bike had become an explosion waiting to happen. R9 rolled over and looked at the fuel leak before beeping at Josh who took cover behind the droid. Lucy took the moment to pull the blaster Tevin had given her and fired at the puddle of fuel causing the bike to explode and sending the weequay flying into the side of a building.

"Spectre Six to Spectre Ten. Who are you fighting with now?" Ezra's voice came over Josh's comlink.

"That was Eleven and self-preservation from being turned into slaves to the Hutts." Josh replied.

"We got what we came here for. I'm on my way to get you three. How's the new droid?"

"R9's fine." Lucy said as she looked over her droid.

* * *

 **GHOST**

"Our latest prisoner will live. We can turn him over to the nearest Star Destroyer or Republic ship as soon as we find one." Jamal said as he emerged from the Ghost's medbay into the common area. Ezra looked at Josh as Jamal rattled off the intel gathered from the weequay.

"She set off the explosion." Josh said defensively.

"Not that I really care since they were defending themselves from being sold into slavery by the Hutts." Ezra said.

"If the guy wants to claim they tried to kill him, he has to explain more then likely to the satisfaction of a jury in New York why he was chasing two teenagers, getting into a gun battle with a Jedi, and answer all the other questions that Colonel Pratchard likes to ask defense witnesses on cross-examination. He can't answer those questions without incriminating himself." Landon said from behind them.

"And Josh wouldn't pull a Lightsaber unless he felt he needed to defend himself or others. His story will maker no sense at all if he goes for it." Jamal added.

"Also, why did he choose to engage after being told one of the people he was chasing was a Jedi? Not that any of us are lawyers. But, as Judge Judy is fond of saying. If it doesn't make sense, it's not true." Josh chimed in.

"Questions can wait until we get home." Ezra said and went to find Lucy who was sitting in the cockpit with R9. R9 beeped a greeting as he entered.

"Normally when I walk in here, the droid insults me." He said.

"Josh told me what Chopper's been doing to you and Landon every night." Lucy giggled as she recalled the various things Chopper did whenever the subject of Ezra and Landon came up around him.

"Enough about Chopper and my personal life, on to business. Our latest prisoner will survive having a bike blown up in his face. I take it your dad's idea of training you involves your uncle and his Stormtroopers."

"Military on mom's side of the family too. She bought me this NERF thing when I was younger and let me use 3PO for target practice." She explained as R9 beeped from the astromech station.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"There's what he says is a very small Star Destroyer nearby. Do you want to dump our prisoner off on them?"

"Find out what it is and who it belongs to first." R9 put the ship's details on a screen.

"An Imperial Light Cruiser. I'm surprised these are still operating after all these years. They're about as old as Chopper." Ezra said as the Light Cruiser moved closer to the Ghost. A pair of TIE Fighters appeared from the cruiser.

"They're hailing us. Don't worry. Dad's threatened to have enough people court martialed and stuff over the past year, the mere mention of his name gets their attention." Lucy said.

"Ghost, this is Command Cruiser 327. What are you doing in this sector?" A voice said over the comm. Ezra fiddled with the comm before giving it to Lucy.

"This is the Ghost. We're out here on business for my dad." She told the cruiser. The fighters circled back and returned to the cruiser.

"Commander Bridger, do you have any prisoners aboard?"

"A weequay in our medbay who tried to kill the General's daughter and the SECDEF's son." Ezra said.

"Standby for docking instructions." Ezra turned to Lucy.

"Go tell Jamal we're offloading our prisoner." The two ships eventually linked up and the weequay was handed off to the Stormtroopers on board for transport to wherever it was that the cruiser was stationed. The cruiser's commander personally came down to meet with the crew. To everyone's surprise, it was a woman.

"Do you folks need anything else?" She asked Ezra after ordering her Stormtroopers away.

"We're heading back to Earth to restock there. General Felth is expecting us." Ezra replied as R9 rolled over.

"He's expecting us too. After the business on Garel, he wanted a cruiser nearby to take prisoners. He told me something about your droid and throwing lifeforms out of airlocks." She said.

"Not this one, our ship's regular droid. My dad gave me this one before sending us out here." Lucy said.

"You mean the C1 droid that stole three cases of liquor from the duty-free in Newark among other things? That droid is assigned to this ship?"

"C1-10P is on indefinite restriction to New York until General Felth decides otherwise. He gave Lucy R9-D2 so we have a droid in case we need it." Ezra explained. Soon after, the two ships detached and headed for Earth. Ezra looked over his crew and their newest member. There was no doubt, R9-D2 was staying whether Chopper liked it or not.


	5. The First Date

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot**

 **NOTE: This short story is a bit heavy on LGBT Themes.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **The First Date**

 **GHOST**

The Ghost was unusually quiet for once during a mission. Ezra had taken Landon and R9 with him and General Felth had sent C-3PO along with them while his droid maintenance crew worked to restore AP-5 to operational condition. R9 had gone to check out something in the engine room while Ezra had shut the protocol droid off and put it in a storage room after it had begun annoying the two humans. Nothing much had been said between the two other then mission related business.

"Something bothering you?" Landon asked.

"Chopper and Felth's clerk are running a betting pool on the two of us getting together. Josh told me about it." Ezra replied.

"I wonder if he's in on it or gave them the idea."

"Chopper's being throwing hints at us since he and I came home with you. Chopper probably told someone about the last time you walked in on me in the shower and that probably led to the betting pool being started."

"Well if we decide to let it happen, we have the money for the first actual date. It's a rule from the Khayman era that was kept. If you bet on people, the people you bet on get the money. Lucy told me about the rule when she told me about the pool." Ezra held back a grin.

"We have about a month to go before it would be legal or ethical for us to be in a relationship like that. I was told never to date a student and that it was illegal."

"First of all, didn't you tell me your principal was in and out of jail when he was our age? Even if he heard a rumor we were, an inquiry would be a no-go since I'd graduate before they even decide a rumor started by a droid that's a known thief or a teacher with a grudge warrants one. Or they would decide that there's no foul. We were never in the same classroom or school together. There's no quid pro quo between us." Landon explained.

"I'm going to dismantle Chopper when we get back and check his wiring. He must be cross-wired somewhere." Ezra said and left the cockpit.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

Ezra had gone to check on AP-5 once they got back while Landon made sure R9 and 3PO got back to the Felths. He found Chopper watching the inventory droid move around the Droid Repair Room while the two droids engaged in an argument.

"No, you are not going to throw me off the roof of this building." Chopper warbled a response.

"No you're not." Ezra groaned as the two droids continued arguing. How did childish end up in Chopper's programming? Then he remembered why he had gone there.

"Would it be possible for you to check the C1 unit's circuits and wiring?" He asked the man in the room.

"What's wrong with it?" The man asked back.

"You haven't noticed or been tolld by General Felth? It's either cross-wired, has bad circuits, or both."

"As I have suspected for years." AP-5 said as Landon walked in.

"You ready?" He asked Ezra and slipped an arm around Ezra's back.

"The droids are staying here. I forgot how much AP and Chopper used to fight over everything." Ezra said. The trip home was also quiet without the droids in the car.

"Want to make this relationship official since the entire Remnant already thinks we are thanks to Chopper and Radar?" Landon asked,

"Why not. You made a convincing argument back on the Ghost." Ezra said and smiled.

"There's probably a hundred bucks or about that waiting for us tomorrow when we tell Felth and he gets the cash away from whoever has it which is most likely Radar. Felth probably has a list of places that are in the price range of the pool too." Landon said as Ezra laughed.

* * *

Their first true date took place at a decent place in the Village. They had first planned to use the Ghost until Landon was told by Lucy that Radar had been caught ordering listening devices for something and it was suspected that the devices were meant to be installed on the Ghost.

"The Village is actually known for a couple of big parades every year. One's at the end of October around Josh's birthday and the other one is a few days from now. Next year marks the 50th anniversary of an event that probably would have been a million times worse under the Old Empire." Landon said as he and Ezra walked through the Village.

"Especially when the late Tarkin was involved. About a year before I joined the crew on the Ghost, Tarkin with the blessing of the former Governor Pryce ordered a club on Lothal that had a rather large group of male patrons raided and everyone that was inside executed for what was referred to by Pryce as Crimes Against Morality. Given what I know now, that not only makes Tarkin a murderer. It also makes him a hypocrite among other things. But, he got what he deserved in the end. So did Pryce and the Emperor." Ezra said.

"Wow. I'm sure your friend doesn't run the planet like that."

"He doesn't. Jai wasn't a big fan of Pryce either. That massacre sparked sone riotng until Pryce held a number of very public executions. To her any crime earned a death sentence."

"Sounds like my mother. Felth and Myers already had words with her along with the implied threat of a criminal investigation after they found out what she tried to do to me years ago." Ezra was about to say something when Landon grabbed him and kissed him. After about a minute they pulled apart with a cheering crowd gathered around them. It was then that Landon realized they were now standing in front of the very building that had started a discussion of Governor Pryce's brutality.

"This is the place where it all started for the community. I love you Ezra."

"Same here." The couple embraced in front of the crowd that had grown as someone shouted into The Stonewall Inn about the couple and Ezra's minor celebrity status.


	6. The Disruptors

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **The Disruptors**

 **GHOST**

"General Felth said these things were traced to Mos Eisley. Coruscant is otherwise occupied chasing what's left of the First Order around and scattering their forces. Houston and Myers want these things found and destroyed before the First Order or anyone else can get them. We're allowed to drop them into a sun, a gas giant, a black hole, or use the crates they're in for target practice. However, we have to save at least one for evidence." Ezra said to the gathered crew in the Ghost's common room. Behind Ezra stood Garazeb Orrelios and Alexsandr Kallus who were checking their weapons. The crew had been sent to retrieve several Ion Disruptors that had found their way onto the black market and were placed for sale to the highest bidder.

"We're allowed to use any amount of force we wish to use to find these things including knocking heads around. The First Order ain't getting their hands on them." The Lasat said. Zeb and Kallus had also gone out in search of these weapons and crossed paths with the Ghost during the search.

"I knock someone's head around I got about a dozen suits between IAB, 1PP, and the DA's Office looking at me funny for the next few months. But, IAB and the DA don't have jurisdiction over other planets and these are weapons of mass destruction." Jamal said.

"You're stuck with Zeb and Kallus. Take Chopper and AP-5 with you." Ezra said pointing at the droid that had finally been returned to the Ghost after about a month along with AP-5.

"Karabast." Zeb said to himself. The last thing he needed was someone new to how things worked in the back alleys of a spaceport, but he really didn't want to deal with Chopper. Kallus didn't sem to mind. From what he knew of Jamal, the NYPD Detective had found and followed hidden patterns which led to the shut down of a well hidden First Order sleeper cell in New York City. Patterns that the NYPD would only have seen once told by someone like him. On top of that, Ezra trusted him.

* * *

 **MOS EISLEY SPACEPORT**

The group made their way through the spaceport looking for some sort of seedy character that might be involved in the business of selling illegal weapons.

"In New York, people who provide freelance muscle and arson for hire services tend to hang out in bars." Jamal told the group.

One of these cantinas should have what we're looking for. However, they're not exactly droid friendly. However, the Jawas would probably take our droids within seconds." Kallus said.

"I guess I'm stuck watching them." Zeb said as Chopper laughed.

"That is not funny." AP-5 said. Chopper warbled a reply.

"No it is not."

"As annoying as their arguing is, I've missed it." Zeb said to himself as the two droids continued arguing..

* * *

Jamal and Kallus walked into a cantina and looked around. A shady looking weequay sat in a far corner of the place and eyed the newcomers carefully. As he readied his blaster, the young, black human male said something to his cloaked colleague, then the two started over to where he sat.

"Can I help you?" The weequay asked.

"We're in the business of acquiring weapons for a group that shall remain nameless. We understand that you may have something useful to our cause." Jamal said.

"I may have what you want. Meet me in an hour at Docking Bay 94. Bring 50,000 Credits or something of equal value and we may have a deal Mr..."

"Lyste." Jamal decided to use the name of the Imperial Officer that had been set up by Kallus to take the fall as a rebel spy within Thrawn's ranks.

"And you are?" The weequay asked Kallus.

"Titus." Kallus saud using the name of a certain Imperial Admiral that had been severely demoted after losing an experimental ship due to failing to heed advice on prisoner containment. It was known that a relative of Brom Titus was involved with the First Order, but word of said relative's arrest by the Remnant was known only to a select few. The weequay quickly darted out the back door of the cantina while Jamal and Kallus went to find Zeb and the droids.

"What do we have that could equal 50,000 credits?" Jamal asked.

"Two Lasat Honor Guard bo-rifles. A refurbished RA-7 droid, and the Phantom III." Kallus said.

"We could throw Chopper in." Zeb suggested.

"How do we get off the planet if our dealer takes our only ship?" AP-5 asked.

"He won't get out of the system. We tell Ezra, he tractor beams the Phantom onto the Ghost, and has R9 bring it back to get us."

"Or we steal his ship since he stole ours and won't be needing it." Zeb said.

"Or as soon as the deal is made, Zeb jumps him and you arrest him." Kallus told Jamal.

"Like a buy and bust deal." Kallus simply nodded. An hour later, the group minus Zeb and the droids who were waiting outside walked into Docking Bay 94 and found the weequay moving crates around next to a freighter.

"Ah, Mr. Lyste. Mr. Titus. I hope you have my money or whatever it is you've got for me." The weequay said.

"The auxiliary craft to a VCX freighter." Jamal said.

"Acceptable. I have your weapons. Ten T-7 Ion Disruptors. Like new condition. Now where is your ship?" The weequay said.

"Bay 85. There is just one other thing though." Jamal said as he reached into his pocket for his badge.

"What would that be?" The weequay asked.

"NYPD, you're under arrest." Jamal said and flashed his badge as Zeb rushed in and tackled the weequay. A Trandoshan ran out of the ship with a blaster rifle, but was quickly shot by Kallus as a squad of Stormtroopers ran into the bay. Zeb noted the blue on their armor as being similar to the armor worn by Rex back in the day. Another shot rang out as a pair of Stormtroopers rushed the freighter. What appeared to be an Imperial Officer stopped next to where Zeb was holding the weequay down.

"Captain Orrelios, Detective Wilkins, Captain Kallus. Captain Rivers, 501st. Lucy's uncle A.J. We'll take charge of this mess." He secured a pair of binders on the weequay.

"Ship secure, Sir." A Stormtrooper said.

"Never thought the day would come when I would be glad to see Stormtroopers." Zeb said.

"General was afraid that something might go wrong and had us put in place. Glad to see it didn't." A.J. said then turned to the weequay.

"What's your name?"

"I don't have to tell you." The weequay said as Jamal came over.

"Whoever you are, you're under arrest for sale of illegal weapons. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be repeated in court. You also have the right to legal advice when you get to New York. If you can't afford it, it will be provided at no cost. That sounds about right." He said as two Stormtroopers dragged the weequay away.

"Spectre Eight to Ghost, Eleven's uncle has everything secured." Jamal said into his comlink.

"Great job. Get back here before people there find out that law enforcement is in the area." Ezra replied.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

The weequay was put in an interrogation room with Jamal, a slightly annoyed Kallus, and a very angry Zeb. Tevin Felth observed from outside.

"You knowingly offered weapons of mass destruction for sale to people you assumed to be involved with the First Order, a known terrorist group." Jamal said.

"Why would I do that?" The weequay asked.

"Greed comes to mind." Kallus said.

"I know law in this city. You need evidence."

"Possession is nine tenths of U.S. law. You had them. You made the deal. You accepted payment in trade. If you want to play lawyer, we can add a murder charge for your goon that got blasted for charging at us, a murder charge for the knothead who tried to shoot at the Stormtroopers, and a count of terrorism. It's lucky for you that the United States doesn't allow summary executions of known terrorists. Yet. Now, let's start wth your name."

"Should've let Chopper throw him out an airlock." Zeb muttered causing the weequay to squirm.

"My name is Ohnaka." The weequay said hoping to get Zeb away from him. Instead Zeb moved closer.

"I knew Hondo Ohnaka. You are no relative of his." Zeb growled. Outside, Tevin had received a file full of information on the weequay. He slid the file under the door where it was picked up by Kallus who read it.

"His real name is Moneray Scort and he's wanted by Coruscant as well. It seems he tried to sell those T-7s there as well, but wiggled out of the system before he could be arrested." Scort flinched as Zeb growled at him. Jamal found the whole thing amusing, but maintained his professional demeanor. After all, he still had to book Scort and find out who Scort got the weapons from.

"Who are you involved with Mr. Scort?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Want to be locked in a dark room with Captain Orrelios?" Scort flinched again.

"A Hutt hired me to be a middleman so his hands were clean." He said.

"Even if the buyer was the First Order?" Kallus asked.

"This Hutt had his slave trade operation disrupted by the crew of a certain VCX freighter and knew the First Order was eager to get even with the same crew after their failed invasion of Lothal."

"Have fun." Jamal said to Kallus and Zeb as he left the room. Outside, Tevin looked at him as Scort begged for Zeb not to hit him.

"I'll have the fleet sent to lock Nal Hutta down within a day. That should put the squeeze on the Hutts' illegal business dealings for a while." Tevin said as Scort screamed again.


	7. Day Off

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Day Off**

 **NEW YORK**

Ezra woke up very excited. Today was the day that the Spectres had planned to spend at the beach in Coney Island after Ezra gave Landon and Jamal their flying lesson for the day. He ran into Landon's room and jumped onto Landon's bed before planting a kiss on his boyfriend.

"Chopper, what are you doing? Ezra." Landon said as he realized who was on top of him.

"We both know that Chopper and or AP-5 would have woken both of us up hours ago and not in such a nice way. Flying lesson before the beach. Besides, I have to tell Tevin I'm taking the Ghost out so some idiot officer trying for a promotion doesn't scamble TIE Fighters on us again."

"From what Josh told me, the last commanding officer loved threatening to have people court-martialed for the smallest things. There was also something about blasting them and sending them to the Eastern Front from World War II." Landon said and got out of bed.

* * *

They stopped by the office first to check in with Tevin that they could take the Ghost out and found him on the phone with someone over something.

"The order was for ice cream in assorted flavors, not for ice melt. How do you people screw that up? I can always find a place for you where the ability to read is not a job requirement. My ice cream is on its way? Good, and remember General Rodgers would have had you court-martialed, shot, and sent to the front lines for such a screw up." Tevin hung up and turned to Ezra and Landon.

"Taking the Ghost out for a flying lesson?"

"Yeah, we're meeting Jamal at the ship." Ezra said.

"Where are the droids?" Landon asked.

"There's enough craziness in this building without them roaming around the place. Sylvia was here waiting for the ice cream delivery that turned out not to be."

"Who is Sylvia?" Ezra asked.

"Another Jedi Knight's grandmother. She will take food from anyone. She intercepts food deliveries to this building. She rings my doorbell in the middle of the night if she even thinks she smells food. Her so-called heart medication is Hershey's Chocolate Syrup. I put a lock on a kitchen door, she broke down the door. Admiral Piett bans her from the building and Radar lets her back in for $50." Tevin explained with growing annoyance.

"Sorry I asked."

"Not your fault that she kicked the driver of the truck in the butt when she saw a truckload of ice melt when it was supposed to be a truckload of ice cream."

* * *

The day's flying lessons went well. Both Ezra and Jamal were left wondering if Landon's fighter pilot cousins had given him some sort of informal lessons after Landon was able to dodge a couple of pirate ships that were eventually brought aboard one of the ships assigned to the Home Fleet for inspection of cargo and questioning of crew after they fired on the Ghost. To his credit, Jamal's first landing went smoothly as he managed to land the Ghost without crashing through a row of parked TIE Fighters or crashing into something else such as the Felth's Pride whch the Ghost was parked next to.

"My calculations had us landing in the water." AP-5 said.

"Your calculations tripled the grocery bill." Landon shot back as Chopper laughed and said something to AP-5.

"How dare you say those things to me. You should be thrown out of the airlock for saying those things." The three humans quietly left the ship while the two droids continued arguing.

* * *

That afternoon, the Spectres met on the boardwalk at Coney Island.

"I wanted to bring my ex's junk and burn it, but bonfires aren't allowed here." Landon said.

"Neither is pulling an Angela Bassett from Waiting to Exhale on a former lover. Intentionally setting someone's stuff on fire is called arson and can result in jail time." Jamal told him.

"Wait, what?" Ezra asked confused.

"I'll show you the scene later." Landon said. Meanwhile, Josh and Lucy were at one of the gamerooms with the crew's three droids.

"I suspect that this game like most games of chance that I am aware of is fixed in favor of the house." AP-5 said as Josh played with the claw machine.

"Go bother Ezra and Landon some more and take Chopper with you before you get us thrown out of here." Josh told the droid. AP and Chopper simply left the room arguing about insults they could use against Josh. Not that Josh would care or even consider whatever the droids could come up with as insults.

"He has a point." Lucy said.

"I could cheat them out of a prize, but Master Kenobi would never let me hear the end of it. I'm not supposed to use The Force for my own personal amusement. Although, I think whatever part of the Code that's in got put in the incinerator or the paper shredder by Master Skywalker." Josh said laughing as he managed to win a small stuffed bear without using The Force or so it appeared to Lucy. As the sun went down, the Spectres gathered in one spot. Landon wrapped his arms around Ezra who was leaning on a railing next to Jamal while Josh and Lucy sat on a nearby bench together with an order from Nathan's and the three droids on either side of them.

"Three Chili Cheese Dogs?" Josh asked Lucy with an amused grin.

"Have you had my dad's idea of chili?" Lucy asked back.

"I heard an office joke about it and the Emergency Room once. Or was it the Divorce Court. I don't remember." Lucy threw a couple of fries at Josh and then walked over to the other side of Ezra followed by R9 leaving Josh sitting there with Chopper and AP-5.

"I don't know why, but I actually find a girl who can eat like that attractive." He said to the two droids.

"The possibility of you two having a successful relationship is very slim." AP-5 said. Chopper then decided to play a song that he thought described Lucy.

"The use of that song is totally uncalled for. I should report you to General Felth for that. He can throw you in the incinerator for calling his daughter a superfreak." Chopper responded by whacking AP-5 in the leg and rolling off laughing with AP-5 in pursut shouting about Chopper's malfunctioning logic circuit. Josh walked over to the rest of his team and grabbed Lucy from behind which Landon noticed and grinned. He knew Josh was interested in Lucy from the day he met them. Chopper had been right about him and Ezra, maybe Chopper was onto something about Josh and Lucy. R9 made a small beep as Lucy squealed thanks to Josh while AP-5 and Chopper returned from wherever it was they had gone to finish their argument..


	8. Ezra's Visitor Part 1

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Ezra's Visitor Part 1**

 **NEW YORK**

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Ezra asked someone on the phone while Landon played a card game with Chopper.

"This is really bad. She's probably going to try and kill me for that stunt I pulled all those years ago or make my life hell. How long do I have to skip town? You're what? Who gave you that idea? Master Kenobi. Security being what it is here, they'll probably take all her toys away from her. You're the one who has to clean it up if she does. I'll be very hard to find." Ezra ended the call.

"Gin." Landon said to Chopper who argued that Landon cheated as Ezra sat down in a foul mood.

"No, I did not shove a card down my pants. I don't even know what that game is and I am not going to argue with you like I'm AP-5." Chopper contnued arguing with Landon until Ezra finally lost it.

"Chopper, shut up. I'm not in the mood for your nonsense. You lost fair and square. I should leave you on the Ghost." Ezra stormed off followed by Landon.

"Don't even think about it." Landon said knowing that Chopper would probably say or do something to irritate Ezra more then he already was. Landon found Ezra in his room face down on the bed.

"Close the door." Ezra said as Landon walked in.

"What's up?"

"General Felth just told me that Sabine Wren is coming here."

"As in Sabine Wren the artist who did the painting of us?"

"Yep. She's gonna want an explanation from me about stuff that I just don't know where to start with."

"Tell her it's a Jedi thing. That's what Josh does to me when I ask him about that kind of stuff. You could always meet her at the office with Masters Kenobi and Skywalker there." Ezra picked his head up.

"To further sell a story that is just too unbelievable for her to understand? That's your idea?" Ezra sat up and gave Landon a head-slap.

"Ow! Really?" Ezra smiled and wrapped his arms around Landon.

"I wanted to try that out. I heard it works for Michael and Tommy." Landon responded by pinning Ezra to the bed. As they were about to begin making out, AP-5 interrupted them

"Your neighbor is at the door and Chopper is making those clucking noises at her again." Landon sighed, Chopper had picked up from Gary a habit of calling their neighbor Marissa a chicken. Ezra glared at AP-5 as they left the room.

* * *

Sabine Wren brought the Gauntlet in for a landing as per the instructions she had been given She spotted the three light freighters that had been involved in the removal of First Order forces from Lothal and landed next to the Ghost. She watched as a vehicle approached the ship. Out stepped a young man she didn't know followed by Ezra. He was slightly older, but not as old as she had gotten. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear how that had happened. A second vehicle approached containing a somewhat older man with reddish-blond hair followed by two more vehicles. One containing a pair of Stormtroopers, the other a pair of Death Troopers. Sabine put her helmet on and checked her blasters. She wasn't sure how Ezra had gotten mixed up with the remnants of the Empire. She then stepped off the Gauntlet and walked towards the group on the ground. The Death Troopers and Stormtroopers raised their weapons, but the older man held his hand up to them and signaled for them to lower them before walking towards Sabine.

"I'm guessing by the Death Troopers that you are General Tevin Felth." Sabine said.

"And you are Sabine Wren. You four are dismissed." Tevin said to the troopers.

"How did you get Ezra here?" Sabine asked once the troopers were gone.

"Your crew's droid made a very convincing argument. From what I was told, he called Ezra a chicken." Tevin replied causing Sabine to smile under her helmet as she pictured Chopper doing just that. Ezra and Landon finally came over. Landon spoke first.

"Landon McKnight, I was on the Ghost when the First Order tried to invade Lothal. Ezra lives with me and my grandfather. The General was on board the YT-1300."

"I know. I was told everything about that battle." She turned her attention to Ezra.

"As for you, you're lucky I was forced to leave my bombs behind." Sabine removed her helmet and stalked towards him.

"I had no idea Jai had that painting made. He didn't tell me anything about it. I would have stayed, but I had to get my crew back here, then there was the report that had to be done, the debriefing, the..." Ezra stumbled for words.

"Political nonsense because some of our so-called representatives in Washington didn't understand that once the First Order proved they could take over a planet, they could set their sights on Earth." Landon chimed in.

"Ducking reporters who only tell one side of the story and make up the rest. You should really sue that reporter who said you took Josh and Lucy to Lothal without telling me and Michael when we were hours behind you. Then you should sue their network just for airing that lie on television. Provided Michael didn't start an investigation into them that he didn't tell me about." Tevin added.

"Your day job."

"Giving Landon and Jamal flying lessons."

"Taking over Josh's Jedi training so Masters Kenobi and Skywalker could look for more potential Jedi." Sabine stared at the three. How many of these were excuses Landon and Tevin had made up to cover for Ezra not contacting her?

"Too much was going on at the time and still is. Thanks guys."

"There's a few more minor things and one big one." Landon said.

"I had to convince the Ghost to play nice with a new astromech after we found out Chopper was running off on his own and stealing stuff again."

"That I can believe, but some of the rest I question."

"It's all true. He is teaching me how to fly the Ghost. I heard he had a good piloting teacher. Master Skywalker mentioned how General Syndulla snagged his fighter in a Star Destroyer tractor beam that was meant for her."

"Wait. A Jedi Order is able to flourish in the same city as Darth Vader." Sabine said.

"He's not Vader anymore. Nobody has been choked to death since he got here. Senator Skywalker won't have it and New York has people who are trained to work with people who have been through hard times or have a history of lashing out in anger among other things." Tevin explained.

"I had to see one when I got here because of what happened to my parents." Ezra said.

"Who is Senator Skywalker?" Sabine asked.

"You probably knew her better as Senator Amidala of Naboo. It was a stupid Jedi rule that jforced them to live double lives and if enacted on the Order here, it would probably clog up divorce courts everywhere." Tevin replied.

* * *

Ezra, Landon, and Sabine traveled to the McKnight's house where they were greeted by a very excited Chopper and a confused Gary.

"Gary McKnight. I'm Landon's grandfather."

"Sabine Wren, an old friend of Ezra's from before he took up time travel."

"I was told the whole story." After Sabine insisted on checking AP-5 over to make sure Tevin's droid techs didn't mess anything up, she sat down with Ezra and Landon.

"What was this big thing you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

"Our neighbor is a chicken." Gary said from the kitchen. Chopper said something to Sabine.

"They're what? Why should I care? As it stands, I could pass for his mother now and there's hundreds of years of history against it anyway."

"You wanna get fired and put on the other side of an airlock? We were going to tell her ourselves. R9 is doing a great job with the Ghost and he's a lot nicer too." Ezra snapped at Chopper and kicked him.

"Besides that, you're the one who encouraged us to get together in the first place." Landon added.

"So when do I get to meet the rest of your crew?" Sabine asked. Chopper said something in response.

"A couple of weeks. I'm sure your crew has their own lives."

"Pretty much. Jamal's job has regular hours and then the chance he might get called in for something. Josh and Lucy are out of school for the summer, but they have their training still and whatever else got dumped on them. R9 actually belongs to Lucy and Chopper is forbidden to throw R9 off the Ghost like he does to every other droid that ends up with us. Our last mission involved some T-7s and we ran into Zeb and Kallus during that one."

"Kallus and Zeb went to live on Lira San after Endor. That Lasat prophecy was about them."

"Did they ever figure out who the fool was?"

"You mean besides Chopper." Sabine said. Causing everyone to laugh at the joke that Chopper didn't find very funny and he said something to Sabine.

"Some of the sounds you make towards people aren't funny either." Landon told the droid.

"It was probably Hondo since he lost money in the whole deal. It's an Earth saying about fools and their money being parted. Speaking of Hondo, rumor on Garel from about a month ago says that he's been locked up again." Ezra said.

"He was caught trying to sell what he claimed was the memory core taken from the wreckage of the Star Destroyer Finalizer. The American Military Police weren't impressed by it and arrested him. Someone on Lothal said that they heard the memory cores taken from First Order wreckage are at what is supposed to be a super secret lab on this planet."

"Probably the same lab that took the bodies from the crash in Roswell." Gary said.

"Roswell?" Sabine asked.

"Long story and a huge urban legend that probably is true." Landon replied. Gary had ordered a couple of pizzas as Ezra and Sabine spent much of the evening catching up on events that had taken place during Ezra's trip. Sabine said she didn't mind sleeping on the McKnight's couch although Landon offered to bunk with Ezra or sleep on the couch himself.

"I want to meet the rest of your crew before I leave." Sabine said to Ezra as he and Landon went upstairs to their rooms.


	9. Ezra's Visitor Part 2

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Ezra's Visitor Part 2**

 **GHOST**

Sabine was along for the ride as Ezra gave Landon and Jamal another flying lesson. Landon was doing his best to outmanuver a group of Z-95 Headhunters that had spotted the Ghost and attacked.

"I didn't think anyone still used those." Sabine commented.

"Pirates and smugglers still use them. Probably the Hutts and maybe a bounty hunter or two. Some elements managed to escape the lockdown of Nal Hutta by hiding on the Smuggler's Moon and other places. At least that's what Kallus told me." Ezra told her.

"Should we be shooting back at them?" Jamal asked.

"Take the top. I'll take the nose." Sabine told Jamal as the two ran off to take up positions.

"These guys must really be sore at us for something. They've never come after us like this before." Landon said as the Z-95s made another attack run. This time however, a Z-95 exploded under fire from the Ghost's nose gun followed by a second one from the top gun. The remaining Z-95s turned and fled as a large shadow came over the ships.

"Super Star Destroyer!" Jamal called over the comm. The Super Star Destroyer launched a group of TIE Fighters which gave chase to the Z-95s.

"They're hailing us." Landon said and put the transmission through.

"This is Captain Tyson of the Star Destroyer Naberrie. Those Headhunters are gonna get tractor beamed aboard. They don't belong to anyone listed as an ally. We'll probably bring you guys aboard too." Ezra leaned back in the co-pilot's seat as Jamal and Sabine returned from the guns.

"Naberrie? I thought it was called something else." Sabine said.

"A few months after I met Josh and Lucy, they renamed any ship with an unfriendly sounding name. This ship was called the Executor II when it was built for Admiral Piett's son. Naberrie is Senator Skywalker's maiden name." Landon explained as the group of ships was brought aboard the Star Destroyer.

* * *

 **SUPER STAR DESTROYER NABERRIE**

"Fear not. We will get you and your crew home since we have to drop these skells off for their required court appearance and they will not be put on your ship even thought you guys are going to the same place they are." Admiral Michael Piett said to Ezra.

"Did someone tell you about me?" Ezra asked the Admiral.

"Yeah. Tevo. I still can't believe he's a General. He swore up and down that he would never be one. Then again, I wasn't exactly Admiral's material."

"I was told that he was the least objectionable of anyone considered for the job and an internal promotion was better then an outside transfer." A black man wearing the insignia of a Captain ran up to them.

"Headhunter pilots are secure in holding cells. Their leader is being questioned by the PD Detective and the Mandalorian woman that were on Commander Bridger's ship. Anything else?"

"Ezra meet Paul Tyson. Paul's the Captain of this ship. He and I go back quite a bit and parts of the story involve Tev. Paul, where is the rest of Ezra's crew?"

"Droids are on the Ghost and the guy who was piloting is in the Mess Hall. I think he got the last of the cheesecake." Paul said.

"Landon has a thing for cheesecake almost to the point of hoarding it. Josh told me if he won't share to call for Sylvia." Ezra told the two now that he was convinced the two weren't leading him into a false sense of security.

"That woman loves stealing food from people. She can smell it through multiple closed doors." Michael said.

"Mike's like that with pizza, pasta, and Philly Cheesesteaks."

"Okay then." Ezra said and went to find Landon who was in the Mess Hall with a cheesecake as Paul had said.

"Can I have some?"

"Why?"

"So you don't start looking like the customers that used to come into your gransfather's store and get insulted by Josh after the Ghost starts using more fuel then it does now."

"Here. Besides, this is the worst cheesecake I've ever had." Landon passed the piece of cake to Ezra as Jamal and Sabine joined them.

"They won't talk. Not even after being reminded that interrogation techniques banned in New York aren't exactly banned on Star Destroyers." Jamal said as the two sat down.

"I'm sure the Admiral will loosen their lips somewhat." Sabine added.

"Mike Piett? Doubt it. He worked with Felth back home for a bit." The four sat and chatted over whatever snacks they could get until Paul told them that they had arrived at Earth.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

Landon brought the Ghost to a perfect landing between the Gauntlet and the Felth's Pride while a shuttle landed closer to the Remnant's administration building. Josh, Lucy, and R9 emerged from under the Gauntlet's wing as the crew exited the Ghost. Ezra made the introductions.

"Sabine Wren. Meet Josh Myers, Lucy Felth, and R9-D2."

"Hi."

"Hello." R9 beeped a greeting as Ezra continued.

"Josh is my Padawan and Lucy is General Felth's daughter. He acquired R9 for us around the time he had Chopper fitted with a restraining bolt and confined to the city for stealing."

"Wonder how many Stormtroopers it took to do that." Sabine said as Chopper rolled up next to them followed by AP-5.

"About the same amount it takes to keep me in a cell according to a Commander who shall remain nameless." Ezra told her taking a jab at the late Brom Titus who had been severely demoted after failing to keep Ezra contained and under proper guard despite the warnings of Kallus which resulted in the loss of an experimental Interdictor Cruiser.

"Severe demotions run in that family. Some member of his family got busted multiple times for losing ships and then arrested after trying to kill Ezra in Tevin's office." Josh said.

"Turned out he was giving the ships to the First Order." Ezra added. The motley group of six humans and three droids made their way to a pizza place.

"I have a ton of embarrassing stories about Ezra if anyone's interested." Sabine said.

"Besides the painting on the Ghost of him, Zeb, and Chopper with the broken bunk?" Josh asked.

"Not talking about that." Ezra said.

"We'll have plenty of our own soon enough." Landon told Josh. Chopper said something that earned the droid a very nasty look from Ezra.

"No, you will not play that clip."

"The time you shot Kanan and Rex because they were disguised as Stormtroopers?" Sabine asked.

"How was I supposed to know it was them?" Chopper said something else.

"Nobody's perfect. My dad proves that every time he does a home improvement project." Lucy said.

"Last week he tried putting the engine from a scrapped city bus on a lawn mower and before that he destroyed his vacuum cleaner by trying to fit the engine off a lawn mower into it. Which now makes sense if you think about it. He bought a scrap bus engine from the MTA, put that in the lawn mower, and then put the lawn mower engine in the vacuum cleaner." Josh added.

"He probably put the motor from the vacuum into a blender or something." Landon said.

"And the blender motor into a can opener. Provided he didn't get caught doing all this rewiring and motor transplanting by mom or 3PO ended up telling her what he did." Lucy said.

"Unless you told her first. Ow! I'm glad Landon never sold you a pair of heels." Josh told her, causing Lucy to stomp on his foot. Ezra and Sabine just looked at each other in amusement.

"Maybe I should stay here." Sabine said.

"Really?" Asked Ezra.

"At least until I teach someone how to use my explosives which none of your parents needs to know I have on the Gauntlet or whatever's left of them on the Ghost." Sabine looked at Lucy and Josh with that last one.

"We haven't even shown you the city's history with your favorite kind of art. Which by the way is a Class A misdemeanor. Carrying the tools for doing it is a Class B misdemeanor." Jamal said.

"When you were our age, any subway car doubled as a canvas for street art. As did buildings, cars, buses, trucks, and anything else that could be tagged." Landon said and showed Sabine a few images on his phone of heavily tagged subway cars.


	10. Landon's Mother Part 1

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Landon's Mother Part 1**

 **GHOST**

Landon was in a bad mood and it showed when he punched a dent into Sabine's painting of Chopper following the bunk prank the droid had pulled on Ezra and Zeb.

"Don't put anymore dents in the Ghost then it already has." Ezra said.

"My mother is up to her old tricks again." He replied.

"What did she do now?"

"She found out there was money in my name and used forged documents to steal it." Jamal came over upon hearing the commotion.

"She forged what?" He asked.

"Money that was put into a trust managed by my grandfather for my future by my dad's fire company. The only way my mother could get it is either she tells the bank I signed it over to her or she provides a death certificate for me. I never signed the money over to her, so either she forged my signature on a piece of paper or she said I'm dead."

"She can't do that unles she wants a free trip to Bedford Hills for the next 10-15."

"I doubt she'd care. Her family has some sort of sway over city officials that she can use to get out of trouble."

"Isn't peddling influence to pervert justice one of the things that gets Felth and Myers going?" Ezra asked Jamal as he wrapped his arms around Landon.

"From what I heard Bryan Khayman didn't like it either. When we get back to New York, we can ask the General to look into this." Jamal said.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

To say the Spectres were unhappy was an understatement as the six human members gathered in Tevin Felth's office and discussed how to deal with Landon's mother.

"Arrest her now. She's clearly plotting a murder attempt. Conspiracy to commit a murder is a crime." Lucy said.

"Get Mossad to find a link between her and the First Order. That freezes her bank accounts and whatever belongs to Landon can be taken out of it. Plus, then she can be locked up as a terrorist instead of a thief." Josh suggested.

"Find her car and decorate it." Sabine added causing everyone to look at her in shock.

"Two wrongs don't make a right Sabine." Tevin said as he entered his office.

"Your mother used some piece of paper with your signature on it. I need you to sign your name on this so I can have Kelsey compare them." He gave Landon a piece of scrap paper.

"Filing a false business document is good enough for me to take a squad of Death Troopers to her front door again." Michael Myers said from the doorway.

"And Josh, I heard your idea about linking her to the First Order. We find evidence she's after Ezra, then we see if the pieces fit." Michael turned to Jamal as Tevin went to deliver Landon's signature to Kelsey.

"Detective Wilkins, what have you been told about a thug for hire named Roy McDuggan?"

"He's on the street again?"

"Tell your partner, the Remnant's putting a tail on him. I know there's history involving them and Khayman. I suspect that Landon's mother might use him in whatever it is she's planning to do."

* * *

Landon was still in a slump that afternoon despite having heard that the bank employee who had allowed his mother to use a forged signature on a phony document to remove money from an account that she no connection to was dragged from his job in handcuffs by a squad of Death Troopers, into the office, and grilled by Lucy's mom before being charged with a slew of felonies. His mood improved somewhat between a talk with Sabine about how Ezra didn't care about the money and Josh telling him that his mother was also now under investigation for tampering with Landon's mail by filing a false document to divert his mail which also served as an excuse for Michael and the Felths to serve a search warrant on her home and look basically anywhere they wanted.

"Your mother getting arrested for all the frauds she's committing against you is getting closer by the day. She started all this the day you turned 18." Jamal told Landon as they were working to sync navigational charts between the Ghost, Gauntlet, Felth's Pride, Astro Megaship, and a data spike containing navigational data that was sent down from the Naberrie.

"She's hated me since I came out to her. Pratchard's been looking forward to airing her dirty laundry in court since he heard this story. That's why she was removed as trustee of this money by my dad's engine company. When she found out the costs of conversion treatments would be out of pocket, she threw me out on the street, called me a ton of names, and said she hopes I get something and die." Landon fought back a few tears.

"She's looking at some serious time in a federa prison. Once they have all the evidence, she might get charged with a hate crime too." Jamal said and left as Ezra entered.

"Chopper is about to declare war on the Astro Megaship. It is not playing nice with him or with AP-5. Maybe it will play nice with R9. I suppose I could always borrow R2-D2 if I have to. He didn't say anything to upset you?"

"Not on purpose. Are you sure Chopper didn't start whatever fight he's having with that ship?"

"He probably did since I walked in while he was bashing a panel with a wrench with the ship's computer mocking him and AP mocking it right back. I have no idea what he was doing before that."

"Sabine told me she thinks they came off the same assembly line. I wouldn't doubt it given how they behave at home."

* * *

A couple of days later, Landon's mother Rebecca was arrested by the NYPD after trying to cash a birthday check given to Landon by a relative from out of state. When word reached Michael and Tevin, they had her brought down to the Federal Building where the Spectres were waiting.

"Why?" Was all Landon could say to her as he faced her in an interrogation room with Jamal and Ezra.

"You don't deserve anything except a wooden box in Potter's Field. That's right. If the morgue called me to claim you after you were found dead somewhere, I wouldn't." She said with venom in her voice. Ezra's blood boiled at her attitude, but he used a Jedi calming technique to control himself while Jamal wrote down the comment to be used as evidence.

"I hope they put you in prison for a long time and that I can return the favor one day. By the way, meet Ezra. He's my new boyfriend." Landon spat and left the room with Ezra behind him.

* * *

Landon and Ezra attended the arraignment for Rebecca where AUSA Connie Rubirosa secured $500,00 cash bail and a freeze on all of Rebecca's bank accounts so she couldn't amend a possible hit on Landon to include Ezra, use Landon's money for bail, or flee the country.

"She can't get out unless someone posts for her." Connie told the two outside the courtroom as Jamal and Ryan Pratchard joined them.

"More good news, Roy McDuggan's been arrested for playing enforcer to a loan shark. He's willing to incriminate her in a plot to kill Landon." Jamal said.

"Him, I'd be willing to make a deal with." Ryan told them.


	11. Landon's Mother Part 2

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Landon's Mother Part 2**

 **NEW YORK**

The net step was the Grand Jury where Landon detailed everything he's had to endure as a result of Rebecca's actions towards him. Rebecca also appeared and tried to spin a story of Landon having a substance abuse problem that didn't hold up under cross examination by Connie. Meanwhile, Ryan dealt wtih McDuggan and his lawyer Jerry Kleinert.

"Two people get into a fight, sometimes bones get broken. Why are you trying to make this into the Crime of the Century?"

"He told the police he knew something about a murder plot against a member of the Jedi Order and a couple of other people. He tells us what he knows, he serves his sentence for this assault concurrent with the parole violation. He doesn't, we go to trial, he gets convicted, I ask that he be sentenced as a persistent violent offender who has just drawn his third strike. That means a broken leg turns into a life sentence."

"This woman Rebecca meets me in a bar and tells me she wants her fairy son, her meddling father-in-law, and this Jedi that's living with them eliminated. She said she'd pay me 50 Grand once the job was done. I told her I don't do murders, but I could pass it along to a torch I know. She said it would be fine. That way it could be looked at as an accident."

"Now he can tell that story to the Grand Jury. Then we have a deal." Ryan said. At the end of the day, Landon sat next to Ezra in the courthouse lobby when Ryan and Connie came up to them.

"She's been indicted for a list of felonies. You'll get the formal notification as soon as that issue with your mail which is among the many counts gets cleared up. Then the trial process begins." Ryan said as the four made their way out of the courthouse.

* * *

Sabine landed the Gauntlet in its place next to the Ghost. Next to her sat Hera Syndulla.

"I want to look at the Ghost. Not that I don't trust Ezra with it. I did leave it in the hands of Kallus once and that turned out okay. But, I want to make sure that new droid didn't mess anything up."

"R9 is actually quite docile compared to Chopper." Sabine told her.

"I'm surprised Chopper even let another astromech on the Ghost." Hera said.

"He has no choice. General Felth has already had a restraining bolt put on Chopper once for stealing. Took a squad of Stormtroopers to do it though."

"That sounds like Chopper." Hera smiled as Sabine turned to her comlink.

"Spectre 5 to Spectre 6."

"Spectre 6 here. Spectre 9's mother has been indicted." Ezra said.

"Spectre 2 wants to meet you right away."

"We're on our way." Sabine turned to Hera.

"He sounds nervous."

"He is. I heard he tried to skip town when he found out I was coming." It turned out Hera's reason for being in New York had to do with the rumor of Rebecca's plan to kil Ezra and she was quite happy to meet Ezra's new team hoping that maybe she'd have a different opinion of the people from Earth then the one she had after hearing Jacen had been killed while in New York. They met the rest of the crew at the office since Hera had to do some paperwork for Customs and discuss how to claim Jacen's remains from the city. She found Ezra and who she figured was Landon in the officer's kitchen area arguing over a cake.

"Share some of that." Ezra said.

"Why?" Landon asked between bites.

"You know Josh told me there's a third option when it comes to sweets in this building." Hera took that moment to make herself known.

"How about I eat it?" She asked them and took the cake away from Landon.

"I was going to call Sylvia on him." Ezra told her.

"Come on, that's prescription triple chocolate for all the stress I'm going through right now." Landon protested.

"Please, Sylvia tried the prescription chocolate routine last week when Piett tried to take away that big bag of candy she had."

"As I recall, he was very unsuccessful and then Loomis said something about the use of chocolate as medicine." Hera looked at the two wondering just how they ended up in a relationship with each other. Then she decided that she didn't want to know and left the kitchen.

* * *

"All rise! This court is now in session. The honorable Jennifer Khayman presiding." A Remnant Army Trooper called out as Judge Jennifer Khayman, former wife of the late Bryan Khayman took the bench. She placed a large bottle of soda on the left side of her bench and a tablet on the right.

"You may be seated." She said to the packed courtroom as she sat down in her chair.

"Your Honor, this is case number 00113-066 Remnant vs. McKnight. Charges are 2 counts attempt to solicit murder in the 1st degree, 1 count attempt to solicit murder in the second degree, 1 count of identity theft in the first degree, 1 count of mail tampering, and a hate crime enhancement on two of the attempted murder charges." A clerk read off the details of the case. Ryan delivered his opening statement first followed by Rebecca's attorney Sanford Remz who described Landon as a disrespectful child and spoiled brat and told the jury that Rebecca was only protecting the money from being wasted by Landon's eventual drug addiction. Sabine sat in the gallery taking notes. The first witness was Landon himself. Ryan asked a number of questions about the day he was thrown out on the street and how he discovered that his mother had stolen his identity. Remz then was allowed to cross examine him.

"You're acquainted with a number of people wanted by the Empire for treason." Remz said causing Ryan to leap out of his chair.

"Objection, the Galactic Empire no longer exists as a governing body."

"Sustained." Judge Khayman said as Ryan sat down. Remz then showed Landon a picture.

"Who is that you're with in that picture? Is that not Ezra Bridger, a New York City schoolteacher and fugitive Jedi who you have been in a relationship with since June and were probably sleeping with since before the date of this photo?" Ryan stood again.

"Objection. If that's evidence, it was never made available to the People."

"Approach. Give me that." Judge Khayman said and covered her microphone after receiving the photo from Landon.

"What are you doing Mr. Remz? If this is an attempt to intimidate a witness, I will personally see to it that you are disbarred. You know the rules of discovery. If you intended to use this as evidence, you should have given it to Colonel Pratchard. In my courtroom, surprise evidence is inadmissible. Do it again and you are looking at both a contempt charge and a character committee investigation. Step back." Both lawyers stepped away from the bench.

"The objection is sustained."

"Is it true that you were arrested once for being in a car with a much older man when you were 15? The police charged you with prostitution." Ryan stood again.

"Sustained. The jury will disregard that. You're on thin ice Mr. Remz." Ryan sat down again.

"You worked at your grandfather's shoe store from the time you moved in with him until you joined up with Ezra Bridger?"

"Yes."

"Would it surprise you to know that the store was merely a way for your grandfather to hide money from the IRS?"

"I didn't know anything about the store's financial performance. When I was there by myself, there were customers."

"Is it because your grandfather insisted on calling customers things like elephants, fat pigs, dogs, slobs, rhinos, manatees, and disgusting animals?"

"Objection."

"Sustained. The jury will disregard that."

"Do you know why the store closed?"

"I was told that a murder attempt by a former government agent who had gone rogue and was seeking information about Ezra had taken place and my new duties would take up most of my time."

"So in effect, your lover put your grandfather out of business."

"My dad's side of the family has not only money, but a history of service to city, state, country, and now galaxy. My father, a firefighter died in the Towers. My grandfather lost a kidney to Charlie in Vietnam, two of my cousins were in the first fighter squadron that arrived at Lothal right after the ship I was on did, and it is possible that I will be joining the Remnant's Officer Corps one day. Honorable careers, not being a hate-filled thief like my mother and a soul-sucking ambulance chaser like you." Remz turned to Judge Khayman.

"Move to strike, unresponsive."

"Denied."

"I have nothing further." Ryan had a redirect question for Landon.

"Was Ezra Bridger ever your teacher?"

"I was attending Harvey Milk in Manhattan. He teaches in The Bronx."

"Thank you. Nothing further."

"The witness is excused." Landon stepped down. The other witnesses Ryan called included Gary who was confronted by Remz about his color comments to customers which Judge Khayman ordered the jury to disregard. Roy McDuggan who Remz accused of saying whatever Ryan wanted to hear to avoid a life sentence or being tagged as a persistent violent offender. Kelsey Myers also testified to the differences in Landon's signature and Rebecca's forgery of it. Remz asked her if she ever signs her name the same way twice. Kelsey responded that there are variants, but not to the extremes she saw in Landon's signature and the forged signature. Ryan also called Ezra who Remz accused of kidnapping Josh and Lucy whcih Judge Khayman quickly put a stop to and Jamal who was asked by both lawyers about the confrontation between Landon and Rebecca. Remz put on his case next which consisted of one of Landon's aunts saying that Rebecca had gotten tired of the parade of strange men Landon brought into the house every week and threw him out. Ryan simply asked her if she had seen this for herself to which she replied no. Rebecca also testified about how she once caught Landon snorting powder and in bed with a much older man and that she was trying to save the money from going up Landon's nose. Ryan then went after her on cross examination.

"Then why did you not go to the proper authorities for relief?"

"I thought this was best handled privately."

"Why did you divert his mail?"

"Objection."

"Overruled. Answer the question."

"I'm his mother. I was concerned about his future."

"You weren't concerned about it enough when you threw him out on the street with next to nothing and told him that if he turned up dead, he could rot in Potter's Field for all you cared."

"Objection. Argumentative."

"Overruled."

"He said the same thing to me. That ungrateful little brat. I would have had an abortion had I known I was going to be a single mother to a fairy who made friends with the same people who killed his father and are now trying to destroy the rest of this family."

"Your husband was a member of the FDNY when you met him, married him, and when Landon was born. How do you explain Roy McDuggan testifying that you wanted your father-in-law's house burned down with everyone inside of it?"

"He said what he needed to get his deal out of you."

"How did you plan to deal with the two droids living in that house?"

"Once I was put in touch with the person who would do the actual job, I would have given instructions relating to Bridger's droids. But, a droid can't wake a person with a bullet hole in the head." The jury reacted with shock to that statement.

"Nothing further." Outside, Connie asked Ryan what was going on.

"Just a normal trial."

"Really? It seems like you and Judge Khayman are running a kangaroo court."

"What are you accusing me of? Taking this case personally as a gay man or using The Jack McCoy Book of Dirty Legal Tricks to convict a person who clearly deserves it?" Remz joined them.

"We're willing to talk deal." He said to Ryan.

"I'm not."

"Why? Because you're playing it up for the gay community or is it something else?" Ryan walked away followed by Connie.

"He has a right to know if Judge Khayman is showing any bias in favor of one side."

"Sanford Remz is a high-priced attorney who has a whole staff at his disposal. If he thought there was a problem with having Jen Khayman as the judge, he would have said something sooner."

"Maybe that's why he's shopping for a deal now." Connie said.

At the next day of the trial, Ryan called Hera Syndulla as a rebuttal witness. Ryan asked her about her role as Ezra's surrogate mother and about being a single mother herself. Remz objected to the line of questioning, but Judge Khayman pointed out that Rebecca opened the door to the line of questioning about being a single mother and everything else Ryan was asking Hera about. Hera told Ryan that she knew Jacen could have been a Jedi, but chose to be a cargo pilot instead and that Ezra being gay didn't change how she felt towards him as a surrogate mother. Remz asked her about her history as a member of the Rebel Alliance and relationship with Kanan which Ryan objected to since it had nothing to do with the case at hand and was clearly another attempt at character assassination. Judge Khayman sustained the objection. Closing arguments were next. Remz tried to paint Rebecca as an overburdened single mother while takng potshots at Landon. Ryan delivered his closing next, pointing out how Rebecca was on the stand saying how she had planned to have someone burn Gary's house down to cover up the triple murder that would have taken place. Judge Khayman instructed the jury and then sent them out to deliberate. Remz once again tried to get a deal out of Ryan, but was refused again. The next day, the jury came back with a series of guilty verdicts against Rebecca and found her behavior to be a hate crime. The Spectres both old and new were pleased by the outcome as was Ryan. Connie and Remz however were not so pleased. Connie still thought that Ryan and Judge Khayman had a ran a kangaroo court on Rebecca and Remz thought Ryan's case was more emotion then actual evidence and that some of the evidence should have been excluded.

* * *

The final part of the trial was the sentencing. Judge Khayman gave Rebecca another dressing down and said that no matter how much trouble the Khayman Twins gave her as their step-mother, she wouldn't have resorted to murder plots as a way of dealing with what was basically normal teenage behavior. She then sentenced Rebecca to multiple terms of 15 years in Federal Prison to run consecutively meaning that she would die in prison and that she wouldn't blame Landon if he made good on his promise to let the Bureau of Prisons bury her with no ceremony. The next day, Tevin presented Landon with enlistment papers as he sat in the officer's kitchen sharing a large cake with the rest of the Spectres.

"Sabine told me what you said on the stand."

"These were in some part of your desk since Ezra showed up."

"If it makes you feel better, you're not the only one that I have unfiled papers on in my desk. I have a number of promotions, some transfers, enlistment papers on Jamal, and a couple of court-martial requests on Klinger for disruptive behavior that need to be put in the proper file. Meaning I'm throwing them in the incinerator." Landon smiled and signed the papers. Ezra and Hera exchanged glances knowing that the future looked bright for Landon and Hera now knew that the people of Earth weren't as bad as she had thought.


	12. Back to School

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Back to School**

 **NEW YORK**

"I thought this was for you until I saw Ezra's name on it." Gary McKnight said to Landon who was eating a sandwich. Gary held in his hand a large envelope from the city's Department of Education that had arrived in the day's mail.

"It's probably things he needs to know before he starts the new year like what date he's supposed to start and stuff. Hera's giving the Ghost a once over after she heard R9 did some work on it and he's down there making sure she doesn't undo the work we did a few weeks ago. The Astro Megaship and the rest of the ships in that row did not play well together. We nearly had to get General Felth's R2 unit to work with the Megaship after it gave Chopper a hard time." Gary sat down next to his grandson.

"When does yours start?"

"Ezra said he'd find out since my mail is all jammed up right now. General Felth is working to get that sorted out and Lucy said he's almost got it. One or two more loose ends to tie up. Josh said something about some clerk being reassigned to loading trucks or fired."

* * *

Josh and Lucy were sitting on the Ghost playing cards while Hera and Ezra went over the work R9 did on the ship.

"He didn't break anything that wasn't already broken between Jacen's last trip, our encounter with the First Order over Lothal, and our last encounter with Grinta the Hutt's goons. Hopefully, word has reached him that attacking the Ghost is a good way to have a fleet of Star Destroyers turned loose on his interests." Ezra said.

"Well, this droid broke nothing on here. At least that I can tell." Hera told him.

"He's not supposed to break things. He's supposed to fix them. Chopper breaks things on purpose. Maybe that's why the Astro Megaship wouldn't play nice with him." Ezra stopped for a minute to read a text message then turned to Josh and Lucy.

"First day of school is September 5th for you two. The day before for me and Chopper."

"That will be fun. Going to school while Grinta the Hutt has a bounty on us. Unless dad decided to settle that with turbolasers." Josh said.

"Considering his headhunters became quite talkative after finding out that the Remnant still has the Death Penalty. He's probably trying to avoid having a blockade turned into an occupation force. By the way, you owe me $20 or R9 gets to break your legs." Lucy told him as the blue and white Astromech rolled over to her.

"Can I pay in trade?" Josh asked. Lucy stepped on Josh's foot causing Ezra to look at Hera.

"Should I be worried about that?"

"He has about as much of a chance with her as you did with Sabine." She said as R9 rolled over and shocked Josh.

"R9 learned that from Chopper and Chopper still does that to people." Hera looked at the two Earthlings and for a minute got a vision of a teenaged Ezra and Sabine.

* * *

At a high school in The Bronx, Principal Reggie Dobbs pulled a cartload of books towards a classroom followed by Chopper and AP-5.

"I have never seen anything that disorganized in all the years I have been working as an inventory droid." AP-5 said. Chopper said something from behind them.

"Some people don't realize how I have the bookroom organized. Science books go across from math books. Computer stuff stays in the computer room. Art supplies stay in the art room. Music stuff stays in the music room. Kitchen stuff stays in the kitchen. Gym equipment does not leave the gym. I don't even know how many books I'm going to be short this year. I am going to find someone to reorganize that room to the way I like it at the end of this year." He stopped at the door to the room he was looking for and opened the door.

"I don't want the School Safety people here. Now, I don't want the people who pack up classrooms here anymore. Chopper, put these books on these shelves. I know how busy Ezra is, so I'm trying to make his life easier and I guess that's why he sent you two here. AP, back to the bookroom. I have to find out where all the books for the electives Ezra's going to be doing went." Reggie walked out of the room followed by AP-5 leaving Chopper to sort the books.

* * *

A few days later, Josh and Lucy received their schedules for the new school year as did Ezra and Landon got his report date for the Academy. The four sat in the officer's kitchen discussing their schedules over lunch.

"They gave me chemistry this year." Josh said.

"Isn't that a threat to National Security?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sure he'll be properly supervised by his teacher who was trained to safely handle chemicals. Besides, there's a better chance of Sabine being Landon's firearms teacher then her being Josh's science teacher." Ezra told them.

"Basic should be a breeze for me given the recent experiences I've had." Landon said.

"After the brainwashing and chip implant..." Josh began, but was stopped by Lucy stepping on his foot as Tevin entered the room.

"We don't do that anymore Josh. Admiral Pellaeon says inhibiting free thinking is bad for morale and overall performance. Plus, my dad won't have it. I need to lock these cakes up before Sylvia finds them unless you guys want to put them on the Ghost." He said and took a couple of cakes out before turning back to the group.

"Lucy, no stomping on Josh's feet in school. I'm expecting problems with Chris again this year and don't need you in trouble for messing with Josh."

"What teacher would want to write it up? I wouldn't write it up because then I'd have to write Josh up for having a smart mouth. More paperwork then it's worth. Unless you run into a teacher who gets some sort of pleasure out of writing students up for such petty things like a pencil rolling off a desk or walking into class a minute late. Personally, I'd write someone up for being late to class if it was more then five minutes, happened everyday, and was for no valid reason. Kids are suposed to be given notes from whoever they were seeing that made them late to classes." Ezra said.

"Did they say you could bring R9 with you?" Josh asked.

"I'm gonna find out. Because outside of this building, where she goes, that droid goes. Grinta the Hutt's goons already tried to sell her into slavery once and it won't happen again. I won't be yanking you guys out of your classes unless I really have to. Hera might be staying. I know Sabine's staying. I have contact info for Zeb and Kallus if Grinta the Hutt makes a move and Galen's around. Plus, Tommy Doyle is very understanding about loaning me Jamal when I need him." Tevin said and then left with the cakes he was locking up.


	13. Seven Found

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Seven Found**

 **NEW YORK**

"What do you mean they can't find my son's body?" Hera snapped at Tevin.

"The body never made it to the M.E.'s office or here and the Marshalls gave my people a very hard time when they tried to find out." Tevin said.

"Marshalls? What are you trying to say?"

"I think they stashed your son in Witness Protection. The guy serving a life sentence for supposedly killing him was part of a First Order sleeper cell. Now that the First Order's numbers have been reduced, there should be no reason for them to keep him there if they did. I'll tell Michael that the Marshalls pulled a fast one on us. He'll get to the bottom of this." Hera turned and left the office.

True to his word, Tevin had told Michael what was going on and Michael gave the Marshall's a very hard time that within hours he, Tevin, and Hera were on a private jet heading away from New York along with a pair of Marshalls who refused to tell them where they were going. After a few hours in the air, the plane landed at an airport. Michael peeked out the window.

"I know this airport. Daily commuter flights to and from Chicago." He said.

"Are we where I think we are?" Tevin asked.

"We are. This airport serves Haddonfield. Wait a minute. They hid your son in Haddonfield and I'll bet he's living in my old house." He said to Hera.

* * *

 **HADDONFIELD, ILLINOIS**

The man once known as Jacen Syndulla sat in the house at 45 Lampkin Lane watching a rerun of a syndicated television show when a pair of cars pulled up. Any traces of his Twi'lek heritage had been removed before he was moved into the old Myers house. His hair had been dyed a dark brown and his ears were modified to make them look more human. He had heard rumors of the First Order's attempted invasion of Lothal being repelled with most of their fleet being destroyed. Maybe the rumors were true and they were coming to finally inform him. He sighed as someone knocked on the door which he got up to answer. Jacen opened the door and got a huge surprise when he saw the green-skinned Twi'lek with the group of humans.

"Mom?"

"Jacen?"

"Why don't we come in. The people in this town don't exactly like me and most of them show it with guns." Jacen said to the group.

"They hated me too. I kept locking them up for discharging those guns in a dangerous manner. Michael Myers, this used to be my house." Michael said and shook Jacen's hand.

"Jacen Syndulla. At least within the walls of this house. Have a seat. First of all, I heard the news or at least the rumors flying around the grocery store checkout."

"They're true. We were there." Michael said and indicated Tevin."

"So I'm being released?" Jacen asked the Marshalls.

"Yes, the First Order's primary military commander is in Mossad custody. Their fleet is in shambles and on the run. As soon as the paperwork is finished, you'll be on your way back to New York." The taller Marshall explained. Jacen smiled.

"Ezra and Sabine are here too." Hera said.

"Ezra?"

"He's been doing some time traveling. Jedi things you probably wouldn't be interested in." Tevin said. The shorter Marshall took a call as Jacen got caught up on the latest events and adventures.

"We're all clear to leave." He said as he hung up his phone. A couple of hours later, Tevin, Michael, Hera, and Jacen were on a Remnant shuttle taking them from the Haddonfield Airport back to New York.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

"Hera's due back any minute now and you still haven't cleaned up the mess you made." Ezra snapped at Chopper who had decided to open a bottle of soda after shaking it up in hopes that some of it might catch Ezra or Landon who was Chopper's intended victim with the shaken soda prank. Instead, the droid only succeeded in making a mess on the Ghost which Ezra was making him clean up. Chopper said something in response to Ezra.

"No, Landon is not cleaning up the mess you made. You are cleaning it up or I'm telling Sabine what you did and she can put that restraining bolt back on you." Chopper said something to Landon.

"But, you opened it. Not me. Now clean." Landon said and followed Ezra to another part of the ship.

"Where did Hera go?" He asked.

"She said it was a surprise. I've got one for her. Chopper being banished from the Ghost for good." Ezra replied as his phone beeped.

"What?" Landon asked.

"Tevin wants me to check on the cake he ordered the kitchen staff to make before he left. I'm gonna ask Josh to do that because I have to watch Chopper and you have to do something."

"What something?"

"Bring General Felth's truck down here. No joyrides through Jersey." Ezra handed Landon a set of keys.

* * *

That night the Spectres along with Michael, Tevin, and Gary had gathered at the office for Jacen's homecoming. Josh and Lucy brought out a pair of large cakes and explained that the kitchen staff had refused to make them as Tevin had ordered and in fact had put the order behind a scheduled meal and a birthday cake for a TIE pilot's kid among other details that were e-mailed to Tevin which caused the two teenagers and R9-D2 to make the cakes themselves.

"They actually let you three take over the kitchen?" Ezra asked.

"The kitchen staff is busy packing for an extended trip to Siberia." Josh replied.

"I thought that was always an empty threat." Jamal said.

"It carries more weight from certain people then you think. Especially when they put "Baron Fertilize New York" behind their commanding officer and call Stormtroopers on the Secretary of Defense's son." Tevin explained.

"Are we going back to Lothal or staying here?" Jacen asked as a pair of twins walked in.

"We heard there was cake." Jaina Solo said as she handed a plate and fork to her twin Jacen.

"Jacen Solo, meet the guy you were named after. Jacen Syndulla." Michael said as the two Jacens shook hands.

"We're staying here. Some Hutt put a bounty out on the Ghost thanks to Ezra." Hera said as Sabine showed Chopper a restraining bolt causing the droid to stop whatever mischief it was getting into which seemed to have something to do with R9 who also was none too pleased with Chopper's latest antic and tried to shock Chopper.

* * *

The next day, Jacen was able to check out the Ghost and found Ezra sitting in the co-pilot's seat with Landon in the pilot's seat.

"Is this a flying lesson?" He asked the two.

"About to be one." Landon replied.

"Chopper's messing with the engines again." Ezra added.

"He messes with everything and everyone. Last night, Sabine caught him trying to do something to that R9 unit."

"He does anything to that droid and General Felth will drop him in the incinerator. That droid belongs to his daughter."

"What is up with Felth's daughter and that Josh kid?"

"The Felths, the Myers, and the Doyles all live on the same block. Josh and Lucy have known each other for years. What's happening now is teenage hormones are entering the mix." Landon said as Jacen sat down.

"And what's wth you two? Chopper told me something is going on between you two."

"Then Chopper can tell you the rest of it. He already told Sabine before we could." Ezra said annoyed. Jacen sat back in his seat deciding not to annoy Ezra further as Landon lifted the Ghost off the ground.


	14. Six Taken

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Six Taken**

 **NEW YORK**

The office was buzzing with activity after a report came in that Ezra Bridger's car had been found at some chop shop in The Bronx. Unable to reach Ezra, Landon had turned to Hera who had contacted everyone she could think of. Now eight Spectres, three droids, a Remnant Admiral, a Jedi Master, a Jedi Knight, and a former ISB Agent all piled into Tevin's office.

"I suspect we're dealing with Grinta the Hutt's people again. General Syndulla told me they had some problems with Ezra recently." Kallus said.

"We keep disrupting his business ventures and then you guys dropped a fleet in orbit around Nal Hutta. I suspect you're going to have to place a blockade on the Smuggler's Moon." Sabine told them.

"Unless he moved into Jabba's old palace." Galen Marek said.

"I'm going to have a couple of probe droids sent to poke around there." Admiral Piett told Galen as Chopper said something.

"Yes, we want Ezra back. Keep that up and I'll let R9 throw you out of the Ghost." Landon snapped at the droid. Chopper said something else to Landon.

"What does that mean?"

"Knock it off." Hera said and smacked Chopper's dome.

"We don't even know where he was taken." Jamal said.

"Well, we can rule out Nal Hutta because our blockade is checking every ship entering the system. My other guesses are the Smuggler's Moon or Tattooine." Tevin explained as Radar walked into his office.

"Sirs, Admiral Piett and the Naberrie are on in MTAC." He said and left followed by Tevin and Firmus.

"We'll find him." Michael said to Landon before running to catch up to Tevin and Firmus. Hera turned to the group.

"Between all of us, we can look for Ezra ourselves. We have two ships and enough people to do it. Besides, we know people in shady places."

"About that, the United States threw this Hondo guy that Ezra knows in jail." Landon said.

"Unless Jai Kell gave him a pardon. Somebody should tell him what happened." Sabine added.

"Onyx. It's the closest system that detests any form of law enforcement and it's not under a blockade." Galen told them.

"Onyx? No cop goes there without a fleet of Star Destroyers as backup." Jamal added.

"We do and we're nor exactly cops." Zeb told him.

* * *

 **ONYX**

Ezra awoke to find himself in some sort of cell with a group of thugs and someone who looked like they were in a position of authority standing around him.

"Ah, you're awake. I am Jorgsen, Minister of State here on Onyx. Now you can tell us why you and your friends chose to disrupt Lord Grinta's business operations." The person in authority said.

"Stuff it." Ezra said defiantly. One of the thugs hit him with a hard object.

"Easy, we won't get paid if he's injured." Jorgsen said.

"You won't get past the blockade."

"Is the Remnant still in the business of attacking diplomatic ships without reason?"

"Once they find out what you're up to, they might just drag your ship in for a search. I'm sure Onyx is on a list of planets that are going to be searched either by the Remnant or by my crew." Jorgsen turned to another thug.

"Place all defenses on standby for a possible invasion force." Ezra wouldn't let on that he knew what they were expecting and what was going to come were two entirely different things. The force Ezra expected would simply be the Ghost and Gauntlet maybe with the Felth's Pride along too. The rest of the day consisted of Ezra being beaten whenever he gave Jorgsen a sarcastic answer to a question and fed a minuscule diet simply to keep him alive for whatever trip they had planned for him. Privately, Jorgsen thought to himself if Grinta's money was worth the amount of trouble he was about to cause for his planet. He had sent a message to Grinta via the Smuggler's Moon due to the fleet of Remnant warships that currently formed a blockade around Nal Hutta but had a feeling that it was intercepted and the recent report from the auction of what looked like probe droids buzzing about also gave him pause about the deal. He had heard rumors of how the Spectres had overthrown the Imperial government on Lothal before the Battle of Yavin. He also worried about what other Jedi could show up in an attempt to rescue Ezra. He had also heard rumors of how the American legal system looked at crimes like this. A judge on Earth had basically ensured that the mother of Ezra's rumored mate spent the rest of her life in prison. To him, this deal was no longer worth the money and he wanted Ezra off of Onyx before the Remnant or worse Hera Syndulla showed up.

* * *

 **SPACE**

Three ships dropped out of hyperspace and were soon joined by a fleet of Star Destroyers. On the Ghost, Hera noted the largest of the Star Destroyers and tensed up at the sight of it.

"That's the Naberrie." Jacen Syndulla said from the co-pilot's seat.

"Admiral Piett's son commands this fleet. He and General Felth go way back to when they were kids. The captain is a guy named Tyson, he and Felth were part of Houston's personal detail back in the day. The three of them spent a couple of years working together back home." Landon said recalling his recent experience on board the Naberrie.

"They're inviting us aboard." Jacen told everyone as the three ships were led in by tractor beams.

"Does he not trust me to land my own ship in his hangers?" Hera asked.

"Standard procedure for ships that aren't exactly standard issue." Kallus said. The crews of the three ships met in the Naberrie's briefing room where Mike Piett revealed how extensive the search for Ezra had become.

"This much effort hasn't been made to find someone since the Emperor found out about Luke." Anakin Skywalker said.

"The probe droids turned up nothing at Jabba the Hutt's old palace except the monks that were there when he took over the place and the remains of a rancor crushed under a door. The monks are somewhat eager to get rid of that." Mike said.

"A listening ship intercepted a coded message from Onyx to the Smuggler's Moon which we are trying to decode. All we know is that it's got a diplomatic seal on it." Paul Tyson added.

"I'll have 3PO work on that. If whatever passes for government on Onyx is involved in this, Wanda said they just blew their immunity." Tevin said.

"The idea is that the fleet remains outside their scanner range while the three smaller ships land on the surface. Probe droids reported three targets. A cantina that's known for auctioning off stolen loot. Ezra's Lightsaber turned up there. I'm going to assume that Master Skywalker will handle that personally. Most of the people there are hiding from various bosses and got extremely nervous at the sight of our probe so I can imagine what will happen when Darth Vader suddenly shows up there. This is the center of government based upon the very heavy levels of defense and this warehouse seems to be where they're holding Ezra given the heavy security there." Mike explained.

"I was going to ask my grandson to deal wtih the auction. After all, the First Order wants a piece of Ezra too. Who better to collect him then their second in command. Besides, Padme threw the Vader suit into the ocean. We'll need the Gauntlet." Anakin said.

"We can split everyone between the Pride and the Ghost." Hera said.

"Can I use R2?" Anakin asked Tevin.

"Of course. I can have R9 on the Pride and Chopper on the Ghost." Tevin replied then turned to the display of targets.

"We get Ezra while Anakin and Jacen Solo deal with the auction .The Pride will take out their defenses which will run interference. By that point, the fleet will be deploying the occupation forces."

"Will this work?" Jacen Solo asked.

"I'm going on the Ghost. Don't debate me." Landon said.

"Fine with me. I heard what you got up to with the guns at Lothal." Hera told him.

"We've done the impossible before." Sabine said to everyone.

".Do they know Ezra has a habit of escaping from custody on his own even when a rescue is being carried out?" Zeb asked.

"Unless they've learned from the mistake made by a former Admiral turned Commander who shall remain nameless and put Ezra under heavy guard." Kallus couldn't resist using Zeb's question as a cue to take another shot at the late Brom Titus.

"He's lucky he wasn't executed for that screwup." Anakin said. As the briefing continued, Mike signaled the fleet to set course for a position beyond the sensor range of Onyx's defenses where the three smaller ships would be deployed and signal when they were ready for the fleet to move in.

* * *

 **ONYX**

Ezra reached into The Force and found several points of contact that served to ease his mind. He managed to find Kanan's spirit in a cave somewhere waiting for the chance to do something. He also found Anakin, Josh, Galen Marek, and the two Jacens nearby and knew a rescue was coming. No doubt Landon had told Hera who had told Tevin who had ordered an extensive search. Jorgsen had voiced concerns to Grinta the Hutt's majordomo about recent sightings of probe droids on the planet. Ezra had no doubt that the droids were sent by Mike Piett's Star Destroyer to take note of local defenses ahead of an operation. He had been kept in decent shape no doubt because Gronta refused to pay Jorgsen if Ezra had died or Jorgsen was so weak-minded that he was scared of whatever punishment Grinta would impose on him althought Ezra doubted that it would be worse then any sentence Judge Khayman would hand down on him at trial. After all, she had basically given Landon's mother a life sentence for what was largely identity theft. Jorgsen walked over to Ezra.

"How many ships? How many men? When are they coming?" He asked as a thug beat Ezra after each question. Ezra was in a lot of pain from the continued beatings and cried out into The Force refusing to give his captors any sort of pleasure. In the cave nearby, Kanan's spirit transformed into a large wolf. He had felt enough of Ezra's suffering and knew that help was on the way.

* * *

The Ghost, Gauntlet, and Felth's Pride launched as soon as Mike's fleet had dropped out of hyperspace. On the bridge of the Naberrie, Mike ordered the two Interdictor Cruisers to forward positions.

"Any ship that doesn't look like one of ours gets brought in for questioning." He said to the commanders in the crew pits. Mike was also aware that the Gauntlet had been given false identification as a First Order ship belonging to Darth Caedus with Anakin and R2-D2 also on board. A group of assault shuttles was among the first wave of Remnant ships standing by. Mike had also sent word back to New York that government officials were involved with Ezra's kidnapping and a Lambda-class shuttle had met the fleet containing Wanda Houston who was planning to revoke the immunity of any official caught mixed up in this crime and a number of Death Troopers. On the Felth's Pride, Tevin gave simple instructions to the two other ships.

"Break off, head to targets."

"Copy that, Pride." Came Hera's reply.

"On our way." Anakin said. The three ships split off into different directions. On the Ghost, Zeb and Sabine had taken the guns in case a welcoming committee was sent. If that happened, the fleet would be summoned to move in and blast anything unfriendly that came across their scopes into spare parts.

Jorgsen had taken off in a hurry when he heard that Darth Caedus was landing and requesting information about the auction. This left Ezra in the care of the thugs who were unaware of both the approaching Ghost and the approaching wolf. Jacen Syndulla, however was aware of the wolf. He turned to Hera.

"Dad's there and the so-called Minister of State has left."

"He's probably going to meet the Gauntlet. Chopper, relay that to General Felth and have t passed to the fleet." In the warehouse, the thugs grabbed their blasters as soon as they heard the Ghost and ran to blast it while Kanan's wolf form crashed through a back wall taking the thugs by surprise. The wolf jumped two of the thugs as the Ghost landed and deployed its assault team of Jacen, Landon, Kallus, Sabine, and Zeb. Hera and Chopper would fly overhead as air support. The thugs took cover behind anything they could find to no avail as Sabine's detonators quickly made short work of their cover. Inside, Kanan had taken care of the thugs guarding Ezra and dared another thug to try something as Jacen and Landon ran into the room followed by Zeb, Kallus ,and Sabine. Zeb untied Ezra while Sabine and Landon tended to his injuries. Kallus dealt with the remaining thug who would be questioned onboard the Naberrie while Jacen communicated silently with the wolf.

* * *

The Felth's Pride dropped concussion missiles onto anything it saw that looked like a fighter.

"I don't think they're happy." Galen said.

"Feeling's mutual." Josh said from behind Tevin.

"They want to know why we've attacked them."

"Kids, this is what happens when governments take part in crimes and terrorism. Someday you'll learn about Entebbe" Tevin said sarcastically to Lucy and Josh.

"Ghost to Pride. We have Ezra and prisoners." Hera's voice came over the comm.

"Copy that Ghost. Get him to the Naberrie." Tevin then changed the frequency.

"Pride to Naberrie. Ghost is returning with the package and some prisoners. Prepare to move in and deploy ground forces."

"Got it Tev." Came Mike's reply. For good measure, R9-D2 dropped a concussion missile on what looked like an anti-aircraft gun.

* * *

Jacen Solo walked up to where the auction was taking place. He had his hood over his head to further sell his part of the plan.

"We have here, the Lightsaber taken from the Jedi Knight known as Ezra Bridger. How much for a Jedi Lightsaber." The man running the auction said. Jacen chose that moment to enter.

"How does nothing sound? I take it for nothing and the First Order lets you all live." He said causing the crowd to murmur among themselves.

"Darth Caedus." The auctioneer said in surprise and offered the Lightsaber to Jacen. Jorgsen ran to the tavern that the auction took place at upon hearing that the Government Center had been attacked by one of the ships that had recently arrived and another had attacked the warehouse Ezra had been hed captive in. He now knew that an invasion by the Remnant was likely. To his horror, he saw who he assumed was Darth Caedus holding the Lightsaber in his hand and ran into the tavern.

"Darth Caedus, that is not yours to have. Or maybe I should call you Jacen Solo."

"Minister Jorgsen. It is not yours either. I will be making sure it is returned to its rightful owner." Two security guards moved towards Jacen who used The Force to push them away.

"Darth Caedus was a traitor to the First Order. Just like your grandfather Darth Vader was a traitor to the Empire. Lord Grinta knows many secrets about many people."

"And Palpatine was a traitor to the Republic he vowed to serve." Jacen spat back.

"Perhaps your grandmother can tell you why she put that man in power." Jorgsen was feeling overconfident that he hadn't noticed Anakin sneak up behind him until a Lightsaber appeared across his neck.

"Party's over, Minister." Anakin said as a number of Stormtroopers burst into the Tavern followed by Wanda Houston, an Officer, and a group of Death Troopers.

"Secretary of State Houston. Would you kindly explain to these Jedi the meaning of diplomatic immunity?" Wanda snorted.

"You blew it the minute you took part in a criminal enterprise. Place this man under arrest." She then turned to the auctioneer.

"Arrest him too." The Stormtroopers placed cuffs on Jorgsen and the auctioneer and led them away. She then turned to Jacen.

"Knight Solo, you and your sister are now in charge of making sure anything else here that's stolen gets back to the rightful owners."

"Yes, Ma'am." Jacen said.

"I'll make sure the Gauntlet gets returned to Sabine Wren." Anakin told Jacen and then followed Wanda out.

"Auction's over, leave or face arrest." The officer told the gathered crowd.

* * *

 **SUPER STAR DESTROYER NABERRIE**

Ezra laid on a bed in a medical room with Hera and Landon watching him while a 2-1B medical droid checked his vital signs.

"Commander Bridger has suffered a number of cracked and broken ribs as well as a severe head injury. He also suffers from dehydration and starvation. It will take some time for him to heal properly. For this reason, we've had to induce a coma." The droid said. Landon looked at Ezra's bruised body and then at Hera before leaving the room and nearly crashing into Anakin and Josh.

"The medical droid put him in a coma they beat him so badly." He said between sobs. Anakin seethed with rage while Josh comforted Landon.

"He'll make it. I know he will." Josh said softly and gave Landon a hug. Wanda had stripped Jorgsen of any rights he had and basically allowed Zeb and Kallus to use their bo-rifles to get a statement from him. She then issued an order that Grinta the Hutt was to be terminated with extreme prejudice which Tevin said had been carried out by a Mandalorian with enough explosives to take out a small town. He suspected Sabine had been involved with that, but let it go since he felt that he shared some of the blame for what happened to Ezra and he knew Wanda was on speaking terms with Boba Fett. The prisoners taken on Onyx and in The Bronx all appeared before Judge Khayman for trial where they were convicted and received various sentences. The thugs who had taken, tied up, and beaten Ezra received life without parole plus another 50 years simply because the photographs of Ezra's injuries nearly made her lose her lunch. The auctioneer received 20 years once Jacen Solo submitted his report of the goods recovered from the Onyx auction. The people who ran the chop shop where Ezra's car was recovered got 10 years each. Jorgsen got the death penalty which Wanda made arrangements to carry out within a week since technically Onyx had no appeal process for such a sentence.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

Ezra was transferred to the Remnant's medical unit in New York where he had a steady stream of visitors that Tevin suggested he be transferred to a civilian hospital where people wanting to visit him wouldn't have to go through patdowns and metal detectors. Reggie Dobbs asked Tevin if he knew of a replacement teacher until Ezra was fit to even do his day job. Tevin offered Reggie a choice of C-3PO, Sabine, or one of the Syndullas. Reggie eventually settled on Sabine. Landon remained by Ezra's side as much as he was able to and was there when Ezra finally woke up.

"Hey trooper, I want a pizza." Was the first thing Ezra said unaware that it was Landon wearing the Remnant uniform.

"It's Cadet." Landon said and rushed to get the nurse as well as inform everyone that Ezra had woken up before returning with the doctor and nurse.

"The bacta seems to have done its job al least on the outside. But, we're going to get some chest x-rays to check your ribs before decide what to do next." The doctor said.

"His vitals are good." The nurse added.

"He asked for a pizza." Landon said.

"We'll wait on that until the x-rays come back." The doctor told Landon and left to order the x-rays. Ben Loomis dropped by as was expected given what Ezra had been through. Ben said that Ezra was in good spirits given what he went through, but some Jedi were resilient and mentioned Josh. Ezra said that Josh and Kanan had told him what was going on through The Force and that he would never have to deal with Grinta or his goons again.

"Their bad luck they got my mom's judge and Secretary Houston made that fool Jorgsen an unperson." Landon said.

"What else is going on?" Ezra asked.

"My class schedule was reduced. My DI is convinced that I'm beyond proficient in a number of things after she heard what I've been up to lately. Sabine is covering your day job. It's believed that she killed Grinta the Hutt, but it's also believed that Boba Fett did it. Jacen Syndulla's joining the Jedi Order here. He said it sounds a lot better then what Luke has on Yavin. Someone named Ahsoka trained him. She's related to Colonel Rex somehow. Masters Kenobi and Skywalker knew who she was and asked him to work with Josh. Hera's running missions on the Ghost until you're able to take over again. Which also means the house will be quiet when you come home since AP and Chopper are staying with Hera. Jamal, Zeb, and Kallus tracked down Grinta's majordomo. Judge Khayman gave him 75 years in prison because the pictures of what was done to you nearly made her sick. Coruscant handed out sentences of 10 to 50 years to any member of his operation they arrested. Grinta was making a move to take over something called Black Sun, but both governments are after them too Jai Kell was here. So was a guy named Mart or something like that. Said he knew you."

"Mart Mattin?" Ezra asked as he worked the bed so he could sit up.

"That was his name. There's a ton of stuff at home with your name on it." Ezra smiled at Landon as a pair of aides took Ezra for his x-rays.


	15. Cadet Landon

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Cadet Landon**

 **NEW YORK**

Two weeks after coming out of the coma, Landon and Gary brought Ezra home. His ribs had healed nicely, but the doctor had ordered a follow up x-ray and exam in three months just to be certain. The doctor had told Ezra to limit his physical activity until they met again. To Landon, Hera, and Tevin, this meant no adventures with the Ghost, no exercising, and no driving. Sabine stopped by to pick up the papers for his job. Landon's DI signed off on him being excused from a number of classes that she felt he had outshined his fellow cadets in so he could serve as Ezra's bodyguard in case anyone felt stupid as word of the harsh prison sentences handed out by both the Remnant and the New Republic spread throughout the galaxy. This also freed Landon up to drive Ezra to and from his various appointments since taking the subway was a huge no-no. Ben Loomis checked on Ezra once more. Today, Landon was taking Ezra down to Floyd Bennett Field since he had to attend a firearms qualification class and he knew the Syndullas would be there taking care of whatever work needed to be done on the Ghost now. Landon drove the car past the open security gate where the guard was more engrossed in a jelly donut then in his actual job. Landon made a mental note to ask his DI about that. Most likely, she would point the guard out as another example of the meaning of dereliction of duty or insist that the guard be given a physical exam to insure that he wasn't unfit for sitting in a shack all day. The guard himself would either be reprimanded, reassigned, or medically discharged. He dropped Ezra off at the Ghost where Jacen Syndulla met him and then parked the car at the spot where cadets were instructed to leave personal vehicles.

* * *

"Mom, Ezra's here." Jacen called as he led Ezra onto the Ghost.

"I'll be there in a minute." Hera called back as Chopper rolled over and said something to Ezra.

"No, I don't want to talk to you. Landon told me what you said about me." Ezra said as Hera joined them.

"Where's Landon?" She asked after giving Ezra a hug.

"Firearms qualification. He didn't like the idea of me sitting at home watching Judge Judy and trashy talk shows all day. How's Josh's training coming?" Ezra asked Jacen.

"He's coming along. I just wish he'd stop provoking people for his own amusement." Jacen replied.

"He gets an A in that." The two continued talking as they made their way to the Ghost's common room.

* * *

Landon found his instructor at her desk looking at paperwork.

"Cadet McKnight. I see you got my message." She said and smiled. Landon was quickly becoming her star cadet and that was even before she took into account that he had some favor with General Felth.

"Lieutenant Fanes. I did. I also wanted to let you know that the entrance gate is open and the guard is eating donuts. Anybody could get in here and Commander Bridger is on the base also." He told her. Fanes was on the phone in a minute.

"Thank you. That guard will be put on report. Dismissed." Landon left as she spoke into the phone.

"Major, the guard at the gate is not doing his job. The entrance gate is open and donuts are visible in the shack. Also, Commander Bridger is on the base. My guess is that he's with the Syndullas and the Ghost. Thank you." She hung up and got ready to run her class for the day. She would try to finish with Landon as quickly as possible although she guessed that the Syndullas and their droids were keeping Ezra busy. She began walking to where her class was stopping to yell at a pair of Stormtroopers who were standing around doing nothing but smoking despite the entire area being no smoking due to the fuel tanks.

"Hey! How about saluting when an officer addresses you? Now, put out those cigarettes, field strip them, and police the entire area! I want all these butts, empty liquor bottles, and used condoms gone by the time I get back or you'll both be joining the idiot at the gate on the front lines!"

"Yes, Ma'am." The troopers replied and set to work. A few hours later, she read off the scores from the exam.

"Some of you are going right to the kitchen, some of you need a little more practice, some of you need to explain why the little girl with the ice cream deserved to be shot, and one of you needs to know that you might need more then one shot to drop a trandoshan unless there's a reasonable explanation." She began.

"Cortan, 65. You put more holes in the hostage then in the bad guy. You also missed some targets. Wertsun, 45. You would have been dead at least six times by my count. Engelton, 35. Try taking the safety off before aiming. Manuso, 80. You hit a civilian and a hostage. Firte, 70. You don't spray close quarters with blaster fire. You hit a number of civilians doing that. Zetstin, 80. Again with the shooting of civilians. That is something that will make an officer look at you funny. Especially ones born on this planet which brings me to the locals. Connors, 80. you wounded the hostage. Peake, 90. Don't hesitate, although I understand why. Gimbel, 90. Let the officers worry about the fallout from shooting someone with a blaster to someone's head. Finally for this group. McKnight, 95 pending explanation. Front and center." Landon came forward to where Fanes was tanding.

"Explain why you aimed for the trandoshan's hand."

"I was aiming to disarm first and then use stun to make an arrest when the subject went to pick their weapon back up. Or shoot the subject again while bent over to disable and make the arrest. Recent experiences have shown me what subjects will do when staring down a life sentence or an execution including cutting deals or providing information about other activities in exchange for a reduced charge and sentence. Especially a member of Black Sun as this subject appeared to be."

"Reasonable enough. Your aim was to bring a suspect who may have valuable information in alive as opposed to dead. You also didn't wound or kill any civilians. Black Sun is a known criminal organization that had been involved with a number of illegal activities including trying to build their own piece of trash version of the Death Star. Amended score. McKnight, 100. Dismissed." Fanes said and dispersed the group. Landon went straight to the Ghost.

"No, I'm still not talking to you for what you said about Ezra." He said to Chopper who greeted him. He found Ezra and Jacen sitting in the common room talking about Josh among other things.

"How'd it go."

"Amended perfect score. She wanted to know why I disabled the Black Sun member as opposed to killing him."

"The Intel might be useful." Jacen said.

"Yeah, she mentioned the trash Death Star thing." Hera joined them.

"What about Black Sun?" She asked.

"The merits of bringing one of their members in alive versus shooting them dead." Ezra said.

"Jamal said you never know what they might know. He's read at the Academy about cases where convictions were overturned decades later because someone had info about the crime. You bring a Black Sun agent in for shaking down a merchant and they might just tell you that Black Sun is trying that Death Star thing again. That's how my mother got convicted." Landon told them.

"I don't think they'd try that again now that they know what could happen to them." Hera said.

"Two death sentences and dozens of lengthy prison terms probably have them afraid of standing trial in the courts here." Fanes said as she joined them.

"Lieutenant." Landon said as he rose to attention.

"At ease, Cadet. General Syndulla. Commander Bridger, nice to see you up and about. You must be Jacen Syndulla." She said to the others as she sat down.

"Can we help you?" Jacen asked.

"Mixed business. I expected that score out of you after I got a copy of your debrief from the gun battle on Onyx and was told about your gunnery work at Lothal. Plus, your family history. I figured my targets were nothing for you after being in the real thing. General Felth asked me if he could borrow you for something since the next few weeks are nothing but me telling the rest of the class off for wounding and killing civilians among other things after today's practical exam." She said.

"What for?" Landon asked.  
"He's giving Radar some R&R and wants you to be his temporary clerk. His other choices were Klinger who's in the brig courtesy of Admiral Piett for going AWOL again or Mrs. Jacobs who broke his desk the last time he gave Radar time off and stole every piece of food she smelled." Hera looked surprised as Fanes continued.

"She jumped on his desk and the legs popped out. Nearly broke his computer and everything. She also tied up the phone with personal business. Most of which was ordering Chinese food by the truckload."

"He became a bit angry when I asked who she was. Now I see why." Ezra said.

"Anyway, Radar's leaving day after tomorrow and you report there for instruction on using the office equipment tomorrow."

"Yes, Ma'am." Landon said as ideas began to form in Ezra's head.

"No ideas Bridger or as soon as the doctors say so, I'll have you doing push-ups for an hour a day. After that, it's an hour of sit-ups. General, Jacen." Fanes said and left.

"I guess I'm at the office tomorrow then." Ezra said.

"You can watch Josh torment Jacen." Landon said as Chopper laughed having heard the whole thing until Jacen glared at the droid.


	16. First Day of School

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **NOTE: While working on this chapter, I found out Ezra's actor had his birthday on 9/7, so I'm making that Ezra's birthday in my timeline as it was translated from the Galactic Calendar to the calendar used on Earth..**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **First Day of School**

 **NEW YORK**

"Good morning, Sir. I'm here to pick up the kids and R9." Landon said as Tevin answered the door at his house. Tevin cringed at being addressed in such a manner by Landon who had become part of the family that seemed to have been formed by the Felths, the Myers, the Doyles, and now the Syndullas. Landon was taking Josh and Lucy down to the Junior Academy since it was located at Floyd Bennett Field like many other Remnant facilities were and he need to reind Jacen Syndulla to bring the kids and R9 to the office later. After an argument with the principal at the high school over policies, Tevin and Michael had decided to send Josh and Lucy to the Remnant's Junior Academy. A move that had been considered since Ezra had taken the two to Lothal. The last straw with the high school being when the principal said that the two weren't allowed to have their phones, comlinks, and weapons on them or in Lucy's case have R9 in the building despite the possibility that there might still be a bounty on the two from whatever was left of Grinta the Hutt's organization and that Josh's Lightsaber was a religious item.

"They're in here. He said and led Landon to where Josh and Lucy sat watching some morning news program while R9 stood nearby.

"You three ready?" Landon asked.

"Shotgun." Josh said quickly.

"Already taken. Ezra's waiting in the car."

"Did Hera find something wrong with the Ghost after the trip to Onyx?" Lucy asked.

"He's spending the day at the office." Landon replied.

"I'd take them down there myself, but they hear I'm coming and they drop everything to roll out the red carpet even after I told them not to." Tevin told them.

* * *

At the Bronx school, a group of twenty teenagers filed into Room 126. Behind the teacher's desk they found Sabine Wren. One kid decided to throw a wadded up piece of paper at Sabine who quickly turned it into ashes. The kids stared at her in awe.

"My name is Ms. Wren. I'm going to be here until Mr. Bridger is cleared to take over." The kids processed the information they had gotten although most knew from the media that Ezra had been kidnapped and injured until he was rescued. A hand shot up.

"Do you know him personally?" One asked.

"Yep." Sabine replied and took out a piece of canvas she had taken from the art room and painted the day before.

"This was the symbol of the Spectres, Phoenix Group and later the Rebel Alliance." She said.

"It also served as my tag when I was your age. Anywhere I struck at the Empire, I left this tag. Until Thrawn." The class continued with Sabine answering more questions about Ezra and the Spectres.

* * *

Landon dropped Josh, Lucy, and R9 off at the building that had been designated for the Junior Academy before stopping by the Ghost. He and Ezra found Hera and Jacen working on some of the panels.

"The Ghost got into a fight with Chopper last week." Hera said to Ezra.

"Must be tired of the abuse." Ezra told her.

"You're here because?" She asked.

"Dropped Ten, Eleven, and Twelve off at the Junior Academy. They drop everything for General Felth and he doesn't like it. I'm Radar for the next couple of weeks. He wasn't happy with Sylvia doing the job because she stole every piece of food she could get her hands on and Admiral Piett threw Klinger in the brig for an AWOL attempt." Landon said.

"Speaking of the extended crew. How's Jamal doing?" Jacen asked.

"Busy. I saw a copy of a report that he filed about a raid on a massage parlor that employed Twi'lek women as providers of other services is how he put it."

"I'm the exception to the disgusting rule that Twi'lek women are meant to be sex slaves." Hera said.

"Well, I gotta get to the office before Sylvia manages to sneak in there. Jacen, don't forget to bring them up to the office later." Landon said and left followed by Ezra.

* * *

Josh, Lucy, and R9 found their classroom and walked into a group of eight teens chatting about various subjects. One of them caught site of Josh and looked like he knew Josh.

"Josh Myers? You and Lucy Felth are here now?" He asked.

"It was planned, but our summer adventures pushed it up. How did you end up here Damien?"

"I told off that English teacher who kept preaching about the same kind of nonsense we hear on the subway. My dad's a Sergeant in the 3-1, so we decided on here after they labeled me a discipline problem. But, the teacher was the crackhead." Damien said as a black woman with the rank of Sergeant walked in.

"My name is Sergeant Sloane. I'll be your teacher this year. Let's keep an open mind to things unlike some of the teachers in city schools who take political correctness to extremes that don't exist here and get to know each other. I don't know most of you and I'm sure some of you might not know each other too." She said. Damien went first.

"My name is Damien. My dad's a Sergeant in the 3-1. I got tossed out of my old school because my English teacher labeled me as a disciplinary problem for calling her out every time she went off preaching like an EDP crackhead in the subway." This continued for another half-hour when a nervous looking soldier came in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but General Syndulla is requesting R9-D2's presence right away and she scares me more then a free vacation in Siberia." He said. R9 rolled forward and stopped.

"He'll be returned when she's done with him." The soldier said and left followed by R9. Around 2PM, Jacen met Josh and Lucy with R9 behind him.

"Chopper and the Ghost are fighting now. That's why she wanted R9." He said.

"It was only a matter of time since Chopper fights with everyone and everything." Josh said as the four got into a car that Jacen had borrowed from the motor pool. After about an hour of driving due to Jacen listening to the car's GPS and getting lost, they arrived at the office and were greeted by Landon as they passed the reception area. Jacen stopped to give Landon the keys the the car and deliver a message while Josh, Lucy, and R9 continued past the desk.

"Mom retranslated the calenders and Ezra's birthday is coming up. She said he hated it before, but maybe now things are different."

"Noted. But, I'm going to ask him first. The last thing anyone wants is him getting upset and locking himself in a broom closet or something until Loomis can get him out. Then again, he might not object to something small from the people who are basically his family." Landon said.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Last I knew, he was headed to the kitchen. Then, General Felth wanted to see him." Suddenly, the alarm went off followed by an announcement over the PA.

"Attention all personnel, shots fired in the building. All available Stormtroopers to their posts." Landon and Jacen froze.

"Ezra! The kids!" They said in unison and ran off to find out where the four were hoping they were all in one place and safe. The first place they ran to was the Officer's Kitchen, passing a pair of Death Troopers carrying a man towards Tevin's office followed by an officer and a pair of Stormtroopers. The PA crackled as the Landon and Jacen entered the kitchen.

"Attention all personnel. Shooter secure, resume normal activities. Dr. Loomis to General Felth's office right away." The two found Ezra, the kids, and R9 sitting at one of the tables.

"We're fine." Lucy said.

"It's just the monthly legit crazy." Josh added as R9 beeped. Landon looked at Ezra who looked like he was in some sort of shock. Landon went and got a bottle of chocolate syrup out of the refrigerator and gave it to Ezra. Jacen looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Works for Sylvia's palpitations." Landon said as another pair of Death Troopers appeared.

"He said palpitations, not Palpatine. It's a medical condition." Michael said as he shooed the troopers away. Ezra gave Landon the same look that Jacen had given him.

"Next thing I know, you'll be giving me cake for depression." He said.

"About that. Mom said something was coming up soon, but she doesn't want to plan anything unless it's okay with you. Not that it would actually stop her from doing it anyway." Jacen told Ezra.

"My birthday. I don't want anything big. I'm not sharing my cake with Sylvia."

"I'll go tell Mom,we're good." Jacen said and left. Ezra took another helping of chocolate syrup.

"I lost my parents that day. Plus the other reason that everyone knows about."

"People who celebrate that get locked up. It's like celebrating the Nazis in Germany." Landon told him.

"Only the fake news media bring up what the Remnant once was when they need some reason to slander us. Wanda's looking into what recourse is available against them for that. I personally want to arrest some of them and charge them either with treason or sedition. I think it would be fun to put all their dirty laundry out there on a public record." Michael added causing Josh to snort. Sabine and Tevin soon joined them and everyone began talking about planning a small party for Ezra's birthday.


	17. Ezra's Birthday

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Ezra's Birthday**

 **NEW YORK**

"Hey, you waking up or sleeping all day?" Landon asked as he shook Ezra awake.

"I'm getting up. I thought the days of rude awakenings ended when the droids moved out." Ezra said as he sat up.

"They did. Until I was given a list of duties by General Felth that includes taking Josh and Lucy to the Academy and making sure Sylvia isn't sneaking into the office and stealing food."

"You know she's using the freight elevator because it doesn't go past the front desk." Ezra said as he got out of bed and went to do his morning routine. Landon knew thanks to Jacen that today was Ezra's birthday and that Ezra had agreed to a small party since Hera was going to give him one anyway. They had chosen the office for the party since everyone would be there anyway. Landon''s biggest hope was that the cake would be safe from Sylvia who Tevin swore could smell food in the office through multiple closed doors or even from outside. After a few hours of watching Landon answer phones and listen to one of Klinger's many made up family emergencies. This time his aunt was supposedly pregnant while his uncle was supposedly dying. which Tevin said was one that wasn't in the file where all of the previous attempts at this discharge ploy were kept. Ezra decided he wanted to visit the school just to show his face up there. Landon and Tevin for various reasons refused to allow him to travel alone and sent him on his way with Galen.

* * *

Sabine was more then happy to see that Ezra had shown up at the school as were a number of students.

"There's nothing for me to do down there except watch Landon answer phones and eat. I don't want to turn into Sylvia given Tevin's reactions to her name being mentioned." He said.

"Hopefully, the doctors will clear you soon. I do apologize in advance if there's paint in the corner of the classroom. I couldn't bring my real bombs so I settled for the paint bombs in case they get rowdy." She told him before turning to Galen.

"What brings you here?"

"General Felth refuses to allow Ezra to travel alone right now as does Landon." Galen said.

"Which is another thing." He's got Landon driving Josh and Lucy to the Academy so his presence doesn't disrupt activities there. Now, when I'm cleared to work. They're gonna have to figure something out or maybe then he'll let me travel alone." Ezra complained.

"Didn't you have Chopper with you when you started this job?" Sabine asked.

"Hera and Jacen have the droids. Gary was a horrible influence on Chopper as if Chopper needed any further encouragement for bad behavior. The neighbor is not a chicken." Reggie Dobbs joined them.

"Ezra, I heard you were in the building. Happy birthday. A General Syndulla told me about that." He said and sat down next to Galen.

"Reggie Dobbs, principal of this school."

"Galen Marek. Jedi Knight and Ezra's driver. General Felth refuses to allow Ezra to travel alone." Galen said.

"General Syndulla also told me once the doctors say you can start working again, she'll be sending Chopper back to your place to comply with General Felth's orders regarding your traveling." Reggie added.

"Maybe he'll change his mind about that by then." Sabine said as Ezra's phone rang.

"Thank you." He said and turned to Galen.

"Doctor wants to see me. I might be back before the end of the month."

"I'm sure Sabine will love teaching art once you do come back." Reggie said.

* * *

"So I got the x-rays the doctor from the Remnant that examined you the night you landed upstate ordered which is why I wanted to see you." Dr. John Bertolli said as he examined Ezra.

"What's the verdict then?" Ezra asked. Dr. Bertolli simply smiled.

"Happy birthday, Ezra. You can go back to your normal activities and your job. General Felth told us your date of birth for our records." Ezra laughed.

"When should I come back?"

"I'm not ordering bloodwork, so six months unless something happens before then. I'll let the General and DOE know you're off the DL. Also, try and eat a little more. I'm not making it official, but you are a bit underweight based on your height and age. But, I've heard about Sylvia Jacobs and her never-ending appetite so you'll probably gain those pounds once you're not fighting for food everyday." Ezra thanked Dr. Bertolli and left the exam room. He met Galen at the bodega near the office.

"What's that?" He asked as Galen ordered a sandwich.

"Chopped cheese. It's a New York thing. Erica got me hooked on them. Want one?" Galen replied.

"Why not. I need to gain some weight." Ezra said.

* * *

That afternoon, Ezra and Galen returned to the office to find the Officer's Kitchen had been decorated for Ezra's birthday. A cake with a group of presents sat on the table with all of the Spectres standing around along with Tevin, Michael, Gary, and Wanda.

"Wow." Was all Ezra could say.

"That's why we had Galen take you on the tour of Jersey." Landon said as he hugged Ezra.

"And put a squad of Death Troopers on the freight elevator to keep the Cake Bandit out of the building." Josh added receiving an elbow in the gut from Lucy for the insult.

"it's kinda true and that hurt." He said in defense..

"Now that I know she uses that to get around the front desk. I can have it properly secured and the people letting her into the garage reassigned." Tevin said as Ezra began to cut the cake. After everyone had some cake, it was time for Ezra to open his presents. The first one he opened was from Hera and Jacen. A new blaster and holster. Tevin's was next.

"These are my car keys." Ezra said.

"Your car was released from evidence the day I found out about this. It's in the garage next to Landon's." Tevin replied. Landon had gotten Ezra a number of new clothes for the fall and winter. Sabine arrived after this with a new painting that showed the entire crew including AP-5, Kallus, Rex, and Tevin as well as a Lothwolf which Jacen said was Kanan in spirit.

"You can hang it in your room or over the couch which actually would be better." Gary said.

"So this is Kanan." Landon added.

"His real name was Caleb. Caleb Dume." Hera said. A number of other gifts were also received including some books so Ezra could get caught up on events before trying to explain them to a classroom full of teenagers. Chopper explained that he was going home with Ezra and the McKnights that night.

"Of course you and AP are coming home. The kids miss you too and who else is going to sort laundry. Landon, I see your shadow on the wall." Ezra said as he caught sight of Landon's shadow making all sorts of gestures when he told Chopper that the droids were coming home with him.

"Guys. For once I actually enjoyed my birthday. Thanks everyone." Ezra said to everyone as the party began to break up.

"You're quite welcome and for the record, I didn't order their arrest." Kallus said so that no one else could hear him.

* * *

That night, Ezra drove home with everything loaded into his car since Landon had a couple of things to do before he left.

"I hope the cabinets have not been put into disorder." AP-5 said.

"No, they have not." Ezra told him as Chopper said something from the back.

"I certainly hope all of that nonsense was removed from your memory banks." AP told Chopper.

"Especially the Janet Jackson song and the clucking chicken noise you greet Marissa with." Ezra added. They arrived home to find Gary had gotten home before them despite leaving after Ezra had.

"One would have expected General Felth to have put fuel in the vehicle." AP said as Chopper said something from behind Ezra.

"He's been busy." Ezra said as they went inside. Landon arrived an hour later and headed straight to Ezra's room.

"I see the droids have settled back in. AP's doing laundry and Chopper's insulting Marissa again."

"I thought Hera did something about that."

"Maybe she did and he downloaded the chicken noises again along with the Janet Jackson song and any other song he thinks will get a rise out of us." Landon said as Ezra shut the door with a wave of his hand and laid down on his bed worn out from the day's events. Landon went to his room and returned a few minutes later having changed out of his uniform and closing the door before joining Ezra.

"Happy birthday, Ezra." He said and kissed Ezra.

"Thanks." Ezra said and returned the kiss before letting out a laugh as a song they knew all too well played from outside.

"CHOPPER!"


	18. Ezra Returns to Space

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Ezra Returns to Space  
**

 **NEW YORK**

"This is a simple supply run to that colony that the First Order attacked. I'm hoping that there's no problems, but I think either the Tano or the Jarrus is in the system. If not one of them, then Earth ships are there. Mike didn't have the latest fleet assignments on him when he told me what was in that system, but he thinks it's an Israeli fleet." Tevin said to Ezra, Jacen, and Landon while Chopper watched a team load the Ghost with its cargo.

"The Star Destroyers formerly known as the Crusher and the Pryce. Ironic that a Star Destroyer is named after the woman who killed my dad only to be renamed after my dad." Jacen explained to Ezra.

"There's a Star Destroyer named Khayman." Landon said.

"The former Devastator and I never thought I'd see the day when that name would grace a Star Destroyer outside of an arrest warrant or kill order." Tevin clarified as a trooper threw a large canvas bag onto th Ghost which landed with the sounds of someone groaning coming from inside.

"Klinger!" Landon said in surprise as the Corporal freed himself from the bag..

"That's a desertion attempt. Back to the brig you go." Tevin added as a pair of Stormtroopers dragged the Corporal off the Ghost.

"At least he got caught before we took off and had to deal with him as a stowaway." Jacen said.

"Let's go before Josh gets out of his classes and wants to come." Ezra said and walked up the ramp followed by Landon and Chopper.

* * *

 **GHOST**

The four were in the cockpit with Landon piloting.

"Nice and smooth. He's good at this." Jacen said.

"He had a good teacher. So did we." Ezra told Jacen followed by Chopper saying something else.

"That was uncalled for. Between you, Josh, Radar, and AP-5 I have no privacy at all sometimes."

"Didn't mom tell you to stop snooping on people?" Jacen asked the droid.

"He obviously didn't listen." Landon said.

"He never does." Ezra told them. Landon dropped the Ghost out of hyperspace to see a pair of Corvettes and an MC80 Cruiser in orbit around the planet they were delivering supplies to.

"Israelis. The cruiser is called the Yonathan The corvettes are the Ben-Gunon and the Schindler." He said.

"I guess the Remnant Fleet is stretched thinner then reported." Jacen added.

"They are dealing with multiple operations. Chasing the First Order's remains, locking down Nal Hutta, hunting Black Sun, reorganizing the government on Onyx, and home defense." Landon said as he flew the Ghost towards the three ships. A pair of A-Wings flew towards the Ghost and returned to the cruiser.

"Ghost, this is the ISS Yonathan. You're cleared to proceed." A voice came over the comm.

"Thank you." Ezra said as Landon piloted past the small fleet and towards the landing zone.

* * *

On the surface, the colony's leader and a group of citizens greeted the Ghost as it landed.

"I see Senator Skywalker got our request for aid. Welcome Captain Syndulla, Commander Bridger, and this must be Cadet McKnight. I am Minister Ardelin. " One of them said.

"Thank you." Jacen said as Chopper said something from behind Ezra.

"And this is Chopper." Ezra added.

"I see the Israelis have done their part." Landon noted.

"They are due to be rotated back to Earth soon. I do not know who will be supplying the next defense fleet here." Ardelin said.

"It's either Remnant or American. We were told it would likely be from the Remnant by General Felth." Jacen told him as the Ghost was unloaded.

"The Tano and the Jarrus were the names we were given. They'll probably send some light cruisers or another Star Destroyer to join them." Landon added.

"What has come of the First Order's leadership? A man named Hux I believe it was." Ardelin asked.

"After the failed invasion of Lothal, he was captured by the Israelis and thrown in one of their prisons while everyone figures out what to do with him. Because Lothal has not yet declared which government it chooses to be a part of and the rescue was a joint effort by both galactic governments and three Earth governments which makes things a bit more complicated. Although, I think Governor Kell may ask his people to decide which one they want." Jacen explained as best as he could.

"He could however be tried right now for the attack here since it was unprovoked. The Remnant could assert a claim on him for that and put his trial in New York where if he's unlucky enough to get her as his judge at trial, Judge Khayman will certainly grant a request for his execution based on the sentences she handed down to my wicked mother and the folks who kidnapped Ezra and beat him half to death for Grinta the Hutt." Landon added. After the last of the supplies were unloaded, the Ghost was fueled and the four were on their way back to New York with Jacen piloting this time. Landon found Ezra in his old room sitting on what used to be Zeb's bunk.

"Something wrong?" He asked sitting down next to Ezra.

"How long was the First Order operating before I showed up and they tried taking over Lothal?" Ezra asked.

"Since I've known Josh and Lucy. Lothal was their first big target. If there were hints of their activity before then, it was overlooked or it was discreet enough to go unnoticed." Landon replied. Ezra rested his head on Landon's shoulder and they stayed that way until Chopper told them they were approaching Earth then threw in a comment about what he thought they were doing this whole time..

"No, we did not do that here. Besides, this was my room. Don't you dare tell him or I'll throw you in the incinerator myself." Ezra said and ran after Chopper followed by Landon.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

"No problems?" Tevin asked as he encountered the four in the kitchen at the office.

"People are behaving themselves for the moment." Jacen replied as Ezra helped himself to some of the cake that had been left.

"Reggie Dobbs left a message with me for Ezra. You're back on the first. He'll have Sabine moved into the art room by then." Tevin said as he got a cup of coffee for himself.

"I'm surprised this cake is still here." Landon said.

"Sylvia got the hint from the Death Troopers at the freight elevator. I suppose she'll try the stairs next maybe." Everyone laughed at that as Hera joined them.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Sylvia climbing stairs to steal food from here." Tevin said. Hera narrowed her eyes at them.

"It's not as funny as we thought it was." Jacen said.

"No it's not, and somebody has to get their trash off the Ghost." She told them.

"That would be Ezra." Landon said.

"It is prescription junk food. Doctor says I need to put some weight on." Ezra shot back.

"That's what we have Mr. Chan's $9.95 all you can eat buffet for. Unless Sylvia's there, then you're out of luck. You can start tonight and take the kids with you." Tevin said as Chopper began laughing.


	19. The Old Friend

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **The Old Friend**

 **NEW YORK**

"R2, R9, 3PO! Who is that ringing our doorbell at five in the morning?" Lucy said as she came down the stairs after hearing the doorbell followed by the two astromech droids beeping and the protocol droid complaining about something else. She answered the door to find Sylvia Jacobs standing there.

"Sylvia, do you know what time it is?"

"Good morning Lucy. Do I smell banana fritters with fresh fruit compote?" Sylvia asked.

"No, and you know my dad doesn't like your predawn visits." Lucy replied as C-3PO joined her.

"Could I?" Lucy groaned. It was a miracle that all the noise hadn't woken up the rest of the house or that Sylvia hadn't been greeted with a blaster in her face.

"Don't even." She said to 3PO as Sylvia came into the house. Lucy figured that if she gave Sylvia some candy, the older woman would leave. As she looked over at the Myers house while digging into the hidden stash of candy that was used to quell tantrums and dispose of unwanted food seeking visitors, she got a feeling that today would be a long and very entertaining day.

* * *

Josh was also awake after hearing the commotion from the astromechs at the Felth House. He checked his phone for messages in case Ezra or Jacen wanted to tell him something about his training or Lucy had responded to a message he had sent her about their schoolwork. Instead he found that Lucy had messaged him saying Sylvia was looking for food and sorry if the droids woke him up. Michael appeared at his door.

"That better be school related or an explanation for all that droid noise from next door." He said.

"The Office Cake Bandit was ringing the Felths' doorbell." Josh replied. Michael groaned., he knew who Josh was talking about. Josh texted Lucy back asking if she knew who was taking them to school today. Lucy replied it was more then likely Landon or Ezra. Josh reached out with The Force and found Lucy was also thinking the day would be very entertaining.

* * *

Lucy's feeling was right. At their classes, a girl who was removed from her school for attacking and injuring a teacher gave Sergeant Sloane an attitude that caught the attention of Lieutenant Fanes. The class watched with interest as the two female instructors gave the girl an attitude right back then followed it up by threatening her with a tour of the jail from the inmate's point of view with a notation that she was known to be extremely hostile towards staff.

"Get out my face." The girl said. Fanes and Sloane responded by blowing their whistles in the girl's ears.

"We are not city schoolteachers. You will turn that attitude around or you'll be staying in our jail until you do." Fanes told her.

"And they have ways of dealing with attitudes like yours there." Sloane added.

"The only thing you will say to us when we tell you to do something is either Ma'am, yes Ma'am or Sir, yes Sir. Is that understood?" Luckily for the girl, her nasty response was drowned out by a group of TIE Defenders flying overhead as part of a training flight.

"When did those show up?" Damien asked.

"A few weeks ago." Josh replied. At that point, a group of Stormtroopers had appeared near the two instructors and the troublesome girl who was handcuffed and led away screaming profanities at everyone. Fanes and Sloane then turned to the class.

"Those are the new TIE Defenders that just flew overhead. Anybody who wants to eventually learn how to fly our ships will be allowed to sign up in January." Fanes said.

"I'll pass around the information before the Christmas break." Sloane added.

"I'll remind you and that reminds me I have to get what has turned into my star student to a simulator and then up in an actual ship so I have official scores on him before he goes off to the Officer's Academy." Fanes told Sloane.

"Class dismissed. I have to fill out a report on that." Sloane told the class as a shuttle prepared to land. Josh and Lucy walked past the shuttle followed by R9 as its occupant walked down the ramp then stopped when they saw who it was.

"Josh, it's Noah." She said pointing at the teenager in the black shirt and black shorts that stood in front of the shuttle. Noah Rodgers sprinted over to greet the two as soon as he saw them.

"What are you doing here?" Josh asked Noah.

"Being a typical teenager."

"You stole a shuttle from your dad's command?" Lucy asked.

"This is his shuttle and when I brought up coming here, he changed the subject to fruit cocktail and wallpapers. He won't miss his shuttle if he's too busy picking out wallpapers."

"Redecorating another men's room I see." Josh said between chuckles.

"Either that or the Mess Hall. Last week, he ordered the kitchen remodeled. The only thing that keeps me sane is the peephole into the women's locker room. To be fair, there's one into the men's locker room as well." Noah told him.

"Our locker room peepholes got filled in completely with Mrs. Felth watching over the crew until the job was done."

"So what's the story with you two?"

"I suspect R9 has an alarm that goes off if anyone tries to make a move on her." Josh told Noah.

"Speaking of which, Noah Rodgers meet R9-D2." Lucy said as the four made their way to the Ghost where Jacen Syndulla was waiting for them.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Noah Rodgers. Lucy's old crush before he moved to Seattle and she moved on to me."

"R9 shock him." Lucy huffed clearly offended by Josh's remark. Josh let out a yelp as the droid gave him a shock.

"We gotta go. General Felth wants to have a chat with this young man like right now." Jacen said pointing to Noah. Josh and Lucy looked at Noah.

"I guess my dad put down the wallpaper and carpet samples long enough to find out his shuttle is missing." Noah said.

* * *

It turned out Tevin was more annoyed with Noah's dad Joe then with Noah.

"You're going through that point in your life where you start to discover the world and what does your dad do when when you need his advice? Ask you to look at wallpaper samples. But, he burned my ear when he found out his shuttle was missing. Maybe I should transfer Klinger out there just to annoy him. I thought I heard Jake Khayman was out there."

"He was, until Dad started bunk inspections and gardening. Then he left for Tokyo." Noah said.

"There must not be enough trouble out there." Josh quipped.

"Or maybe he doesn't have someone around to keep him from going off the deep end." Lucy said.

"Last time I was there, the place was a wreck. I dropped my cargo, did my paperwork, and left before they loaded the Ghost with their trash. Some random Stormtrooper signed for the delivery. Really weird place and I was the one with green hair at the time. Never saw an officer there." Jacen added.

"That still happens. That's how I was able to get onto the shuttle that brought me here. Plus, th crew was getting tired of being used as interior decorators." Noah said.

"Your dad wants that shuttle back." Tevin told him then turned to the other four in his office.

"I need to talk to Noah alone. There's cake or something in the kitchen unless Radar let Sylvia in here again and we will talk about this morning's banana fritter call later." Jacen left followed by Josh Lucy, and R9. After helping themselves to some of the cake, Josh and Lucy dug out their homework and started it when they were joined by Tevin and Noah.

"Noah is staying in New York for right now. I'm going to talk to his grandmother about where he's going to be staying. She may not have room for him or want to expose him to autopsy photos. Look what being exposed to bloody crime scene photos all the time did to Josh." Tevin said.

"Hey." Josh said in protest as Landon walked in beaming.

"Guess who's being tested in a TIE Fighter Simulator? This guy." He told them.

"We heard about that when someone gave Sloane a ton of trouble and ended up with double the trouble. Lieutenant Fanes joined in and they went boot camp on that girl." Lucy said.

"I'll look for that report in my e-mails." Tevin told them.

"Look for it under Jail Referrals because that's where Ms. Drama Queen Hoodrat was headed last I saw of her." Josh added.

"They're sending you to the Navy?" Tevin asked Landon.

"She heard about my cousins and that Ezra was giving me lessons on the Ghost. It's a combat smulation and then an actual flight in a TIE unless she can borrow the Ghost from General Syndulla for that." Landon replied.

"I don't see how Mom would have a problem with that. She might even welcome the chance to see one of the New Spectres at the controls. TIE Fighters are nothing compared to the Ghost. Master Skywalker is still interested in taking the Ghost for a spin. Mom said he's still sore about her getting him caught in his own tractor beam." Jacen added. Everyone laughed at that.

* * *

Tevin , unable to find any relative in the city willing to take Noah in for the night sent him to stay with the Myers. This led to an interesting night for the two teens.

"So, Lucy." Noah said as he watched Josh play a video game.

"I wrapped my arms around her once on the Boardwalk at Coney Island. She made some noise, but R9 didn't go off like I thought he would. She also likes stepping on my foot and hitting me all the time." Josh told him.

"I think she likes you. Why else would she hit you and have her droid shock you?"

"Her droid is taking lessons from Ezra Bridger's droid."

"Just make your move already. Some girls do hit guys they like. Maybe she's one of them. Use your Jedi powers to see what the future holds." The two spent most of the night talking about Lucy among other things until Michael finally said something and then used a Jedi Mind Trick to put them to sleep.


	20. Class with Six

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Class with Six**

 **NEW YORK**

Ezra walked into the high school followed by Sabine and Chopper. They were joined by Reggie as they stopped by the main office to get any messages that were left for them.

"Lucky for Sabine ,my art teacher got arrested for being in a car with drugs and a teen prostitute. Jamal sent me a copy of the report once he heard about it. I'm committed to a drug free school even if it means canning teachers who get arrested for drugs." Reggie said.

"General Felth's still worried about me being snatched off the street again, but he also didn't want me sitting around the office turning into a Hutt myself. He figured that Sabine was less disruptive to you then a squad of troopers would be and then the art teacher got arrested." Ezra told him causing Chopper to say something.

"But, he also knows how Chopper can be at times." Sabine said.

"What's this?" Ezra asked as he showed Sabine a paper with her name on it.

"Your homeroom. Written up for disrupting a math class by walking in late with mysic blasting and his pants hanging off his rear end. I already had a talk with him about the dress code violation. He gets detention for the next one and ISS for the one after that. I heard something about a couple of parents in Queens pulling their kids out of a high school over some cell phone policy that I refuse to implement here given recent events." Reggie said.

"Josh and Lucy are attending the Remnant's Junior Academy. it was more then just cell phones, but the last straw was over Josh's Lightsaber followed by Lucy's astromech. Needless to say, either Myers or Felth got their money's worth out of whatever argument was had. and the principal has been on the receiving end of a month's worth of punitive action from PD, FD, and the D.A.'s Office once Felth found out about the other transfers of kids to the Academy from there being kids of cops, firefighters, ADAs, and a couple of kids with parents serving overseas or on other planets being targeted for abuse by that principal and went to the media with the story. Josh and Lucy are happy where they are and isn't that really what matters in the long run." Ezra explained as the four made their way to Ezra's classroom.

"Here's your room. That principal got fired once Downtown found out what was discovered when the D.A.'s investigator had him followed to a seedy motel near JFK and PD did a stop on his car. Hard to run a drug free school when you the one bringing the drugs into the school. Felth and Myers were onto something." Ezra was quite surprised to see tat Sabine hadn't decorated the walls with paint. An hour later, the students began walking into the room. Ezra looked up and noticed an empty desk.

"Somebody decide that coming to school isn't important or or they otherwise occupied?" He asked. His response was a young man strutting into the room playing music on his phone with his pants hanging below his shirt.

"Turn that off and pull your pants up or I can have Chopper help you." Ezra said.

"Why?"

"Know that DOE considers the Remnant's Junior Academy to be a place they can refer troublemakers and you are better off being transferred there as an overachiever then as a discipline problem and the instructors down there treat you accordingly. I personally know two kids that were transferred there at the beginning of the year/ I hope I have your attention now." Ezra didn't tell them that he was talking about Josh and Lucy or that the instructors down there considered a night in a jail cell to be one of their behavior modification techniques. The student promptly did as Ezra asked.

"We cool. They sent my cousin there and she spent a night in jail. I don't need them finding some reason to put me in jail." He said as he took a seat. Ezra knew full well about the incident that had led Lieutenant Fanes and Sergeant Sloane to order the student's cousin locked up for a night. Beside Ezra's desk, Chopper snickered to himself.

* * *

Ezra's first couple of classes went smoothly. Almost too smoothly for what he had encountered before. He made a mental note to ask Sabine about that when he had a chance. The fourth class on his schedule was a Study Hall. This allowed Ezra to catch up on some of the grading from the morning classes and take care of whatever other business Sabine had left for him. He looked up from what he was doing to see a couple of students goofing around in the back of the room until Chopper threatened to shock them.

"He will do it. Now, if you two don't have anything to do. I can give you something to do." Ezra said. The students stopped whatever it was they were doing and pulled out some papers they had in their bags.

"Thank you." Ezra said and went back to his own work until Reggie walked in with a piece of paper.

"I heard you read this young man the Riot Act today." He said.

"Oh, yes I did. Lack of interest in school runs in the family. My Padawan was present when his cousin gave the Remnant's instructors a very hard time and ended up spending the night someplace other then home."

"He walked into Mrs. Morgan's Algebra II class and did what was written down."

"Walked into class and played explicit music at a loud volume which disrupted the class and refused to leave when told to do so." Ezra read the paper to himself.

"He is not in that class. He is thus roaming the halls without a pass and disrupting the entire school. He is supposed to be in Mr. Tate's Biology class, but probably got thrown out of there quicker then a manager at Yankee Stadium arguing balls and strikes with an umpire for disrupting the class He's going to have to do ISS for about a week for this"

"I'll put all of this into a full report once Mr. Tate hands in the other report and I'll have another talk with him after school. Ms. Johnson gave him detention for mooning her this morning." Ezra showed Reggie a paper containing the write up.

"It continues, I'm going to plan a meeting between us and his parents and see if the Remnant's leading DIs can't attend too. I also asked for the full reports on his cousin. She inflicted severe injury on that teacher."

"Mr. Dobbs, the trash can shocked me." One of this students that was goofing around earlier said as Chopper rolled up from the back of the room and handed Reggie some papers..

"It got me too." The other student said.

"What were you two doing that caused Chopper to shock you as I don't already know?" Reggie asked them. He knew Chopper wouldn't have shocked them unless there was a good reason.

"Never mind." They said.

"Never mind the two days of ISS you two have for making or having obscene materials in my school. I'm sure Mr. Tate will enjoy not having The Three Stooges in Biology for a few days."

* * *

It turned out Ezra and Sabine had the same lunch period.

"How's your day going?" She asked.

"Abut the same as I expected it to. You remember Trouble from this morning? Has a week of ISS for being extremely disruptive." Ezra replied as he sat down at the table she was at.

"You're Ezra Bridger? Phil Tate. This is why I threw Darius out of Biology earlier." Another teacher said and gave Ezra a report.

"Reggie's writing up the other two Stooges from that class for making obscene drawings in my Study Hall. They all have ISS." Ezra told him.

"He prefers ISS because out of school is nothing more then rewarding this kind of behavior with days off from school. I know the Academy doesn't tolerate this crap. Did you hear about the teacher in Hollis that ended up in the hospital?" Phil said.

"Darius' cousin. Fanes and Sloane gave her their own version of detention. A night in a jail cell."

"I'm sure she still has to answer to the criminal charges being pressed against her." Phil said as Chopper came over Ezra's comlink.

"Chopper chased Darius to the office. Reggie's telling him about something called The Boat." Ezra told them.

"Vernon C. Bain. It's a jail on a barge anchored off Hunts Point." Phil explained. It turned out that Phil also knew Landon and was actually the teacher that suggested he be transferred to Harvey Milk which had fallen on his mother's deaf ears. The rest of the day went by without incident at least in Ezra's classroom. Jamal stopped by near the end of the day to drop off a copy of the report on the art teacher Sabine had replaced. He then stopped by Ezra's room.

"How you doing?"

"We're okay. The School Clown got chased to the office by Chopper. "

"Still better to be roaming the halls then to put a teacher in the hospital. I heard about that incident, the guy Dobbs had Sabine replace, and the principal of the school that Ten and Eleven were pulled out of."

"One of Nine's old teachers is here too. No fan of Momma McKnight either."

"Is anyone a fan of her?" Jamal said and left giving Chopper a pat on the top of his dome.

* * *

That afternoon, Ezra and Chopper stopped by the Office and found Landon writing something.

"Walked in on an armed robbery of a bodega. Suspect's in a holding cell here while I give them my statement and he recovers from being stunned." Landon said.

"I ran into an old teacher of yours today. Science teacher named Tate." Ezra told him.

"Somebody found another way into the building and made off with all our sweets. Shaggy-haired guy about the General's age?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"He told my grandfather once that if he didn't run the risk of getting fired for doing it, he'd slap my mother. But the principal was one of those types that throws kids out of school for the smallest thing. He even tried to impose school rules outside of the school and school hours. His rule was you needed signed permission from a parent to go to the bodega at the corner."

"I guess we found the total opposite of that. His most severe punishment is ISS unless it's directed from above or police report has to be filed."

"Also very anti-police, anti-fire, and anti-military. Any kid who wanted to do something that wouldn't leave them thousands of dollars in debt was talked out of it to little or no avail. Not everyone is college material. He transferred to another school and then I don't know."

"He got arrested for picking up drugs near JFK." Tevin said as he joined them with a cake.

"This is the ongoing problem. Too much focus on students bringing in drugs when staff can be just as bad if not worse." Ezra said.

"Agreed." Tevin added as the three began helping themselves to some cake.


	21. Black Sun Strikes Back Part 1

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Black Sun Strikes Back Part 1**

 **NEW YORK**

"What do we have?" Jamal asked the uniformed officer at the scene.

"Looks like a kidnap murder. Witnesses say one guy was snatched out of the car by a group of nonhumans and put up a fight. This one also in the car was shot, but CSU doesn't know with what." Jamal looked at the body of a human male.

"Laser burns. This isn't the work of a local crew. Excuse me." He checked the nearby car that had been ripped apart and found something that he was hoping not to find..

"Crap. Spectre Eight to The Office," He said into his comlink.

"Spectre Nine at The Office." Landon replied.

"Landon, tell General Felth we may have Black Sun agents in town and they appear to have a hostage."

"Will do." Jamal looked at the scene again then went for his comlink again.

"Spectre Eight to Spectres Two, Five, Six, and Seven. Black Sun agents may be in the city."

"Spectre Two received. I'll pass it along to Kallus and Zeb." Hera replied.

"Spectre Five copies." Sabine said.

"Spectre Six checking in." Ezra said.

"Spectre Seven got it." Jacen added. That relieved most of Jamal's worry about the other Spectres who were out and about in the city since he knew Black Sun's agents would have to be extremely stupid to try and snatch Josh and Lucy out from a place crawling with Stormtroopers.

* * *

Tevin stopped by Michael's office to let him know what Jamal had found.

"Black Sun's in town. I already know. Doyle told me as soon as Wilkins told him. They're not getting far. Kelsey's already working with the security footage and all ships in the area are being checked out." Michael said.

"I'll have the probe droids go out too. Check warehouses and get them checking roach motels. And I'll smack Max in advance for you since I know he will program those droids the same way Tommy Lee Jones' character in The Fugitive would have."

"We know they might have an interest in the Spectres although it was Wanda who ordered Grinta the Hutt killed and Boba Fett did that job. Do we know of anyone from the Onyxian Government that was removed from power that would be mixed up with them? I want a Death Trooper detail put on Wanda and tell the Navy to begin deployment of the Defenders. I want the first squadron placed under the command of General Syndulla since she and Ezra are the only ones I can think of who have had experience with these things in the past."

"I doubt they got a message out since I destroyed their communications equipment when I took out their meager defenses. Our jamming system is still in place over Nal Hutta and given that both The Hutts and Black Sun have ordered hits on government and religious leaders in the past, it wasn't hard to get FISA Warrants so we could turn listening ships loose on them."

* * *

 **LOTHAL**

"Attention passengers, this is your Captain speaking.. I'd like to welcome you all aboard the continuation of American Starways Flight 434, From Corellia to New York via Lothal, Mykapo, and Berlin. Our travel time to Mykapo will be about six hours and then about another 12 hours for those continuing on to Earth depending on if you're traveling to Berlin or New York. Passengers traveling to Earth are reminded to have their travel documents ready for inspection upon arrival." A voice came over the PA system on the passenger liner as a pair of seedy looking characters one a Rodian and the other a Trandoshan took their seats in the rear of the ship. A group of Israeli soldiers boarded the ship and took seats near the front as the door closed. The Rodian shrunk in his seat as the ship lifted off Once the ship reached cruising speed and the crew announced that restraints could be removed, the two made their way to the front and grabbed a crew member telling her quietly that this was a hijack and to take them to the Captain. As the two dealt with the flight attendant, they failed to notice the Israeli soldiers rising from their seats and readying their weapons.

"Open this door or we will blow the ship up." The Trandoshan shouted at the cockpit door.

"Don't move." One of the Israelis said to the Rodian. The Trandoshan turned when he heard some commotion and was greeted by a fist to the snout. Both hijackers were secured as the ship's pilot came out to see what was going on.

"This is why El Al has only been hijacked once." He said then turned to the flight attendant.

"Have the passengers prepare for the drop from hyperspace. We're going back to Lothal and turning them over to the authorities there. The Americans have the death penalty for hijacking." He said and went back to the cockpit.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

A group of TIE Defenders flew over Floyd Bennett Field and landed in the area indicated for them to land. Hera climbed out of one of the fighters and walked over to where Tevin was standing.

"How is it?" He asked her.

"Handles quite well, for an Imperial design. But, what was Thrawn's real reason for designing these things?" She said as a Stormtrooper ran over to them.

"Sirs, Governor Kell just reported that ASW Flight 434 had an attempted hijacking put down by some Israeli troops that were on board and that the hijackers are in custody. They're a pair of Black Sun agents." Tevin sighed.

"First a kidnap murder, now a hijacking attempt. Corporal, pass this message along to Myers and Houston. Also, tell Governor Kell I'll conference with him in about two hours." He said.

"Yes, Sir." The trooper said and left to carry out Tevin's orders.

"Jacen got in touch with Kallus on Garel. He and Zeb turned tables on a Black Sun agent who was following them around. They're bringing him to Lothal." Hera told Tevin.

"I guess Zeb and Kallus will be handling the prisoner transfer or catching a ride with them. Sucks for Black Sun that Mossad is like two steps ahead of them."

* * *

"It makes no sense. Why would they snatch a random person off the street?" Tommy Doyle said as he looked over the report Jamal had given him.

"I guess they're doing a test run before they make another attempt on Bridger given how poorly the last time went." Jamal said.

"They lost their safe haven planet after that. No doubt Felth is having all ships entering or leaving the planet checked." Nick Franklin added.

"Did anything come up on that van they used?"

"A rental, agency said someone came in, asked for it, paid cash, and insisted on no names."

"They were here long enough to exchange currency. Those places have cameras, start near where the van was rented from." Another detective came in and handed Tommy a note.

"What?" Jamal asked.

"Israel has three Black Sun agents in custody. Two tried to hijack ASW Flight 434 out of Lothal and a third was found on Garel trying to stalk Orrelios and Kallus. They're bringing them here and handing them over to the Remnant." Tommy's desk phone rang.

"Doyle. Hey Boss. I'll tell him." He turned to Jamal.

"General Syndula wants all the Spectres at The Office and I do not know why. Nick, stay here in case something breaks. I want to bring them up to speed on this case."

* * *

Ezra, Sabine, and Chopper left the school and got in Ezra's car.

"Spectre Two to Spectre Six." Hera's voice came over Ezra's comlink.

"Spectre Six here."

"We're bringing all the Spectres to The Office. Better safe then sorry. They tried going after Zeb and Kallus on Garel and hijacking a passenger ship. Israel is bringing the agents here."

"We're on our way there anyway." Sabine said.

"Good." Hera replied. Ezra turned to Chopper.

"Keep watch for unmarked white vans that follow us around. Jamal said they already snatched one person off the street and Landon showed me about a dozen different routes around the city to shake anyone trying to follow." Chopper gave a reply as Sabine checked her weapons.

"I took my bag of detonators out of my car and put it in your backseat. I can blow anyone trying to follow us into pieces."

"Jamal sent me the plate number of the van they're looking for in case they start looking for us. He said he thinks they did a dry run of how they plan to grab us. Except they forgot about Chopper and they think one of us is still at the school." Ezra said.

"They also forgot that I'm armed to the teeth as a cultural tradition." Sabine added.


	22. Black Sun Strikes Back Part 2

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Black Sun Strikes Back Part 2**

 **NEW YORK**

Jamal and Tevin had gone to check out the place the van used in the kidnapping was rented from.

"You have cameras, you can get me the video from that transaction." Jamal said.

"I can not do that without a proper order." The owner of the place said.

"You have multiple levels of law enforcement breathing down your neck and you're stonewalling." Tevin said.

"Are you threatening me?"

"I don't have to make threats. You provided resources to a known terrorist group. The provisions of the Patriot Act give me, the Detective, and those Death Troopers outside enough power to have this place torn apart and you jailed for aiding and abetting terrorists." The man stumbled over to a computer and began typing.

"I hope you understand you've violated the confidentiality my customers expect from me."

"Right, cash in excess of the rates gets you a no name rental. All the criminals in this area must love you." Tevin said sarcastically.

"There is the transaction you want. Are we done?"

"As soon as I transfer the files to my flash drive so we can find out who they are and done. Detective." Tevin said.

"Yeah, we're done." Jamal said to someone on his phone. A group of NYPD detectives walked in.

"Step away from the computers. We're executing a search warrant on these premises."

"I'll leave my troopers here." Tevin told the lead detective.

* * *

Landon was put in charge of keeping Josh, Lucy, Noah, and R9 out of trouble.

"I guess we're having cake for dinner and probably for breakfast tomorrow." Josh said.

"What cake?" Lucy asked pointing out that there was no cake anywhere in the kitchen.

"Ezra and Sabine are bringing pizzas from somewhere whenever he gets here. Traffic at this hour is a real pain." Landon said.

"You guys know as well as I do that the cakes have to be locked up to keep them safe from Sylvia unless she somehow got the combination from Radar." Noah told them.

"Dad changed it when he took over and the only other person who has it is Mom." Lucy told him.

"One of the Colonel Crazy precautions that were put in place. Ow!" Josh added causing Lucy to hit him.

"Isn't that the rule." She said.

"That's what I remember." Noah added. Landon just sighed.

"Spectre Nine to Spectres Five and Six. Where are you?" He called into his comlink.

"Trying to ditch an unmarked white van that the General's been looking for." Ezra said as a few shots were fired in the background.

"Was that gunfire? R9, locate Chopper." Landon said as an explosion was heard in the background.

"Target destroyed." Sabine said.

"I'll see if Galen can get the food for these three since you two are going to be tied up for a while."

"Yeah, that might be better." Ezra said.

"I'll tell Jamal and General Felth. Make sure Sabine doesn't kill any survivors until they've been questioned." Ezra laughed a little and ended the communication.

"Dinner will be delayed. I have to find Galen. R9, transmit Chopper's location to General Felth. Spectre Nine to Spectre Eight. Our beautiful people just lost a firefight with Spectres Five and Six. I'm sending you their location."

"Copy that." Came Jamal's voice.

"Send Galen to pick up dinner for the kids." Tevin told him.

"Already done Sir." Landon said and went to find Galen.

* * *

 **LOTHAL**

A group of Black Sun operatives boarded a flight traveling from Lothal to New York unaware of how many of their colleagues had already been arrested. As the ship left the system, they rushed the cockpit and demanded that the Captain take them to Nal Hutta. The Captain pressed a button in the cockpit explaining that it was an override switch for the navicomputer when in fact it was a silent alarm that transmitted a hijack signal to anyone that picked up the ship on their scanners.

"Last I heard from the other pilots was that the Remnant still had a blockade over Nal Hutta." The Captain told the hijackers.

"Then we go to Nar Shaddaa." Their leader, a Devaronian said.

"Provided that hasn't been blockaded too. Who knows what other planets the Remnant is searching for the ruins of Grinta the Hutt's operations." The co-pilot said. A weequay showed the Devaronian something.

"Get me the flight attendant. I want all the passports collected. The Israelis will pay a heavy price for their role."

 **SUPER STAR DESTROYER NABERRIE**

Mike Piett had been woken from his sleep by an officer informing him that New York wanted to speak with him right away. He walked to the communications screen and let out a yawn as he saw Tevin's face.

"I am so sorry about the time difference, but Wanda said this is important. ASW Flight 523 nonstop fro Lothal to New York was just hijacked by what we believe are Black Sun agents. There are a number of Israelis on board. She wants that ship found and all hijackers and anyone found helping them arrested or terminated. Intelligence has a list of known Black Sun hideouts and safe zones, send your probe droids to poke around them all. I'm bringing a group of ships, the Spectres, some Death Troopers, and some others to join you." Tevin said.

"How many ships and how many people are others?" Mike asked.

"The three that went to Onyx, the Astro Megaship, and six TIE Defenders. Others is Joe Rodgers' son, Galen, my droids, an Academy instructor, and Landon McKnight's cousins. The two that flew at Lothal against the First Order. Hera's handpicking a team to fly the Defenders. So far it's her, her son, McKnight, and his cousins."

"I can have Paul take a refresher course in the simulators so he can be her sixth unless she finds someone else or IDF has a hotshot fighter pilot from the Lothal operation that they want to lend us for this mission or we have one in our fleet."

"I'll find out. Put some coffee in you."

"Bring some with you. I ordered some when we ran out. They sent me golf balls, office supplies, and toffee. Even in the Navy, Supply still manages to screw up."

"They stopped doing that to me after Sylvia threw a fit because they mistook ice cream for ice melt followed by Hera catching them trying to pass high heels off as combat boots."

"I'm going to lose you soon, so I'll see you when you get here."

"You too." Mike ended the transmission then turned to the officer behind him.

"I'm going to get changed. Tell Captain Tyson I want to see him when he's free."

"Yes, Admiral."

* * *

The next day, Mike's fleet met with the mix of ships.

"Lucky for us, Ezra gave Jamal flying lessons too." Tevin said as he climbed down from one of the TIE Defenders and over to where Mike and Paul were waiting.

"Probe droid found the ship on Nar Shaddaa, it was serviced and took off again. Droid also reported that the service speeder turned up at a known Black Sun hangout where people were off loaded. From the visuals we saw, we believe they are passengers." Mike said.

"That changes things." Hera said.

"Assume the movie. They took hostages off and put heavily armed people in their place." Jamal said as he emerged from the Felth's Pride.

"Except the Delta Force doesn't have tractor beams, TIE Defenders, TIE Fighters, and Interdictor Cruisers among other things." Paul Tyson said as he emerged followed by a man wearing a TIE Pilot's uniform.

"This is Commander Fel as in the son of the legendary Baron Fel. He'll be your sixth Defender pilot."

"Call me Jag." The pilot said to everyone.

"General Syndulla, I'm in charge of the Defender squadron. You can call me Hera." Jag smiled at the Twi'lek.

"This is the rest of the squad. My son Jacen, Landon McKnight, and his cousins." Jag shook hands with each of them.

"Americans." He said to Landon's cousins noticing their flightsuits..

"We weren't asked. We volunteered. Besides, we want to see if Landon's as good as we've heard."

"Real funny, Freddie." Landon said.

"We have to make fun of him. It's what family does. I'm Rob, by the way." An officer ran into the hanger where everyone was gathered.

"Sir, ASW Flight 523 just entered the Garel System."

"Set course for Garel and let's keep it quiet." Mike said.

* * *

 **GAREL**

ASW Flight 523 touched down at the main spaceport. Soon after, Mike's fleet of Star Destroyers dropped out of hyperspace. Soon after, a single shuttle took off from the Naberrie followed by a pair of TIE Fighters. Tevin had spoken with Wanda who told him to allow the ship to leave provided that the women and children were released.

"Release the women and children, them you'll be fueled and allowed to leave the system without being harassed by our fleet."

"Why should I? It was a small girl who caused all of this trouble in the first place. It was a woman who ordered the murder of Lord Grinta. Fuel my ship or I will execute one hostage every half hour until you do."

"Interdictors are standing by as are your Death Troopers." Galen whispered in Tevin's ear.

"Release women and children, I send the fuel. Otherwise, it's out of my hands."

"I want to see a fuel crew first. Then I let hostages out."

"Done." Tevin turned to Galen.

"Have the men load their weapons and wait for the signal."

"Right." Galen said. As the fuel was loaded onto the ship, the women and the children on board the ship were released. An officer brought the ship's purser a German woman named Elsa to meet Tevin.

"You are aware that we are planning to storm that ship." Elsa's face froze.

"They brought armed people aboard with large weapons when they took the other hostages off on the other planet." A look of horror came over Tevin's face.

"All squads, abort. Let them go." A trooper's voice came over Tevin's comlink.

"Ship fueled and homing beacon secured. Awaiting orders."

"Let them leave." He turned to Elsa.

"Thank you. We'll get you and your passengers home as soon as we can." Outside the ship took off and flew past the orbiting fleet of warships. On the Naberrie, Mike watched as the ship disappeared into hyperspace.

"They're probably going back to Nar Shaddaa." Paul said.

"Then we go after them." Hera told him.

"We have a homing beacon attached to the ship. Wherever they go, we'll know and we go there." Mike explained.

"And the hostages that are already on Nar Shaddaa?" Jacen asked reminding the Admiral of earlier events.

"We go and get them. He did bring those ships here for a reason." Ezra said as he entered the bridge with Zeb and Kallus. Mike thought for a moment then turned to the navigator.

"Set course for Nar Shaddaa as soon as General Felth's shuttle returns and inform whoever is commanding the blockade that we're coming."


	23. Black Sun Strikes Back Part 3

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Black Sun Strikes Back Part 3**

 **SUPER STAR DESTROYER NABERRIE**

Mike's fleet dropped out of hyperspace near the fleet that was assigned to the Nal Hutta blockade. In his quarters, he was playing Checkers with Tevin when an officer walked in.

"You didn't see this." Mike said quickly.

"No, Sir. I didn't see General Felth beating you at Checkers. The fleet has moved out of lightspeed and the ASW flight is on the moon as was anticipated." Tevin made a move.

"It is now you didn't see him lose at Checkers to me."

"I could throw you out the airlock for that."

"Then Hera Syndulla becomes Commanding Officer and I don't think Max would like that."

"Along with a few other people in that insane asylum."

"Klinger, Sylvia, Richie, probably Radar." The officer cleared his throat.

"Tell whoever is charge of that blockade I want to speak to them in person, then gather everyone for a briefing."

"Yes, Admiral."

* * *

"We have three target locations. This building is their headquarters, our probe droids report that the first group of hostages are here. This is a warehouse where the rest of the passengers were taken. The ASW crew is still on their ship, for now. We're taking the two freighters, the Gauntlet, and the Astro Megaship. That should be enough to smuggle however many troops we need onto the surface and leave us room in case they blow the ASW ship. We'll be taking the Death Troopers. General Syndulla's TIE Defender squadron will provide air cover and recon for us.." Tevin said to the briefing.

"What role do the Star Destroyers play?" The Admiral of the other fleet, a man named Lokren asked.

"Keep any ship from leaving the system. Which is why we have the Interdictors." Mike said.

"And the presence of a second fleet of warships won't upset the locals?" Lokren asked.

"You mean all the criminals that you were sent here to hinder the operations of which you were clearly unable to or simply didn't do?" Lieutenant Fanes asked.

"I take exception to that. The moon was never part of my assignment. This whole thing came off the moon. Therefore it is not my fault."

"Explain that to my dad and hope he doesn't have you demoted or worse." Josh told the Admiral.

"I object to these children being part of this operation and the being on board this ship." Lokren said pointing at Josh, Lucy, and Noah..

"Objection overruled, it's my ship." Mike said.

"And the kids are part of my group. Which brings me to my next point. Who's assigned to which group." Tevin added as Mike whispered something into his ear.

"Change in plan. Captain Kallus will be placed as acting commander of Admiral Lokren's fleet since the Admiral is likely to be fired for lack of a better term. Admiral Lokren will remain on this ship. Group One is the Felths Pride. Me, Galen, Jamal, the kids, R9,, and 3PO. Group Two is the Ghost. Commander Bridger, Zeb, and Chopper. Group Three has the Gauntlet. Sabine, Lieutenant Fanes, and as many Death Troopers that can be carried on it. Group Four is the Astro Megaship under Captain Tyson, R2, and whoever else he wants to crew that ship. That will also serve as the Medical Transport. Group Five is General Syndulla's Defender squadron which will provide air cover. Troops and supplies should already be loaded. Any questions? To your ships."

* * *

 **NAR SHADDAA**

The ten ships broke formation and headed to their assigned target. Each ship also carried a squad of Death Troopers. Ezra and the Ghost reached their target first followed by Sabine and the Gauntlet. A sentry spotted the two groups and began to call for help before being cut down by a Death Trooper's silenced fire.

"Zeb, scale that building and find a way in from the roof." Ezra said.

"Cover him." Fanes said to a group of Death Troopers. Sabine placed a detonator on a door and hurried back to cover before blowing it off the wall. A flash grenade went off as the group stormed the building and cut down whatever Black Sun agents were inside. Zeb, meanwhile had found his way inside and took out another sentry before the Death Trooper group was able to catch up to him.

"I'll try to remember we're on the same side." He told them. While Zeb's group worked their way down from the roof, Chopper had located signals coming from a room and said something to Ezra.

"Jam their signals. Get that door." He said to Chopper and a pair of Death Troopers. There was an explosion as the door came off the wall and a large group of Black Sun agents opened fire on the intruders, but were quickly cut down by the Death Troopers as terrified hostages took cover.

"We're from Earth. From New York." Ezra said and sent calming waves through The Force to calm everyone.

"Spectre Five to Spectre Four. Zeb, we've got them."

"Copy that." Zeb said. Zeb heard someone attempting to send a transmission to somewhere and went to investigate.

"They're here. The Remnant and the Americans. They're killing us and taking our hostages. Help us." A Weequay pleaded unaware that Chopper had jammed the Black Sun frequency.

"Hello." Zeb said and punched out the Weequay before destroying the equipment.

"Zeb, we've got them loaded on the ships. We're leaving you and the troops here as a welcoming committee." Ezra said over the comlink.

"Time for some fun." Zeb replied as he watched the two ships take off.

* * *

Tevin landed the Felth's Pride outside the headquarters building used by Black Sun and dropped off Galen and Jamal along with the Death Troopers on board before taking off again..

"No guards, Ezra said there were guards at the other place." Jamal said as Galen cut a door down.

"Hopefully we're not too late." Galen added.

"Tear this place apart and ifyou find anyone, we want them alive." Jamal told the troopers as they began searching rooms. Jamal eventually found a cell block that was empty, but had evidence of people having been in them left behind.

"Galen!" He called.

"They've moved them." Galen said as he arrived with a pair of troopers.

"Spectre Eight to Felth's Pride. The hostages are gone."

"Find someone and get them to talk. I'll tell Hera to look for anything moving in a convoy and we'll look too." Tevin said over Jamal's comlink as another trooper appeared followed by two more dragging a Rodian.

"Found him hiding in a closet."

"Where are they?" Jamal asked.

"Where are what?" The Rodian replied.

"Where did they take the hostages?" Galen asked applying a Jedi mind probe.

"They are being taken to another safe house. Except for the one that was killed."

"Detective!" Came a trooper's voice.

"Bring him." Jamal said and left to see what was found. The rest of the troopers had found a closet containing the dead bodies of two humans.

"One is the dead hostage from the ship. The other was taken from and smuggled out of New York while the local police chased their tails like a herd of lost banthas." Jamal punched the Rodian in the face for that remark.

"NYPD, don't you ever forget it."

"You Americans are everywhere these days."

"That's right. Taking down groups like yours and the First Order. Secure him."

* * *

Hera and the TIE Defender squadron spotted a convoy moving along with some heavily armed speeders in it.

"Phoenix Leader to Felth's Pride. Convoy spotted, sending location." She said.

"Landing right in front of them. The hostages are probably in the largest of the vehicles." Tevin replied as the YT-1300 landed in front of the convoy causing it to stop suddenly.

"What's going on?" The Devaronian who had overseen the hijacking said to the speeder in front of his speeder.

"It's not us. It's them." The Weequay piloting the lead speeder said pointing at the Felth's Pride sitting in front of the convoy.

"Go past it." On the Felth's Pride, Tevin and the kids watched and waited for the right moment.

"Those guns look rather nasty." Noah said.

"Ours are nastier. Just watch." Josh told him having taken the co-pilot's seat since he was the oldest of the three kids. He then pushed a button firing a concussion missile at the lead speeder blowing it up.

"Go back, go back!" The Devaronian said as he jumped back into his speeder. Josh fired another missile which destroyed another speeder.

"Phoenix Squadron, go!" Hera said as her group joined in followed by a group of Black Sun speeders that were being piloted by Death Troopers with a Lasat riding in one of them.

"Dad, it's Zeb." Lucy said followed by a confirmation from R9. Zeb jumped from his speeder to the large transport speeder and threw a Quarren off. Inside the speeder, two of the hostages who were American soldiers traveling on leave took advantage of the distraction to knock the Weequay guards off the speeder before turning to the other hostages.

"They're from the Remnant. From Earth. They're here to rescue us." The Trandoshan pilot of the speeder carrying the hostages tried to throw Zeb off, but found he cou;dn't control the speeder while fightng with thelarger Lasat. Other Black Sun agents went down as the Death Troopers entered the battle. Zeb eventually got control of the speeder and took it towards the Felth's Pride which hasn't moved while the TIE Defenders flew off to the next location. The Devaronian managed to escape from the scene as the Phantom III flew overhead.

"Zeb, get everyone loaded onto te Pride." Tevin said as he prepared for takeoff.

* * *

The Devaronian found a nearby house and went to hide in there, but was confronted by Ezra.

"Jedi. You won't kill me. It is against your code."

"Who said anything about killing you. Although, the Order on Earth isn't as black and white about things as Skywalker's Order is. Besides, you're looking at the death penalty anyway." Ezra told him. The Devaronian fired at Ezra who quickly dove for cover and Force pushed the Devaronian into a wall before pulling his Lightsaber. The Devarion pulled a blade and charged at Ezra only to be impaled on Ezra's Lightsaber.

"Thank you for flying ASW. We hope you've enjoyed your flight." Ezra said mockingly to the corpse before walking out of the house.

* * *

The TIE Defenders found the ASW ship sitting on a landing pad along with a large number of Z-95s, some of which were scrambling as non-Remnant communications were cut.

"Phoenix Squadron, attack speeds. Hit those Headhunters and anything else that looks like it could stop us." Hera said. The Headhunter pilots didn't know their own formations much less how to match speed with ships as advanced or as fast as the Defenders.

"Mom, heavy cannon on that building." Jacen said as a pair of Rodians manned a blaster cannon on a nearby building.

"Got it." Landon said as he attacked the cannon from the rear and took it out. The ASW Captain used the distraction of the air battle to push the lone Weequay watching the crew off the ship and started take off procedures as soon as the hatch was sealed.

"Phoenix Leader, the ASW ship is taking off." Jag said.

"Phoenix Three. Landon, take your cousins and protect that ship."

"Roger that." Landon said. In the nearby tower, a controller called out to the ASW ship.

"ASW 523, you have no authorization to move."

"Nar Shaddaa, this is American Spaceways Flight 523. We want to thank you for an interesting stay here and hope to never come here again. ASW 523 out." The controller looked stunned, but could do nothing as the TIE Defenders were making quick work of the Headhunters and anything else that looked unfriendly.

"ASW 523, this is Phoenix Three. your passengers are on the Naberrie. We'll be escorting you there." Landon said as he followed the ASW ship off the planet.

"Phoenix Three we copy." Two Headhunters attempted to make an attack run, but were stopped by Freddie and Rob who hit them from the rear before catching up to Landon's Defender.

* * *

 **SUPER STAR DESTROYER NABERRIE**

Mike and Admiral Lokren watched from the bridge as the first of the ships appeared. It was the Ghost, Gauntlet, and Phantom III which were followed by the Felth's Pride, the Astro Megaship, the ASW ship, and the TIE Defenders.

"Lieutenant, relay the message Springtime to New York."

"Mike, I need most of my troops picked up as well as Galen and the Detective." Tevin said over Mike's comlink.

"And then send landing craft to get our troops and Felth's people."

"Yes, Sir."

"I'm really in trouble." Lokren said.

"We had no idea the moon was this infested with Black Sun activity. Now we know and can take the proper action. Your blockade is probably going to become an occupation force for both the planet and the moon. Black Sun was teetering on the line between criminals and terrorists. Now they are terrorists and will be treated as such."

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

A few days later, Landon and the kids were in the kitchen picking at a platter of cookies while the kids did their homework.

"No cake?" Ezra asked as he joined them followed by Chopper.

"I guess wherever he gets the baked goods from didn't have any." Josh said.

"There's apple cider in the fridge." Landon said.

"Here's some apple pies to go with it." Tevin said as he joined them.

"What happened?" Ezra asked.

"Lot of things. Admiral Lokren has been given the go ahead to invade both the planet and the moon. The TIE Defenders have been approved for full deployment. General Syndulla will begin training pilots on them in a couple of weeks. Landon has a couple of things to do before he's off to Officer training. Local police procedures and the final exam. Black Sun is now a terrorist organization and is to be destroyed using whatever means it takes. As for the cake, Zeb and Kallus were here. Zeb ate most of it and gave the rest to Kallus. Where's Jacen?" Tevin told them.

"Which one? Solo is with Myers and Syndulla is in the building somewhere." Landon replied.

"Let's just hope this is the last of the adventures for a while." Lucy said.

"At least until Wanda begins decorating the offices for the season. There's like 20 boxes of Christmas decorations between Joe and her. Lights, the tree, ornaments, and other decorations. Then there's the other building and Bennett."

"She wouldn't put us to work would she?" Noah asked.

"She might. She did it to me last year. I walk in here and two Stormtroopers haul me over to her. She puts anybody that doesn't have something else to do to work." Landon said as Ezra let out a yawn.

"You need coffee." Josh said.

"I bought Pumpkin Spice flavored coffee for in here. Kelly made a fresh pot about an hour ago. Zeb and Kallus seemed to like it."

"That explains the wonderful smell." Ezra said as he poured himself a cup, adjusted it to his taste, and took a sip. He then gave a look of approval.


	24. Halloween

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Halloween**

 **NEW YORK**

Halloween was coming to New York and most of the Spectres were for the most part looking forward to it. For some, it would be their first Halloween. Ezra, Landon, and the kids were inside a store looking at costumes along with R9.

"What would you want to be?" Ezra asked the kids.

"Stuff happens on Halloween in my family." Josh replied.

"What stuff?"

"Long story and it's probably better my dad tells you it before someone else does. But, it involves me, the former Emperor, and Master Skywalker among others. As a warning, anyone caught wearing a pale, white, emotionless mask in the office may find themselves shot, choked out, dismembered, or a combination of the three on sight. Survivors were then court-martialed, shot or re-shot, and sent to the Russian Front." Josh explained.

"Policy put in place when my dad ran the place. Russian winters are known for being extremely harsh. He got it from a TV show." Noah chimed in.

"Every year my mom wants me to be a princess. It was okay when I was younger, but not now. Maybe I should be a witch. R9, shock him before he shoves his foot in his mouth." Lucy said. R9 shocked Josh as he was about to say something.

"Hera and Sabine blame that behavior on Chopper." Ezra told Landon who whispered something in Ezra's ear.

"It is? Another one of the family's many misfortunes or cruel fate?"

"I never asked. He just told me out of the blue one day."

* * *

 _Landon and Josh were sitting in the shoe store one Halloween when Landon asked Josh why he wasn't dressed up for the day._

 _"Half of it is a very long story and the other half is that today's my birthday." Josh said._

 _"Oh, happy birthday then. There's a bakery on this block if you want a cupcake." A heavyset woman came in._

 _"No candy?" She asked._

 _"The rest of the herd beat you to it." Josh said._

 _"What a rude little boy you are." She said and turned to Landon._

 _"I want my money back. The heel broke off this shoe after one day." She showed Landon a shoe in which the heel had broken off followed by a sales receipt._

 _"This actually looks like a factory defect. This should be glued around the edge, not a single drop in the middle of the heel." Landon said as he inspected the show._

 _"As opposed to the two ton weight limit being exceeded." Josh quipped. The woman snorted at Josh.  
_

 _"This can be fixed. It will take me a couple of days, but I can fix it. No charge since it's not your fault."_

 _"For once."_

 _"Josh, here's $20. Go visit the soup place and bring me back a Mulligatawny. Tell him I sent you. Just don't bang on his counter or imitate Al Pacino in Scent of a Woman."  
_

* * *

"That place has the best Mulligatawny in the city. I'll buy you some. Actually, all his soups are good. The line is often out the door and around the corner. Only thing is, if you screw around in line and he catches you. You don't get served." Landon told Ezra.

"Anything else?" Ezra asked.

"No making out in line, keep the line moving, know what you want when it's your turn to order, and have your money ready. Also, no speaking other languages in line. Saying "por favor" will get you thrown out."

* * *

A few days later, Halloween had come and along with it Josh's 16th birthday. A small party had been held at the Office since everyone was busy with work and the kids were eager to collect candy. Ezra had donned a pirate costume while Lucy had dressed up as a witch and put cat decorations on R9 which Chopper found funny. Josh had been convinced to dress as a zombie by Lucy which the entire office found funny. Noah had gone completely goth and simply added a few things to his normal outfit as well as wearing a pair of baggy, black pants he had bought at Hot Topic. Landon had opted not to dress up, but kept his uniform on Jacen arrived as cupcakes were being passed around dressed up as a werewolf followed by Sabine dressed as a construction worker. Michael was surprised both at seeing Josh in a costume and that he wanted to roam the streets on Halloween and voiced his discomfort with the latter idea.

"Dad, that was ten years ago and I am now more then capable of defending myself."

"You guys are going to be together the whole night right?" Michael asked.

"Of course we are." Ezra said as he fitted Chopper with a fake beak and made the droid look like a parrot.

"There's enough blasters and Lightsabers to deal with any trouble. Plus the increased patrols." Landon added.

"Good. Have fun, be safe, and don't stay out too late. Most of you have school in the morning."

"Only one who doesn't is Jacen." Noah said as R9 hit Chopper.

* * *

As the night went on, the group collected more and more candy eating some as they went along. Eventually, Sabine took the kids home leaving Ezra and Landon alone with Jacen and Chopper. They then dropped Jacen off at a subway station before starting on their way home..

"Interesting night." Ezra said.

"The thought I am having is one I will now share in front of Chopper."

"I wonder if Marissa dressed up as a giant chicken."

"Grandpa's dream come true. Probably Chopper's too." Landon said then placed his handcuffs on Ezra's wrists.

"What is this? Some sort of game?" Ezra asked.

"You are dressed as a pirate and I'm in a Remnant uniform." Chopper snickered from behind them.

"Leave it to him to find the x-rated meaning to this. I didn't want Josh to get the same ideas Chopper is getting. Who knows what ideas flow back and forth between Josh and Noah." Ezra used The Force to remove Landon's handcuffs and gave them back to Landon.

"You know I can't drive with those on."

"Happy Halloween." Landon said and smiled.

* * *

The kids had unloaded their candy on the Myers' kitchen counter when R9 suddenly started beeping. The three looked up to hear someone coming down the stairs. They then saw the shadow of a Shape appear on the wall. Josh and Lucy reached for their weapons just in case. They relaxed when the shadow revealed itself to be Michael wondering what was going on..

"Really, Dad. You nearly got yourself shot or something else." Josh said.

"Who brought you guys home so late?" Michael asked.

"Sabine took the long way here and made a few stops along the way." Lucy said.

"I thought Landon was bringing you guys home."

"The other car we had was Ezra's and we had seven people plus two droids." Noah explained.

"You should keep that goth look. Most of your clothes are black as it is." Josh said to Noah.

"Would you three kindly clean up your mess and go to bed or at least not be so noisy in here. Your mom just came off her caffeine high and fell asleep when you four came in making noise. Lucy, your dad left you a bag for the night. Something about Chris and candy." Michael said.

"Chris plus a truckload of sugar equals him being extremely hyper and awake all night and R9 told him through R2 that we were still out." She said.

"Trying to scare us didn't help then." Josh told Michael who fought back a grin and then went back upstairs. The three kids snickered and went back to sorting out and eating candy before heading to Josh's room for the rest of the night.


	25. Season 2: New Year, New Problems

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **New Year, New Problems**

 **NEW YORK**

Ezra made a mad dash from his car to the school office. An accident on the Throgs Neck Bridge had reduced traffic on the Bronx-Whitestone Bridge to a crawl. Due to this, he was still preparing for the day when the first bell rang.

"Chopper, go watch the kids." Ezra said to the droid as he turned and nearly crashed into Phil Tate who was also running late due to the traffic..

"Neither bridge was good. An overheight hit a bridge on the Cross Bronx. That's why the Throgs Neck was jammed. Then someone got into another truck's blind spot on the bridge. Everybody moved over to the Whitestone and then that jammed up. I ended up in a lane I didn't want to be in. Hopefully, that truck is off of there when we get out." Phil told him.

"More me then you. I'm on Detention duty this afternoon."

"You have one already. Diego Perez still owes Reggie three days for getting tossed out of English because he was shooting rubberbands across the room before the break. He already did the two days of ISS for the rubberbands."

"Noted." Ezra said as he grabbed his messages.

"Anything of interest?"

"Darius was seen by one of our Math teachers carrying something large into the Music room. George Carpenter said he got Darius a keyboard for Christmas as a form of encouragement and that they brought it here for his lessons with Mr. Alvarez. Jamal said something about it to me when he told me that the mother's lawyer was looking for a deal that keeps her out of Judge Khayman's courtroom for trial. Pratchard turned them down because what she did was worse then what Landon's mother did and Darius doesn't think it's enough time for her. I have a feeling there's things that he's told some people and he wants to tell all at a trial."

"Pratchard's going to destroy the mother if she testifies. He did it to Landon's mother."

* * *

To say the morning traffic was an omen for both Ezra and Phil would be accurate. Diego Perez, already in trouble for the rubberband incident was in Ezra's classroom bothering one of the female students.

"Diego, go away." The girl, Katrina said as Darius walked in and took the empty seat next to Katrina.

"Your lips say go away, but your eyes say stay." Diego said trying to turn on the charm.

"Get lost before Mr. B. catches you in here." Darius told him.

"He's not here."

"Chopper?"

"Trash can isn't here either." Katrina spotted Sabine walking by.

"Ms. Wren." She called into the hall. Sabine walked in and realized what was happening.

"Diego, out now. You're getting written up in 5-4-3-2-1. Now you've got one for disrupting this classroom. Let's go, before I give you another one for refusing to follow directions and then I get to use my pistols." As Sabine finished her warning to Diego, Reggie walked by and then stopped in to see what the problem was.

"Mr. Perez, you have three days left on an existing Detention. Are you trying to get more?"

"Now he has a write-up and he's about to get a second one on top of that."

"You know four write-ups in one day is one day of Detention. Four write-ups when you have outstanding Detentions gets you ISS for one day. You already have two write-ups and it's not even first period." At that moment, Chopper rolled in an gave Diego a shock.

"The trash can probably gave me an electrical burn. And you better hope that I don't find you up on my block alone." Diego said on his way out pointing at Darius. That set Reggie off.

"Get going because you are not about that life. You wanna know where all the thugs from when I was your age are now? Woodlawn, Cypress Hills, Union Field, Green Haven, Attica, Clinton, Sing-Sing, and I think a couple ended up in a Federal facility. I knew one guy who was shanked within a week of arriving at Attica. You wouldn't even survive The Tombs. Get it?" He snapped at Diego.

"What was he doing in here?"Sabine asked.

"Trying to get in my pants." Katrina replied.

"That would be his fourth offense for the day. Should I stick him in ISS now and save the whole school from having to deal with him all day? Although, what he was doing in here is three days of ISS itself and what he did on his way out is five days." Ezra walked in and put his stuff down on his desk having heard Reggie's tirade.

"Darius, what did you do now?" Ezra asked.

"Diego Perez was just chased out of here and given a few write-ups in the process." Sabine told him.

"Two write-ups and eight days ISS. Unless I give him a write-up for calling Chopper a trash can. Which I'm also getting tired of. If he skips Detention today, everything he does today gets written up and sent Downtown." Reggie added as he and Sabine left.

"I know Sergeant Sloane won't put up with him." Darius told Ezra.

"Same with Lieutenant Fanes. As I'm sure your cousin knows by now. Charm doesn't work on them and neither does the thug attitude. Let me take attendance real quick. Everyone's here that should be here including Darius. Chopper, the closet just sneezed." Ezra said mostly to himself. Chopper opened the closet door to reveal another student hiding in the closet.

"RaShawn Lansing, out of the closet. You're not supposed to be in here. In case you weren't listening, Mr. Dobbs is in a very bad mood this morning thanks to Diego Perez and hiding in the closet is a good way to earn ISS for a day." The entire room began laughing as RaShawn made a quick exit from the room followed by Chopper. Ezra put most of his stuff in the closet and locked it as the bell rang.

"Those of you leaving, stay out of trouble. Those of you in US II, give me a few minutes while I check my e-mail, load up the class, and wait for Chopper to get back. Can somebody hand out the books?" Ezra said.

Some of the Freshmen had decided to horse around while Ezra and Chopper were busy and outside the room. This included hiding in the now reopened closet. Ezra walked back in carrying a stack of worksheets followed by Chopper.

"Whoever is in the closet now is close to getting shocked and consider yourself lucky if that's all that happens. Get out of there." The student came out fearing that a joke would land him in ISS as the whole school had found out about Diego enraging Reggie earlier in the day.

"This is what we're doing. Whatever you don't finish is homework unless you're in here next period and anyone who spends the entire class screwing around and doing nothing gets a zero. Remember, if you screw up in the high schools. There's a boot camp down at Floyd Bennett Field where they don't put up with this nonsense." Ezra told them as Chopper handed out the papers and books.

* * *

Josh, Lucy, and Noah were also in class working on their own assignments. The three and R9 had been tasked with preparing lunch for the entire base as well as both academies since the four enjoyed working together and had threatened to send the kitchen staff to the Russian Front over the break for serving spaghetti three days in a row over the break. The kitchen staff in turn went on strike

"Today is burgers and hot dogs." Lucy said as the boys began taking stuff out of the freezer and refrigerator while R9 prepared the deep-fryers.

"Do we need those?" Noah asked.

"Baked french fries are like fast food fries that have been sitting out for a half hour or more. No flavor and very soggy." Josh replied as Landon walked in.

"I was told to make sure you three don't burn the kitchen down." Landon said as an announcement came over the PA system.

"Attention all personnel. Due to circumstances beyond our control, lunch will be served today."

"Somebody's in trouble again." Noah said as he prepared the grill for the hot dogs. After a half hour, the five had prepared enough food to begin serving.

"Wait for it." Josh said as the PA crackled again.

"Attention all personnel. Due to conditions beyond our control, we regret to announce that lunch is now being served."

"Definitely in trouble." Lucy added.

"This looks edible." Landon said.

"So were our cookies." Noah told him as they watched Lieutenant Fanes drag an enlisted man across the compound towards where garbage was kept until it was picked up as everyone lined up at the serving window.

"Excuse me, Soldier. The academies get served first." One of the instructors told a trooper who insisted on cutting the line.

"For once this doesn't look like the food Colonel Korek provided in the jail until he decided to stop feeding the prisoners and General Felth sent him packing." Sergeant Sloane said as she took her lunch.

"We threw out the rotten produce." Lucy replied.

"Korek's gone?" Noah asked.

"Tyler replaced him." Josh told Noah.

"Speaking of, Colonel Markem sent an e-mail to all instructors about a tour of the facility for got thrown out of their old schools for bad behavior. You three are exempt and will likely spend that day at the office or wherever they send you three." Fanes said as she took her tray.

"Ezra said something to me about Dobbs trying to arrange the Scared Straight program for some of the kids at his school that are close to ending up here." Landon added.

* * *

Jamal had stopped by to chat with Darius about his mother's case when he and Ezra found Diego fighting with Darius in the hallway while Sabine and Chopper tried to pull Diego off of Darius. After Jamal managed to pull Diego off of Darius, Diego swung at Jamal who took him to the ground and held him there as Reggie arrived.

"This don't go on World Star. Now, get where you belong. Don't need to be written up for late to class" Reggie told a gathered group of students before turning to the scene.

"Let me guess, Diego threw the first punch then swung on Jamal." Chopper showed him the recording of what had happened.

"He also got in a couple of stomps." Sabine said as Ezra helped Darius up.

"You wanna get locked up?" I can have a sector car come get you right now if that's what you want. Then you go to Central Booking until you see a judge. After that, it's either Rikers or the Remnant's House. Ain't no Juvie for teenage punks who swing at cops. I'm fixing to put you in cuffs if you don't stop fighting with me." Jamal told a still struggling DIego.

"Bite me." Diego snapped.

"Mr. Dobbs, you might want to notify the DOE about this while I get a squad car or two for this young man. You gonna be someone's girlfriend in Rikers." Jamal said to Reggie as he put Diego in handcuffs.

"What was all that about?" Ezra asked Darius.

"Fallout from this morning. You and I both know that Katrina is not interested in him. He was trying to bait me into hitting him so I'd get tossed out of here. Then he decided to try putting me back in Lincoln's ICU."

"Well he threw punches at Jamal, so he's not going to be here anymore. Now you need to see the nurse. Chopper doesn't like the way Diego stomped on you." Ezra said as he led Darius to the Nurse's Office.

* * *

Darnell Hollister had arrived to collect a copy of Chopper's video of the incident along with all the other evidence and witness statements while a group of Stormtroopers took Diego for booking. Darius spent the next period at the nurse's office while his injuries were tended to and documented.

"If he's arraigned before Friday, he's looking at Judge Khayman. Even if he sees another judge for arraignment, he could still draw her for trial." Darnell explained.

"Which means he'll be locked up for quite some time."

"In the hole, along with your mother and her garbage boyfriends."

"I'm going to give you an excuse from Gym for the rest of the week. If anything feels off, go to the Emergency Room right away. Other then that, you are good to go." The nurse said as she handed Darius a paper and an ice pack for the bruise on his face.

* * *

"Case ending 4184, People vs. Diego Perez. Charges are two counts of assault in the first degree, one count of harassment in the first degree, and one count of resisting arrest." A court clerk read off a docket sheet and handed it to Judge Khayman.

"Trey Johnson for the Bronx District Attorney." A dreadlocked black man said from the prosecutor's podium.

"How old is he?" She asked.

"Ramon Montrose from Bronx Legal Aid. My client is sixteen and pleads not guilty."

"Does he understand the charges?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Mr. Johnson, what do you want me to do with him?"

"The crimes took place in a city school. In addition to attacking another student, the defendant threw punches at a police detective who was trying to restrain him. The defendant is also part of a violent street gang that uses this kind of conduct as standard operating procedure. We request he be held without bail for the safety of witnesses." Judge Khayman looked over the information she had been provided.

"My client is a high school student and..." Montrose began, but was cut off.

"The defendant has been terminated from his school due to the level of violence involved in this incident and a long history of in-school behavioral problems."

"I bet you let me off again." Diego said making a gun firing gesture at Judge Khayman.

"I'm glad you were stupid enough to do that in my courtroom. Stormtroopers, take him out and put him right in the hole. The defendant is remanded without bail and given 30 days for contempt of court." She banged her gavel as the troopers removed Diego from the courtroom. Diego continued to curse at Judge Khayman from the hallway.

"That's another 30 days for contempt per each one of those. Now, you're up to 120 days in jail for contempt of court alone. Gag him or shoot him if you have to." She shouted into the hallway.

"I object to that last part." Montrose said.

"Too bad. Maybe your next client won't threaten a judge who knows all about how itchy Stormtrooper trigger fingers can be."

"The People will be amending the complaint to include the charge of terroristic threats." Johnson said. Phil Tate got up and left as the next case was called. He began texting Ezra as he made his way out of the courthouse. Ezra texted back that Darius and Katrina had left the school together after they had their after school music lessons. He added that he thinks Darius may have gotten himself a girlfriend.


	26. Ezra Gets Tough

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Ezra Gets Tough**

 **NEW YORK**

"Morning." Ezra said as he walked into the classroom followed by Chopper.

"Good Morning Mr. B and Chopper." Darius said cheerfully followed by a kissing sound from the rear of the room.

"Anybody who wants to get written up can keep blowing kisses. Just know this, Mr. Dobbs got the dates for Scared Straight and and anyone who gets ISS between now and then will have a copy of the report sent to Colonel Markem. Also, hiding in my closet is an automatic write-up because it seems like I'm constantly finding people in there trying to be funny." A student walked into the classroom and over to another student.

"Excuse me, Steven Abernathy. Unless you're here on some school related business, I'd like you to leave and pull your pants up. Because when you go into the jail, that's considered advertising to the inmates." Ezra called to the unwanted visitor.

"Whatever." Steven said dismissively..

"Whatever? First write-up of the day. Disrupting another class, dress code violation, and talking back to a teacher. Chopper, chase him out." As Chopper went to chase Steven out of the room, Sabine walked in.

"Steven, out now. You were warned yesterday about the daily visits during Homeroom. If Mr. Dobbs finds you visiting classrooms, you're going to be on in-school for a week." Steven quickly ran out of the room followed by Chopper.

"And I'm tired of seeing your underwear." She called after Steven before turning to Ezra.

"Jacen wants to know if you bothered to look at your phone within the past hour."

"No, I've been busy. What's wrong with the Ghost?"

"Nothing's wrong with it. He's taking the kids on a cargo run to somewhere after their classes today. Landon too."

"I would have gotten that message at Lunch. It's not like I was avoiding him."

"I told him that. We should finish this conversation at Lunch."

"Yeah. First Period." Ezra said as the bell rang.

* * *

The Freshmen once again tried Ezra's patience and quickly found out that he was no longer in the mood for their games.

"Just so you know. Anyone who does this gets written up automatically for unauthorized area from now on." He snapped as Chopper removed another student from the closet.

"Stupid trash can."

"Trash can? Get out. OUT! You can explain to Mr. Dobbs why you got thrown out and why you have an F in this class." As if on cue, Reggie walked in having heard Ezra shouting.

"What are you doing now? You got written up twice already today. One for throwing things and the other for walking out of class. Now you got two more. Going for a new school record of most write-ups in one day?" Ezra began writing down the various infractions and handed his report to Reggie.

"Well now you have four days of ISS. Calling Chopper a trash can is the same three days you get for disrespectful address of school staff. Steven Abernathy, why are you walking around my school advertising again? You've been written up twice today for dress code alone, plus everything else. Both of you are going to ISS while I call your parents to arrange conferences." Ezra looked at the rest of the class who were looking through their notes and the textbooks.

"We're on Page 85."

"This is Sparta!" A voice shouted from the back.

"I'll let that go because it's class related. Don't do it again though."

* * *

After school, Ezra was walking to his car followed by Chopper when they were confronted by a number of gang members.

"You give our boys problems, we give you problems." One of them said and pulled out a pistol followed by the rest of them pulling out guns.

"Chopper, get Sabine and Jamal." Ezra said and revealed his blaster and Lightsaber. The gang members fired at Ezra who ducked behind a car followed by Chopper and returned fire striking one in the arm.

"No one said anything about teacher packing."

"Pump him." Another one said as they unloaded TEC-9s in Ezra's direction until blaster bolts struck gang members from an unknown direction.

"He got backup." One of them shouted as Sabine flew out a window in full armor while sirens were heard in the background. The gang members quickly scattered as a small ship flew overhead. A ship that Ezra and Sabine knew very well.

* * *

On the Phantom III, Jacen, Landon, and R9 had taken off from the Ghost upon receiving Chopper's SOS call.

"Felth's troops are in the area and Sabine's there too. She's going to kick their asses if she hasn't already." Jacen said.

"That describes the picture Ezra painted me of her. R9, take over and put us down." Landon told the droid as he and Jacen readied their weapons. Once R9 told them that they were close to ground, Jacen and Landon jumped off the ship and into the fray soon followed by the arrivals of Jamal and a number of Stormtroopers.

"I guess this is another gang out of business, because you're all under arrest." Jamal said as the Stormtroopers took up their positions. The gang members quickly dropped their weapons and put their hands up in surrender. Messing with Ezra and Sabine was one thing, Stormtroopers were another. Darius walked out to the sight.

"What was this about?" He asked.

"You dead B." One of the gang members spat at Darius and was quickly piled on by Stormtroopers.

"Take them down to the Office. Make sure anyone who got shot gets medical attention." Jamal told the troopers before turning to Darius.

"Know any of them?"

"A couple of them were in the hallway when Diego jumped me. Looking mean, ugly, and stupid. My guess they were going to join in, but thought better when they saw Ms. Wren and everyone else pulling him off me."

"I'll tack on a few counts of witness tampering to the list of felonies."

"Hope they don't get bail." Jacen said.

"Depends on the judge." Landon told him.

* * *

At arraignment, Judge Rolando Juarez set ordered the entire gang held without bail based on the number of outstanding bench warrants that had been issued for them and told them that they better hope they don't get Judge Khayman for trial. He also ordered lockdown for the gang so they couldn't communicate with the outside world and further intimidate or order the murders of witnesses. Ezra brought Darius to the office the next day after school to go over his testimony in the various court cases he was now involved with. They sat in a conference room with Ryan Pratchard and Connie Rubirosa.

"We'll start with your vile excuse for a mother. She's going in front of Judge Higgins along with the boyfriend who used you as guinea pig for his drug business. Higgins is a new judge, so we're not sure how this will go. We're expecting a motion to throw this case out on an unlawful search and seizure of evidence. However, given that no one had seen or heard from you in four days. Colonel Pratchard can argue that Detective Wilkins had a valid reason to break down the door and boyfriend reached for a gun despite knowing Wilkins was with the police and that the place was searched incident to arrest or that the medics needed to know what you were given. The other boyfriend who threatened to break Commander Bridger in two drew Judge Sanders. We're hoping he's willing to plead out to avoid me putting Sabine Wren on the stand to tell the jury exactly what he said. Diego Perez drew Judge Wright. His father was also a judge and a real piece of work. We won't go into those details, but the father seemed to have no problem with being overturned on appeal. One of his nicknames was Judge William Wrong. Junior is a lot better and a lot more reasonable. That leaves the gang who shot up your schoolyard to Judge Khayman." Connie explained.

"What do I need to do?" Darius asked.

"Once we get through the expected motion hearing on your mother, we'll let you know. As for Diego Perez, I'm going to ask you if he said anything when he started beating on you and if he did exactly what he said. That will let the jury why he attacked you. I'm hoping I won't have to put Katrina on the stand. I don't know how she'd hold up on cross." Ryan replied.

"What about me?"

"If the defense starts badgering you about nonsense that has nothing to do with the case, I can object and the jury won't like the victim-bashing or the lawyers who do it. Remember, you're a victim too. Just think of the courtroom as another stage." Darius smiled, he could do this.


	27. Spectres to the Rescue

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Spectres to the Rescue**

 **NEW YORK**

"The NYPD made an unlawful entry to my client's apartment followed by The Empire once again trampling all over the Fourth Amendment. There were no warrants issued. Therefore, all evidence found in the apartment must be suppressed." Defense Attorney Dave Seaver said to Ryan, Connie, and Judge Samantha Higgins.

"When a sixteen year old boy goes missing for four days from both school and job, followed by a home visit from the boy's teacher, who is then told to go away by a person he doesn't even know. I call that exigent circumstances. The Co-Defendant went for a gun when the police made entry and he knew Detective Wilkins was a police officer because the Detective announced himself with the boy's teacher as a witness. Furthermore, a search was warranted to ensure that the boy got proper and timely medical attention." Ryan argued.

"Ezra Bridger should be excluded from testifying. Do you know the details of his past? He's not the most credible witness on your list and neither is Sabine Wren for that matter."

"Judge Khayman found him credible in previous cases."

"We all know she's biased in favor of her late husband's associates."

"I'm not going to second guess a colleague. No matter who they were married to or what their father's position on the issue of warrantless search and seizure would have been. This child could have died were it not for Detective Wilkins and Commander Bridger turning up at that apartment. Motion denied. Anything else?" Higgins said.

"Off the record. I want you to recuse yourself. It's obvious your time in Family Court leaves you with a prejudice against my client because she is accused of being a bad mother." Seaver said.

"Accused? She is a horrible mother." Ryan shouted.

"Is it that or you just don't want his mother to get the tongue lashing she deserves when she's convicted?" Connie asked.

"Off the record. Do you want her in front of Judge Khayman again? I already know what was said at arraignment when your client tried playing victim. I'll recuse myself and you can deal with her if that's what you want. For the record, I'm scheduled for surgery next week on a troublesome gallbladder and starting this trial would not be in the Defendant's best interests as it would either require a new judge to be assigned during the trial or violate the Defendant's right to a speedy trial. This case is sent back for reassignment."

* * *

Ryan had gone through the schedules of the prosecutors assigned to work under him and assigned Diego Perez's case to Abbie Carmichael. Montrose had attempted to work out a plea deal that would allow Diego to plead as a juvenile offender and avoid being incarcerated which Abbie rejected.

"Maybe spending time in an adult correctional facility will get your client's attention because nothing else has if he thinks nothing of backtalking a judge."

"Fine. Motion to exclude any statements my client made as a result of Judge Jennifer Khayman's unprofessional behavior at his arraignment and a motion to dismiss the three contempt charges stemming from her kangaroo court mentality and behavior." Montrose handed over a pair of motions. The motions were heard a day later by Judge Steven Wright.

"Judge Khayman's behavior has been described as venomous by attorneys all over this city. She's known to rubber stamp anything a prosecutor puts in front of her. What's worse is when she basically tells Imperial Stormtroopers that they can violate a sixteen year old's right against cruel and unusual punishment by gagging or shooting him." Montrose argued.

"Why were Stormtroopers even in the courthouse much less inside a courtroom?" Wright asked.

"The Defendant is part of a violent street gang. Members of which are currently awaiting trial for shooting up a schoolyard I may add."

"Which has nothing to do with my client's interaction with Judge Khayman. She also cut me off when I tried to make a bail application and remand for these charges is simply unheard of."

"Your client's arraignment should have been deferred a day. Your client was coming off an adrenaline rush from the incident that occurred earlier that day. She knew this and was simply searching for a reason to put your client behind bars. I'm dismissing the contempt charges brought by Judge Khayman, vacating the sentences that were imposed with those charges, and setting bail on the remaining charges at $250,000 all cash. If my father thought Jack McCoy was a loose cannon, he has not seen anything." Wright said.

* * *

Ryan and Connie met with the boyfriend who had threatened Ezra and his lawyer.

"What are you offering?" The lawyer, a woman named Torres asked.

"Nothing. Your client is a persistent violent offender and I'm making sure he goes away for life." Ryan said.

"I know you want Bianca Carpenter for something. I just don't know what."

"We want to know what else she did to her son." Connie replied.

"We have the guy she replaced you with days after the Stormtroopers dragged you away in chains. Who and what is she involved with?" Ryan added.

"She did that to me! She said the kid was in the way of her making real money. Kid would be minding his own business and she'd go off on him or put drugs in his food. She told me the kid got the Jedi for his teacher this year and wanted me to menace the teacher. She didn't count on the woman hired as a substitute being a friend of the Jedi. I just did it to make her happy. Didn't expect all this to happen. I know the dude she started sleeping with after I got arrested. Hard not to when he's one of the biggest dealers in the Bronx. They both wanted the kid and the Jeci out of the way. The Jedi's friend messed up the plans. The kid who attacked her kid in the school, Perez. He's a street level dealer in addition to being an enforcer for a gang."

"What's all that worth?" Ms. Torres asked.

"Ten years and we won't ask for an enhancement based on your client's history of arrests for violent crimes. I will delay his allocution until after he testifies against them. Trooper on the gate." Ryan said as a Stormtrooper unlocked the door to the room they were in.

"Make sure a copy of that gets to Abbie and I want to see if we can't use RICO on Carpenter and everyone else rounded up in this mess. Also, I want daily checks on that Bronx ADA Johnson."

"Would Houston be of any help?" Connie asked.

"She can do to them what she did to Grinta the Hutt."

"Summary executions?"

"Any person or group of persons who uses deadly force or the threat of deadly force against a civilian population or an Officer of the Judicial Branch to further a criminal enterprise or subvert the rule of law is subject to termination with extreme prejudice as determined by the President or other state official serving in a similar capacity. When they opened fire on a schoolyard with TEC-9s in an attempt to intimidate and eliminate a witness, they attempted to subvert the rule of law. It's time these criminals found out that the Remnant does not play nice with terrorists. Make sure all the paperwork gets filed, we're charging them all as terrorists. If anything, they'll all plead out." Ryan explained.

* * *

Ezra and Sabine walked into a Bronx clothing store and found Darius working behind the cash register.

"Pratchard's trying something to force a plea. There may not be a trial after all. He's using the anti-terrorism laws against all of them. Including Diego and your mother. The boyfriend who threatened to break me into two pieces, spilled his guts to avoid a life sentence." A man emerged from the back.

"Mr. Bridger, I am guessing you are here on official business."

"Mr. Carkson, yes I am. Letting Darius know about some developments in the many court cases involving him. By the way, Sabine Wren meet Lamar Clarkson."

"She's my art teacher." Darius said.

"I hope nobody got bail."

"Diego Perez did, but I doubt he has $250,000 in cash laying around. The new story we were told is that they're all connected and that Pratchard's looking into organized crime and terrorism laws. Ms. Houston might be serving as both judge and jury for all of them."

"I didn't tell you this before, but Diego Perez was in here about a week before Darius was attacked in school. I chased him out after he gave Darius a staredown, thought he was casing the place for a robbery. The girl that's been in here from time to time since the attack must have been an excuse for Diego to jump Darius and make it look like a schoolyard beef over a girl."

"Did you tell anyone else that?" Ezra asked.

"Some ADA came in here, he wrote down everything and browsed my merchandise for a bit. Black guy a few years older then Detective Wilkins with dreadlocks. I kept his card here in case I remembered anything else." Ezra looked at the business card of ADA Trey Johnson and got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Spectre 6 to Spectre 8." Ezra didn't even bother using his phone instead using his comlink.

"I'll get my jetpack and helmet out of the car." Sabine said.

"Spectre 8, what's going on?" Jamal's voice came over the comlink.

"Jamal, we may have a problem."

* * *

Luckily for ADA Johnson, Sabine got there in time. A group of gang members drove up on the building and opened fire.

"Take cover!" Sabine said then returned fire.

"Spectre 5 to Spectre 8, we have an attack at the ADA's place."

"Copy that Sabine." Jamal said as he fiddled with his phone.

"Nick, call it in. It's an ADA. Spectre 8 to Spectre 9, Landon please tell me you're at Felth's office. We need the troops deployed to the location I'm sending you."

"Signal 10-13, officers under heavy fire." Someone shouted over the radio in the car."

"Spectre 9 to Spectre 8, troops and fighters are on the way." Landon said over the comlink.

"Spectre 2 to Spectre 8, we'll be there soon, try to cover Sabine and your people." Hera called.

* * *

Word of a second attack involving the same gang had reached Wanda Houston as Hera rounded up a couple of pilots and took off in her TIE Defender followed by a pair of TIE Fighters.

"General Syndulla, terminate that gang with extreme prejudice." Wanda told Hera over the comlink.

"If there's anything left after Sabine gets done with them." Hera replied before switching to Sabine's frequency.

"Spectre 2 to Spectre 5. Sabine, take them down." Hera then relayed the same message to Jamal. Back in The Bronx, Jamal and Nick had arrived at the scene and came under fire. Jamal managed to dodge bullets while a round caught Nick in the shoulder. A car flew into the air from a thermal detonator thrown by Sabine as he covered Nick and tried to apply pressure to Nick's wound.

"Where the hell is our backup?" Jamal said to himself.

"Spectre 8, reinforcements have arrived." Hera said as her group flew overhead. She fired her cannons at the gang members which caused them to scatter and take cover as the TIEs prepared for another attack run. Death Troopers and Stormtroopers soon arrived and began to extract the wounded police officers along with Nick. Jamal made his way into the building where he found a dead gang member who was covered in laser burns along with Sabine and Johnson.

"Everyone okay in here?" He asked.

"I'm fine, he got hit by flying glass." Sabine replied. Outside, the gang members had decided to go for broke and opened fire on the Death Troopers and Stormtroopers who quickly cut them down as Hera and her wingmen made another sweep of the area with their TIEs. Finding no further attackers in the area, Hera reported to Wanda.

"Command, all targets appear to be neutralized."

"Copy that Phoenix Leader, I'll send the EMTs in as soon as it's secure." Tevin replied. Ezra arrived after hearing that the scene was secured and stood at the police tape that had been erected by the Stormtroopers. Jamal came over to him after giving his statement to Darnell.

"Sabine got here just in time. The cars they came in are still being searched, but Darius probably won't have to testify now. Secretary of State is using this as an excuse to invoke the statue Pratchard mentioned about how anyone who uses deadly force or the threat of deadly force against a civilian population or an Officer of the Court may be terminated with extreme prejudice upon a decision by the Executive Branch. Darius' mother might be executed along with Landon's. Houston doesn't need evidence, just the hint of a connection with someone doing this will work for her. They went after witnesses and an ADA. In her mind, they're no better then Black Sun. Johnson told me what Darius' boss said about Diego casing his store prior to that incident in the hallway."

"Which means?" Ezra asked.

"She's applying the anti-terrorism laws as she sees fit. Good for us, bad for them. Even better for Darius since he won't have to testify." Darnell said as he joined them.


	28. Trials Part 1

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **Warning: This Chapter and the next one may contain some material that might be disturbing. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Trials Part 1**

 **NEW YORK**

"I'm hoping this is all over soon so I can get on with my life." Darius said as he ate lunch with Ezra, Sabine, and Phil in Ezra's classroom.

"It should, the attack on ADA Johnson was the last straw for Houston. I take it you didn't hear about the deployment of TIE Fighters to that incident." Sabine told him.

"The anti-terrorism laws are much stronger then they were when McCoy took on the Russian Mob about 20 years ago." Phil added.

"What did he do?" Ezra asked.

"After they murdered an ADA and tried to bomb a police station among other things, McCoy threw them all in jail without charges until he was ordered to release them. I wouldn't be surprised if there was no trial for most if not all of this. Anything to avoid the death penalty."

"I expect my mother will want a trial for the sole purpose of getting some lawyer to air me out in public or play victim."

"That backfired on Landon's mother, it will probably backfire on yours too. Pratchard went after her for that and the jury didn't buy it." Sabine told Darius.

"I hope so." Darius said as he threw his trash out and left the room.

"That kid has the whole world on his shoulders right now and I speak from experience." Ezra said as he checked his phone for messages from anyone important and found one from Connie saying that Darius' mom found herself back in front of Judge Khayman due to Judge Higgins going for surgery.

"Things may be looking up for him. Mom's back in front of Judge Khayman. Original judge had surgery scheduled for what might be the middle of a trial. I'll tell him later when I see him."

* * *

That afternoon, Bianca and Seaver met with Ryan and Connie to discuss a plea deal.

"What are you offering?" Seaver asked.

"Attempted Murder 2 to cover the whole thing, she does the max." Ryan replied.

"What kind of a deal is that? Reckless endangerment with probation. Do you really want to put that kid on the stand? I will go after him."

"If Judge Khayman lets you. She didn't allow it at the McKnight trial. What makes you think she'll allow it at this one?"

"Why didn't he report this sooner?"

"Because your client's boyfriends have a history of intimidating school officials to keep quiet. Her misfortune that Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren weren't intimidated by that like all the teachers before them." Seaver placed a motion on the table.

"Motion for full assessments of my client's son. Psych, medical, intelligence, and to stick his fluids under a microscope."

"Your motion is moot. I've already spoken to Darius. He understands how the court system works."

"We'll see what the judge thinks." Seaver said and left.

* * *

"Mr. Seaver, what kind of garbage motion is this?" Judge Khayman asked.

"I want to make sure my client's son understands what's involved with testifying against his mother and is competent enough to do so."

"Ms. Rubirosa and myself interviewed him already. He not only understands the processes of the court, he seems interested in it. This is nothing more then an attempt to disqualify the People's key witness." Ryan said.

"A drug test? Why?"

"He's used at least once that we know of."

"Against his will."

"That's denied. A Medical Examination?"

"Grasping at straws."

"Can he handle the stress of testifying in open court?"

"Your Honor is already aware of his performance in front of 200+ strangers at the Ed Sullivan Theater."

"Denied. An intelligence assessment?"

"Given by a third party, because we know how unbiased his teachers are. And when I say third party, I mean someone who isn't on a government payroll."

"Only one person is allowed to be sarcastic in my courtroom or chambers and that's me. Consider yourself warned Mr. Seaver."

"The People are willing to offer his 10th Grade Regents scores to the Defense."

"What does that prove? That he passed some State one-size-fits-all examination?"

"Tell you what we'll do. I'll review everything and interview Darius myself in camera. Then I'll give a ruling. A judge always knows they're right when lawyers on both sides aren't happy."

* * *

The next morning, Landon pulled up at the Carpenter's home and beeped his horn. Darius came out a few minutes later.

"Nice car. This doesn't look like a cop car."

"It isn't. It's mine. Not as visible as Stormtroopers in a radio car. Spectre 9 to Base, got the package."

"Got it." Came Tevin's reply. An hour later, Landon walked Darius into the courthouse where a clerk was waiting inside to take him to Judge Khayman's chambers.

"Judge, Darius Carpenter and escort."

"Bring them in." The three entered.

"Your Honor." Landon said as they sat down.

"McKnight, I won't tell the defense if you don't."

"Jacen Syndulla is unavailable. It was either me or a radio car."

"Got it. You're excused." Landon left the room.

"On the record. Do you know why you're here?" Judge Khayman asked.

"My mom's lawyer making noise."

"Do you know what my role is?"

"To keep things fair."

"Now I'm going to ask you some questions about this case and some other subjects. Did any of your mom's past boyfriends ever hit you or do anything to you that you didn't like or want done to you? Besides the one that's in jail for injecting you with drugs?"

"The one Mr. B and Ms. W had the troops come for broke my arm once." Darius paused for a minute as Judge Khayman turned to her clerk.

"Let the record reflect he refers to Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren. What did your mom do about that?"

"She took me to a hospital after I refused to snort crack. Then she told them that I fell on the stairs. He told me that if I told anyone, he'd do to me what he wanted to do to Mr. B and make it so I couldn't walk again. Then the troops came for him and I knew Mr. B and Ms. W could help me out of this. Now I hear that he's trying to cut a deal."

"That deal might be out the window once this recording reaches Colonel Pratchard. What else did he do?"

"He sold me, my mom too. They both sold me to anyone with $20 and a rubber." She then turned the conversation to how Darius did in school, his hobbies, his job, and what he thought of his boss.

"Thank you, Darius. I'm sure someone will let you know if you're needed again." She said and then turned to her clerk.

"Tell McKnight he's ready to go, then notify both lawyers that I want to meet with them this afternoon." That afternoon, the video was played back for Ryan, Connie, and Seaver.

"Somebody just lost their deal. It never covered any of this." Ryan said.

"Obviously I am going to have to cross examine on that." Seaver quickly added.

"You will not shame victims in my courtroom unless you want to have a chat with the Disciplinary Committee. I'm willing to let the jury see this in lieu of putting Darius on the stand."

"It's prejudicial and a violation of my client's right to confront her accuser. If the boy doesn't testify, there is no case and I move for dismissal."

"If you want the Secretary of State to order your client's execution. She already ordered one round of executions related to this. Or you can take Attempted Murder 2 with the Max."

"Not when I have the boy's admission to being a prostitute as leverage."

"I'll put Darius on the stand as I planned to before this came out." Ryan said.

"After he undergoes a psych exam."

"Fine with me."

"Now, we're going to trial and you are forewarned about victim-shaming in my courtroom. If I see that boy in any distress or hear anything I don't like, I will cut you off and charge you with contempt. My clerk will contact you with the name of someone to evaluate Darius."

"I'd like to request bail for my client since a trial is still months away." Seaver said.

"So she can shack up with another violent felon?" Connie asked.

"Request denied. I already know what Secretary Houston had done to Grinta the Hutt."

* * *

The last part of the pre-trial process involved Darius being interviewed by Dr. Elizabeth Olivet. She asked him if he knew what her role was, about how he felt going into the trial, and about being cross-examined by the defense based on what he told Judge Khayman.

"I heard the judge didn't allow the victim-shaming in another trial." He said.

"How did you feel when your mother sold you as a prostitute?"

"In a really dark place. How could my own mom do this to me?" Darius began crying as Olivet offered him a box of tissues and then went to get George who comforted his grandson. The next day, she delivered her report in a hearing.

"Darius not only understands how the court works, I was left with an impression that he is eager to tell his story to anyone who would listen to him. He sees this trial as that forum and the possibility of his mother going to prison for the rest of her life as a form of closure."

"Dr. Olivet, what is your clinical opinion of how what happened to Darius will affect his future?" Ryan asked.

"I would have to say that as long as he keeps this bottled up, he's going to go down the same road as his mother. With proper treatment and support, I think he'll be able to move on and have a bright future as a productive member of society. He already has this support from his grandparents, his boss, his teachers, and others who may have already heard this story."

"Would Darius be able to testify in open court?"

"Yes he would."

"Thank you, Doctor. Nothing further." Ryan sat down as Seaver stood.

"Dr. Olivet, you were once the victim of a sexual assault. Did this influence your decision?"

"Objection! Defense counsel is trying to breach the rape shield law."

"Sustained. You were warned about victim-shaming."

"Have you ever allowed a personal feeling influence a diagnosis?"

"No."

"Ever sleep with a patient?"

"Objection!"

"Do it again, and you'll be found in contempt."

"I have nothing further." Seaver said and sat down as Olivet stepped down from the witness stand.

"It seems to me that Darius wants to testify and is eager to have his day in court and it would be an injustice to deny him that opportunity. Therefore, this court rules that Darius Carpenter is fit to give sworn testimony in the matter of the People vs. Bianca Carpenter. Trial to begin 9AM on Monday. We're adjourned." Judge Khayman said and banged her gavel.


	29. Trials Part 2

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 ** **Warning: This Chapter and the next one may contain some material that might be disturbing. Reader discretion is advised.****

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Trials Part 2**

 **NEW YORK**

The day of Darius' mother's trial had come. Landon had once again been tasked with bringing Darius to the courthouse and staying while he testified. The two sat outside the courtroom until a court officer appeared.

"Darius Carpenter." Darius and Landon followed the officer into the courtroom. Landon took a seat in the row behind Ryan while Darius was led to the witness stand.

"Please raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the truth in all matters before this court to the best of your abilities?" The officer asked.

"I do." Darius said and sat down. Seaver stood up before Ryan could even ask a question.

"Your Honor, I see Landon McKnight in the courtroom. I ask that he be excluded."

"Do I need to justify this latest attempt to delay this trial with a response?" Ryan asked.

"Approach." The two along with Connie came up to the bench.

"It's our position that Mr. McKnight transported this witness to the courthouse and told him what to say on the stand." Seaver said.

"He would object if the witness was brought here in a radio car by Stormtroopers. Cadet McKnight also has no idea what questions I would be asking of the witness to be able to tell him what answers to give. The People have no objection to the video taken in your chambers being used for direct examination. Mr. Seaver can cross-examine on that."

"I am not going to hold this jury under lock and key while you two fight over how a witness was transported to and from the courthouse. These people have lives and jobs that they have put on hold. Step back." Judge Khayman said.

"Defense request is denied. Cadet McKnight stays. Got a problem with that, file an appeal. Proceed Colonel Pratchard."

"People request permission to play People's Exhibit One."

"Go ahead." The tape of Darius' interview with Judge Khayman was shown to the jury. After the tape ended, Ryan asked a single question.

"What do you think should happen to your mother?"

"Rot in prison for the rest of her life along with her boyfriends."

"Your witness." Ryan said and sat down.

"So how many counts of prostitution should you be charged with?" Judge Khayman interjected before Ryan could object or Darius could answer.

"You were warned many times about that. The question is striken and the jury instructed to disregard it. I want a check for $500 at the end of the day." She said.

"Why didn't you report this before you were found passed out after injecting heroin?"

"To who? And I was injected against my will. You think I wanted her boyfriend of the month to pump me full of drugs, pimp me out, and break my arm?"

"I don't know. Maybe you enjoyed it." Darius looked ready to jump on Seaver and beat him senseless. Luckily, Ryan stood up before he did.

"Objection!" Ryan shouted.

"Sustained. The jury will disregard that."

"You seem to have a bit of a temper. Could you be hiding something? Something about yourself that you haven't told anyone? Cadet McKnight is gay. We all know about him and your teacher. Could you perhaps be gay and want to sleep with Ezra Bridger yourself?

"Your Honor. This is beyond sleazy."

"Sustained. The jury will disregard that unfound accusation. Mr. Seaver, you now owe me $1000. If you have any proper questions ask them, otherwise your examination of this witness is concluded."

"I have nothing further."

"The witness is excused." Darius stepped down and walked over to Ryan and Landon.

"Your Honor, can I have ten minutes?" Ryan asked.

"Court's in recess for ten minutes."

"Can you handle the next witness if I'm not back?" Ryan asked Connie.

"Sure." She replied. Ryan followed Darius and Landon out to the hallway.

"I doubled the sentence on that plea deal for your arm. I expected that, but you held up under fire. I get to nail your mother on cross if she takes the stand." Ryan said to them.

"Trust me, Ezra will not cross that line. He didn't even want to date me until I told him there was no way it would be improper." Landon added.

"I wanted to knock his teeth out for that. Get my money's worth for flipping out on him." Darius told them.

"I see Mr. Tate still uses baseball analogies."

"I would have declined to prosecute that case and if someone else did, testified that he provoked you. The contempt finding by the judge would have spoke volumes."

"You wanna get dropped at school?"

"Might as well. No one's home and right now I'd rather be in class then home alone." Darius said and walked off followed by Landon. Ryan watched them leave and then returned to court. The next witness was the doctor who had treated Darius the day Jamal and Ezra found him. The doctor told the jury what was found in Darius' system and how close to death Darius was when he was brought to the ER. This was followed by Jamal himself.

"Detective Wilkins, what exactly did you find in the apartment?" Connie asked.

"We as in myself, Commander Bridger, and a group of Stormtroopers that had been summoned as backup found a male subject who had reached for a .22 and was promptly stunned along with enough heroin and cocaine much of which was packaged for resale. Commander Bridger found Darius laying in his bed with his hands tied to the frame passed out from being injected with drugs."

"What led you to the apartment?"

"My grandmother had arrived at JFK earlier that day and wanted to meet Commander Bridger. We were carpooling when he mentioned that Darius had missed four days of school and this concerned Commander Bridger given what he knew of the home. The mother's previous boyfriend had been arrested on a charge of terroristic threats after telling Commander Bridger that he wanted to break Commander Bridger in half. The next time, Darius showed up in school. He was recovering from a broken arm." Seaver stood up.

"Objection. Hearsay and irrelevant."

"Overruled. I want to hear the rest of this. The witness may continue."

"After we dropped my grandmother at her hotel and got her settled in, Commander Bridger and myself traveled to Darius' home where he knocked on the door and announced himself as Darius' teacher doing a home visit due to the amount of days Darius had missed. After being told to go away by the subject that was eventually arrested, Commander Bridger revealed to me that Darius also held an after-school job and that his boss was worried too because Darius hadn't been there in days either. At this point, backup was called and arrived in the form of a group of Stormtroopers that were in the area. I knocked and announced myself as the police, asked Commander Bridger again how long Darius had been missing, heard the sound of a gun being cocked from inside, and had the door breached by the troopers."

"What happened after you found Darius?"

"I had the subject in the living room secured and summoned a Bus along with the Crime Scene Unit."

"Thank you. Your witness." Connie said and sat down as Seaver stood up.

"Detective Wilkins. How exactly did you determine what the alleged drugs allegedly found in my client's apartment were?"

"The CSU team performed a field test on samples of the drugs found so the EMTs knew how to treat Darius."

"How did you come to be associated with Ezra Bridger? Whose military rank was given by a group that sought to overthrow a legal government and eventually did so." Ryan stood up.

"Objection."

"The jury will disregard defense cousel's choice of language. Detective, you may answer the question."

"I was undercover when Commander Bridger was sent in by General Felth's office for the same reason I was in that school. To catch a drug dealer."

"Who took out the arrest warrant on my client?"

"Darnell Hollister."

"A commissioned officer in the Remnant's Army who has FBI credentials and not you. Why was that?"

"My concern was for saving Darius. I wasn't about to let him die in front of Commander Bridger. Colonel Hollister was able to look at what was going on with a clear head."

"Nothing further." Seaver sat down as Ryan stood.

"Redirect. Did you have any interactions with Darius when you were undercover at the school?"

"We had lunch together. He sat alone. I wasn't going to risk blowing my cover over a kid who appeared to be a loner. I did tell Commander Bridger and Principal Dobbs to keep an eye on him. I thought he was in danger of failing or worse. I never imagined this."

"Thank you. Nothing further." Jamal was excused.

* * *

The next day, Ezra took the stand. Before he was examined, Judge Khayman gave strict instructions to the three lawyers.

"Mr. Seaver. You will not perform character assassination or a repeat of that stunt you pulled yesterday in my courtroom with this witness. Try it and you'll be found in contempt. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Good. Step back. You may proceed Colonel."

"Commander Bridger, you serve as Darius' Homeroom teacher?" Ryan asked.

"I also have him for History." Ezra replied.

"What are his grades like?"

"Darius is a Straight-A student. His class schedule was recently shuffled because of him working himself ahead of a couple of his classes and to allow him to work more with the school's Music Department."

"How is he socially and behaviorally before and after the incident in his mother's home?"

"Objection. The witness is not a child psychologist."

"He is the kid's teacher and can tell the jury what he observed personally. Overruled."

"Before he was removed from his mother's care, he was a loner and a bit of a troublemaker. Darius had a habit of getting Detention on days when he wasn't working after school simply to avoid having to go home to his mother and her boyfriends. After being placed in the care of his grandparents, he discovered his musical talent and became more outgoing. He no longer isolated himself in the back of classrooms and he engaged in small talk with his classmates. He was also no longer being thrown out of his classes on an almost daily basis for being disruptive due to having completed the classwork before the other students in the class."

"What impressions did you form of Darius' mother and her boyfriends from your interactions with them?"

"Objection. Calls for a conclusion."  
"Overruled."

"The mother was indifferent to anything I said to her. The first boyfriend threatened me and I had to stop Sabine Wren from killing him right there. The second boyfriend gave me a very bad feeling."

"What happened the day you and Detective Wilkins found Darius near-death?"

"Objection. Do we need to hear this again?"

"There might be details that Detective Wilkins was unaware of."

"Overruled."

"Because I was busy dealing with Detective Wilkins and his grandmother. I asked Sabine Wren if she could check on Darius. She said she had other things to do. The second boyfriend is lucky. No doubt, Sabine would have killed him if he tried pulling a gun on her."

"Your Honor..." Seaver began, but was cut off by Judge Khayman.

"How did you feel when you found Darius?"

"Very angry and very upset. Detective Wilkins had to have the Stormtroopers remove the boyfriend before I killed him."

"Thank you. Your witness." Seaver came over to Ezra.

"Mr. Bridger, you were part of a Rebel Alliance that sought to and eventually did overthrow a legal government?"

"Objection."

"Sustained. The jury will disregard that. Mr. Seaver, I am fining you $2000 for contempt of court. If you have any relevant questions for this witness ask them. Otherwise, your examination is concluded and the witness is excused."

"Do you know if Darius is gay?"

"I've never asked him, but I'm not the teacher who works with the LGBT community in the school."

"But, you're in a relationship with a man yourself. One Landon McKnight. Grandson of Gary McKnight from McKnight Shoes who insults every customer that walks through the door. How could you not tell if Darius were gay?" Ryan stood.

"Objection. Where is this line of questioning coming from?"

"The Prosecution asked about Darius' social life."

"You did Colonel Pratchard. Objection overruled." Ryan sat down.

"He's been spending time with a female student. Darius intervened when this student was being harassed by another male student. The whole school has found out what he's been through these past few months."

"My client did attend parent-teacher conferences? So she's not as bad a mother as the Prosecution is trying to make her look."

"She did, along with her thug boyfriends."

"You and Sabine Wren engaged in a deceit tactic to get information on my client's boyfriends?"

"If something happens to Darius in school, we need to know who might answering the phone when we call. He was asked for his name to use as an emergency contact."

"After he allegedly threatened you and you had to stop Sabine Wren from killing him. You took his name so you could have Stormtroopers drag him from the home in chains and throw him in The Empire's jail where he still sits to this day. What is wrong with this picture?" Ryan stood again.

"Objection."

"Approach." The three lawyers gathered around the bench.

"What are you doing Mr. Seaver?"

"Putting The Empire on notice that they can't hold people in jail forever without due process."

"These people are being tried by other prosecutors right now. There are terrorism charges and ICE has filed papers to have some of them detained as well. Your Honor arraigned these people yourself."

"These people are all minorities."

"You're really playing the Race Card in a trial that has nothing to do with race? Have you looked at any pictures of Wanda Houston before?"

"Do you know who held that office before her? My late husband and he wasn't too fond of cowboy cop tactics. Step back." The three went back to their places.

"The objection is sustained and the jury is instructed to disregard Mr. Seaver's last statement."

"Nothing further." Seaver sat down and Ezra was excused. The next witness Ryan had was Darnell Hollister who testified about the investigation and what course it took. Seaver asked him about how the evidence was processed. After court, Ezra spoke to Ryan.

"That could have been better."

"I might need Sabine on rebuttal."

"Between you and me, Landon gave Darius' phone number to Lucy Felth. He said something about some nonsense contest over her between Josh and Noah for Valentine's Day."

"I don't want to know about that." Ezra walked away as Seaver approached him and Connie.

"We're willing to talk about a plea."

"Attempted Murder 2 covers everything and we leave sentencing up to the judge."

"Send me the paperwork." Seaver said and left.

"You're letting her plead out?" Connie asked.

"She won't do this again. The boyfriends have multiple felony arrests and we need to close those cases." Ryan got a text message.

"From Carmichael. Diego Perez just plead out on Assault 2 for jumping Darius with a term of 5-10 years in prison. With the pimp boyfriend's deal adjusted to account for the crimes against Darius, that leaves the boyfriend who tried to pull a gun on Wilkins for trial."

"What kind of deal would you offer him?"

"Probably 25 to life to cover everything. He goes to trial, it's life without parole. That would leave the gang members themselves to try."

* * *

The day after the paperwork was filed, Bianca allocuted in front of Judge Khayman.

"Darius needed a father figure in his life. I knew that they were bringing this stuff into my home, but I had no idea that he gave it to Darius in the amounts that he did. I let him give Darius one dose, not four. I had Darius when I was sixteen and his father was in and out of his life. I needed the money to provide for Darius."

"Darius had his own job. Why did you allow these last two men into your home?" Judge Khayman asked.

"Darius wouldn't give me the money. He kept it for himself."

"It was his money. Earned legally by him for him to spend how he chose. Not yours to feed a drug addiction that you were trying to pass on to your son. Your duty as a mother is to protect your child, not allow him to be pimped out to any pervert with $20 in his pocket or turned into a guinea pig for a drug dealer to test the potency of his products. How dare you inflict your bad choices in life on your child. Maybe if he lets you back into his life one day, you'll see his star shine in whatever direction his life takes him. There is no doubt to this court that if Darius' path had not crossed with that of Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren. Darius would be dead and you would be on trial for murder. Bianca Carpenter, in accordance with the plea agreement entered to by both parties. I sentence you to a term of 20 years to be served in a facility to be determined by the Bureau of Prisons. We're adjourned." Judge Khayman said and banged her gavel. Two officers escorted Bianca out of the courtroom. Ryan turned to Connie and Landon who was sitting behind them.

"One down, a whole gang to go.

* * *

"A jury, having found each defendant guilty of the Crime of Terrorism, three counts of Attempted Murder in the First Degree, one count of Attempted Murder in the Second Degree, one count of Criminal Possession of a Weapon in the Second Degree, Criminal Use of a Firearm in the First Degree, and multiple counts of Intimidating a Witness in the Third Degree, I remand each defendant to the Bureau of Prisons to await execution in accordance with the request of the Remnant's Secretary of State and as further authorized by United States Code, Title 18, Chapter 228, Section 3591." Judge Alfonso Morales said as he banged his gavel. A squad of Stormtroopers shackled and escorted the gang members out of the courtroom. Davin Felth stood up and turned to his subordinates.

"I guess my trial skills aren't as rusty as I thought they were."

"They're all sentenced." Ryan said.

"Darius Carpenter can go back to being a teenager." Connie said.

"One that may be catching the attention of your granddaughter."

"Gives her a third option just to mess with Josh and Noah. Tevin told me what those two were up to trying to score a date with her for Valentine's Day and the astromech he blamed it on." The three walked off talking about upcoming cases. That night, Lucy and Darius began exchanging text messages just to see how compatible they really are with each other. The two agreed to meet over the weekend.

"Don't tell anyone about this. Although, I think most of them know already thanks to Chopper." She said to R9-D2 who said something back to her.

"If it works out, I'll thank Landon later for giving me the idea."


	30. Lucy's Valentine

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Lucy's Valentine**

 **NEW YORK**

Lucy and R9 had met Darius at a library in Flushing. Which they decided was the mid point between their homes.

"What's it like being in space? Mr. B told me to think of a backup plan in case Hollywood doesn't work out." He asked her.

"It's interesting. Of course being on the Ghost is nothing like being on a Star Destroyer. My last trip into space involved what my dad said was inspired by Entebbe. Although I was on my dad's ship with him and the boys." She replied.

"You mean when Israel set a policy on terrorist hijackings that seems to be the norm these days?"

"That was it. Meanwhile, Black Sun is no longer giving the galaxy problems. Or they decided that what they were doing is no longer worth getting a fleet of Star Destroyers dropped in orbit around whatever planet or moon they were running their operations off of. Especially when one of thoe ships happens to be the Naberrie. The code word transmitted back here after that was the same one used by Germany after they stormed the Landshut in Somalia." The two eventually found some books on modern military operations and spent the next hour reading them before deciding to find something to eat. They eventually decided on a Chinese place.

"Just nice to not have the weight of the world on my shoulders anymore." He said looking out the window at passing traffic and people. Lucy joined him and spotted something that worried her.

"Oh great, Jawas. R9, stay close."

"What's a Jawa?"

"Scavenger from Tatooine. They strip down high-end cars and sell the parts they strip They're also known for selling stolen droids." The two teens watched as the Jawas quickly stripped a BMW of anything that could be sold and ran off with the parts. Lucy called her dad.

"Dad, you have Jawa problems in Flushing. They just stripped a BMW. There's a bunch of junkyards in Corona. Send Max to go chase Jawas so he's not trying to glue Darnell to a desk again. Bye, Dad." Darius looked at her.

"No wonder I've heard that place referred to as an insane asylum."

"It was worse when Noah's dad ran the place. Things got lost, reports were never filed on time if they weren't lost, anyone with $50 could walk in there, gambling was common, I could go on forever. No wonder Noah took his dad's shuttle and came out here."

"Hold up. Noah Rodgers stole a spaceship?" Darius asked.

"He had the crew fly him out here because the three of them were fed up with the endless interior redecorating of the Seattle base. The last straw involved bunk inspections and gardening." Lucy replied as R9 beeped something.

"If he followed me here and dragged the other one along, you get to shock both of them." Darius raised an eyebrow.

"R9's been taking lessons from our other astromech that you probably know real well."

"Chopper? I heard that droid once stole pizzas from the school kitchen."

"Chopper also stole stuff from the Duty-Free in Newark. It's believed Chopper's either cross-wired or has a malfunctioning logic circuit depending on who you ask." The three eventually left unaware that they were being followed until Darius ran over and kicked an out of place steel barrel revealing Josh and Noah who had been hiding inside.

"Seriously? What are you two doing here and who gave you this idea?" Lucy shouted at the two boys.

"It wasn't mine exactly. We had no idea you two were together until someone told us." Josh said.

"Chopper, show yourself before I let the Jawas sell you for scrap." Chopper appeared from behind the barrel and said something that sounded vulgar.

"He said something that I won't repeat in public." Darius said.

"Where did you get the barrel?" Chopper said something that no one bothered to translate.

"Watch this. Spectre 11 to Spectre 2."

"Spectre 2." Hera said.

"Chopper stole one of those steel drums from somewhere, picked up Josh and Noah, then followed me to Flushing with them in the drum."

"C1-10P, what are you doing now? I heard all about the pizzas and the Duty-Free incident from Ezra." Chopper said something.

"I'm sure Ezra and Landon are driving around this city looking for you. Now get back where you belong and we'll talk about that stolen steel drum later." Hera scolded the droid.

"Thank you." Lucy said.

"I guess the Jawas can use the barrel for something." Josh said as he climbed out of the drum and helped Noah out. Lucy groaned as Chopper and R9 began fighting.

* * *

Lucy turned up at the store where Darius worked a few days later without R9 or any other unwanted pests.

"Where's your shadows?" Darius asked.

"Josh and Noah are cleaning the Ghost. R9 is helping General Syndulla with something on the Astro Megaship since it doesn't get along with Chopper."

"Ms. W put a restraining bolt on Chopper after what happened over the weekend."

"General Syndulla is punishing all three of them for that stunt. Sylvia was giving Jacen a hard time about being over 40 and single while demanding that he make her breakfast. I forgot you don't know how insane my dad's office really is. Basically, General Syndulla was in a horrible mood when I told her what those three were up to." Lucy leaned on the counter across from Darius.

"My boss has a rule about employees handling personal business on the clock unless it's an emergency or related to school."

"The Boss also retains the right to waive those rules as he sees fit." Lamar Clarkson said as he emerged from the backroom.

"Lucy Felth."

"Felth? As in General Tevin Felth?"

"I'm his daughter." Lucy said.

"Darius, attend to this young lady." Lucy spent the next half hour trying on outfits and seeing how they looked with the belt carrying her gear on them. She eventally handed Darius a number of clothes.

"Got enough?" He asked her.

"Of course. My dad didn't want me hanging around the office all afternoon. It's been crazy there all day. Sylvia got in the building somehow, stole his lunch, Max put superglue on Darnell's keyboard again, and Klinger tried another nonsense sob story about a pregnant or dying family member to get a discharge. I'm hoping that by the time I get done here, I can just go home. It would..." She trailed off and then engaged Darius in a deep kiss.

"Did not expect that." He said after.

"It just happened." She told him. Lucy paid for her stuff and left the store where R9 was waiting for her.

"What? Are we going home or to the office?" R9 beeped a reply and then followed Lucy as she went to find a bus stop.

* * *

On Valentine's Day, Lucy awoke to three texts. One each from Darius, Josh, and Noah. She replied to Darius since she would be seeing the other two later. At the Academy, Josh and Noah asked Lucy who she had chosen as her date for the night. Thankfully Sergeant Sloane walked in before she had to decide.

"I wouldn't date either one of you two after that stunt over the weekend. General Syndulla wants you two to clean the trash most of which she said was yours out of the Felth's Pride this afternoon." Sloane said as she wrote the day's routine on the board.

"Thank you. I found someone who's much nicer and didn't care for what you two and Chopper did either. Don't even think about asking R9 or I'll tell General Syndulla that you two want to clean the airlocks."

"We already know it's Darius." Josh said.

"Joshua, would you like KP after classes tomorrow since you're cleaning ships for General Syndulla today?" Sloane asked.

"Withdrawn." At lunch, Darius texted Lucy and asked her where she wanted to meet him for dinner. Lucy replied that she didn't care and that she would leave R9 at the office. She quickly put her phone away as Josh and Noah sat down near her.

"Was that Darius again? I think I know what you should get for your birthday." Josh said.

"R9, get him." Josh let out a yelp as R9 shocked him once again.

"Is it possible that you got worse after I moved away?" Noah asked.

"He did, then he met Chopper and got even worse."

* * *

That evening, Lucy met Darius at a diner in The Bronx. Thw two shared an appetizer before ordering dinner followed by dessert.

"I am so grateful the Lex suffers from horrible overcrowding during Rush Hour. I think my mom has Stormtroopers looking for me."

"Usually it's the Dad who has a problem with the daughter dating."

"My dad trusts you. More then he would Josh. My mom not so much."

"But, are her concerns about me as a person or the recent events that have revolved around me?"

"I'm hoping it's the recent violence considering that TIE Fighters were deployed to quell it. Dad told me to make sure I have my blaster on me." Darius grinned.

"I heard you weren't the average girl."

"Landon's gonna get it. Chopper too. Actually, I started carrying after he found out I was on the late Grinta the Hutt's hit list."

"Wasn't that the same Hutt that had Mr. B snatched off the street?"

"Yep. Houston ordered an example made of Grinta. She ordered Grinta eliminated and Judge Khayman dealt with the rest of them." Darius paid for dinner and showed Lucy out where R9 was waiting.

"I was expecting Death Troopers." She said. R9 beeped a response.

"Your dad pulled rank and sent them to execute a search warrant someplace else instead. He sent the droid for you. Mr. B's teaching me how to speak astromech. I think he wants to take me on the Ghost after school lets out for the summer."

"This past week has really been something else for me." Lucy said as she adjusted Darius' hat.

"Same here." Darius said and kissed Lucy on the lips as R9 began playing music.

"Why is your droid playing Marvin?"

"Taking lessons from Chopper and my family's other astromech. Neither one has been a good influence on R9." Darius smiled and kissed Lucy again while R9 played another song.

"You know what. Whatever game those two clowns thought I was a prize in. They ust lost it and I really have to thank Landon for putting us in touch with each other. You just never know when you're going to find the one you truly love. Look at my parents and truth be told I had a crush on you at first sight."

"I gotta thank him for this too. I didn't catch your eyes because your brother was trying to run three card monte on me. I do love you." Darius said as he and Lucy walked towards the subway arm in arm followed by R9 playing romantic music.


	31. Darius' Destiny

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Darius' Destiny**

 **NEW YORK**

It came as no shock to anyone who knew the story that Ezra had scheduled a meeting with Darius and his grandparents regarding Darius' future.

"This is General Felth's idea and I thought it a good idea to do this while Darius is in the room. This is saying that Darius can ride on my ship once school lets out. General Felth and Agent Myers are still looking into what recourse that migt exist against the news outlet that made up the story you heard." Ezra gave them a form to sign before continuing.

"As you know, Darius' class schedule was changed at the start of the Spring Term. The school Learning Consultant found out that he actually was skipped ahead in the 7th Grade and suspects the same thing may happen again."

"Who's looking at him?" George asked.

"Quite a few people. Hollywood scouts, colleges, universities, General Felth's people, and those are the ones I know of."

"They wouldn't send him to war would they?" Etta asked.

"He'd be assigned to the crew under myself and General Syndulla. We run all sorts of missions for General Felth. Most of it lately has been delivering humanitarian aid to colonies that were attacked by the First Order."

"He didn't say anything else about me did he?" Darius asked knowing that Tevin probably told Ezra about him and Lucy.

"He knows about it, but we'll discuss that later." Ezra put some more papers on his desk.

"General Felth also gave me information on the Remnant's Academies. Darius qualifies for an academic transfer for next year and he will not be in the same class as his cousin that's down there for attacking a teacher."

"I heard she plead guilty on that." George said.

"The ADA on the case took into account how many times she got put in what they consider Detention for Severe Misconduct. It's nothing like Detention here."

"More like Detention at Hogwarts." Darius said.

"Depends on what you did to get it. Your cousin has spent close to a month in jail for her behavior. Other detentions include KP, trash duty, scrubbing toilets, and as directed by General Syndulla."

"I guess Lucy told her who left their Chunkies on the Felth's Pride."

"I'm going to look up those pop culture references after we finish." Ezra said.

"What about his job?"

"It can be worked around. They can determine what classes he needs to meet requirements and add a couple of things so he can use a blaster or fly a ship. Vocational type training. You'll find out more at the interview."

"Sounds good. Hollywood ain't guaranteed." Darius said followed by George signing the application Tevin had given Ezra.

"Can you give me and Darius a few minutes." Ezra said. George and Etta left.

"Believe it or not, he trusts you with Lucy more then he does Josh or Noah. Especially after that stunt they teamed up with Chopper to pull. It left a very bad taste in his mouth. Worse then the taste he got when Grinta the Hutt put her on his list before deciding that I made a better target for his rage. Which is why you never want to see my mom angry or run into my dad when he's pissed."

"I thought your parents died when you were my age."

"I'm referring to General Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus. The latter when angry takes the form of a large, white wolf that is known to break down walls and maul people. It's a long story." Ezra looked out the classroom window as if he could sense Kanan watching over him.

"Anything else?"

"Mr. Dobbs wants to talk to you about the end of the year events, but that's down the road. I think your grandparents are waiting for you." Darius smiled and got up to leave but stopped and turned to Ezra.

"Thanks, Mr. B." He said and left. Kanan's Force Ghost appeared in the room.

"I sensed a lot of hurt in that boy when I first saw him. As bad as it was here, it was worse at home. I'm glad I made sure he got to you and Sabine." Kanan said.

"He probably didn't expect me to call him out on the way he was acting any more then he expected Sabine to send Stormtroopers after his mother's boyfriend. I'm sure even you didn't expect Landon's old science teacher to turn up here either."

"Even I didn't expect that to happen."

"If I knew what I know now about what was going on at his home. I would've let Sabine shoot him on the street. Less paperwork. It's still believed that she carried out Houston's order to kill Grinta the Hutt, but we can't prove it."

"Sometimes you still worry me as much as your Padawan worries you."

"Josh got worse after he met Chopper if that was even possible."

"I think Darius is going to enjoy being on the Ghost."

"Me too." Ezra said as Kanan disappeared.

* * *

Darius ran into Lucy and R9 while spending the afternoon out and about on his day off.

"Where's the other two?" He asked after the two exchanged a kiss.

"Dinner KP after they said the lunch wasn't cooked properly and promised to have the kitchen staff in Southern Russia by the end of the month. They got in trouble because they said it in front of Hera who already was annoyed with them because Noah left Chunky wrappers on the Ghost and tried to blame Josh because he left Chunky wrappers on the Pride." She replied.

"I hear your folks don't mind us being together after everything that's happened in our lives lately."

"My mom was on the fence, but she came around after talking to Hera. Besides that, Hera's in charge for the next week or so. Dad's at some conference that Admirals and Generals go to at least once a year. Noah says it used to be nonsense, but now with the First Order and Black Sun running around attacking civilians. There's more to discuss beyond Corporal Klinger's latest discharge ploys and new outfits." Darius laughed.

"The process is being started so that we can spend more time together." He said.

"What process?" She asked.

"Actually, it's two. One personal and one school related."

"You're joining our crew? I guess we need more bodies with the four ships."

"Probably as soon as your dad gets back along with the papers for me to change schools next year. Work on my gun handling and maybe flying lessons."

"I'll immunize you to Josh and Noah's tricks. Chopper's too if you aren't already." She said as they stopped for dinner at a pizza place.

"Something wrong with a Weequay, a Ugnaught, and a box truck?" He asked as she looked outside at a Weequay and a Ugnaught arguing with a Scout Trooper over the truck being parked in a bus lane.

"Sabine told us about a Weequay that's a very shady businessman who employs Ugnaughts, last known to be locked up on Lothal by the MPs. Tried selling information on the First Order's plans from their wreckage and the U.S. Government had a different idea. I wonder if. Come on, R9." Lucy said and walked over to the three while Darius watched.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"He won't let me park here." The Weequay said.

"This is a Bus Lane at all times. Deliveries go around the corner. I need to see an operator's license or some form of ID." The trooper said.

"You know who I am."

"Actually, I don't. I might have an idea, but I'm not sure. Why don't you just show ID so my mom doesn't have to throw you in jail again." The Ugnaught looked over R9 and said something to the Weequay.

"Melch, not now."

"I knew it. You're Hondo Ohnaka. How did you get out of jail?"

"Governor Kell ordered me released." The trooper produced a ticket on his datapad.

"Sign here. You're being cited for obstructing traffic. You have 20 days to pay or set it for court." Hondo signed the datapad, got his copy of the ticket and told Melch to move the truck before turning to Lucy.

"How much for the droid?"

"Not for sale and like our crew's other droid, R9 bites." R9 produced his shock prod. The trooper watched with interest as did Darius. Hondo turned and left after realizing that Melch might have left their truck some distance away or worse parked it illegally again.

"I better tell my mom he's in town." Lucy said and began typing a text message on her phone.

* * *

Hera had taken some time to chat with Kelly Felth about various topics including Darius.

"Somebody told me about a peephole into the women's fresher." Hera said.

"If you mean the Women's Locker Room, I had that filled with no trace left as to where it was. I'm hoping somebody didn't drill a new one." Kelly's phone went off.

"Just great, Lucy said Hondo Ohnaka is in town. He tried to buy R9 off her. She didn't sell and told him that R9 bites."

"Maybe he's looking for Ezra."

"Lucy said he had a box truck. Got written up on a bus lane too. You don't seem surprised."

"With Hondo, nothing surprises me. He's gotta be up to something."

"When I get a chance, I'll run Hondo's name and see what he's been up to." Hera looked at her datapad.

"Ezra said Darius Carpenter's grandparents signed off on him joining the crew of the Ghost and transferring to the Academy for next year." She told Kelly.

"I think I'll invite Darius over for dinner one night when Tevin gets back. Whoever put them together might be right about them. Bryan Khayman was right about me and Tevin."

"I heard it was Landon, but I'm sure he's just taking the credit so Ezra doesn't get into anymore trouble then Chopper is already getting him into. If Dobbs even cares. From what I heard, he might not care after everything Darius has been through."

"Tevin said that restraining bolt stays on until he gets back. If he could arrest a droid for Larceny, he would."

"I'm going to have Jacen show Darius around the Ghost at some point. Probably after Tevin gets back. Did you hear anything about a ship crashing on Garel?" Hera asked as she read one of the many papers that had piled up on Tevin's desk before giving it to Kelly.

"This is another one of Kinger's discharge ploys. He has no cousin working on a freighter out there. We have a whole file going back at least 10 years full of these phony family tragedies. Joe's personal favorite was half of the family dying, other half pregnant." Kelly said and tore up the paper with the bogus story.

* * *

"Take your bootleg garbage and get out of my store before I call the cops." Lamar Clarkson shouted at Hondo who was trying to sell him handbags from somewhere.

"This is the real thing I don't do bootleg." Hondo said as Darius walked in.

"Get lost. You're parked in the bus lane and you're going to get the same ticket you got yesterday."

"Melch, go move the truck." Hondo said.

"Why don't you get back in your truck and go sell your junk someplace else before I give you the Uncle Phil treatment."

"I have business deal for you."

"No you don't. Darius, watch the register." Lamar said and tossed Hondo out the door by the back of his collar.

"I'll double your cut." Hondo said trying to close the deal.

"No Deal." Lamar said and went back into the store followed by Hondo.

"Triple your cut?"

"Darius, call the cops."

"I'll do one better. Get a squad of Stormtroopers for him. I think General Syndulla for one would love to see him." Darius said and began typing something on his phone. Hondo froze at the mention of Hera's name.

"Landon said a squad is in the area and is being sent to remove our unwanted pest." Hondo continued to argue with Lamar about a share of the profits on the merchandise he was trying to sell through Lamar even as the squad of Stormtroopers arrived.

"I threw him out and he came right back in. He's all yours." Lamar said.

"You keep all profit." Hondo said.

"Get him out of my store." The troopers cuffed Hondo and led him out of the store.

"Let's go. General Syndulla wants to see you." One Stormtrooper said as Hondo continued babbling and trying to offer anything he could to them.

"You have the right to remain silent and please use it. Anything you do and say gets used against you in a court of law. That includes trying to offer bribes." Lamar turned to Darius.

"I'm guessing he's either a dishonest businessman or a scam artist."

"He just got out of jail on Lothal for pillaging First Order wreckage and trying to sell the First Order's computer cores to the U.S. Military."

"Well, now he's going back. He could use a night or two in Rikers or wherever they put him" Lamar said.

"No doubt I'll see him again in my future adventures. Grandparents signed off on me going to Junior Academy for next year and joining General Syndulla's crew once school lets out for the summer."

"I can work around that. If you do have to leave though, I will miss you."

"Thank you, Sir." Darius said.

* * *

 **Well, Hondo has finally appeared and is up to his old tricks again along with Kanan appearing as himself and not as Dume the White Loth-Wolf and Darius is joining the Spectres.**


	32. Welcome Thirteen

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Welcome Thirteen**

 **NEW YORK**

"Can I help you?" A Remnant Corporal asked Darius as he entered the main office at Flyod Bennett Field with George.

"Darius has two appointments here. One with a Major Devonte and another with a General Syndulla." George said as the Corporal looked at stuf on his desk or pretended to.

"Can't find your paperwork." The Corporal said.

"Try looking it up under Commander Bridger." Darius said as Jacen Syndulla walked in.

"Found you. No mention of General Syndulla though."

"That's because she doesn't schedule her meetings around you. Darius, Mr. Carpenter. I'll take you from here." Jacen said and showed the two to a small vehicle.

"Don't worry about him, he'll get used to you or he'll be court-martialed."

"Does the Major know we're here?" George asked as Jacen drove towards the Ghost.

"Waiting at the Ghost with my mom. Less dealing with that guy."

"What are those ships?" Darius asked as they passed a row of ships.

"Astro Megaship, Gauntlet, and finally the Ghost. The Felth's Pride is on a business trip with General Felth." Jacen replied as he stopped the vehicle in front of the Ghost. The three got off and walked up the ramp.

"Mom, Darius and his grandfather are here." Hera appeared.

"Bring them to the table." She said. Darius and George followed Jacen to the ship's table where a Remnant Major was waiting.

"Darius, I am Major Devonte, commanding officer of the Junior Academy." He said. "Your records were an interesting read as was everything else I was able to access. Commander Bridger's note mentions training Darius to use a weapon once of course we test him on our range."

"I'll handle that personally." Hera said.

"Noted. Mr. Carpenter, I have some paperwork in my office for you while General Syndulla shows Darius around her little corner of the base." The Major said and led George off of the Ghost.

"The first thing I will tell you is not to be put off by one of the Corporals."

"You mean the one that wears dresses and acts like a street performer when he's not trying to sell family emergency stories?" Darius asked. Hera laughed.

"Lucy told you about Klinger didn't she?"

"When she told me this Hondo guy tried selling a bridge he don't own to the wrong judge."

"He still has another month or so on his sentence for that and the stunt he pulled at your job." The rest of the day consisted of Darius and George being shown around by Hera and Jacen.

"They don't do that around here all the time do they?" George asked as the group came upon an officer throwing books into a flaming barrel. Hera walked over to the officer as they were joined by Josh, Lucy, Noah, and R9.

"What is this Captain?" She asked.

"Destroying obscene and vulgar materials."

"Again with Harry Potter?" Noah asked.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Lucy asked.

"Again with Plato's Republic?" Josh asked.

"Not approved reading for the Academies." The officer explained.

"Jacen, come here and bring that fire suppressor." Hera called. Jacen grabbed a fire extinguisher, ran over, and put the fire out.

"No more book burning. Next time I catch you doing this, I'm reporting you to General Felth. He may only decide to have you demoted. Also, when he's not around, which he isn't. I'm acting Commanding Officer." She said. The officer made an obscene gesture behind Hera's back. George looked at her in amazement as the other three kids and R9 climbed onto the vehicles.

"That is not allowed here. I will be sending a report on that up to Manhattan with Jacen and these four."

"He flipped you off." Darius said.

"Excuse me." Hera said and walked back over to the officer who was arguing with Jacen, returning a couple of minutes later followed by Jacen. The officer looked very scared.

"I just told him I'm making that report now and including the incident a couple of weeks ago where he claimed I must have been a prostitute because Jacen's father was human and that I would see him at his court-martial."

"I know that fool does not represent the whole place. Much like I know Felth will deal with him when he returns. He and I already had a meeting about these two dating." George said indicating Darius and Lucy.

"Would there be a problem if I left Darius here? I'd hate to take him all the way up to The Bronx if he wants to stay with them."

"Jacen just takes them to the office in Manhattan and comes back. But, I just remembered that Josh and Noah owe me another afternoon of chores after they left food wrappers on the Ghost again and I want to show Darius the basics of blasters. Plus, I have to do the report on Captain Bigot."

"It's easy." Lucy said.

"Her first actual gunfight, she put a guy in the burn unit. But, the guy picked a fight with a Jedi." Josh added.

"We'll take care of him. He has become part of the family." Jacen said reassuringly.

* * *

A half-hour later, Darius was on the shooting range with Hera, Lucy, R8, and Lieutenant Fanes watching over him while Jacen made sure that Josh and Noah cleaned the Ghost.

"The only other person I've seen shoot like this is McKnight." Fanes said.

"Darius has Landon's old Science teacher and who knows what Ezra said to anyone else. Maybe Landon gave him a few pointers." Hera told her. A buzzer signaled the end of the simulation. Darius holstered the weapon he was given. Fanes examined the targets.

"You didn't kill the hostage or any of the civilians. Keep it, you may need it. I'll get the paperwork started." Fanes said and left.

"Come on, the Ghost should be clean by now." Hera said.

"Unless they tied up Jacen or something." Lucy added.

"They tried it once. They still have to give the Gauntlet a bath when the temperature changes." When they got back to the Ghost, Hera gave Darius a comlink and a jacket with the number 13 on it.

"Welcome aboard, Spectre 13." She said. Josh and Noah immediately handed Darius a broom and a mop.

"Now, you can finish the cleaning." Josh said.

"The airlock still needs to be done." Noah added. Lucy took the broom and mop from Darius and gave them back to Josh and Noah.

"Forget it. He wasn't the one who spilled soda all over the floor and left rancid Chinese laying around. Besides, I'm showing him the Astro Megaship. I hope there's no trash on it belonging to you two." She said.

"Shouldn't be, they haven't been on it. The floor near Dad's old room is sticky, but I think that was from Chopper with another shaken soda and not these two. Although, since Josh has the mop. He can clean it because Chopper never will." Jacen said.

* * *

"Wow." Was all that Darius could say as he walked onto the Astro Megaship's bridge.

"We don't use this one that much since it doesn't get along with Chopper." Lucy said as she and R9 joined him.

"I can imagine."

"That trash can called me a bitch when I told it certain sections of the ship's memory are off limits without the approval of General Khayman." A female voice said from out of nowhere catching Darius by surprise.

"DECA, this is Darius. He's going to be with us from now on. DECA is the ship's on board computer."

"General Khayman?" Darius asked.

"Bryan Khayman was a General in the Marines when he died. Dad thinks R2-D2 can access those sections in case there's anything that pertains to the Remnant there. Myers thinks it's all Khayman's political blackmail notes and he doesn't need them." Lucy explained.

"The Empire still has no business poking around in my systems or allowing their troops to be on this ship." DECA protested.

"We can get a judge to say that we can hack into your memory banks and see what's in there. Maybe there's stuf he wants known." Lucy said and squeezed Darius hoping that he got her hint.

"Isn't the brother still around?" Darius asked.

"He lives near Washington. It might be worth it for General Syndulla to ask him to explain a few things to this computer before Dad takes other action." She replied.

"Ship security codes have been changed." DECA said unaware that R9 had plugged into the astromech socket.

"Unauthorized access attempt."

"Not buying it." Darius said.

"Forget it." Lucy added as R9 unplugged himself and rolled off.

"Back to the Ghost?"

"Before Josh starts another rumor about us. Although, he spent two hours peeling potatoes for the last one."

"Whatever." DECA said causing Lucy and Darius to look at one of DECA's sensors before leaving and heading back to the Ghost where they found Hera sitting at the table writing a report while Jacen, Josh, and Noah moved boxes around.

"We may have a problem with DECA unless R9 managed to bypass her security settings." Lucy said to Hera as she and Darius sat down.

"I may need that ship for the next mission. Your dad took the Pride and left me in a bind."

"He's also got his droids with him. Is something wrong with the Gauntlet?"

"It felt like it was dragging last time I used it." Jacen said.

"Sure Klinger wasn't hiding on it?" Noah asked causing Josh to snort.

"He tried that once with this ship, Tevin threw him in the brig for a desertion attempt." Jacen replied.

"Did you run a diagnostic?" Darius asked.

"While R9 is here, you should." Hera aded.

"Chopper at the school?" Josh asked.

"I heard something about him, another droid, a rhino, and some flip-flops." Darius replied.

"I heard something from Landon about Mr. McKnight reopening the store. He must have AP and Chop working there when they're free." Lucy said.

* * *

Josh and Lucy decided to take Darius and Noah to McKnight Shoes. They found Gary McKnight tending to a customer with AP-5 and Chopper watching.

"Hey guys. I see you brought your other halves with you." Gary said ignoring the customer.

"We just wanted to show these two the store. Darius told us about Chop, the rhino, and the flip-flops." Josh told him.

"It was funny. The customers where I work don't reach that level of annoying." Darius added.

"Or body mass." Noah chimed in.

"Excuse me, but am I invisible?" The customer asked.

"Possibly from Tatooine." Josh said.

"These shoes are too big. I'm swimming in them." She said.

"Well, that would explain the life preserver under your dress." Gary said.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here. You've never been Employee of the Month, have you?"

"I own the store. I'm always Employee of the Month."

"And, if I were you, I wouldn't be going out on any limbs. There's no room for additional animals at the Bronx Zoo." Noah added.

"Look, I told you before, I'm a four, and you are going to sell me a four even if it means I have to sit here all night." She said.

"That's considered trespassing. Judge Khayman gives out 30 to 60 day sentences for that." Lucy told her.

"Well, I have just about had enough of you and them." She pointed at the four teens.

"You wouldn't say that if we were at the all-you-can-eat buffet across the street." Josh said.

"I'm not leaving here until someone helps me."

"Who wants to call a squad for wild bantha removal?" Noah asked as Chopper snickered.

"Dude, this is a job for Animal Control not Stormtroopers." Josh said to him.

"I'll help myself. Out of my way Bug-Face." The woman said and got up pushing past AP-5 as she went to examine the boxes of shoes in a back room.

"Well, excuse you. Please do not mess up my inventory or knock a shelf over with your fat butt." AP-5 said.

"We believe that AP and Chop came off the same assembly line or had the same programmer when they were built." Lucy said to Darius. The woman emerged with a box, sat down, and put a shoe on her foot.

"See, I told you I was a four."

"How do they feel?" Darius asked.

"These are perfect for my flamenco dance." She replied and did a little dance.

"She's going to break those $50 shoes in one day." Josh whispered to Noah as the woman paid Gary for the shoes and danced out of the store.

* * *

That night, Darius and Lucy ate dinner together after ditching Josh and Noah in the subway.

"I'm surprised those two aren't trying to find us." Darius said.

"They're getting the hints from having to scrub the Ghost all the time. That behavior will probably stop by your first mission at the earliest, when classes start in September at the latest." Lucy said as Darius wrapped his arms around her.

"How long have we been together?" He asked.

"Three months of Josh, Noah, and Chopper making jokes about us, following us, or spreading rumors about us." She said and kissed him.

"Landon told me you have a birthday soon."

"My dad uses it as his pool opening day."

"Gonna be looking for swimwear soon then. I got some ideas."

"Don't even think it and give Josh his money back for planting the idea in your head. My mom would probably flip if she saw me in a bikini not that it would stop her from trying to dress me up like one of those wild teens you see on Maury Povich at times. The ones that get to visit my Uncle Tyler's house." Darius laughed.

"I gotta get myself a swimsuit too. Any ideas?"

"No, and let's go home before people start worrying about us and my mom sends a squad out to find us." Lucy said and took Darius' hand as they walked towards the subway.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Ezra asked Darius in school the next day.

"I start in September and they gave me a weapon."

"She wasn't sure what impression was left after the book incident. But, she's having that guy court-martialed for being a bigot."

"They showed me a shoe store for some reason. Saw Chopper and another droid there. Kinda rude to the customer."

"That would be AP-5. That shoe store is one of their many hangout spots. When I first got here, they took me there too. Josh likes to insult the customers based on their weight. Landon's grandfather owns the place and does the same thing himself. Also, Rule Number One of our crew. Keep your weapon on you at all times. The First Order is still out there."

"It's in my locker."

"Go get it."

"Yes, Sir." Darius said and went to his locker. Ezra just smiled to himself.


	33. Secrets of the Past

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Secrets of the Past**

 **NEW YORK**

Hera had given the kids various jobs to do on the small fleet of ships she oversaw the day to day operations of. Josh and Noah were tasked with cleaning General Felth's shuttle while Darius, Lucy, and R9 spent some more time on the Astro Megaship.

"Has this ship really been to all these planets?" Darius asked as he looked at the ship's navigational logs.

"We synced navigational charts between these three ships, my dad's ship, and my Uncle Mike's Star Destroyer. It spent some time in Nevada being repaired after the tailfins were sheared off when Khayman flew it into a Death Star's superstructure." Lucy replied as R9 beeped something from his socket.

"Put it up." An image of Earth appeared followed by a fleet of large saucer shaped ships approaching it.

"Great R9, you just found the ship's movie database. This is a scene from Independence Day. Turn it off and keep looking for whatever it was you were looking for." Darius said as Jacen joined them.

"Anything?" He asked.

"Somebody watched Independence Day on here." Lucy said.

"DECA's still trying to restrict access to parts of the file system." Darius added.

"One of Bryan Khayman's nephews is on the Acela with what are believed to be the file access codes for this ship." Jacen explained.

"Those codes have been changed due to your repeated attempts to access the files." DECA said.

"You don't know what codes he's gonna have." Jacen shot back.

"Anyway, be lucky it's us and not Gibbs digging through your systems." Lucy added.

"Mom sent Landon to go get him."

* * *

Troy Khayman looked at his phone as he took in the sights of Penn Station before setting his sight on a pair of Stormtroopers.

"Excuse me. I'm trying to reach a General Syndulla." He said.

"Yeah, sure kid." One of the troopers said dismissively and turned to something that was clearly more interesting then Troy.

"Your name, rank, and serial number. For when I get to General Felth's office and tell him that whoever was supposed to meet me wasn't here."

"Troy Khayman?" A voice asked.

"Yes?" Troy said as he turned around.

"Landon McKnight. General Syndulla sent me to meet you."

"I heard about you." The two shook hands then Landon turned to the Stormtroopers.

"Would you dismiss actual trouble the same way you dismissed him? Your details, for my activity report. I think I can guarentee you that you will both be scrubbing toilets and peeling potatoes by the end of the month." Landon then led Troy to his car.

"I'm sorry about the trash. Josh and Noah will be washing my car soon." He said as he removed a bag of trash from the car.

"My dad understands you're having problems with his ship's computer over my uncle's dirty laundry."

"That's basically the story. One of our astromechs upset it and now it won't play nice with the other one."

"My uncle had one, but something happened and it was taken in by the Felths."

"General Felth took R2-D2 and C-3PO on a business trip." Landon said as he drove towards the tunnel to Brooklyn. Upon arriving, Landon chewed out the guard at the gate for sleeping on the job before bringing Troy to the Ghost.

"Here we are."

"Doesn't look that bad given my uncle flew it into a Death Star when I was 3. Dad wanted it in DC when Uncle Beej died, but Director Vance was unsure of the legal status of it and Gibbs was a solid no. Besides, DECA would not have liked Gibbs hitting the ship with a baseball bat or pulling his gun on it when it gave him an attitude or whatever Abby and McGee had planned for it. I was told never to talk about what McGee did to the CIA to anyone ever." Troy said as they got out of the car and walked over to the Astro Megaship.

"Nice collection of junk." Troy said looking over the Ghost and Gauntlet.

"Watch your mouth around here. We already have one smart mouth Jedi here, we don't need another one." Landon told him as Jacen walked out of the Megaship.

"You must be Troy. Jacen Syndulla." He said and led them onto the ship.

"DECA got into a confrontation of sorts with our C1 and is giving the R9 unit General Felth got for his daughter an equally hard time." Jacen said as he led them to the bridge where Lucy, Darius, and R9 were waiting.

"This is Troy, he has what his dad hopes are the codes for the memory banks on this ship." Troy pressed a few buttons on a console.

"Which droid cursed out this computer?"

"Chopper." Lucy said.

"Invalid code." DECA said.

"You want me to do this or a team of General Felth's slicers?" Troy snapped back.

"No one said anything about an attitude." Darius said.

"Three and a half hours of warm soda and stale chips on Amtrak. We lost time coming through Philadelphia because a commuter train broke down outside Trenton and then they were doing some sort of track repairs outside the tunnel. My dad didn't book me a ride home because he knew DECA can be very stubborn."

"I'll talk to my mom about a shuttle." Jacen said and left. Troy turned to Lucy and Darius.

"You're Lucy and you must be Darius." He said.

"That's us. Be glad you haven't met Josh and Noah yet. Those two will drive you insane. This is R9, our other astromech." Lucy told him.

"Now that he's gone, let's us kids have some fun. R9, plug in." Troy said and began pressing buttons again. After a half hour, Troy and R9 had managed to access the ship's file system.

"Enemies list?" Darius asked looking at the filenames.

"My uncle had a number of enemies. Some were real and some were political."

"Active Jedi and Potential Jedi?" Lucy said this time.

"I heard about this list. It's what brought my family here from Illinois. Well, one of the reasons anyway. I think I'm on it." Josh said as he and Noah joined them.

"Josh Myers and Noah Rodgers." Lucy said to Troy.

"I'm guessing your dad has a current version of this list." Troy said to Josh.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi has it now." Josh said. Troy looked over the files again before plugging something into a slot.

"I'm going to download all of my uncle's personal files and let my dad sort it all out. He should have done this himself years ago. If there's anything relevant to anything of interest to anyone here, I'll tel my dad to send it to General Felth."

"Might be easier to leave a copy with my mom." Lucy said.

"So the CIA can steal it from under her nose?" Troy asked.

"That guy's been dead for about a year. He tried to kill my grandfather and General Felth used it as a reason to order him killed. What was that for?" Landon said as Josh smacked him on the back of the head.

"You made reference to him. One of my dad's rules."

"Funny, my dad's boss has the same rule." Troy said.

"In that case." Josh smacked Troy on the back of the head.

"You mentioned that agency first." A video began playing as Troy went through files. This caught everyone off guard.

* * *

 _"Where are we going?" A black man wearing blue asked._

 _"Nellis AFB reports a Marine pilot from El Toro just walked through a gate with two Imperial TIE pilots. I kinda wanna talk to the three of them." Bryan Khayman replied._

 _"Is it Nellis or we going to Area 51? My grandfather says that's where the bodies from that crash are, but I'm sure he was quoting the Weekly World News or something." Another man wearing red said._

 _"Marcus, go work some more on your Jedi Mind Trick and stop listening to members of your family that treat checkout tabloids as facts."_

 _"Both of you need to get lives and or laid." A woman wearing yellow said._

"Judge Khayman." Darius said.

 _"Steve started it." Marcus protested._

 _"Jen, you know some of his family members aren't wrapped too tight. More on his mother's side then his father's side. I didn't care for your grandmother's 2AM cookie call." Steve shot back._

 _"With me it was she wanted french toast." Bryan said._

* * *

Troy shut off the recording.

"I believe my mom may be of some help if one wanted to locate those pilots and learn more about this. I think they're still on the payroll." Lucy said.

"Or there's a paper trail somewhere." Darius added.

"You could always ask Sylvia, just bring enough Chinese Food for 20 people." Noah said.

"I wonder if Sylvia appears in any of these old files." Josh added. DECA responded by showing them another clip.

* * *

 _"What is wrong with Marcus? He doesn't want to have a family of his own." Sylvia shouted as she stormed onto the bridge._

 _"I don't run his life." Bryan said holding a sandwich._

 _"I am so upset. I don't know whether this cheese is Muenster or Jack." Sylvia took a bite out of Bryan's sandwich._

 _"How could I be so stupid? This is cheddar with port wine marbling and it's delicious."_

 _"Now you might as well finish my lunch." Bryan told her._

"Now we know why she's allowed in the office despite Admiral Piett's repeated ejections of her." Lucy said to Darius.

 _"How is it he can't think of us?" She asked between bites._

 _"Sylvia, look at what's happened recently. Give him time and space. He doesn't need a yenta shoving marriage down his throat. Force forbid it doesn't work out or something else happens. He'll be bitter with you for years for pushing him into this."_

* * *

"DECA, turn this off." Jacen said as he rejoined them.

"I'm downloading all of my uncle's files in case this thing ever somehow ends up in the hands of the First Order." Troy said.

"Is that what your dad wants?"

"He wants this ship in DC, but Vance and Gibbs said no for a number of reasons."

* * *

That afternoon, the kids dragged Troy to their usual off-base hangout where Gary McKnight was tending to a customer.

"There's comedy in this. Trust us." Josh said to Troy. The customer, a large woman was having shoes fitted on her feet.

"They don't fit and your ad says we fit every foot." She said.

"Wait for it." Noah whispered.

"Yes ma'am, but what our problem is that what we're dealing with is not what Webster meant by "feet". Now, let's face it, what we have here are rib roasts with nails. Now what I suggest is surrounding your tootsies with those brown potatoes wrapped in foil and served with a dry wine."

"I think I'll try someplace else. Maybe someplace where they'll treat me with respect."

"How about another planet. You might weigh less there." Josh said. The woman huffed and stormed out. Josh was in hysterics as another woman came in.

"I want my money back. These shoes fell apart after one day and I wanna know why." She said and shoved a shoe into Gary's hand.

"The pork filled giant seal exceeded the two-ton weight limit on those shoes." Josh said. The woman turned to him.

"You haven't heard the last of this. What goes around comes around."

"Which makes you a floating piece of space debris targeted for destruction once it becomes dangerous enough?" The woman stormed out.

"You are so rude." Troy said.

"Thank you." Josh replied.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"It is to him. So is being called crazy." Lucy explained. Eventually Hera got Troy a shuttle back to Washington and the four kids went on their way.

"Think we'll see him again?" Darius asked.

"I hope not. He doesn't fit in." Josh replied.

"He has an attitude problem and he seems to hate our favorite hobby." Noah added.

"Tormenting fat women is not a hobby." Lucy told them.

"But it's fun." Josh said causing Lucy and Darius to groan as Noah burst out laughing.


	34. Unexpected Ally

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Unexpected Ally**

 **SPACE**

The Astro Megaship had been sent on a shakedown trip from Earth to Lothal and back with Jacen, Landon, R9, and the kids. An alert went off startling everyone.

"We have another ship approaching us." Landon said. A pair of laser blasts were heard as a black TIE Fighter overtook them.

"I think we just found the First Order's hideout or they found us. We better tell someone they're out here." Josh said.

"DECA, get the shields up. Where there's a TIE Fighter, there's either a base or something that can carry them nearby." Darius added.

"Wanna try calling home?" Noah asked.

"No, that'll give them a nice big target. R9, set course for Onyx. We should lose them or be able to have Mom and Sabine waiting for them there." Jacen said.

"I am detecting a pair of much larger ships approaching us." DECA said and showed an image of two approaching ships.

"First Order Star Destroyers. What is that on the second one?" Landon told everyone. On the lead Star Destroyer, the Captain looked over his prey.

"A single ship. This should be easy. Prepare to fire." He said.

"Sir, that ship was at Lothal. The occupants may know where General Hux is being kept." Another officer told him.

"Prepare the tractor beam and a boarding party."

"Yes, Sir." The officer said and went to carry out the orders. On the Megaship, Darius turned to Jacen.

"Course set, it's now or never."

"Punch it." Jacen said. Landon activated the hyperdrive only for the ship to quickly revert to real space. The Megaship spun around and ended up facing the Star Destroyers head-on. This caused the TIE Fighters to crash into each other.

"Just great. They built their own Interdictor." Landon said.

"Transmit a signal on Frequency Zero. Mr. B said that no one uses it these days, but he knows somebody might be listening on it somewhere." Darius told DECA.

"Yeah, Purgill." Jacen said.

"What are Purgill?" Lucy asked.

"Space whales. I'll let Ezra explain the whole story when we get home and no whale jokes Josh." Jacen replied.

"We're picking up more ships coming from the rear of those Star Destroyers. Nobody we know though." Noah said. On the lead Star Destroyer, the Captain was also informed of the approaching ships.

"Once we're done with these Earthlings, we'll deal with them."

"They appear to be deploying fighters." The officer said.

"Hail them and tell them to keep their noses out of First Order business."

"They're hailing us."

"Put it through. Whoever you are, this is Captain Canady of the First Order. You have no business in this sector and I demand that you leave at once or face destruction." Canady crossed his arms and waited for a response.

"And you so engrossed in having snared the young proteges of an old acquaintance of mine hoping to discover the fate of your disgraceful leader have left your rear flanks open for a surprise attack. An opening that someone of your talents should have been more careful about and one that someone with a mind such as mine would take advantage of." Canady became visibly stunned as he heard the voice on the other end followed by his ship rocking violently. Landon and Jacen looked at each other in surprise when a transmission came through.

"Greetings, Captain Syndulla, Cadet McKnight, Padawan Myers, and everyone else."

"Thrawn!" Jacen exclaimed.

"I do not come as an adversary to you. My actions towards the First Order ships should have made that clear to you." Thrawn said.

"What do you want?"

"To visit this planet your crew now calls home and meet with my old friends."

"Forget it Thrawn. My mom will never let you within a parsec of Earth."

"In all fairness, he did distract the First Order and we did call him." Josh said as Lucy smacked Darius on the head.

"I had no idea. I expected the whales." Darius said.

"Where Commander Bridger and Captain Syndulla's father are concerned, the unexpected is what you should expect. I speak from experiences with them and the rest of your group." Thrawn told him.

"We're not bringing a Chiss fleet to Earth. I don't want Houston screaming at me or shoving a high heel up my butt. No broken shoe or two ton weight limit jokes Josh." Jacen said.

"I'm sure your ship has space for me. Once the First Order is taught a lesson of course."

"You mean another lesson. They already learned one, don't poke a sleeping giant." Landon said.

"Fine, but you only. No guns or guards."

"Very well then. Now, I shall remove the First Order so our ships may link up without any other problems." Thrawn said. Jacen watched as Thrawn's ships opened fire on Canady's ships knocking out the one with the gravity well projectors. Canady was in a full panic.

"Call for reinforcements." He ordered his crew as the other Star Destroyer became a mass of flaming wreckage.

"There are no other FIrst Order ships in this sector." Someone said.

"Then destroy anything that isn't ours." Landon flew the Megaship towards Canady's Star Destroyer.

"Sir, if we don't leave know. We'll be destroyed." Another crew member said as the Megaship reached firing range on the bridge.

"Darius, hit it." Jacen said as Darius fired proton torpedoes at Canady's bridge causing a huge explosion as they hit.

"They're going away." Lucy said as the remaining TIE Fighters began to follow the Star Destroyer hoping to make it to the hangers in time. The three Chiss ships continued to chase TIE Fighters that were chasing their Star Destroyer. Thrawn watched as Canady's ship scooped up what TIEs it could and fled into hyperspace.

"I hope that they have been thoroughly humiliated again." He said.

"Sir, the other ship is preparing to dock." One of his crewmembers said.

"I am going to meet it. As soon as that ship is clear, all ships will make the jump to lightspeed back home." Thrawn said as Landon docked the Megaship.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

Ezra, Sabine, Jamal, and Hera watched as the Megaship landed on its pad.

"We now want to know what exactly happened with you and Thrawn after the Purrgil and what is going on now." Hera said.

"Well, he didn't kill me." Ezra replied.

"How does he know who the kids are?" Sabine asked.

"Thrawn decided to teach me things instead. Things that he thought stuck out to him as an outsider to the Empire. He contacted me after the First Order tried to take over Lothal and we've been keeping in touch. He finds this planet interesting and he wants to see what has changed since the Emperor's visit in the 1940s."

"The Emperor came here?" Hera asked.

"He wasn't Emperor then and his team was the one that lost the war." Ezra said.

"Explains why the First Order has an obsession with Mein Kampf." Jamal told them as the rest of the Spectres came off the Megaship. Thrawn was in handcuffs and escorted by Josh and Darius.

"General Syndulla, your son insisted on the handcuffs." Thrawn said.

"They can come off." Hera said as Thrawn turned to Ezra.

"Commander Bridger, your students made for some interesting company during the trip. What exactly is an elephant?" He said.

"A large animal found mostly in Africa and Asia. The other meaning is a very long story." Ezra said as he glared at Josh knowing exactly what Thrawn was talking about.

"We better get you processed through Customs and let the Felths know you're here. Where are the keys to these cuffs?" Sabine asked.

"Jacen threw them out of the airlock. He said something about it being easier to throw unwanted passengers out the airlock when they're cuffed." Darius said.

"He blames me for the death of his father. I told him that the decision to fire on loaded fuel tanks was made by Governor Pryce and not me. I was in a meeting with the Emperor when that happened and had I found out you were pregnant with him. I might have pursued a different course of action and that she angered me as well when she did that. It fell on deaf ears with him." Thrawn explained.

"I'll talk to Jacen again." Hera said as Ezra used The Force to unlock the cuffs.

* * *

Tevin Felth returned in time to open his pool and for Lucy's birthday. His first order of business was to meet Thrawn, but before he could Klinger barged into his office.

"General, I missed you!"

"No."

"About my heart murmur, Sir..."

"No."

"My double vision is coming back."

"No."

"I've fallen in love with a Central Park Carriage Horse."

"No."

"Glad to have you back, Sir." The Corporal said and left.

"Radar, tell General Syndulla I will see her, Commander Bridger, and their visitor as soon as I'm done hearing Colonel Felth's report on what I missed." Tevin said and took some aspirin out of his desk as Kelly Felth joined him.

"Darius has settled in quite well with everything. Gary McKnight reopened the store. One of the things Hera left for you was a request for a court-martial. One of our officers was caught burning books and also made a slanderous remark about both Hera and Jacen that was totally uncalled for among other things." She said.

"Troy Khayman was here?"

"Andros sent him up with the security codes to recover Bryan Khayman's personal files off the Megaship which has now raised the subject of a couple of pilots that were captured near Las Vegas in the opening weeks. Lucy and Darius want to know more about that, she told me and I think one of the Pietts might know more about it. Hera had one of our shuttles take Troy home as a security measure. He was sent up on Amtrak. She then sent Jacen and the kids on a shakedown run with the Megaship where they were attacked by the First Order and saved by Thrawn which is why he's here and there's more that Hera wants to talk to you about."

"Show Hera and company in." Tevin said. Kelly left and returned a minute later with Hera, Ezra, and Thrawn.

"General Felth." Thrawn said.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn." Tevin replied.

"I assume you read the other piece of business I left for you." Hera said.

"The request for court-martial on the officer who called you a prostitute, called your son a bastard, and was burning books in front of the kids? Granted. I do not tolerate that kind of behavior. Josh making fun of fat people is one thing, officers in the military making comments like that about someone who outranks them are another thing. That man is gone, either from the military or from my command. Now to this business. I understand Jacen Syndulla had a problem with you being on the Megaship."

"He insisted that Thrawn be handcuffed and made numerous references to throwing him out of the Astro Megaship's airlock according to Darius. Even Josh thought that was over the top and said he didn't like what he felt through The Force when I talked to the kids further." Ezra said.

"Jacen blames Thrawn for what happened to his father. Even though Thrawn was on Coruscant when it happened and was equally upset with Governor Pryce since she also destroyed his fuel supply when she ordered AT-ATs to fire on it." Hera explained.

"I rip people new ones for smoking near the fuel depot down at Bennett. I'd be very upset too if she did that to my fuel supply. If I was in her place, Jacen's father would still be alive."

"Her actions caused an abrupt end to my TIE Defender program which I was trying to secure funding for as opposed to a project called Stardust." Thrawn added.

"Governor Pryce now sounds like a bigger idiot then I first thought she was. Admiral Piett told me that Stardust was better known as the first Death Star. She basically caused the destruction of five planets over one person."

"Five?" Ezra asked.

"Alderaan and a penal colony that was used as a labor source were destroyed by the first. Jedha and Scarif were rendered uninhabitable by the same one. KO-35 was destroyed by a third one built about 20 years ago. There were two others destroyed while under construction and a prototype that was sucked into a black hole along with a weapon that was much worse. The Hutts also tried to build a knock-off that suffered the same fate as a pair of shoes sold by the McKnights to a fat woman." Tevin explained causing Thrawn to react with a mix of shock and annoyance.

"That was the huge disturbance in The Force and blackout you suffered." He said to Ezra.

"You said you told the Emperor you had a bad feeling about that thing and what it's use would mean in the long run." Ezra told Thrawn.

"Once word of Alderaan spread, the Rebellion just about doubled in size." Hera added.

"Do you think Jacen would talk to Ben Loomis about this unresolved issue because if he's threatening violence, he could be subject to arrest or involuntary commitment for treatment?"

"I'll talk to him about that and mention that even Josh thought he went too far with the airlock comments." Hera replied.

"One more thing, Lucy's 15th is this weekend and I'm opening my pool up on the same date." Tevin said.

* * *

Everyone had turned out for Lucy's birthday party. Hera took Tevin aside soon after she arrived with Jacen and surprisingly Thrawn.

"I see Thrawn survived the drive here." Tevin said.

"We had a long talk with Jacen. He realized he went too far when I told him that even Josh was saying he went too far. It also sounds to me like Thrawn treated Ezra more like a surrogate son then a prisoner. He also agreed to meet with Doctor Loomis after a few nudges." Hera explained.

"That's good. I won't repeat Josh's foot in mouth comment about you and Thrawn that he's included Noah, Radar, and Chopper in."

"Great, first Ezra and Landon, then Lucy and Darius, and now me an Thrawn."

"Sometimes war and the ever changing political landscape can do things like that." Tevin said. The kids had gathered around a table and were messing around with their phones when a large woman appeared behind Josh along with Sergeant Sloane.

"Remember me Myers?" She said.

"No." He replied.

"This is my mother. About a week ago you made fun of her weight and called her a giant seal at a shoe store in Manhattan?" Sloane said.

"I didn't know."

"Now you do. General Felth invited me and when I told him about this, he said bring her."

"But, the Mister Softee truck is at the end of the block."

"That's it!" Sloane's mother said and grabbed Josh by the ear dragging him towards the pool before throwing him in.

"I don't know what surprised me more. Him insulting his teacher's mother again or Lucy in a bikini." Darius said as Lucy sat on his lap after getting a plate of food.

"Both got me." Noah said as a wet Josh rejoined them.

"Learn something?" Sloane asked.

"She could have pulled my hair. I'm going to ask the General if he can have that ice cream truck moved closer to the house." Josh said and left.

"Only one hot dog and one burger?" Lucy asked as Sloane's mother joined them.

"That throwing him in the pool was for my own amusement. Kid's right, I should lose some weight and I'm not that bad with the food. There's another woman over there trying to make off with the hot dogs." She said.

"Great, Sylvia's here." Lucy said.

"It's gonna be all right." Darius said and kissed Lucy as the Sloanes moved on. Meanwhile, Hera brought some food over to Jacen and Thrawn.

"You two haven't tried to kill each other yet."

"You got me with the Josh part. Sloane's mother just threw him in the pool. He must have said something about her weight." Jacen said as Ezra joined them.

"Sylvia's holding up the line. Josh unknowingly called Sloane's mother a giant seal and claimed she weighed at least three tons last week at the shoe store." He said.

"Where did Tevin lock the cake up?" Jacen asked.

"Myers house. I asked him while Sylvia was screaming at the droids." Ezra replied.

"What is that in the water?" Thrawn asked pointing at the hairpiece in the pool.

"Morty, did you forget something? Stays on in a hurricane, my tuchus." Sylvia said as she joined them.

"What exactly is a tuchus?" Thrawn asked.

"It's a Yiddish term for ones rear end." Ezra replied as Lucy and Darius both threw Josh in the pool before running into the house.

"Should I worry about what those two might do?" Tevin asked them.

"Maybe she's showing him where the bathroom is." Jacen said.

"I doubt Darius wants to be a dad at 17 any more then his mom wanted to be one when she was 16. Besides that, I already had the talk with him." Ezra added.

"See, nothing bad." Hera said as Lucy and Darius returned with cakes and other stuff.


	35. Lost Shuttle

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Lost Shuttle**

 **NEW YORK**

"Have I told anyone how annoying parents can be sometimes?" Ezra asked Landon and Gary as he walked into the house kitchen from the garage.

"Sounds like we're about to hear Ezra's first Fat Woman Story." Gary said.

"A fat woman steamrolled her way into my classroom today because I mailed home a note saying that her daughter was and still is close to spending next year with the Kids for an entirely different reason. Then I told her about the constant eating in my classroom which is not allowed because it's a distraction and rude to everyone else. Now I don't know when they started letting women carry machetes in their purses. Let's just say I have no regrets about giving this kid an F for the year and having her Jabba the Hutt sized mother locked up for assault. She's lucky Sabine didn't find out about this and try to shoot her." Ezra said as he sat down.

"I knew this was going to sound familiar."

"Academy graduations are on the 21st." Landon said hoping he changed the subject.

"That include you?"

"Yep, and those that might know anything about me are sworn to secrecy."

"Including Radar and his famous $50 will get you anything deal?" Ezra asked.

"Felth threatened him with a court-martial for all of his semi-legal activities and letting Sylvia in the office again. To which Noah added that Radar would be shot and sent to a post in Southern Russia."

"How much longer is Noah staying in the city?" Gary asked.

"Who knows. Every time Felth calls Rodgers to find out Rodgers is either asleep, redecorating some room, looking at Playboy, gardening, or inspecting bunks. I think Rodgers forgot about Noah which is what led to Noah being here in the first place." Landon replied.

"Hera said she was told until the end of the school year, but that's up in the air now. Noah said a few things to Myers that I found out about through Josh. I don't know everything, but Michael and Kelsey are trying to get custody of Noah for the next few years which would be until Noah turns 18." Ezra added.

"He's staying in New York now?" Landon asked.

"Darius told me that Lucy said Tevin is upset over the whole thing and told Davin at Lucy's birthday party. Davin is thinking about asking Thrawn to drop in on Rodgers as a scare tactic and to deliver the paperwork that's being filed to have legal custody transferred over to the Myers. Maybe to write a report about what's going on out there. Either way, it gets Thrawn away from Jacen for about a week. Tevin was disturbed by Jacen's comments about throwing Thrawn out the airlock and the way Josh reacted to them."

"Rodgers will lose that case. He neglected and or abandoned his child. His child basically hijacked a spaceship as a result. Why do you think the court gave me custody of Landon when he was 15? When custody of a child is concerned, courts always rule in the best interest of the child. Granted Darius was a different story." Gary said.

"It was either his grandparents or a youth shelter that may have been unequipped or untrained in dealing with him and would probably throw him out on the street with nothing when he turns 18. Darius is slated to graduate about three months before he turns 18. Sooner if he wasn't joining the rest of the kids next year. Worse came to worse, Tevin had two other ideas for where to put him. Either with his boss or with Hera and Jacen. The father's family is all screwed up and just no. Besides, Hera's considered him part of the family since Jamal and I got him out of that hell hole he was living in and away from his trashy mother and those pieces of garbage she brought home may they all rot in prison." Ezra told them.

"Along with my mother and her high priced shyster." Landon added as AP-5 joined them.

"AP, why do you have a high heel stuck in your neck?" Ezra asked the droid.  
"It must have been from the animal that creatured her way into the shoe store today. She said she was a four. Needless to say, within a second of the shoe being put on her foot. It popped off and got tangled in there." The droid replied as Chopper joined them in the kitchen.

"She was a size four alright, but to what power though?" Gary asked causing Ezra to laugh and Landon to grin.

* * *

"Any word on the status of Noah?" Hera asked Tevin as she and Thrawn joined him in his office.

"Rodgers hasn't responded to my calls, texts, or e-mails. He was at that meeting that I went to about the First Order. He said he'd get back to me about Noah, but that was two weeks ago and his XO said he wasn't back yet." Tevin replied.

"It's possible he may have encountered any number of hostile forces out there." Thrawn said.

"Did you try his mother?" Hera asked.

"She's with him." This caused both Hera and Thrawn to react with surprise before Tevin realized what was going on and picked up the phone on his desk.

"Radar, get me the Naberrie right away." Tevin said.

"I'll tell Jacen to get the Ghost ready." Hera said and left Tevin with Thrawn.

"Mike, it's Tevin. I'm looking for shuttle SE-001. It's a command shuttle based out of Seattle. It's Joe's shuttle. Noah's still in New York, but Jessie's with him and General Syndulla wants to know what's going on with Noah's placement. So does Myers and so does a Grand Admiral. If they even find something that remotely looks like a Lambda, bring it aboard and inspect it. He rescued The Kids from the First Order and wanted to come here. Spread the word to the entire Navy. I told him, come to New York and we'll take the Pride there. Thanks. Tormenting Firmus as usual. Bye Mike." Tevin hung up.

"If you were to have me look for this missing shuttle. How much would you be willing to trust me?" Thrawn asked.

"How much? Radar, summon Master Kenobi to my office right away. You get one ship and Obi-Wan goes with you. I'll just assume that your first choice of ships would be the Chimaera." Tevin replied.

"The Astro Megaship will suffice if my former flagship is too much to ask of you and the Pietts. As long as I have an open-minded crew."

"You'd take Bridger, McKnight, and the kids?"

"They didn't seem to mind me at all. In fact, I even think some of them enjoyed the story of how Commander Bridger and myself survived following that fateful day on Lothal."

"I'll set it up. Besides, I want to keep Noah here. In case our sweep finds out something bad happened to his parents." Tevin said.

* * *

 **REMNANT STAR DESTROYER CHIMAERA**

The next day, the Astro Megaship had docked with the Chimaera. The ship's captain, a man named Plye was surprised to see Thrawn in person.

"This brings back memories." Ezra said.

"Indeed it does." Thrawn added.

"Care to tell us?" Landon asked.

"Another time, when lives are not at stake." Ezra replied.

"Sir, do you want this droid in our systems?" An officer stationed in one of the crewpits asked as R9 plugged himself in.

"Droid, Cadet, Jedi, and kids are part of this search party as per orders from General Felth's office. Both General Felths." Plye replied. Thrawn had taken over Plye's office and pulled up a map of the galaxy before marking off various areas in different colors.

"The purple is known First Order locations. The blue represents Chiss space. Green is Hutt Space. Yellow notes systems protected by fleets from Earth. Red is Remnant holdings. Orange is Republic territory." He explained.

"Fancy colors mean nothing, Grand Admiral." Plye said adding a hint of sarcasm to his voice as he stated Thrawn's rank.

"Perhaps your replacement won't be such a prick to somebody who outranks you." Darius said.

"I think we're starting to rub off on this guy." Josh added causing Ezra to hide his complete amusement.

"Sirs, General Syndulla reports nothing near Onyx and that she encountered a group of hostiles near Triforia. They were either destroyed or captured by the Khayman." An officer said as he drew a line across two systems.

"Good, let someone else deal with that trashy Twi'lek and her bastard child." Plye said.

"Shouldn't have done that." Josh said as Thrawn grabbed Plye and slammed him into a wall.

"I will be asking Admiral Piett for your court-martial and replacement at the conclusion of this mission. Your comments were uncalled for in front of these impressionable young minds."

"You're a witness, he attacked me." Plye said to the officer standing next to him as Thrawn released him.

"I'll be sure to tell the inquiry exactly what you said to provoke that. Just so you know, your robe, hood, and copy of Mein Kampf were sent to Admiral Piett's office in New York by mistake. As such, I'm placing you under arrest." The officer signaled to a pair of Stormtroopers who took Plye away.

"Your name, for the report." Thrawn said.

"Commander Vitor Reige, Sir." The amount of information flowing back and forth between various ships and New York was constantly changing as star systems, planets, and known ship routes were checked. The Chimaera had encountered another group of the hostile force that had engaged the Ghost. One of them had been captured and brought aboard the Chimaera for questioning which was carried out by Ezra and Reige.

"What brings you people out here?" The prisoner asked.

"You are in no position to ask questions. We are not the ones who attacked Remnant ships and if your people attacked one Remnant ship, it would be natural to assume you attacked other Remnant ships. We are looking for a missing shuttle which our Grand Admiral suspects you or your people may have attacked." Reige said.

"Why would we attack a shuttle?"

"Because your people went after a freighter operating on Remnant business and at least two Star Destroyers." Ezra said.

"Your ships entered our territory illegally. On behalf of the Varox, I demand to be released and that you leave immediately."

"You attacked a Remnant vessel and you have no territory. The Remnant does not play with terrorists." Reige told the Varox.

"Where is our shuttle?" Ezra asked.

"Try asking the First Order. We chased one of their ships away a couple of days ago. It was badly damaged already. We made it worse. They probably crashed somewhere in the area. We thought you guys were with them."

"Commander Reige, a word please." Ezra said and led Reige outside.

"Something troubling you about his story Commander Bridger?" Reige asked.

"A First Order ship made a blind jump to lightspeed last week after it ambushed the Astro Megaship and Thrawn got the drop on it and another ship. The Chiss fleet destroyed the other ship. I wonder if they encountered this ship. Captain's name was Canady. Put him in a cell while I talk to Thrawn about this and add a crashed or badly damaged First Order ship to what everyone is looking for."

* * *

 **GHOST**

"Mom, we're picking up a homing beacon from something." Jacen said as he flew the Ghost into another system. Beside him was Galen Marek.

"Thrawn said this area wasn't checked either by a probe droid or a ship." Galen said.

"Let's check it out." Hera told them.

"I'll send the coordinates to the Chimaera." Galen said.

"Ezra said they ran into the Varox also. The Varox thought they and us were with the First Order and that it was the same ship that attacked me and the kids last week." Jacen told Hera.

"Something's coming up on my scope." Hera said as she flew the Ghost closer to what they had picked up.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Jacen told everyone as they came up on some wreckage.

"I don't see any signs of life."

"What was it?" Galen asked.

"Don't know, get Chopper ready to go outside." Hera said to Galen as Jacen flew the Ghost over the wreckage they had found.

"Okay Galen." Jacen said over the comm. Galen opened the cargo bay doors and Chopper launched himself out towards the wreckage. Within minutes, Chopper returned with a piece of wreckage.

"Hera, we have a major problem. Tell Home we found the missing shuttle and it's been shot up by something." Galen said.

"There's Ezra." Jacen said as the Chimaera dropped out of lightspeed.

"Ezra, it's the shuttle Noah's parents were known to be on." Hera said after she got the Chimaera on the comm.

"We'll bring it in." Ezra replied as he stood on the Chimaera's bridge next to Thrawn and Obi-Wan.

"That boy is about to receive the worst news of his life." Obi-Wan said.

"Tractor beam locked on the wreckage, bringing it in. Have a team stand by and notify the medbay." Reige said.

"Wreckage aboard." A crew member said. Ezra and Obi-Wan went down to where the wreckage was being held.

"No signs of life. Whoever was on here is either dead, stranded somewhere, or captured by whoever attacked them." Obi-Wan said as they were greeted by another officer who simply shook his head before walking away.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"Five bodies aboard. Crew and three passengers." The officer said.

"Three passengers?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Lucy said Noah has a younger sister. I hope one of those isn't." Ezra replied and then stopped himself before slumping onto the floor and burying his head in his hands.

"Someone has to tell Noah. I hope Tevin can do it. Michael was planning on seeking custody of Noah if his parents didn't reply to any messages by the end of June. I doubt he wanted it this way. We need to know if his sister is still alive. Once they figure out who's who in that mess, we'll know." Landon and the kids joined them.

"We just heard. Hera's bringing the Ghost aboard." Landon said.

"We are hoping one of the bodies isn't Noah's sister." Obi-Wan said sadly as Landon knelt beside Ezra and hugged him followed by the rest of the kids.


	36. Noah's Sister

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Noah's Sister**

 **STAR DESTROYER CHIMAERA**

"All bodies recovered are Remnant personnel. As for the other ship our prisoner told us about. It crashed on Gratha. IDF sent a fleet to check it out. They have the captain in custody on board a ship called the Yonathan." Reige said as he entered the room that Thrawn had taken over.

"I wonder if Captain Canady knows anything about what happened to General Rodgers' shuttle." Thrawn said.

"I've already informed them and General Felth of what happened. They are planning to interrogate the captain as soon as he recovers from his injuries." Reige told them.

"Thank you, Commander." Hera said.

"We have to find Noah's sister." Lucy said.

"Does anyone want me to take these kids to the galley?" Reige asked.

"I don't know about Darius, but this is normal family dinner table conversation for me and Lucy." Josh said earning a punch in the arm from Darius.

"We're definitely growing on you." He said to Darius.

"That was the whole idea." Ezra said to Hera who simply smiled.

"Reige to the bridge. Set our course for Earth."

"Yes, Sir." Came the reply.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

Reige's report had reached New York long before the Chimaera arrived. Tevin was sitting in Michael's office discussing it with him and Admiral Piett.

"I asked the acting CO out there if he was given anything regarding Noah's sister and who else was on that shuttle. As soon as they find the files, they'll let me know." Tevin said.

"What about this other incident on board the Chimaera? The internal problem, not the Varox?" Michael asked.

"Captain Plye is being removed from his command and will face court-martial. Michael is considering putting Commander Reige up for promotion as per Grand Admiral Thrawn's recommendation." Piett said.

"Next part. Who wants to tell Noah?"

"Tell me what?" Noah asked from the doorway.

"How much did you hear?" Tevin asked.

"The Chimaera's getting a new Captain."

"Sit down." Michael said and used The Force to close the door as Noah sat down next to Tevin.

"Where do you and your sister stay when your parents go to those yearly conferences?"

"Last time, they left us home alone."

"No surprise there." Tevin said.

"Why? Is it true? Did the First Order attack their shuttle?"

"Who told you?"

"Josh, he told me their shuttle was attacked about an hour ago when he told me another bigot came out of the closet and Darius was hitting him. I was eating cake when I heard someone say my name."

"Did he tell you that they didn't survive?" Michael asked."

"He didn't tell me that. But, I think he was trying to soften the blow."

"I hope your sister wasn't left home alone again." Tevin added.

"Dad said if someone had a problem with us being home alone, he'd send us to LA and leave us with Erik." Firmus opened the door.

"Radar, get General Gonzalez on the telephone."

"What happens now?" Noah asked.

"We're going to bring your sister to New York and Michael's going to take care of both of you."

"In other words, nothing except that my sister joins us."

"I already told him what was being planned before all of this and don't use my stare on me. Only Kelsey is allowed to do that." Michael said as Tevin gave him a look.

* * *

Two Death Troopers escorted a handcuffed Plye off the Astro Megaship while the bodies were offloaded from the Ghost and loaded into a van. Tevin showed up soon after and went straight to Josh.

"Thanks for telling him. It made things a lot easier."

"It was Lucy's idea. If he knew most of what happened, he'd take the worst part of it easier. How is Noah?" Josh said.

"To him, nothing is changing other then his sister joining him and you." Darius, Lucy, and R9 came up beside Josh followed by Reige.

"Commander Vitor Reige."

"General Tevin Felth."

"I understand Admiral Piett wishes to see me about the incident with my former superior."

"He does." Something caught Reige's eye causing him to make a face.

"What is that?" Tevin turned to see Klinger in a new outfit complete with purse and shoes.

"Oh no. Klinger, what are you doing that is absolutely not happening?" The Corporal ignored Tevin and walked straight to Thrawn.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, sir. Corporal Klinger. I'm unfit for service from head-to-toe. I'm wearing a bra. I play with dolls. My last wish is to be buried in one of my mother's gowns. I'm nuts. I should be out." Tevin signaled for a pair of Stormtroopers to take Klinger away.

"Fascinating." Thrawn said.

"I should just have him bunk in the brig since he spends so much time there." Tevin said to himself as his phone rang.

"Radar, this better be important. Shuttle? From where? How long? I'll have someone meet them here. We're on our way back. Get the Death Troopers to throw them out of the building again and fumigate that men's room. We'll discuss how they got in later."

"Something?" Hera asked as Tevin hung up.

"Shuttle coming in from LA with Noah's sister and Colonel Jensen. Where's the wreckage?"

"Still on the Chimaera. I thought it was better left there until it was processed as evidence of a crime and to keep the scavengers away from it." Reige said.

"I'll send someone up to document it." An hour later, everyone had returned to Manhattan where Admiral Piett took Reige's statement about Plye's hate-filled comments. The kids had been left in the kitchen as usual where they found Noah had eaten half of a chocolate cake..

"You know if you don't stop eating that cake, I'm gonna have to start making fun of you and calling you a manatee or something." Josh said to Noah. Lucy promptly smacked him.

"Don't even. You have to go home to that." She said.

"Besides, I haven't cleaned out a Chinese Buffet yet." Noah said.

"And all my fat jokes are about women anyway. Ow!" Josh added causing Lucy to kick him.

* * *

A shuttle landed at Floyd Bennett Field next to a group of TIE Fighters. Landon pulled up a minute later as its passengers exited.

"You must be McKnight. Colonel Erik Jensen and this is Noah's sister Tori. I was expecting Corporal Klinger." Erik Jensen said.

"He's in the brig for no-selling his crazy act to a Grand Admiral." Landon told Erik.

"This First Order must be getting out of hand if Pellaeon's here."

"Not him, Thrawn."

"I'm hungry. That ride was a nightmare." Tori Rodgers said.

"The Mess Hall is right where it was when you left." Landon said before turning to Erik.

"Everyone's in Manhattan." After an hour and a half of eating and driving, the three arrived at the office.

"Colonel Jensen and Tori Rodgers are here. He's meeting and greeting, she's in the kitchen with the rest of the kids. He expected Klinger." Landon said to Tevin and Michael. Tori walked into the kitchen and gave Noah a hug before moving onto Lucy.

"Where did you get that outfit?" Tori asked looking a Lucy's clothes.

"Him." Lucy replied pointing at Darius.

"Not what it sounds like. I work at a clothing store." Darius said.

"She's more of a tomboy." Josh added.

"I just don't feel comfortable looking like a prostitute. Beaches and pools are another story." Lucy said.

* * *

That night, Tori went home with Noah and the Myers.

"I'm guessing that someone is going to get the rest of our stuff." Tori said.

"Colonel Jensen said he was making those arrangements personally." Michael told her as he drove.

"I'm guessing that means he's doing it himself." Noah told her.

"I wouldn't trust the rank and file to do things like that. Their idea involves throwing everything in a dumpster." Josh told them as Michael slowed down and pulled into a driveway.

"Us, Felths, Doyles." He said and pointed at three houses.

"The guy on the other side of the Felths is also okay. He might seem strange, but just think of Wilson from Home Improvement." Noah added.

"As for the Felths themselves, the only big changes relate to Lucy. Darius is her boyfriend and the droid that was next to her at the office is hers. Also watch out for the assassin droids hidden in the bushes. You don't want to know how many Jehovah's Witnesses they've gotten over the years." Josh told her as they got out and walked inside.

"I left those in Haddonfield. That's why the Marshalls put Jacen in our old house there. As for the Jehovah's Witnesses, they stopped coming around this neighborhood for some reason. I think it was either the old man on the other side of the Felths or the Felths themselves. One too many lectures from C-3PO about disturbing the kids over there." Michael told him. Inside, Michael showed Tori to her room.

"It's not much until your stuff arrives, but Kelsey's probably on a shopping spree to get more stuff for you. Anything else?"

"I should be good."

"If you ever need to talk to someone, someone is usually around. Kelsey's lab is always a good place to start. She very seldom leaves it." Michael said and started to leave.

"Did Tevin ever get rid of that hairy guy in a dress who does all those shows on the plaza?"

"Klinger? He's in and out of the brig these days. I think he's the one letting Sylvia and Morty into the building and letting Radar get in trouble for it." Michael chuckled to himself as he went to the kitchen to see what he had to feed the kids while Tori went to visit the boys. She found Noah awake while Josh had passed out.

"Something?" Noah asked.

"Just missed having you around. Dad got worse after you left. He started doting on me like he was afraid I was going to take his shuttle for a joyride too."

"Having the crew do wallpaper and tile in bathrooms didn't help. They probably would have taken you on a ride too." The two looked at the sleeping Josh as if expecting him to wake up and say something. Tori eventually took Josh's shoes off and covered him up.

"He's so peaceful when he's asleep." She said.

"The only time he's not making wisecracks or insulting people." Noah added before getting under his blankets himself. Tori turned off the lights in the room and went back to her room before collapsing into her bed and falling asleep. A couple of hours later, Kelsey Myers checked on the three kids and found them all sound asleep.

"They're asleep. Ours too." She said.

"Ours had a long day." Michael said as he read a e-mail from Michael Piett.

"As Thrawn hoped, Vitor Reige is being promoted to Captain and given command of the Chimaera. Plye is up on charges, the Varox that attacked the Chimaera is locked up, and the First Order captain that attacked the kids last week looking for his leader has joined his leader in an Israeli jail." He said to a now sleeping Kelsey before putting the tablet on a nightstand, using The Force to shut off the lights, and falling asleep himself.

* * *

The next morning, Landon took Josh, Noah, Lucy, and R9 to school as usual while Michael and Kelsey took Tori to the office.

"It's so late in the school year that the paperwork to get you in wouldn't be done until July, besides all of this is a good reason for you to miss a month anyway. I went through all of this with Josh when we moved here."

"I figured that. It was a nightmare when we moved out there. Noah and I didn't start until October." Tori told him as Jacen brought Noah into Michael's office.

"Sloane and Fanes said he could miss as long as he needs to. That entire base heard what happened to their parents. Some Star Destroyer captain locked in the brig has a big mouth" He said as Tevin walked in.

"Jacen, tell your mom she's allowed to throw Plye in the bay if he doesn't stop calling her a prostitute and other nasty names and tell them that they can let Klinger out and put him on the next bus up here."

"Will do." Jacen said and started to leave.

"What's that smell?" He asked Tevin and Michael.

"Morty, there's no smoking allowed in here and how did you get in the building again? Radar, we need a men's room sprayed down with Glade again." Tevin called forgetting what he wanted to talk to Michael about. Noah and Tori looked at each other.

"I miss this place." She said.

"Welcome back to the Insane Asylum." Noah added causing Michael to grin.


	37. Period of Adjustment

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Period of Adjustment**

 **NEW YORK**

The addition of Tori had made the Myers House a bit more chaotic then it was before. If Michael made a rule, Tori was sure to break it. One night, Michael had caught Tori trying to sneak out of the house wearing a midriff baring top and booty shorts.

"Just no." Michael said when he saw her.

"What do you mean no?"

"No to that outfit and no to leaving the house at this time of night."

"But Josh would be allowed out." Tori argued.

"Big difference between you and him or your brother for that matter. Now, we're not having this kind of behavior or this kind of attire." A few hours later, a pair of Stormtroopers appeared at Michael's door with Tori who was wearing the same revealing outfit that Michael had told her to change out of.

"How did you get out behind my back?" Were the first words out of Michael's mouth.

"We found her wandering around on Second Avenue in the East Village. Colonel Hollister said she belongs here." One of the Stormtroopers said.

"On the couch." He said to Tori before turning back to the troopers.

"In the future, put her in a holding cell for the night."

"Yes, Sir." The troopers said and left. Michael closed the door thankful that Ezra and Hera were doing some training with the kids.

"Rule Number 1, All the things you were allowed to do or get away with doing back in Seattle, you're not. Do this again, you will spend the night in a holding cell at the office until I come get you. Understand?" He said using the same stern voice he would use when Max Walertin acted his shoe size instead of his age. Tori simply rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." Michael said as Josh and Noah walked in.

"Working from home again? We heard the radio run in Landon's car." Josh said.

"You look like one of those girls we see on Maury Povich." Noah added.

"Guess where they get to spend time?" Michael asked her.

"Like I care." Tori replied.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. Upstairs, now." Michael said to her before turning to Josh and Noah as they heard a door slam shut.

"What is with her?" Michael asked.

"I have a good idea of what she thinks she needs. Seriously, ask Ben to talk with her. It couldn't hurt." Josh said.

"First of all, that's my sister. Secondly, if that was what she really wanted. She would have gone after you by now since she knows you're available. Third, that's not a bad idea. In case this isn't a phase she's going through." Noah told them. The next morning, things were no better. Tori had come down for breakfast and tried to make moves on Josh.

"Do you mind?" Josh asked her as she put her arms around him.

"Tori, he's not interested in you." Noah said.

"Please have your breakfast before we have to leave for the day." Kelsey Myers said. This caused Tori to take her own seat at the table.

"It's amazing what a six letter word and a calm demeanor can do." Josh told everyone. This caused Michael to groan.

"No groaning at the table." Kelsey said.

* * *

"So Josh?" Tori asked Noah as they sat in the kitchen at the office.

"What about Josh?"

"What's his deal?"

"Lucy Felth thinks he's insane and a number of fat women think he's rude. You missed it when we found out a few weeks ago that Josh had called our teacher's mother a giant seal when she showed up at Lucy's birthday party and threw him in the Felth's pool. He then said something else which caused Darius and Lucy to throw him in the pool themselves." Noah explained as the two Jacens joined them.

"We really need another bottle of this in the Jedi Kitchen." Jacen Solo said as he took the bottle of chocolate syrup out of the refrigerator.

"I guess Sylvia snuck in here and needs her heart medication again." Noah said.

"You're not allowed to be over 40 and single around her." Jacen Syndulla told them.

"My sister wants it. Someone finished ours off and didn't replace it which narrows it down to Obi-Wan or Sylvia." Jacen Solo explained as the kitchen phone rang.

"Who has the number for this extension?" Noah asked.

"Hello? Sylvia, how did you get the number for this extension? Running errands is the other Jacen's job and that place delivers."

"Wrong Jacen." Noah said to Tori as Jacen Solo handed the phone to his namesake and left.

"Sylvia, Mr. Chung won't deliver to you because he thinks you order too much food. You ordered enough the last time to feed the entire 501st not that they need you feeding them when Mrs. Mackey serves as their Den Mother. Take your business to Mr. Lee, he has that big van for deliveries or catering and he doesn't judge you." Jacen hung up.

"You didn't bring Josh and Lucy up did you?" Noah asked.

"I did. Ezra's bringing Darius down as soon as he gets rid of the latest parent complaining about a note that was mailed home."

"Someone's getting an F for the year. I've gotten at least three of those on Chris." Tevin Felth said walked in a minute later.

"Tori, Doctor Loomis wants to see you. I'll send Josh and Lucy in here soon. Jacen, can you pick up Sylvia's Chinese order from Mr. Chung so I don't have to listen to her yelling at me anymore." Tori got up and left followed by Tevin who stopped her.

"You follow whoever I assign to escort you around here and I heard about last night. Don't give Michael a hard time because I also made his request an order. You get picked up walking around the city half-naked after dark again, you will spend the night in a holding cell with the people you appear to be aspiring to follow the path of. Radar, tell Josh and Lucy they can join Noah." He said.

"Whatever." Tori said.

"You're lucky I have experience in dealing with defiant children." Tevin eventually showed her to Loomis' office.

"Doc, this is Tori Rodgers. I'm sure Michael told you the details already."

"He did. Come in. Thank you Tevin. I'll let Radar know when I'm done with her." Ben Loomis said. Meanwhile, Josh, Lucy, and R9 had joined Noah in the kitchen.

"You missed Sylvia burning Jacen's ear about ordering enough Chinese for 30 people." Noah told them.

"Why does she keep ordering from Mr. Chung if he complains about how much she orders?" Lucy asked.

"Speed dial." Josh replied. Tori returned an hour later followed by the arrivals of Ezra and Darius.

"That was a waste of my time." Tori said as she sat down.

"What time? Noah told us what Tevin said to you." Josh told her.

"Don't you have a shoe store to be at?" She asked Josh.

"Don't you have a street corner to be at?" Josh shot back.

"Do not joke about that around me ever." Darius told him and took the empty seat next to Lucy that R9 had been blocking.

"Josh, if you were a student at my school and I heard that kind of talk especially around Darius. You'd not only have detention or in-school, but a note would be going home." Ezra added.

"I'm sure the Astro Megaship and or the Ghost both need to be mopped and swept." Lucy said and squeezed one of Darius' legs under the table.

* * *

"She has what I would describe as ODD mixed with PTSD. Between the sudden cross-country move and her acting out against anyone who tries to impose rules on her." Ben told Tevin and Michael.

"What would locking her up for a night do?" Michael asked.

"Who knows. She also described Michael as an ogre and I think she's wandered the streets late at night before too."

"Why didn't Noah act out like this?" Tevin asked.

"He wanted to move back here." Michael replied. Ben nodded.

"How do I deal with her outside of throwing her in jail every time she's roaming the streets half-naked at Midnight?" Michael asked.

"You and Kelsey have already started. You told her that some of her behaviors were unacceptable and what the consequence would be. Kelsey spoke to her in a calm voice which she responded to. Most important of all, you came to me with this problem first instead of Tyler Markem. We may be able to keep her from becoming a 14 year old mother without the use of the Scared Straight program or Jedi Mind Trick. She also could use some sort of structure in her life. Ezra might be able to help with finding something for her to do that would keep her busy during the day and burn up her energy." Ben explained.

"I'm looking into summer programs for Chris and Justin since Hera and Ezra have Lucy doing stuff all summer. Who knows how that will work with Thrawn around now." Tevin added.

"At least I know what I'm dealing with now and how to deal with it. I'll ask Kelsey to explain house rules to her." Michael said.

"Where is Tori?" Tevin asked.

"Kitchen, under the watch of Ezra Bridger. Off the record, I think she may have a crush on Josh." Ben said.

* * *

That night, Michael and Kelsey had a talk with Tori about her behavior and what the rules of the house were.

"No more sneaking out of the house dressed like a prostitute." Kelsey said.

"Besides, it doesn't work for Josh." Michael added.

"Did that doctor tell you that? He's not supposed to do that." Tori said.

"It was off the record and I'm glad he did. Josh turns 18 in about a year and a half. So does Darius, they were born about two weeks apart. Darius is the older one."

"What do you about Chris Felth?"

"Other then you two are probably going to school together in the Fall. He's always in some sort of trouble that seems to involve Twitter and nasty comments." Kelsey replied as Josh came in.

"What kept you out?" Michael asked.

"Made a bad joke in front of Darius and ended up sweeping out the Ghost thanks to Lucy." Josh replied as Noah came down the stairs.

"Ezra told me about that. You don't make jokes about prostitution in front of Darius or in the office for that matter and don't even think of blaming it on Max." Michael told him.

"My sister is off limits as subject matter for your jokes and insults. Stick to fat women and your dad's political opponents." Noah added.

"There's plenty of subject matter there." Josh said causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

The next morning, things were much better in the Myers House. Tori came down and sat between Kelsey and Noah.

"What are we doing today?" Josh asked.

"You have to sweep out the Astro Megaship." Noah replied.

"Landon said it's not that dirty. He thinks Thrawn cleaned it just to give himself something to do besides sit at the office and fight Sylvia for food."

"Wasn't she banned from the building?" Michael asked.

"She was, then she paid Radar to let her back in." Kelsey said.

"Still?" Tori asked.

"Somebody needs to tell Tevin about that." Noah said.

"He already knows. She tried it on Landon once and it backfired on her." Josh added.

"Erik said your stuff would be at the field today, we're going to go down and get it as soon as it lands." Michael told everyone.

"I think Hera said she was going to have Jacen bring it up or something." Josh said.

"I'll be happy when it gets here." Tori said.

"Jacen's bringing our stuff up?" Noah asked.

"It was either that or drive Thrawn to that Mongolian Barbecue Sylvia was raving about recently. The one where Morty's hair got flushed down a toilet somehow." Josh replied. This caused Michael to let out a small growl.

"No growling at the table either." Kelsey said to Michael causing the three kids to laugh.


	38. Aftermath of an Attack

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Aftermath of an Attack**

 **NEW YORK**

"We're here." Darius said as he walked onto the Ghost along with Ezra and Chopper. Thrawn, Noah, R9, and the rest of the teenaged Spectres were on it already.

"What kept you?" Josh asked.

"A fat woman clip-clopped into the classroom and complained about the note that was mailed home regarding her kid being held back a grade and having to go to Summer School due to all the incomplete homework assignments that collected in my filing cabinet since January. I do clean out the desks at the end of the day. Her kid failed US I and I'm the bad guy because I refused to change the grade." Ezra replied.

"One of those kinds of parents. Raising a child that won't know how to function in the real world." Noah said.

"She then threatened him with her lawyers. Ben Haagen and Jerry Dazs." Darius added causing everyone to burst out laughing except for Thrawn who was trying to maintain his composure. Hera joined them soon after everyone had calmed down.

"Did I miss another one of Ezra's stories about a woman that's the size of a bantha?" She asked and handed Ezra a file.

"The Vicans?" Ezra asked as he read the file.

"Someone attacked them. Commander Fel said the destruction was horrible. He thinks it was the First Order trying for a major score. The Chimaera was sent out there to find out who it was." She replied.

"The only First Order ship in this area was Captain Canady's ship until it crashed. Unless another one found its way out here." Thrawn said.

"It wouldn't be the first one that did. About a year ago, they were recruiting people at school until Mr. B showed up and they got caught." Darius told them as a large crate was loaded onto the Ghost.

"This one weighs about 300 pounds." One of the workers said. Thrawn decided to open the crate and reacted with mild surprise when he saw the contents.

"Klinger! Not again." Ezra shouted.

"I fell asleep in here. I didn't know this was going somewhere." The Corporal said as he climbed out of the crate and grabbed a salami.

"Then what was the salami for?" Darius asked.

"Off and take this empty crate with you." Ordered Hera.

"Should put him in the brig for that. That's what Mr. F does with him when he pulls these kinds of stunts." Darius told her. In the cockpit, Josh was starting the takeoff sequence when Lucy joined him.

"You're not flying this thing." She said.

"I'm doing the pre-flight." He told her.

"We're almost ready. Hera's giving Ezra the file on where we're going and Klinger tried smuggling himself aboard again." Darius said as he joined them followed by Chopper.

"Where's R9?" Lucy asked looking towards Chopper.

"R9's supposed to be here in case we need to use the Phantom." Josh replied.

"We shouldn't since the Chimaera is patrolling the place we're going to." Ezra told them as he and Thrawn joined the three teens followed by Noah and R9.

"Chopper threw him in a compartment." Noah said.

"Someone hasn't changed much. It was always suspected that this droid was wired wrong or had a malfunctioning logic circuit." Thrawn added.

"R9 goes out the airlock, Chopper goes in the incinerator as per my dad." Lucy explained.

"Just remember that" Josh said to Chopper.

* * *

 **SPACE**

The Ghost traveled through hyperspace as Ezra checked a couple of things.

"How much longer?" Josh asked.

"We'll be there soon." Ezra replied.

"We're coming into the system now." Darius told them. Ezra dropped the Ghost out of hyperspace and saw a Star Destroyer with a pair of Corvettes.

"We know the Star Destroyer is the Chimaera. What are the Corvettes?" Josh asked.

"HMS Yorkshire and USS Fort Worth." Darius replied." A transmission came through.

"We have you on our screen now. Please identify." A voice said.

"Wow, really? This is the only VCX-100 in this area." Ezra replied.

"Ezra Bridger. I thought you were busy teaching kids about stuff." Vitor Reige said over the comm.

"Meet my crew for this job. Thrawn, four kids, and two droids."

"Go on through, just be prepared for the scale of the devastation. This looks like it has the First Order's calling card all over it." Reige said.

"Hence the international task force." Josh quipped as the Ghost flew towards the planet they were supposed to drop their cargo off on.

"Whoa." Darius said as they flew over a damaged city.

"Definitely First Order." Lucy added.

"I wonder if this was another one of Captain Canady's strikes before his ship encountered the Varox, crashed on Gratha, and the Israelis reunited him with Brendol Hux's equally repulsive child." Thrawn said.

"Did I tell you guys that Chopper got banned from Stop & Shop? He tried to fight with Marty and then do to it what we think he did to R9." Ezra asked everyone.

"Dad blames part of R9's sudden personality change on R2. Speaking of, R2-D2 has also been banned from Stop & Shop for trying to tamper with Marty." Lucy replied.

"I was expecting Chopper to get banned from places for being a thief." Darius said.

"That's how he got banned from Target. He was caught stealing frozen pizzas." Ezra told them causing Thrawn to try and hide his amusement.

"I thought my dad ordered a restraining bolt put on Chop because of all the stealing." Lucy said as they landed.

"Hera took it off while he was at that conference and told Chopper to stop stealing. Darius, give me a moment."

"If it's about that write up from Ms. Pryce because you didn't want something around people like Radar and Sylvia and had me put it in my locker. I was told by another teacher that since I'm already being written up for no reason that I might as well get my money's worth and tell her what she can do with her nonsense write ups." Darius said.

"She hates me and Ms. Wren more then she seems to hate everyone else, there's a history that involves this ship, and I already heard that part from Mr. Tate because he told the whole school that."

"You should introduce her to Jacen." Josh said earning a glare from both Ezra and Thrawn.

"That would go over real well with him. Her grandmother tortured Hera while she was pregnant with him for her own sadistic pleasure and then killed his father. R9, shock him twice." Lucy said.

"Now you know the history." Ezra told Darius.

"Governor Pryce was scheduled to either be relieved of her duties or terminated as a result of her ordering the destruction of my fuel supply." Thrawn added.

* * *

 **VICA**

"I was expecting Captain Syndulla." The local Prime Minister said to Ezra as the Ghost was unloaded.

"He had other things to do." Ezra said.

"Who is this?" The PM asked as Thrawn joined them.

"Thrawn. After the First Order was forced from the Lothal System, they began a rather unsuccessful campaign against my people before moving on to other targets. I suspect their ultimate target is Earth itself." Thrawn replied.

"Houston wants him around since he has experience in dealing with the First Order and he's interested in Earth." Ezra explained.

"We seem to be short a crate." Someone said to Ezra and the PM.

"Whatever was in it was removed and replaced by one of General Felth's corporals and a salami." Ezra explained.

"That must have been Corporal Klinger. General Felth already told me what happened." The PM said.

"Could have been worse, Sylvia could have eaten everything." Josh said earning his third shock of the trip from R9.

"Would you stop doing that? You're becoming worse then Chopper with that."

"Stop making inappropriate comments all the time." Darius told him while Thrawn reviewed reports of the damage and civilian casualties.

"Thank you for your delivery, Commander Bridger." The PM said as everyone got back on board the Ghost. Ezra looked at the devastated city again. This did not go unnoticed by Thrawn or Darius.

"Something wrong?" Darius asked.

"I've only read about this kind of attack in some of the books I work with. It's something else to see the end result of a blitzkrieg in person." Ezra replied.

"Captain Canady clearly fired without regard to what he hit. What makes it sad is these people never fully recovered from the UAE attack in 1998 and now this. I will make note of this in my report to those in charge." Thrawn added.

"R9, get us ready to takeoff." Ezra said. R9 beeped a reply and started the takeoff cycle.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

"These people will need a lot more help then we thought." Senator Padme Skywalker said as she read the reports of the attack on the Vicans at a conference the next day which was attended by Padme, Wanda, Michael, Tevin, Thrawn, Hera, and Mike Piett.

"As soon as Landon's officially an officer. I'll assign him and whatever squad he gets to most of these runs. They can take the Astro Megaship. That will be by the end of the month." Tevin told everyone.

"The Chimaera will be assigned to that location until further notice. Captain Reige said he has most of the wounded civilians in his sickbay." Mike Piett added.

"What was in the crate that Corporal Klinger tried smuggling himself off the planet in?" Wanda Houston asked.

"Medical supplies. Jacen Syndulla is delivering those as we speak." Hera replied.

"And what of Corporal Klinger?" Padme asked.

"He's in the brig again and he will stay there until I decide to let him out." Tevin said.

"Good, don't let him out." Wanda said.

"Anything else?" Michael asked.

"Mossad took a statement from the Captain of the First Order ship that crashed on Gratha. I find it questionable given how they got it."

"What system were they going after next?" Mike askled.

"As soon as Hux was recovered from Israeli custody, they were going after the Republic shipyards on Dac. Then the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV, and finally Coruscant." Tevin replied.

"Tell Director Elbaz that she may arrange the executions of both Hux and this Canady person as she sees fit." Wanda said to Michael.

* * *

To save himself a toll. some gas, and time. Ezra had left Darius with the Felths for the night. Darius ended up sleeping on one of the couches until he was woken up by C-3PO in the morning.

"Excuse me, Sir. Please clean up your mess." The droid said as Lucy came over.

"Want breakfast?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied.

"So, Darius. I heard you have Regents coming up." Kelly said as she made sure everyone had some breakfast.

"Yeah. I have to take them, but I'm exempt from passing this year and next because of everything that's happened to me."

"I have to pass them." Chris Felth protested.

"So you better stop screwing around in school."

"I think my teacher buys her shoes from the McKnights. She got upset when I called her Ms. Blob once."

"Blob?" Darius asked.

"Her name is Blaub." Kelly replied.

"But she looks like The Blob." Chris said.

"You get In-School for doing that where I'm at right now. The example to the incoming Freshmen is calling Chopper a trash can." Darius told him.

"It was a mistake. I can't help it if she needs to lose a few hundred pounds."

"You don't hear me complaining about my teachers." Justin Felth said.

"That's because they don't complain about you." Kelly told them. After breakfast, Lucy and R9 traveled to The Bronx with Darius since he had to work that afternoon.

"Your mom won't miss you?" Darius asked her.

"She's going food shopping. R9 being with me means one less droid to worry about trying to start trouble with Marty. She has 3PO with her." Lucy replied.

"Here we are. I guess I'll see you tonight or something." He said as they arrived at the store Darius worked.

"Depends on what my dad needs. I got the impression the First Order tried to do to Vica what the Nazis tried to do to Poland and I think Dad got the same impression when he read Thrawn's report."

"Way to ruin the moment talking about the Second World War."

"Does this help?" Lucy said and kissed Darius while R9 played romantic music.

"Big time. See you tonight." He told her and went inside the store to start his shift. Lucy and R9 went on their way soon after.


	39. Finals & Promotions

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Finals & Promotions**

 **NEW YORK**

"What is all this?" Sabine asked Ezra as she walked into his classroom.

"Every piece of work I managed to get on Darius for the year." Ezra replied.

"He's not taking Regents?"

"Has to take them, doesn't have to pass. Next year too."

"He's not 504, unless he's exempt due to everything else that happened this year." Sabine said in a way reminding Ezra that she knew the details of his homeroom too.

"This year, special circumstances. Next year, half his classes consist of firearms training and piloting simulations. He might be here for about a week next year just to take them for the record." Ezra explained.

"Not that it would matter to me anyway." Darius said as he walked in.

"I thought you left, unless I ignored Hera or Jacen calling me."

"Pryce at the exit with School Safety agents shaking everyone down and taking stuff. Where do you want this so she doesn't get her hands on it?" Darius produced the memory stick that contained the files downloaded off the Astro Megaship's computer.

"That's theft. Call Tevin, have her and her goons arrested." Sabine said.

"Fourth Amendment?" Ezra asked.

"The right of the people to be secure in their persons, houses, papers, and effects, against unreasonable searches and seizures, shall not be violated, and no Warrants shall issue, but upon probable cause, supported by Oath or affirmation, and particularly describing the place to be searched, and the persons or things to be seized. She has no right to search people without a reason. Besides that, didn't Mr. Dobbs ban School Safety from the place for creating a prison environment?" Darius replied.

"I'll walk him out and give her a piece of my mind. What's she going to do? Have me fired for defending the Fourth Amendment?" Sabine said.

"Thanks, and Darius. Take that memory stick home." Ezra told them.

"They do things different;y down there. My guess is that the five of you will be kept together next year." Sabine said as they walked towards the exit.

"Five of us?"

"You, Josh, Noah, Lucy, and R9."

"This is what I mean." Darius said as they rounded a corner and found Pryce along with a group of School Safety agents searching students.

"I want my money back." One student protested as Pryce took his money and pocketed it.

"Did she just pocket his money?" Darius asked Sabine who marched over to Pryce.

"Excuse me Pryce, this is called theft and a violation of both school policy and the Fourth Amendment right against unlawful search and seizure. Now tomorrow, you will return everything or you will be explaining yourself to General Felth's troops in addition to the parents. Besides that, this kind of stuff got your grandmother's self-serving reign on Lothal suddenly ended. I should know, I was there when it happened. In fact, I took part in it. Finally, you're not the Principal here. You're a substitute teacher that nobody wants here." Sabine said as everyone turned to see what was happening. The School Safety agents began returning the items to the students now realizing that they too could be in serious trouble.

"Doesn't that last part also fit you and your Rebel pals too?" Pryce asked with a voice full of venom.

"Actually, we want her, Mr. Bridger, and Chopper here." One of the students said.

"Same goes for Mr. Tate." Another stident added. Pryce growled and charged at Sabine who managed to avoid Pryce and then grabbed her comlink.

"Spectre 5 to Spectre 6. I need help at the main entrance."

"On my way." Ezra said while Darius went for his comlink.

"Spectre 13 to Spectre 8, got trouble at the school."

"I'm coming." Jamal said as Pryce swung at Sabine followed by slamming her knee into Sabine's stomach as Phil Tate ran in to hold Pryce back followed by Ezra.

"You traitorous bitch." Pryce yelled at Sabine and kicked at Ezra as a pair of police officers ran in followed by a group of Stormtroopers. Pryce managed to break free of Phil's grasp and tried to charge at Sabine again, but was tackled by the officers and taken to the floor while the Stormtroopers placed her in handcuffs. Jamal arrived a minute later as did Reggie Dobbs and Chopper.

"MISS PRYCE!" Reggie shouted.

"She attacked me." Pryce said.

"You jumped her first because she called you a thief. Which you are because you stole my money that I worked for." The student who had his money stolen by Pryce said.

"This school was running fine until you showed up. My staff may have its quirks and colorful histories, but I've heard more complaints from the entire school about your attitude then I have from parents about Ezra Bridger giving out well deserved Fs to students. From what I've seen happen this year and what I've been told about them, I'd rather have a school full of teachers like Ezra, Phil, and Sabine who go that extra mile for the students then teachers like you. Make no mistake, I will be telling Downtown about your behavior. I hope you draw Judge Khayman for trial and I hope she throws your piece of garbage ass in jail. Now, get the hell out of my school. You can consider yourself FIRED! " Reggie said angrily.

"Take her away and tell her that thing we always have to tell people. She's being charged with robbery and assault at the least." Jamal said to the officers and Stormtroopers. Pryce was led out of the building to a chorus of cheers and applause from everyone.

"I wonder if she supports the First Order given what's known about her grandmother's support of the old Empire." Darius said.

"We'll find out. Robbery charge gives us grounds to search her place and tear her life apart." Jamal told him.

"I haven't heard a dressing-down like that since Judge Khayman called Momma Carpenter a disgraceful mother and sent her to prison for 20 years." Phil said.

"I hope she don't cause trouble down the road." Reggie said.

"From Tyler Markem's Supermax area. I highly doubt it." Ezra told him.

"She gets you canned, you got your money's worth times ten." Phil added.

"More like times a hundred." One of the other teachers said.

"Glad I wore my armor under my clothes." Sabine said.

"We're still charging her for attacking you." Jamal told her.

"When did I say I was declining to press charges against her?"

"You didn't."

"Show's over. School dismissed. Check your schedules to see when or if you have to report tomorrow." Reggie said.

* * *

At the office, Josh, Lucy, and Noah were in the kitchen with R9 as usual. Tevin was also with them having brought their after class snack from the safe in his office.

"Our last week of classes." Josh said.

"Final exams for both Academies." Tevin told them as Lucy looked ay her phone.

"Darius said that there was a fight between teachers at his school. Sabine Wren caught the substitute math teacher stealing from the students and Pryce attacked Sabine. Jamal arrested Pryce for stealing from the kids and attacking Sabine." She said.

"That explained the radio run to the school." Tevin said.

"Dobbs also tore her a new one and told her she was fired." Lucy added.

"Where's Thrawn?" Noah asked.

"Wherever Jacen isn't." Josh replied.

"Discussing the Battle of Endor with Piett." Tevin told them as he rummaged through the refrigerator.

"Looking for something?" Lucy asked.

"She ate it." Tevin said annoyed.

"She who?" Josh asked.

"There's only two shes in this office who would take food that clearly had my name written on it and eat it even though one has been banned from this building countless times." Tevin picked up a phone and dialed a number.

"Hi, kids are here. Did you eat the rest of my sandwich? I thought I'd ask you instead of blaming Sylvia like I always do when food goes missing in here. Well, she ate the cookies I had in the kitchen last week for the kids. Between her and Klinger, it's a wonder I'm not in Credmoor. I'll let you get back to your case. Tell me later, I have the kids with me. Bye." Tevin hung up.

"Mom ate it." Lucy said.

"Yeah, but Sylvia ate your cookies last week." He told her.

"What's next for Landon?" Josh asked.

"That's classified until the ceremony along with the other promotions that you haven't found out about yet."

"Which is every promotion but Reige." Noah added.

"How's your sister?" Tevin asked.

"She's sulking somewhere in this building. Michael put an ankle monitor on her after she was found in a car with someone twice her age. He is in jail obviously. Where and when is the Academy ceremony?"

"June 21st at the theater we use for the Christmas show."

* * *

Landon walked into McKnight Shoes where Gary and AP-5 were tending to a customer.

"How big are my feet?" The customer, a heavyset woman asked.

"Do you really want an honest answer to that?" AP-5 replied.

"You must know the trash can that works with my daughter's history teacher."

"Which would make you the elephant that he said bulldozed into his classroom after school yesterday." Gary said as Landon put his bag behind the register.

"Now I know where he got that attitude from. I'm out of here." She snapped at Gary.

"Who got what attitude from where?" Landon asked.

"Bridger and his stupid trash can. First he sends my son to Summer School then he calls me an elephant."

"Well, you are no prize Hutt yourself." AP-5 said.

"I don't have to take this from you." The woman said as she got up and stormed out of the store. Gary turned his attention to Landon.

"Where and when?"

"The 21st at the theater they held the Christmas show at. It starts at 6."

"We should place a sign on the door stating that the business is closed for that day." AP-5 suggested.

"With another one telling the herd to place their broken after one day shoes in the trash where they belong." Gary added.

"To think I nearly went home to hear the full version of the fight story from Ezra." Landon said.

"What fight?"

"Sabine Wren vs. the substitute math teacher who was caught stealing from the students."

"I guess that was going to be Ezra's story for today."

* * *

After a tiring week for all, it was time for the Remnant Academies to have their end of year event. The three teenaged Spectres, R9, and Noah had gathered for pizza an hour before the ceremonies started.

"How did you guys make out with Regents or whatever they do for final exams?" Darius asked.

"Grueling." Josh replied.

"Sloane made him do ten push-ups for every wisecrack." Lucy added.

"Whoever does our scoring better be prepared for a slew of politically incorrect answers." Noah said.

"Even Sloane said the essay questions were filled with political bias towards the side that has a number of members of it on Dad's Enemies List including a Governor, a Mayor, and some wannabe Presidents just to give a few examples." Josh added.

"Is that your dad's list or just a copy of Richard Nixon's list with your dad's name on it?" Darius asked.

"It's his. No one from the Nixon List made it to Michael's list. One of the reasons my dad ordered Chopper fitted with a restraining bolt last year was that Chopper went through one of my dad's desk drawers and read a copy of the whole thing into his memory." Lucy replied.

"How did your testing go?" Noah asked Darius.

"I really don't know yet. They have my work samples and my test answers." At 6PM, everyone gathered at the theater for the ceremony. Tevin did the Academy graduations first reading off the list from the Junior Academy first and then the list of graduates from the main Academy.

"Finally, we come to the last graduate. This young man stood out early on during his training and there was never any doubt to his future within the Remnant's military. This young man continues a family legacy of military and civil service that dates back a number of generations from his own roles at Lothal and Nar Shaddaa this past year to his father's sacrifice as a member of the FDNY at the World Trade Center in 2001 and all the way back to Omaha Beach in Normandy 75 years ago. Graduating from the Academy with the rank of Captain, Landon McKnight." There was a thunderous applause and cheer for Landon as he appeared onstage in a dress uniform with his father's FDNY shield displayed. Tevin pinned a set of Captain's bars on Landon's lapel and exchanged salutes with him.

"Congratulations kid. For those who don't know, Captain McKnight has also been training to pilot small to mid-size spacecraft ranging from our TIE Fighters to what is often described as the Syndulla Family Ship." Landon walked off the stage as Tevin moved on to the next list he had.

"Along with our newly appointed officers and enlisted personnel, I also have several promotions that I decided were worth handing out tonight. One of these has been unofficial for about the past month or so and I'll start with him first since he's the only Navy one on my list. Officially receiving the rank of Captain in the Remnant Navy, Vitor Reige. Captain Reige will be remaining in his current position as Commanding Officer of the Star Destroyer Chimaera." Vitor Reige came forward and Tevin swapped out his rank insignia before exchanging a salute.

"Next on my list of promotions is Mekya Fanes, promoted to the rank of Captain. Captain Fanes completed her last year as an instructor at our Academy with her last class containing Captain McKnight and her new role will be Assistant Director of both Academies." Fanes stepped forward and received her new rank insignia then exchanged salutes with Tevin before walking off.

"Raechelle Sloane, receiving the rank of Staff Sergeant. She is one of the teachers at the Junior Academy and has put up with quite a lot this past year." Sloane came forward as Lucy and Noah punched Josh on the arms.

"You'll see them again next year plus one." Tevin said to her before turning back to the podium.

"For those that don't know, Staff Sergeant Sloane is just one of many qualified teachers who work in our Junior Academy." Tevin and Sloane exchanged salutes before Sloane left the stage. Tevin handed out a couple of other promotions followed by a series of commendations.

"This part is where I give out special awards similar to the ones I gave out at the Christmas show. Did he make it? I was told he did." Tevin said as he scanned the seats where he could make out the Spectres and their allies which was easy since Hera, Thrawn, and Zeb stuck out in the audience.

"There he is. This young man was found near death in the weeks prior to Christmas and parts of his story echo parts of Captain McKnight's story including Judge Khayman sending both of their lowdown excuses for mothers to prison for quite a long time and Jedi who saw something else in them. I present an award for special achievement to one of the Junior Academy's fall enrollments. Staff Sergeant Sloane's plus one for next year, Spectre Thirteen, Darius Carpenter." Darius went on stage to receive his award.

"There is one other piece of business." Tevin said and handed Darius the microphone.

"I know." Darius replied and took center stage as the band began playing and sang "One Moment in Time" by Whitney Houston. The audience erupted a second time as Darius gave the microphone back to Tevin.

"Good night everyone. Be safe, don't get into trouble, new people report Monday for assignments." Tevin said as everyone began to file out. The Spectres were all hanging around their seats chatting about everything and anything.

"What happened to the music career?" Kallus asked.

"Morals over money." Darius replied.

"The lyrics he was sent were vulgar enough for Dad to send a squad of Death Troopers to LA to drag the guy who wrote those to the local base for a chat with Colonel Jensen. I think a charge was filed in LA against the guy as a wake-up call." Lucy explained.

"You didn't see them. That was a legit charge. You can't mail a sixteen year old sample rap music lyrics that read as a manifesto for violence against cops and women. That guy is on the hook for two state offenses and a Federal offense. Of course he told Dave and Erik to either charge him or release him. Prosecutor said charge him, so they did." Tevin told them.

"Should have let me go a couple of rounds with the guy." Zeb said.

"In Rich Terrik's broom closet with the Manhattan Yellow Pages." Josh added earning hits from Darius, Lucy, and Noah.

"What?"

"Stop encouraging police brutality." Tevin said.

"It's been years since I caused someone to get a cavity search at an airport." Ezra and Darius each raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know." Lucy told them as Landon joined them.

"I was wondering when you were coming over here." Hera said.

"My dad's engine company came along with the ladder company they work with and some other others who knew him."

"That explains all the fire trucks." Jamal said.

"What's next for you?" Thrawn asked.

"I find out Monday."

"I can tell you right now it has nothing to do with Klinger. He's getting a General Discharge for the Vican Medical Supply Stunt. He's been in the brig ever since I found out he did that. That and he's been a Corporal for the past fifteen years. He's unfit for promotion. Radar on the other hand, he might make the next round if he would stop letting Sylvia into the office."

"That's a relief. We won't have to double check the next disaster relief load for unwanted surprises." Jacen said.

"He did that at least once before." Landon added.

"I was there when he did that. The run you two and Ezra did before Black Sun started passenger ship hijackings and the First Order decided to make its presence known again."

"I have a feeling this summer will be a lot of fun." Darius said.


	40. First Week of Summer

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **First Week of Summer**

 **NEW YORK**

"Come in." Tevin said as Landon knocked on his office door.

"You wanted to see me." Landon said as he walked in and found Tevin at his desk with a helmetless Stormtrooper sitting across from him.

"Don't tell me, he's my squad's new Commanding Officer. Last one we had was a college boy from Yale with no idea how the galaxy functioned outside of his little bubble." The trooper said.

"This one went through more intense training then a typical line officer. Sergeant Garronly meet Captain McKnight." Tevin said as Landon sat down.

"You got my note then." Garonly said.

"No more snowflake kids who can't handle their own lives much less a weapon. I got it."

"I was at Lothal and the Smuggler's Moon." Landon said.

"This kid's holding out."

"He was still a civilian when he went to Lothal with Commander Bridger. He was in training when he flew a Defender at Nar Shaddaa as part of General Syndulla's squadron."

"Is she looking to reform this group she had years ago?"

"That's what she said. Three of the four ships she's been using, six TIE Defenders, and probably the Chimaera. I take it you're happy with the qualifications of your new CO?" Tevin said.

"Yes, Sir." Garronly replied as he grabbed his helmet.

"Dismissed." The two left Tevin's office and walked towards the kitchen.

"Where did they find you?" Garronly asked.

"My grandfather's shoe store." Landon replied as they entered the kitchen and found Noah and Tori at the table.

"Where are Josh and Lucy?"

"Josh is annoying someone on Wall Street who is failing to comply with a subpoena into complying by refusing to leave their office until he gets the requested materials and Lucy is getting us something to eat because some places will no longer deliver food to this building thank you Sylvia." Noah replied.

"Who's this?" Tori asked.

"Sergeant Garronly." Garronly replied.

"I'm his squad's new CO." Landon added as Tevin caught up to them.

"I just got a call from this place about a Jedi being annoying, waving a subpoena around, and refusing to leave until it's complied with. Go get your squad and reinforce Josh." Tevin said.

"I'll go get them." Garronly said and left.

"Where's Lucy?"

"Food run." Noah and Tori said in unison.

* * *

"I told you that you have to leave and this has to go through our lawyers. Now, do I have to get security to put you out or are you leaving on your own?" Milton Levine asked Josh with growing annoyance. Levine had spent the past hour being annoyed if not outright harassed by Josh waving a subpoena for documents around. A call to Tevin Felth had resulted in Felth saying he would send someone to handle Josh. Levine made it quite clear to Tevin that he wanted Josh removed from his offices, but privately expected the opposite to happen given what he knew of both Tevin and Josh's dad Michael.

"First of all, your goons touch me at the risk of bodily injury including amputation of limbs. Secondly, the General's people are here." Josh told Levine as Landon, Garronly, and a pair of Stormtroopers appeared.

"Josh, what are you doing to this man?" Landon asked.

"Explaining this to somebody who wants problems with the IRS and the SEC." Josh replied and handed the paper to Landon who handed it to Garronly.

"Where are the documents this ordered you to turn over?"

"I don't have to turn anything over until I talk to the lawyers." Levine said.

"But, it's how you can get rid of us." Josh told him. Levine huffed and went for the doorway, finding it blocked by the other two Stormtroopers.

"Out of my way." He snapped and pushed through the two troopers who immediately took Levine to the ground and handcuffed him.

"Guess what. You're ours. You just committed battery on two Stormtroopers. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If the IRS freezes your bank accounts and you can't afford one, one will be provided at no cost to you." Garronly said as the two troopers escorted Levine out of the building followed by Garronly.

"Your new squad?" Josh asked Landon.

"Yeah, part of it. Maybe now that their boss just got escorted out in handcuffs, somebody will be willing to comply with this subpoena." Landon replied.

"Or get a warrant that lets us help ourselves to just about everything and who knows what will turn up during a search. I'm sure the SEC can help with that." Josh said and nudged Landon.

* * *

 **LOTHAL**

During the week, the school year ended for Ezra, Chopper, Sabine, and Darius. Sabine had traveled to Lothal to retrieve some of her paintings and supplies taking Ezra, Chopper, and Darius with her on the Gauntlet.

"No First Order, that's good." Darius said.

"That's because of the heavy UN presence here. Not to mention that the Chiss and the Varox are looking for them too." Ezra told him. Sabine flew under the wreckage of a Star Destroyer that was being dismantled for scrap.

"Anyone know how much that's worth?" Darius asked.

"Who knows. It's probably going to be recycled into something useful. As for the other thought you're having, Hondo probably tried it already." Ezra replied.

"The US Military has been coming down very hard on people caught pilfering these shipwrecks. Jai Kell thinks the factories can do wonders with the steel and turn them into something useful before the First Order comes back and tries to claim them." Sabine explained as they flew past the mangled wreckage of the Interdictor and the Star Destroyer that had been pushed into it.

"What happened to the bodies from these ships?" Ezra asked.

"The three countries from Earth took their dead home for burial or whatever each country does with them. The bodies of First Order people were either sent back to their homeworlds or burned here depending on if they were identified or not." Saine replied as she began the landing procedure.

"Mart, they're here." Jai Kell called as the Gauntlet approached its assigned landing spot.

"I see them. One ship of Mandolorian design. I wonder if they brought the Earthling that Ezra was talking about." Mart Mattin said as he told the two E-Wings moving to intercept the Gauntlet to stand down before walking over to where Jai was standing in the Lothal City Spaceport's control tower.

"Mandolorian ship is transmitting three humans and a droid aboard." One of the controllers said.

"Mop and bucket droid to the exit of Docking Bay 23. Mop and bucket droid to the exit of Docking Bay 2-3." Another controller said.

"We need more Jack Daniels in the Duty-Free Shop. Repeat, we are sold out of Jack Daniels in the Duty-Free Shop." A third controller added.

"ASW Flight 673, you are clear for takeoff."

"Gauntlet, you are clear to land at Docking Bay 1-4." Jai and Mart left the tower and headed for the docking bay.

"Which Earthling were you talking about? There's a number of them in Ezra's crew." Jai asked.

"This one has been a student of his for the past several months." Mart replied.

"You mean Darius. They probably did. Sabine Wren is flying that ship." Jai told Mart as they entered the docking bay where the Gauntlet was sitting. Sabine emerged followed by Ezra, Darius, and Chopper.

"We hear that the First Order is up to no good again." Jai said.

"Mostly blitzkrieg attacks keeping everyone on their toes. Good to see you again Jai." Ezra told him.

"Scuttlebutt around here is that the UN Fleet is coordinating with the Remnant too." Mart added.

"They are, our last trip had two UN Corvettes with a Star Destroyer in place of a cruiser guarding Vica."

"Except the Chiss got the drop on the First Order about a month ago. Darius Carpenter." Darius added.

"Jai Kell, I'm the governor here."

"Mart Mattin, I work for the New Republic."

"There's a whole lot more going on. Thrawn's back and we had a small problem with Pryce's granddaughter. Thrawn was the Chiss commander who got the drop on the First Order." Ezra said.

"I just came to get the rest of my stuff and some of my paintings to hang in my classroom." Sabine said.

"The art teacher's position opened up as I was coming back after what happened on Onyx. There was no second thought about her taking it since General Felth wanted someone watching my back. It was determined that Sabine and Chopper were much less disruptive to the school then a squad of Felth's Stormtroopers." Ezra explained.

"Where's the guy that was sitting with you in that medcenter?" Jai asked.

"Landon's a Captain now and he has other duties." Sabine replied.

"Tell him we said congratulations." The five humans continued talking as they left the docking bay followed by Chopper who set his sights on the Duty-Free Shop.

"Forget it. Chop. You're not stealing from Duty-Free here." Ezra said.

"They're sold out of Jack Daniels anyway." Jai added. After a few hours, Sabine's things had been taken from Ezra's Tower and loaded onto the Gauntlet.

"Come see us again sometime." Jai said and gave Ezra a hug.

"It depends on my schedule." Ezra replied.

"We could find a reason to drop in on you also." Mart added.

"Just give me a heads up so I can work it into my schedule."

"Armitage Hux is still awaiting trial on your planet for what he did here if I'm not mistaken." Jai said.

"The Israelis are saying that he and the Captain of that Star Destroyer who went looking for him were executed." Mart told him.

"Josh said he overheard his dad giving the order to them and asking if they wanted it in writing for the record." Darius added as he got on board followed by Chopper and Sabine. Ezra took one last look at Lothal City before boarding and taking his seat.

"I miss this place." He said to himself as Sabine lifted off.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

Landon walked into the house and found Ezra asleep on the couch with Chopper near him.

"Don't even try it." Landon said as Chopper was about to pinch Ezra's nose. This woke Ezra up.

"I thought you were Gary and AP." Ezra said as he yawned and stretched.

"They're probably still at the store. How was your week?" Landon asked as he sat down.

"Couple of days for Regents, trip to Lothal to get the rest of Sabine's stuff. How did yours go?"

"Adjusting to the squad I was given. Dragged someone off Wall Street in handcuffs after he gave Josh a hard time over a subpoena. Ran a subway fare enforcement operation, 52 summonses and 6 arrests on outstanding warrants. The Mayor threw a fit when he found out about it because it goes against his policies. Myers had him escorted out of the building by Death Troopers and threatened to investigate his business dealings. Showed my guys the Megaship. That was about it." Landon said as Ezra changed positions and used Landon's leg as a pillow again. Chopper gave Landon one of the throw pillows which he put under a sleeping Ezra's head.

"There we go, that's going to be much more comfortable for your head then my leg. Thanks, Chop." Landon said and put an arm across Ezra before nodding off himself.


	41. Hondo Returns

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Hondo Returns**

 **NEW YORK**

"Can we help you?" Ezra asked as a heavyset woman stomped into McKnight Shoes. Gary had asked Ezra to cover a shift at the store for him so the droids weren't left to manage the store themselves. To their credit, AP-5 and Chopper had been quiet for the most part.

"I know you. You sent my son to Summer School." She said.

"Your son sent himself to Summer School. Maybe if you had listened to me at the Parent-Teacher Conferences instead of shoving cheeseburgers down your throat. You would have heard what I was trying to say to you about how he goofs around in class and doesn't do his homework. Talk to him about that before you come mooing at me with an attitude because there were 14 other kids in that class that passed." Ezra told her followed by Chopper playing a mooing sound.

"You, that trash can, and Bug Face haven't heard the last of this." The woman said and stormed out as Josh walked in.

"What?" Ezra asked him.

"Darius had to work, so I came to keep you company because droids don't count." Josh said causing a protest from Chopper.

"Did General Felth throw you out of the office?" AP-5 asked.

"A Corporal did after I walked in on his illegal open bar craps game and convinced Landon to bust it up. I told Tevin what happened and that he's probably going to get a full report on who was taking part in it." Josh replied.

"Does he know you're here?"

"I think so." Josh said. Ezra began texting Landon as another heavyset woman walked in.

"I would like a pair of Size 5 pumps in lavender." She said and sat down.

"I calculate your foot to be at least a Size 9." AP-5 told her.

"How dare you." The woman said.

"You do know that there's a two-ton weight limit on high heels and you appear to be about a ton over it. Maybe a ton and a half." Josh added.

"That's it, I'm taking my business elsewhere." The woman said as she got up.

"May I suggest the nearest Jenny Craig or Weight Watchers location." AP-5 told her as she left.

"That was really uncalled for." Ezra said to Josh.

"AP started it." Josh replied causing Chopper to laugh and Ezra to groan.

* * *

"OUT!" Lamar Clarkson shouted at Hondo Ohnaka who had presented Lamar with a line of knockoff handbags.

"You can make money on this deal." Hondo protested.

"Hey, you want Judge Khayman to hear you're trespassing on private property again?" Darius asked as he walked in followed by Lucy and R9.

"Second offense, double the sentence and I think she's still sore at you over trying to sell her a bridge that you didn't own at your last encounter with her." Lucy added.

"She wouldn't." Hondo said.

"Shouldn't have tried to sell her the Brooklyn Bridge then."

"How about I sell you baseball team?" Hondo asked.

"Hondo, you couldn't even give away the Mets the way their season's been going. Especially in The Bronx. Now, get lost." Darius said.

"But, our deal."

"There isn't, wasn't, and ain't ever gonna be a deal between me and you to fence counterfeit goods through this store. Or to buy whatever bridges and baseball teams you don't own." Lamar said and grabbed Hondo by his collar.

"Not again." Hondo whined as Lamar threw him out of the store for a second time.

"AND STAY OUT!" Lamar shouted as Hondo scrambled to his feet.

"Melch, start the truck." Hondo said as he climbed into a box truck. Lamar turned back to Darius and Lucy.

"Lunch date." The three said in unison.

"My dad doesn't want me hanging around the office between missions all summer." Lucy explained.

"He know you can't hang out here all day?" Lamar asked.

"He knows. He's finding various odd jobs for us to do. Couple of weeks ago, Myers sent Josh to serve legal papers on someone down on Wall Street. Josh made like Hondo and refused to leave when told to do so. He sent Landon and Company to make sure it didn't turn physical and they ended up arresting the guy for shoving Stormtroopers. Dad got what he wanted after people there found out Stormtroopers don't like being shoved out of the way by people with nasty attitudes. I gotta go anyway, my dad has something for me to do. Landon gets paid to chase Hondo around." Lucy said and gave Darius a peck on the cheek before leaving followed by R9.

* * *

Sabine hung a painting of a Loth-cat up in the art room when she heard a commotion outside. Thinking there might be trouble, she grabbed the belt containing her blasters and buckled it before going to see what was going on. She found Reggie arguing with Hondo over something.

"I am not interested in your stolen junk computers." Reggie told the weequay.

"These are not stolen. I give you good bargain." Hondo said as Sabine walked over.

"Hondo, get out of the building and off the property before you end up in front of Judge Khayman again. He already tried selling Lamar Clarkson counterfeit handbags and then the Mets." She said.

"They're not junk either." Hondo protested.

"Hondo, you have one minute to get off the property before I either tell Sabine to shoot you or call General Felth's ofice and tell him to have someone come and arrest you for trespassing." Reggie said as Sabine drew one of her blasters.

"You wouldn't shoot me."

"Thirty seconds."

"What would Ezra say?"

"Twenty."

"I can go lower on the price."

"Ten."

"Half price?"

"Shoot him and I'll call General Felth and ask him to send someone to get him off the property." Reggie said as Sabine stunned Hondo. Within the hour, Landon arrived along with some of his troopers and found the three in Reggie's office.

"What was he trying to sell you?" Landon asked.

"Computers." Reggie replied.

"He tried to sell fake handbags and then the Mets to Lamar Clarkson earlier today." Sabine added.

"Lucy told the General about that already. That truck he's riding around in took off as we pulled up. Garronly's chasing it."

"Captain , we have that truck stopped on 95 North." Garronly called over Landon's radio.

"10-4, search that truck and let me know what you find."

"Everything in that truck is legal." Hondo protested.

"You might want to stop talking unless you want to hear it again in court." Landon told him.

"Garronly to the Captain."

"Go."

"Truck contains a department store full of stolen stuff. Electronics, handbags, jewelry, and some weapons for starters."

"10-4. have it towed to the office and arrest whoever's driving it."

"Yes, Sir." Landon signaled for a pair of Stormtroopers to handcuff Hondo.

"Hondo Ohnaka, you're under arrest for possession of stolen property and trespassing. Read him his rights and get him out of here." The Stormtroopers walked Hondo out of the school and placed him in a car.

"I'm glad Ezra finally stopped playing blind when it comes to Hondo. Granted, Hondo came through for us in the past more then once." Sabine rold him.

"Thrawn told him everything he needed to know about Hondo's stunts of late. I'm gonna go see if Clarkson wants to sign another complaint against Hondo for trespassing just to make his bail higher." Landon said.

* * *

"What are you fencing now?" Jamal asked a pawnbroker named Palumbo as he examined some jewelry in Palumbo's store.

"How did you know it was hot?" Palumbo asked.

"Because you got a history of being a fence. Now who brought it in before I bring you in?"

"Guy in a truck. Said his name was Hondo and he got it from someone who got it from someone in some place called Mos Espa wherever that is."

"Human or non-human?"

"Non and a real chatty type. Told me he had a truck full of merchandise." Jamal loaded the jewelry into a bag.

"Consider yourself lucky." Jamal told Palumbo.

"Lucky? This guy's probably going to kill me."

"Not once we bag him if he isn't already on ice somewhere." Nick Franklin told him as Jamal called someone.

"Boss, I think we're looking for Hondo Ohnaka. He is? Figures. Tell them we need to have a chat with him about some of that stuff." Jamal turned to Nick.

"Hondo Ohnaka has been arrested by the Remnant again for not leaving a place when told to leave among other things. Boss is gonna let Felth know we're coming. They also arrested his driver and seized his truck."

"Hopefully he still feels chatty when we get there." Nick said as he grabbed the evidence bag and left the store followed by Jamal.

"Alex Kallus told me that Ohnaka doesn't know when to shut up sometimes." Jamal told him.

* * *

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Kelly Felth asked Hondo in an interrogation room.

"People I know." Hondo replied.

"What people?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Let me tell you something about the way the law works in the United States. If any of that stuff is traced back to a murder in this city, you can be charged as an accessory to murder which is just as good as doing one yourself." Darnell Hollister told Hondo.

"That means you could face a life sentence in an American prison." Kelly added.

"I got it from someone on Garel. But, they said it came from Mos Espa." Hondo said quickly.

"Write it down. Names and places." Darnell said as he and Kelly left the room. Tevin and Landon were in the Observation Room watching as was Thrawn.

"Last I knew, Garel was run by someone who was very criminal friendly." Tevin said.

"Mos Espa is on Tatooine. Most of the settlements on that planet are run by criminals who moved in after Jabba the Hutt and the Emperor were killed within days of each other. I would suggest checking junk shops on both systems. Grand Admiral Pellaeon might be able to help with that part of this inquiry into Ohnaka's business dealings." Thrawn added as Radar joined them followed by Jamal and Nick.

"Sirs, these detectives want to question him." Radar said as he pointed at Hondo.

"I guess he's been fencing whatever was in his truck through our network of pawn shops. We found this." Jamal said and showed Tevin the evidence bag containing the jewelry that had been recovered along with the paperwork.

"Landon, prep your men for deployment to something other then handing out summonses to subway fare beaters. I'll tell Hera what we're doing." Tevin said.

"Do you want me to tell Ezra too?" Landon asked.

"Why not." Kelly replied.

"I'll tell Doyle you're borrowing me for a case." Jamal said.

"I was thinking of sending Galen on whatever mission we're all thinking about. I'm not sure Ezra would be objective enough for this." Tevin told them.

"Neither am I." Thrawn added.

"Need a ship, a droid, and maybe a pilot." Landon said.

"Isn't Chopper free?" Jamal asked.

"It depends on the ship too. Chopper and DECA don't play nice with each other. Actually, we kinda wanna get Ezra out of the house. Last night, I came home from that bike safety thing you had us doing and found him sitting on the couch doing an imitation of Grandpa with his hand down his pants watching some trashy TV show."

"I'll send R2 & 3PO with you. You may need a translator." Tevin said trying to avoid laughing at the mental image Landon had just given him.


	42. Interview With A Pilot

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Interview With A Pilot**

 **NEW JERSEY**

"Can't believe your dad found this guy." Darius said to Lucy as they rode a train through New Jersey.

"Actually, my Grandpa found him. I'm surprised Piett didn't know this guy." Lucy told him.

"We got the file, we got the address, and we got all day to ourselves." Darius grinned as the upcoming station stop was announced.

"When we get to Philadelphia. Dad should have paid for Amtrak tickets."

"Should have told him that this train and the next one were canceled." Darius suggested.

"Then he probably would have put us on a bus. They did cancel a couple of other trains and add two stops to this one. We only lost about five minutes. We should still make our connection." Lucy told him as she looked at their schedule.

"Sure your mom didn't have other ideas about anything?"

"She's busy dealing with the case that's being built against Hondo Ohnaka. He may do some serious time. She might have driven us herself." R9 beeped something from behind Lucy as the train suddenly slowed to a stop.

"This isn't a station." Darius said.

"Attention passengers, we're being held due to a disabled train in front of us. Once they get it out of the way we'll be on the move." The conductor announced over the PA system as R9 beeped something else.

"It's an Amtrak that broke down outside of Princeton Junction. The closest crew to tow it out of the way is in Philadelphia." Lucy said as the train began moving again.

"Attention passengers, due to a disabled Amtrak train outside of Princeton Junction. This train will be going directly to Trenton after Jersey Avenue in order to make our connection with the SEPTA train to Philadelphia. Any passengers going to Princeton Junction, Princeton, or Hamilton should see a member of the train crew to get a See Back for the next train heading towards New York." The rest of their trip continued without further trouble.

* * *

 **PHILADELPHIA**

The three emerged from Suburban Station and looked at their map.

"Gotta be someplace to eat around here." Lucy said.

"Food truck?" Darius suggested.

"I was thinking of someplace where we can sit down and eat." Darius smiled and began looking at something on his phone. They eventually found a place that sold cheesesteaks.

"R9's getting a lot of looks from people." Lucy said.

"Think we should have left him with your dad? I mean the General did send your family's other two droids on that mission with Landon and your mom." Darius asked between bites.

"Most of the looks are they've never seen an astromech before. Besides, R9's not making like Chopper and shoplifting or causing problems for his own amusement. Speaking of Dad, I better tell him we're here." Lucy replied and began typing a text message. After lunch, the three set off on their way to meet this TIE pilot.

* * *

After taking a subway and a bus, the three found themselves at the address they had been given. Darius rang the doorbell. A man of about 50 answered the door.

"You must be Darius, Lucy, and R9-D2. I'm Typher. People just call me Ty." He said and invited them in.

"Someone told you we were coming?" Lucy asked.

"Your dad told me you were in town an hour ago and why he sent you here."

"There's some blanks in the file on what exactly happened with you, your wingman, and this Marine. According to General Felth, nobody debriefed you when you were released from custody." Darius said and showed Typher the file.

"Nobody in the Remnant thought about it. I guess I should start from the beginning."

"We're more interested in Homey, Nevada given the current internet buzz about the place."

"Then I'll start with when Steve brought me and Marten to the place."

* * *

 _ **HOMEY, NEVADA - 2001**_

 _Three men approached a security gate at a military base where they were stopped by the guards._

 _"Captain Steven Laramie, United States Marine Corps presenting Imperial pilots for questioning."_

 _"Call the Lt. and find out what he wants done." One guard said to the other guard._

 _"And make sure he has someone tell El Toro I'm not missing." Steve said. The guard on the phone hung up._

 _"Said let them in."_

 _"Come on guys." Steve said to Marten and Typher and led them through the gate. They were met by an Air Force officer at a hanger._

 _"Our squadrons engaged each other near Los Angeles. I led these two into the desert where we all crashed."_

 _"I see. I'll have someone notify your base and Khayman about this." The officer said and led them to a room._

 _"You can wait in here until Khayman arrives and I find out if they want to decontaminate you three. Captain, I assume you can watch the prisoners without a problem."_

 _"Oh yeah, we'll just finish out chat about an F-18 vs. a TIE Fighter." Steve said. The officer returned an hour later._

 _"Khayman's on his way and you three are going to Decon before he gets here." He then led the three pilots to an elevator which took them to another level._

 _"We are now twenty stories below ground. This is our Decontamination Area. We have to decontaminate anyone who comes into the base. Even Khayman will be processed through here when he arrives. We'll supply you with clean outfits when you get out."_

 _"You guys gonna be alright with that?" Steve asked._

 _"Sure we are. Same procedure on the Whirlwind. Captain gets rather annoyed when pilots skip that process upon returning from a flight." Typher said as the three pilots entered the showers. An hour later, the three were in their thoroughly washed uniforms and sitting in the Decontamination Holding Room when the officer returned._

 _"Khayman will be here in about an hour, maybe an hour and a half. Give him two with Decon. Our next step is to give y'all a medical screening as per procedure for pilots recovered after a crash or ejection from an aircraft. I don't expect to find any broken bones given that the three of you hiked here." He then led them to a medical room where a doctor was waiting for them._

 _"SOP for us too. We just use a droid instead of an actual person." Typher said._

 _"I'm Doctor Bertolli. This won't hurt even though my brother is in New York dealing with the aftermath of what your colleagues did. We're both doctors." The doctor said as he put a cuff around Marten's arm and began the examinations._

* * *

 _A few hours later, the three were in a conference room with Bryan Khayman._

 _"Let's get started. First of all, you don't have to tell us anything official outside of your name, rank, and serial number unless you want to. Second, the United States can not torture or threaten you in any way, shape, or form in order to force a statement out of you. Third, the United States is required by International Law to provide you with all the comforts of home that it can within reason. Number four, every effort will be made to return you two to the Empire within a reasonable time period unless something prevents that from happening such as the Empire ceases to exist. Did you understand that?" The two Imperials nodded._

 _"Most of what you could ask us, we probably already told Steve. The superstation, the other parts of the plan our people discovered and added firepower to, and the in-fighting Moffs." Typher said._

 _"In-fighting Moffs?" Bryan asked._

 _"The Grand Moff we came with didn't like the first two or the Hutt knockoff. She didn't even want this attack or the brewing war. The other Grand Moff and one of the other Moffs completely ignored her decisions. Your home planet being destroyed was never supposed to happen. Keeping us here until the whole thing ends would be in our best interests."_

 _"Basically, they told me that many in the upper ranks are p. about this whole thing." Steve said._

* * *

 **PHILADELPHIA - PRESENT DAY**

"They treated us very well considering what the Empire did. Steve said they treated us the same way they treated the Germans that were brought here during the Second World War." Typher told Darius and Lucy.

"My understanding is that a number of the troops that came with fleet were from Earth and were very upset about both Death Stars. I know my family was. Grandpa personally signed dishonorable discharges for a number of people connected to those things. My grandmother on my dad's side was from Earth." Lucy said.

"How long did you guys stay there?" Darius asked.

"A year and a half. We didn't mind it since it was safer then possibly being killed. Khayman checked on us every so often. He told us about the fourth Death Star and that he was asked to take part in the reorganization. Steve flew against both Death Stars and we all flew at Lothal. Marty and I work at ground posts now commanding local TIE squads. I'm here, he's in Washington. The three of us have our own families now. We all get together a few times a year just to have fun and trade scuttlebutt since Steve's still stationed in California and Marty's office is in the Pentagon."

"I was at Lothal too. So was my dad. He let me join my friends and what at the time were the newest members of our gang. He was a few hours behind us with a fleet." Lucy told him.

"I visited a few weeks ago." Darius added.

"We did a number on the First Order. I guess Steve and I were part of the Third Wave of the defense. Commander Bridger was the first, the squad containing Marty and the McKnight brothers were the second, General Antilles was the fourth. He got the drop on them because he got them from the rear. Marty said the McKnight brothers reminded him of us 20 years ago. Steve said the honor of that family goes back generations. I heard a McKnight died in The Towers."

"Right out of a Chiss Commander's playbook. Thrawn did the same thing back in May. Landon's dad was a firefighter. Landon's not a bad pilot himself. Between Ezra and Hera, he had good teachers." Lucy said.

"Like to meet this kid."

"We'll see if it can be arranged when he gets back from his current assignment." Darius told him.

"Let me know so I can tell Steve and Marty. I hear the Remnant's still weeding out the bad people."

"Star Destroyer Captain got bounced out recently for insulting Thrawn among other things. Guy actually had the nerve to do it on Thrawn's old flagship."

"Who did they replace him with?"

"Reige was second in command. He took over the ship." Lucy replied.

"Good man. I once heard a rumor that he might be Admiral Pellaeon's son."

"We better get going. Long and somewhat unpredictable trip back to New York." Darius said.

"I can arrange a ride back to New York for you three so you don't have to suffer on New Jersey Transit when they cancel three trains in a row for no reason at all which leaves you two in Trenton for two hours with a droid that I'm sure someone would try to steal. Your dad should have put you on Amtrak." Typher said.

"People were giving R9 quite a few looks here." Lucy told him.

"SEPTA wasn't sure if he was luggage or a service animal coming out of Trenton." Darius added.

"Our astromechs aren't as free spirited as some of the ones in New York are."

"Meaning they don't shoplift and start other trouble."

"They also don't wander the city on their own and aren't cross-wired." Typher drove the three down to 30th Street Station.

"This place is a lot nicer then Suburban or Jefferson which some of us down here still call by its old name of Market East. It's like Grand Central here, bright and airy versus the underground caverns known as Penn Station. Which is one of the reasons I hate taking the train to New York to begin with."

"What are these?" Darius asked as Typher gave him and Lucy a pair of cards.

"Remnant travel passes. Show them to any train conductor, gate attendant, or bus driver. Why your dad didn't give you these for what is clearly Remnant business is beyond me." R9 beeped something as a bus drove by them.

"R9 says that bus has my name on it." Lucy said and dragged Darius over to where other buses that also had her name on them were sitting.

"What?" Darius asked.

"Take my picture Silly." She replied. Darius shrugged and took a picture of Lucy in front of the bus with her phone.

"Thanks." Darius said to the bus driver as he gave Lucy back her phone. The two eventually boarded an Amtrak train back to New York.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

"Here's the file." Lucy said as she gave Tevin the file back. Tevin read the file as Josh walked into his office.

"I knew there was a story to tell, but I didn't know how much. I doubt there would be much difference between this version and what the other guy tells Troy."

"Troy's version might be a bit longer and more formal. I don't think he liked us much." Josh said.

"Wasn't he there when you called Sergeant Sloane's mother a giant seal?" Darius asked.

"There have been so many, it's hard to remember who got called what and when."

"He hated you and Noah. Not me and Darius." Lucy told Josh.

"That's why Hera didn't want you playing tour guide to Thrawn. She didn't you taking him there." Darius added.

"Dad, Chris said I was adopted and that I should run away because no one loves me." Justin Felth said as he walked into Tevin's office.

"That's totally not true." Lucy told her youngest brother and gave him a hug.

"Radar, get my other son in here right now." Tevin called.

"Pizza time." Josh said and left followed by Darius, Lucy, and R9 as Chris Felth slowly made his way into his dad's office.

"With Mom away dealing with the Hondo thing, he thinks he can get away with doing that. But, he can't." Lucy told them.

"In other words, he's grounded again." Darius said.

"He was grounded already for making lewd comments towards Tori. Not that she didn't invite those comments."

"Noah said that Chris needs to go through the Scared Straight Program." Josh added.

"Being locked up every other week worked for my cousin." Darius said.

"Another member of your family with hidden talents?"

"Hardly." The four left the building talking about anything they could think of unaware that they were being watched by two Force Ghosts.

"Why do you hang around this place still?" Kanan asked Bryan Khayman.

"These are my people." Bryan replied.

"They've done some great things since you left them."

"So have yours."

"Don't I know it." Kanan said as he an Bryan disappeared.


	43. Hunting For Stolen Goods

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Hunting For Stolen Goods**

 **ASTRO MEGASHIP**

"Where are we going?" Josh asked Jacen as he entered the Astro Megaship's bridge.

"Ord Mantell." Jacen replied as Josh took a seat.

"Doesn't Black Sun run that place?"

"Don't worry, we're meeting up with the crew coming from Tatooine before we land."

"What crew is that?" Noah asked.

"Lucy's mom, Colonel Hollister, my mom, Ezra, Thrawn, Jamal, Landon, Landon's troops, and the droids they took with them. They took the Ghost and Gauntlet with them along with the Chimaera, Jarrus, and Tano. Mom told someone on Coruscant what was going on with Hondo Ohnaka getting arrested back home." Jacen told them.

"Where's Lucy?" Josh asked.

"Checking something in the cargo bay."

"We've got room for whatever my mom needs as evidence that can't fit on the Ghost." Lucy said as she walked onto the bridge followed by Darius and R9.

"There's no room for it on those Star Destroyers?" Noah asked.

"They are going elsewhere once we're done there." Jacen replied.

"Why are they there?" Darius asked.

"Keep Black Sun from trying something stupid." Lucy replied.

"Nothing says 'go ahead, make my day' to a gang of scumbag terrorists quite like a fleet of warships being dropped in orbit around the planet they set up shop on again." Josh added.

"We are approaching our hyperspace drop point. I am preparing to drop out of hyperspace now." DECA announced as Lucy and Darius took their seats. The Astro Megaship dropped out of hyperspace to see a group of Star Destroyers in orbit around a planet.

"Astro Megaship, you are clear to proceed." A controller said over the comm. Jacen flew the ship towards the planet.

"DECA, scan for the Ghost."

"That is a contradiction in terms. It is impossible to scan for a ghost."

"R9, plug in and help DECA find my mother." Jacen scowled at one of DECA"s sensors as R9 plugged into the astromech socket and began scanning for the Ghost.

"We have located a ship calling itself the Ghost." DECA said.

"Show us where." Lucy told the computer. R9 beeped and put a map on the screen. Jacen flew the Megaship towards where the map showed the Ghost being at.

"You guys got your weapons?" Jacen asked the teens.

"Rule Number 9. Never go anywhere without your weapons." Josh replied.

"I thought that was Rule 1." Darius said.

"My dad says it's Rule 9. Maybe it's Rule 1 to Ezra or Hera."

"We've got them." Noah said as three blasters and a Lightsaber were produced.

"Good." Jacen told them. They landed at the spot where the Ghost and Gauntlet were sitting and got off finding Stormtroopers at the site.

"Landon's troops." Josh said to Jacen as Landon ran over to them.

"Any problems?" He asked.

"Just DECA being a wiseass." Jacen replied.

"What did you expect after Chopper plugged into her system?" Landon said as he led them onto the Ghost.

* * *

 **ORD MANTELL**

Jamal had gone into the nearest settlement with Ezra, Garronly, and Chopper.

"What are we expecting to find?" Ezra asked.

"Who knows what's being smuggled though this system. Ohnaka's contact at Mos Espa got his goods from someone here." Garronly replied.

"At least they don't know we're here or they know and they don't want those Star Destroyers to deploy on them." Jamal said as the four entered a shop.

"Yes?" The owner, a Gran asked.

"Just browsing." Garronly said as Chopper scanned the shelves before settling on an item.

"This place import from Earth?" Jamal asked as he looked at what Chopper found.

"Who are you guys?" The Gran asked.

"NYPD, Jedi, Remnant." Jamal replied and flashed his badge as did Garronly.

"I didn't ask for a name."

"You should have. I heard a rumor that the Federales were looking for something like this after a Judge's house in Nuevo Laredo was firebombed. You've heard about how they interrogate people down there. Don't worry, Judge Khayman might still be throwing people in prisons when they get done with you. If you survive being in a Mexican prison or even your interrogation by them." Jamal said as he looked over a nasty looking weapon.

"What are the Federales?" Ezra asked Garronly.

"The Mexican Federal Police. This guy's in real trouble." The Stormtrooper replied.

"Mexico doesn't like it when people come into their country from outside and commit murders. Lucky for you, they got rid of the Death Penalty there. However, I know for a fact that the Remnant still has it." Jamal continued getting real close to the Gran as he described what was in the Gran's future before placing handcuffs on the Gran who was then escorted out by Garronly while another pair of Stormtroopers ran in to secure the shop.

"Nice Bad Cop routine." Ezra told Jamal.

"Was I scary enough?"

"You had him shaking."

"Maybe he'll spill his guts to Reige on the Chimaera. But, trust me. You don't wanna know what the Federales do to murder suspects."

* * *

The four teenagers and R9 found themselves at a different shop run by an Aqualish and a Devaronian.

"What are we looking for?" Noah asked.

"Anything that looks like it came from Home." Josh replied.

"You mean like a Porsche?" Darius asked from another part of the shop. The Devaronian went to see what Darius was looking at as did R9. The Aqualish then told the Devaronian to throw Darius out of the shop and then to throw the other three teens out followed by disabling R9 so they could resell the droid. Instead Darius managed to land a punch on the Devaronian who pulled a blaster pistol only to find it knocked out of his hand by R9 crashing into him.

"Go ahead. Make my day." Josh said and pointed his Lightsaber at the Aqualish who was going for another weapon, but stopped when he heard the sound of a Lightsaber being switched on. Lucy went to help Darius after calling for reinforcements. The Devaronian now had Darius by the throat as Lucy fired off a warning shot.

"Let him go." She said and pointed her blaster at the Devaronian who soon received a face full of Darius' sneaker causing him to let go of Darius who pulled his blaster.

"I know what you're thinking. Does a small girl really know how to use the gun she's holding or not. Does the guy you had in a chokehold know how to use his gun? You're also thinking would these kids actually shoot someone? It comes down to one question you've got to ask yourself: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya, punk?" Lucy asked the Devaronian who went for his blaster only to have his hand shot by Darius followed by a stun blast from Lucy. Three squads of Stormtropers soon ran in followed by Kelly Felth and Hera.

"I thought Jacen was in charge of you four." Hera said.

"He got tired of being a babysitter." Josh told them as the Stormtroopers took the Aqualish and Devaronian into custody.

"What brought you guys here?" Kelly asked Lucy.

"R9 picked up a signal from in here. Darius found this and that's when all hell broke loose." Lucy said and showed her mom the Porsche.

"Nice find. Who choked you?" She said to Darius.

"The one with the horns." He replied.

"I have to tell them what they're being charged with." Kelly said and went over to where the two shopkeepers were being held by the Stormtroopers.

"They insist we have no authority over them." Hera said.

"Gentlemen, you've now joined a party that's investigating the trafficking of stolen goods to and from Remnant territory. You're both being charged with receiving stolen property and Mr. Horns is also being charged with assault. Take them away." Kelly told the Stormtroopers.

"Now we have to figure out how to get a car back to New York." Josh said as the four teens and R9 joined them.

"I'm gonna ask Reige to start inspections of all ships going in and out of the system." Hera said.

"We are going to finish tossing this place." Kelly said to the teens and R9.

"Think there might be other stolen goods in there?" Noah asked.

"The keys to that car might be in there. Provided it wasn't hot-wired when it was stolen by whoever stole it." Darius replied earning a look from Kelly who decided to let the matter drop given what she knew of his mother's string of loser boyfriends. One of them has probably been convicted of GTA in the past.

* * *

 **REMNANT STAR DESTROYER CHIMAERA**

Thrawn and Reige stood on the bridge of the Chimaera when a ship appeared from hyperspace. A group of TIE Interceptors flew to meet it.

"Model U-Wing." An officer called from one of the crewpits.

"Bring it aboard and prepare a boarding party." Reige said.

"I shall join them." Thrawn said and left the bridge. The U-Wing attempted to bypass the three Star Destroyers but was struck by a blast from the Chimaera's ion cannon leaving it dead in space.

"Prepare the tractor beam." Reige ordered. The U-Wing was brought aboard where Thrawn and three squads of Stormtroopers were waiting. The pilot of the U-Wing, a Rodian stepped off and marched over to Thrawn.

"You have opened fire on and taken possession of my ship illegally. I demand that you repair it and release me at once." The Rodian said to Thrawn angrily as Reige entered the hangar.

"Perhaps if you hadn't attempted to evade our fighters and our blockade, the use of the ion cannon would have been prevented." Thrawn retorted.

"You have no right to search my ship either." The Rodian shouted at a group of Stormtroopers.

"Customs inspection. We have to make sure your cargo is legal. The less cooperative you are, the longer this takes. Give us a real problem and you're going in a detention cell until we're done." Reige said as the Stormtroopers began searching the U-Wing.

"Sir." A Stormtrooper called.

"Bring him."Reige said to another pair of Stormtroopers who brought the pilot along as he and Thrawn went to see what was found.

"What is this?" The first Stormtrooper asked as he showed Reige a car that was in the cargo hold of the U-Wing.

"The people on Earth call that a Rolls-Royce. Place this man under arrest and impound his ship." Reige replied.

"This is Republic Space. The Empire has no authority here." The Rodian said as he was handcuffed.

"The Republic gave us their blessing to do this. Secure him."

"This is not right." The Rodian screamed as the Stormtroopers led him away.

* * *

A few hours later, the Ghost, Gauntlet, and Astro Megaship docked with the Chimaera.

"Picked up three." Reige said to Kelly, Hera, and Landon.

"Three?" Kelly asked.

"One for a stolen car, one for smuggling weapons, and one for the stuff they put in Death Sticks. We've impounded their ships." Reige replied.

"We've got five and recovered weapons, a stolen car, and other stuff that's either stolen or counterfeit. Also one's being held on an assault charge."

"In other words, a productive operation." Thrawn said.

"For those eight, another eight will pop up." Hera told him.

"Except we have their ships and they're not getting them back." Reige added.

"Jamal wants to hand one of them over to Mexico as a murder suspect. Something about a judge's house being firebombed. Ezra said he was trying to scare the guy." Landon told everyone.

"The kids took two more down and recovered a Porsche. We later found a cache of weapons that could be used to hijack ASW again when we searched that shop." Kelly added.

"The last two were caught by Jamal and Garronly trying to leave the planet with some artifacts from Alderaan. Jacen put that ship on the Tano." Hera said as they walked onto the bridge.

"Commander, set our course for Earth and notify the other two ships. I think we've made a good dent in the criminal enterprises today." Reige said. Within minutes, the Chimaera jumped to Lightspeed followed by the Tano and the Jarrus.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

"What did I miss?" Kelly asked Tevin as she and Lucy walked into the house followed by Darius, R2, R9, and C-3PO.

"Nothing much except Chris tormenting Justin again and this one was a big one. He told Justin he was adopted and that he should run away because no one loved him." Tevin replied.

"He is so grounded that if Justin wasn't in that room with him, I'd put a padlock on the door."

"If Uncle A.J. wasn't down there, you could put me in the basement and give Justin my room." Lucy suggested.

"Then I'd make you do the laundry except we put the machines in the garage when somebody messed with our old dryer to the point that R2 was the only one who could deal with it." Kelly glared at Tevin.

"I ride one appliance in the basement and you get all bent out of shape and won't let me forget about it." Tevin protested.

"Having one of the droids near your furnace might be a good idea though." Darius chimed in to Kelly's surprise.

"I fix the furnace the same way I fix the Pride. With a pipe wrench." Tevin told Darius.

"And then R2 fixes it the right way when it acts up a half-hour later." Kelly said as a scream was heard from upstairs. Kelly walked towards the stairs before turning to Darius.

"Excuse me, Darius. I have to attend to something upstairs. Christopher Adam Felth, I thought we had this conversation already."

"Whoa boy is he gonna get it. She used the middle name and everything." Darius said as he and Lucy sat on one of the couches.

"That happens more often then you think." Tevin told Darius as Justin Felth came down the stairs.

"Mom's yelling at Chris again." He said and sat down next to Lucy and Darius.

"Maybe she threatened him with Scared Straight." Lucy said as Tevin brought out some snacks and drinks for everyone.


	44. Rest In Peace, Gil

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Rest In Peace, Gil**

 **NEW YORK**

A shuttle landed at Floyd Bennett Field followed shortly by a car speeding away through the gate and towards Manhattan. Hera looked out from the Ghost's cockpit at the whole thing before calling Jacen on her comlink.

"Jacen, who was on that shuttle?" She asked.

"Captain Reige I believe. It's the Captain's Shuttle from the Chimaera. It might have something to do with the cases being built against Hondo Ohnaka and everyone else that he did business with." He replied.

"They did catch and impound three ships. Maybe Reige had to appear in court."

"I hope so." Jacen said. Hera thought about calling Tevin and letting him know that Reige was in town, but part of her decided that Tevin already knew given how fast the car had been sent for Reige. She then thought about contacting Thrawn, but he had departed on a shuttle to somewhere with little notice. She hoped that someone would tell her what was going on before she found out for herself.

* * *

Josh and Noah were hanging out at McKnight Shoes with Ezra, AP-5, and Chopper. Ezra was tending to a customer who was interested in pumps with Josh and AP-5 providing color commentary.

"The first problem we have here is that you clearly are not a Size 5." AP-5 said to the woman after Ezra's third failed attempt to fit the woman's foot into a shoe.

"The second one is that you're getting fried chicken crumbs all over the place." Ezra added.

"This is my after the gym snack. I did at least a hundred crunches today." The woman said.

"Did these crunches happen to come in blue wrappers and were they made by Nestle?" Josh asked.

"The fried chicken just puts the weight you're trying to lose back on and then some." Ezra added.

"Provided that you are even losing weight to begin with. Given your current diet and animal-like eating habits." AP-5 told her.

"Which matches the rhino-like appearance." Josh added.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" The woman stood up and shouted at Josh.

"I'd say it behind your back, but I'd need a hyperdrive to get there." The woman snorted and stormed out leaving a trail of crumbs behind her. Everyone except AP-5 broke out laughing.

"Somebody does have to clean that up." Noah said.

"Yeah, before we leave." Ezra told them as the phone rang and was answered by AP-5.

"Hello. Yes, he's here. I will put him on. It is General Felth." AP-5 said and handed the phone to Ezra.

"What happened? Josh and Noah are here, Darius is working today. Where's Lucy? She's covering for Radar. I doubt they knew him outside of a mention in a textbook. It's a long story and it's one better told in person. I'll tell them, but I think they're on a high right now from insulting someone. How'd she take it? What do you want me to do with these two and the droids then? They don't work here and Gary does not want the droids left alone in the store. You know what happens every time Chopper goes off on his own. He starts stealing stuff. I'll see you when I get down there. I'm bringin them with me. You can't leave Josh and Noah with Chopper either." Ezra said and hung up before turning to Josh and Noah.

"Something's wrong." Josh said.

"Yeah. Vitor Reige just informed Felth that Gilad Pellaeon died a few days ago. He wants me to go down to the office. I am to bring you two and the droids because of Gary's thing about leaving the droids alone at the store and past incidents where things have been stolen." Ezra aimed the last part of that sentence at Chopper.

"How did Lucy take it?" Noah asked.

"Same way you two seem to be. Someone better tell Darius unless she already did." Ezra replied as his phone made an unusual sound causing Josh and Noah to look at him with questioning glances while Chopper snickered.

"Chopper, would you stop changing the sounds on this thing. Darius said Lucy told him about Admiral Pellaeon." Ezra said as he read the message.

"If we're going to the office then we better lock this place up before the next member of the herd stomps in here with their preferred "snack" of choice." Josh told everyone.

"First, we're going to get rid of these crumbs that woman left in here. Then, we're going. Noah, flip that sign next to you around so it says closed. AP, get the Dirt Devil and clean this up."

* * *

"Felth." Tevin said as he answered his phone.

"What's happening? Why do you want that? That has to go through Admiral Piett. Vitor Reige is a Navy officer. I am in the Army. Do you know your name, rank, and ID Number better then you know your branches of the service? Right office, wrong extension. Well, I guess I needed to know that part anyway since having the transport met when it arrives is my problem. Thank you." Tevin said and hung up before dialing the reception area and putting it on speaker.

"Lucy, where's Admiral Piett?"

"He went to meet a ship and I told Darius already. Also, Josh said he and Noah are way down with Ezra and the droids. He said something about a rhino and wanting fried chicken." She replied.

"What's in the kitchen after Sylvia managed to get in here on the freight elevator again and raided it?"

"The cookies Richie's mother-in-law made that he said may contain a laxative based on past experience, some week-old pretzels, and the thing of Rocky Road that Mom bought unless Sylvia ran of with it. I don't know what they're bringing with them when they get here."

"Then we have enough food I think. Also, page Captain Reige to my office." Tevin said and ended the call.

"Captain Reige, please report to General Felth's office right away." Lucy called over the office PA System. A few minutes later, Reige walked into Tevin's office.

"Shut the door." Reige closed the door and sat down.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Do you know who your father is?" Tevin asked.

"I've heard rumors around the fleet from people that seem to believe it is or was Admiral Pellaeon. I've been told by Grand Admiral Thrawn that I remind him of the Admiral when they worked together."

"Wanda Houston's ordered his body brought to Earth for a service before arrangements are made for it to be sent to his home planet. I'd like to confirm this rumor before it spreads any further and so would she."

"Does anyone know how he died?" Reige asked.

"I think a heart attack or a stroke, but an autopsy is going to be done to confirm that." Tevin replied as Hera joined them.

"So what Ezra told me is true then." She said.

"Unfortunately, yes. I should have told you first, but Bridger comes before Syndulla in my contacts list."

"As I was saying, once his body arrives. I'd like to give you both a Paternity Test to establish the rumor and Thrawn's suspicion as fact. This would only help you by putting an end to the rumors and gossip."

"I'd like to think I got where I am on my own. Not on who I'm related to. No offense intended of course."

"My dad didn't boost my career and neither did Mike Piett's. He wanted me to be a General long before I became one. I read your file, you made it this far on your own."

"You talked me into it. Besides, it would be nice to know either way." Reige said.

* * *

The next day, Kelsey Myers ran into Tevin who was talking to Michael about a case. She shoved a folder into Tevin's hand.

"What's this?" He asked.

"The results of that off the record test you asked me to run." She replied.

"What test?" Michael asked her.

"A paternity test with no names. He can tell you about it since he obviously went behind your back with it."

"What's going on? Is Chris doing things that are making you question his paternity?" Michael asked Tevin with increasing annoyance.

"This is how office rumors start. It has nothing to do with me. In my office." Tevin said and led them into his office. Michael shut the door.

"There's been a rumor floating around the fleet that Grand Admiral Pellaeon might be the father of Captain VItor Reige. I didn't want this whole place to know we were going to confirm it." Tevin explained.

"We have no secrets with the Yenta News Network in this building." Michael told him.

"Do you want to read that now or read it in front of Reige? Before some yenta tells him." Kelsey asked. Tevin looked at her and then picked up the phone on his desk.

"Jacen, find Captain Reige for me." A half-hour later, Reige walked into Tevin's office.

"I take it you have the results of that test." He said noticing Michael and Kelsey.

"Yes I do." Tevin looked for the folder containing the results on his desk.

"Here." Michael said and handed Tevin the folder he was looking for.

"What is it?" Reige asked as Tevin read the report.

"In the case of Captain Vitor Reige. Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon is the father." Reige collapsed onto the couch behind him.

"I don't know if he's happy or not." Kelsey said.

"Just relieved to know. I need to contact Admiral Piett about something of importance. Both Pietts. I think it is only fitting that the Chimaera be the ship that escorts the Grand Admiral's body home." Reige told them as he got up and left the office.

"Wanda wants to hold a service by the end of the week. Do you want the kids there?" Michael asked.

"Not really. But, what else do we do with them?"

"Josh and Noah are probably going to be at Gary McKnight's shoe store tormenting the customers and or Ezra Bridger. Darius Carpenter may be working, I have to talk to Clarkson about that. Leaves us with my three, Tori, and Mitch Piett."

"Well, Chris is still on punishment for telling Justin that he was adopted and should run away because we didn't want him. Which means he's going whether he wants to or not."

"That's awful." Kelsey said.

"I'm leaving Landon in charge here in case something comes up. The kids can stay here except for Chris who's going as part of his punishment." Tevin told them.

"As opposed to roaming the streets given what happens when Tori is left to roam the streets." Michael said.

"She hasn't done that in a while. Not since you let Rich Terrik take the guy she was found in a car with into a broom closet and then you put an ankle bracelet on her." Kelsey said to Michael.

"Noah said she's finally settling in."

"She's fine with me. It's Michael she seems to hate." Kelsey told Tevin as the phone rang.

"Felth. What do you two terrors want? Try taking the bus. He's got other duties now. Why are you two in New York anyway? She did? Whatever. Goodbye." Tevin hung up.

"The Khayman Twins are back in town. Wanda told them about Pellaeon." Michael let out a groan and was promptly smacked by Kelsey.

"No groaning in the office."

* * *

Two days later, the memorial service for Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon was held. Pellaeon's body was laid in a casket wearing a white uniform and flanked by red-robed guards. A U.S. Navy Chaplin officiated the service. Speakers included Wanda Houston, Davin Felth, Thrawn, Firmus Piett, and Vitor Reige. Each of them spoke about their memories of Pellaeon except for Reige who simply told everyone that Pellaeon was his father and that he wished he had found out sooner. Wanda then took the time to handle a piece of Remnant business since many high ranking officials were in attendance.

"As you all know Grand Admiral Pellaeon served as the Supreme Commander of the Remnant Navy. His death means that we have to name a new Supreme Commander of the Remnant Navy. Naturally, I decided to give this position to the next man in line for the job, Admiral Firmus Piett who will also wear the new rank of Grand Admiral." She said. A line of people then formed to pau their last respects to Pellaeon. Reige was the last one to pay his respects staying next to the casket for quite some time. Thrawn placed a hand on his shoulder and guided Reige away. Mike Piett came up to them.

"Vitor, you're cleared for like the next two months to escort your dad's body home and everything else that you might need to do when you get there. I don't want to put the Chimaera under the command of just anyone while you're away, but I can't have a Star Destroyer unavailable for that long." He said.

"The position of Executive Officer on the Chimaera has not been filled yet. This would mean that someone would have to be brought in from outside the ship's chain of command to serve as temporary commander." Vitor explained.

"Given that the crew of the ship has not yet been reviewed to determine if anyone shares the former Captain's ignorant views on non-humans. Perhaps it would be best that I serve as acting commanding officer for the next few months as required. After all, the Chimaera is my former flagship and there is precedent for Remnant forces being placed under the command of a non-Remnant commander. This would keep me out of the way of both your father and Jacen Syndulla. Besides which, as Gilad's former commanding officer. I would like to be in attendance at the second service to be hald on his homeworld." Thrawn added.

"Noted. Plus, it would help us weed out a few more bad apples. I was thinking of Jacen Syndulla or Ezra Bridger myself. But, Tev told me that Jacen's tired of being a babysitter and Ezra Bridger resumes teaching in September." Mike told them.

* * *

The next day, the Chimaera set off for Corellia with Thrawn wearing an updated Earth-inspired version of his white Grand Admiral's uniform. Back at the office, things were somewhat quieter.

"Does Sylvia still sneak in here and eat everything?" Jake Khayman asked as he entered the kitchen and found a number of the Spectres around the table.

"Guess who ate the entire thing of ice cream in one sitting." Ezra replied.

"We've never met have we?" Jeremy Khayman asked.

"We haven't. I'm Ezra Bridger and this is Darius Carpenter. You guys haven't met him yet either."

"Jake Khayman."

"Jeremy Khayman. We've heard of both of you. Our stepmother threw the people who hurt you two and Landon in prison."

"They're Bryan's kids. We had Troy up here a few months ago." Lucy said.

"He told me. He also said something about a giant seal and a shoe store." Jeremy told her.

"He has no sense of humor." Josh said.

"He thought you and your sidekick were rude." Jake told Josh.

"I am not his sidekick." Noah told Jake.

"You act like you are." Darius shot back.

"I thought you had a job."

"It's my day off."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you guys are really the only friends he has." Ezra told Josh and Noah.

"That shut them up." Jake said to Jeremy.

"It's the truth." Ezra told the twins. Outside, Tevin heard the noise coming from the kitchen and muttered to himself as he closed his office door.

* * *

 **NOTE: Most of the stuff about Reige being related to Pellaeon comes from the Legends timeline. Although Pellaeon lasted a year or two longer here then he did in Legends.**


	45. Landon on Patrol

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Landon on Patrol**

 **NEW YORK**

"I'm guessing you haven't seen it in a while." Hera said as she showed Jeremy Khayman the Astro Megaship.

"Once we got past DECA's attitude problem which we can blame on one of our droids. It began running just as well as the Ghost." Jacen added.

"From what I've gathered R9-D2 is a lot more friendlier then Chopper. DECA had her moments with R2-D2 when Dad was using them together." Jeremy told the two Syndullas.

"We just added some wear and tear related to our encounters with the First Order."

"I expected that when I heard one of their ships made its way out here and launched a few attacks."

"It crashed on Gratha and the Israelis took custody of its Captain. They also attacked the Vicans, Ezra said those people need big time help. I did a delivery because one of the Corporals replaced the supplies with himself and by the time he was found, it was too late to hold Ezra so I had to make a run out there. The main city looked like something out of a post-apocalyptic movie." Jacen explained.

"I read Thrawn's report on the devastation there. He said it was horrible by his standards. They were using the Chimaera's medbay because their medcenter had been hit during a blitz attack. There are still weekly runs to deliver supplies to those people. Jacen has to do most of them." Hera added as the three entered the ship's bridge.

"I prefer those over being a babysitter." Jacen said.

"Well, until you get married and have your own kids which I'm sure someone is nagging you to death about." Jeremy told Jacen.

"Let me guess, Sylvia went after you and your brother about that?" Hera asked.

"We're in our 20s though. Not over 40 and single with no children." Jacen quickly attempted to shush Jeremy, but it was too late.

"How can you do this to our family?" Sylvia asked Jacen as she walked onto the bridge eating a sandwich she had clearly swiped from the Mess Hall.

"Sylvia, you're not part of our family. On top of that, I saw the recording DECA made of you screaming at Bryan Khayman about Marcus." Jacen told her.

"What else did that yenta computer record of me that it had no business recording?"

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." DECA said.

"Nothing we know of yet." Jacen told her.

"Good." Sylvia said and left.

"Give her a week before she starts on you." Jacen told Jeremy.

"Big shot thinks he knows everything." Sylvia shouted from the corridor.

* * *

"What's this all about?" Landon asked as he walked up on a group of Stormtroopers with a handcuffed person sitting on the ground.

"We saw him expose himself to a number of female passengers on a downtown local. Went over and made the collar." One of the troopers said as Landon looked at a couple of bruises on the suspect.

"Explain the suspect's condition."

"The woman he tried to victimize when we collared him nailed him with her umbrella." Another trooper said.

"Take him to the office, book him for what you observed him doing, and tell Manhattan SVU that they might want to interview this guy. Lieutenant Benson has been looking for a few subway creeps. Maybe he's one of them and don't forget to read him his rights." Landon told the troopers and got into the Remnant patrol car he was driving.

"C'mon, hump. We got people who wanna talk to you downtown." One of the Stormtroopers said as they loaded their suspect into a prisoner transport van. Landon watched as the van driver exchanged information with the troopers before driving off. He drove around until he saw what looked like a heated dispute between two people.

"Central, this is 7567. Can you send a unit to 110 and Amsterdam for a possible disturbance." He said into his radio as he watched one of the two men pull out a pistol.

"7567 to Central, signal 10-85 to my location reference a 10-34 with a weapon." Landon called out.

"Central to 7567, signal 10-85, units en route." Landon got out of his car quietly and pulled out his pistol followed by his comlink.

"Spectre Nine to Spectre Eight. Jamal, if you're near 110 and Amsterdam. That 10-85 is me."

"Spectre Eight to Spectre Nine, I'm at 113 and Columbus. Heading your way." Jamal replied. Landon snuck as close as he could to the disturbance before making himself known.

"Drop the weapon." He said as a car pulled up with a pair of Stormtroopers. Jamal arrived moments later.

"Go ahead, make our day." Jamal said as more Stormtroopers and police officers arrived. The man with the gun dropped it and put his hands on his head as a group of officers and Stormtroopers moved in and made the arrest.

"7567 to Central, show one subject as 10-92C." Landon said as the suspect was taken to a car and searched.

"What's this?" An officer asked.

"Bonus." A Stormtrooper replied as he pulled out a bag containing a powder. Landon and Jamal walked over to them.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about a homicide not too far from here? Good, don't answer. All yours, hope he gets Judge Khayman. Enjoy the life sentence." Jamal said.

"Don't forget to read him his rights." Landon added and went to catch up to Jamal who was talking to the intended victim.

"What do you have on that homicide?"

"Still processing everything from the scene. Problem is, you have 24 hours to get him in front of a judge. Although, these charges will get him high bail if not remand as a danger to the community. Plus, the judge looks at what he's been arrested for in the past and then if Khayman's doing arraignments when he comes up." Jamal explained.

"He said he was going to kill me. He had two uglies with him." The intended victim said.

"I'm going to take your written statement to make sure he can't get out of jail." Jamal told the man as two others attempted to slip away unseen.

"Hey! Get over here. Sergeant, stop them." Landon called to the Stormtroopers as he chased after the two men who were stopped in their tracks by the Stormtroopers.

"Against the car."

"Let's get these guns out of your waistbands. Now, you two are under arrest. I want that car stopped." Landon said as a car backed off the block, but found its path blocked by one of the 501st's Hummers.

"Watch them." He said to the Stormtroopers and went over to the stopped car.

"What is this? Empire looking for a big score?" The driver said as the Stormtroopers got him out of the car and began searching it.

"You did commit a traffic violation." Landon replied.

"Write me a damn ticket then."

"And I think you supplied transportation to three people who were caught with firearms in their possession. Makes you part of whatever they did including a murder." A Stormtrooper produced another handgun from inside the car.

"Hidden under the passenger seat." Jamal came over.

"He's part of this and possibly the murder. Anything in the trunk?"

"Captain." Another Stormtrooper called from the rear of the car.

"Major felony weight. Remnant owns your wheels now." Jamal said as he pulled out several bags containing a white powder. The Stormtroopers promptly arrested the driver.

"Looks like we stopped a gang from doing something. I'll tell Doyle you may have arrested our murder suspects and have a copy of the case file sent to Felth's office. Something tells me that murder and this bust are connected somehow." Jamal told Landon.

"This would be the second one today. My guys caught a subway flasher earlier. Benson might be looking for that guy."

"How did your dad end up a fireman? Because if these are my murder suspects then damn."

"He took both exams, FD called him first." Landon said as his prisoners were loaded into a van.

* * *

Ezra was spending another day at McKnight Shoes with Josh, Noah, and the droids when a woman walked in with her daughter.

"Is this what you do when you're not giving out Fs?" The mother asked.

"It's better then sitting at home eating junk food and watching trash on television." Ezra replied.

"While looking like a beached whale." Josh added.

"My daughter needs shoes for a school event that I'm sure you know all about."

"The first day of classes? Hopefully she'll actually do her work this year instead of collecting zeroes like she did last year."

"She missed her summer vacation because of you."

"I guess he saved her from being towed out to sea after someone mistook her for a beached baby whale." AP-5 said.

"You're one to talk Bug Face."

"Would you rather she have our teacher?" Noah asked the mother.

"Is your teacher nicer?" Chopper snickered.

"Quite the opposite. Don't do work, don't go home. I'm sure her grades would suddenly turn around after her first night in lockup." Josh replied.

"They wouldn't dare do that to me." The girl said to Josh.

"Our friend Darius has a cousin who found out the hard way that the teachers where we go to school don't play." Ezra let a small smile come across his face. Josh and Noah had finally accepted Darius as part of the crew.

"Let's go try another store. Maybe we'll get treated better there." The mother said and stormed out followed by her daughter.

"When did you two finally accept Darius?" Ezra asked Josh and Noah.

"After he fought off the Devaronian on Ord Mantell. Mr. Horns and his boss are sitting in jail without bail." Josh replied.

"We were starting to warm up to him after he sent the signal that sicced Thrawn on the FIrst Order." Noah added.

"Who shot that Devaronian's hand?"

"Darius. After they tried to put weapons in play." Noah replied.

"Mr. Horns did put a weapon in play. While we dared his boss to make our days by pulling a piece. Wouldn't have been the first Aqualish to lose a limb to a Lightsaber. Master Kenobi sliced the arm off of one in Mos Eisley a long time ago." Josh said.

* * *

Landon was compiling all the reports and evidence from the people he had overseen the arrests of when Kelly came over to him.

"Tommy Doyle called for you. Whatever hunches you and Jamal had were right. He wants these four charged with Murder One on top of all this other stuff and let the lawyers sort it all out." She said.

"What about the subway flasher?"

"Olivia Benson's sending someone over to have a chat with him. She's still understaffed so we can keep him since the only witnesses seem to be our troops and the woman who beat him with an umbrella. The Mayor called to complain about you, but Tevin told him off and hung up on him. He won't send someone to chew you out in person since the last one he sent to throw a fit about our operations going against his policies was escorted out of the building by a squad of Death Troopers."

"Any snacks in the kitchen?"

"I think there's a thing of cookies in there."

"These are for you." Landon said and handed Kelly his reports and evidence before running off to the kitchen where he found Lucy eating pizza.

"That survived Sylvia?" He asked.

"She's been at Bennett all morning tormenting Jacen Syndulla about being over 40 and single with no kids again." Lucy replied.

"Wonder what he said this time."

"Part of it is she's mad at DECA for being a yenta. This coming from the woman who is already leaving stuff about weddings, honeymoons, real estate, and having kids among other things for me and Darius. First of all, I'd like to finish school and so would Darius. Secondly, Grandpa knows a guy who's in the real estate business. Third, Darius wants to be sure he can support a kid before he makes the same mistake his parents made. Just wait until she starts in on you and Ezra."

"We already have a pair of yenta droids at home. AP-5 has no respect for people's privacy and Chopper likes to listen in on phone calls." Lucy chuckled as she looked at something on her phone followed by Landon looking at his.

"Josh and Noah chased a pair of customers out of the shoe store earlier. One of Ezra's students from last year. They saw him and Mother threw a fit because he sent Daughter to Summer School for not doing any work. Josh and Noah chimed in about how Sloane would have sent Daughter to jail for a Reality Check after making beached whale comments."

"Ezra told me the same story, plus that Josh and Noah have finally accepted Darius as part of the crew after the trip to Ord Mantell." Landon told her.

"They've been slowly warming up to him ever since Darius sicced Thrawn on the First Order."

"He's working today?"

"Yeah. Radio run to the store just went out. Darius said he chased down and caught a shoplifter. Squad car and a wagon were requested."

"Those wagon guys are busy today. I had 5 so far today. This is the sixth. We'll have more by the end of the shift. I gotta go." Landon grabbed a couple of cookies and left.

* * *

That night's dinner at the McKnight house was full of conversation.

"How were your days?" Gary asked.

"I had a subway flasher, four murderers, a naked drunk, two EDPs, and a fight on a bus." Landon replied.

"We had two beached whales that I'll be seeing again in September, six elephants, three cows, a hippo who wanted pumps, and a young woman about Lucy's size that Josh and Noah tried to hit on." Ezra said.

"One of the rare customers that are actually pleasant to look at and deal with."

"She said something to Josh and Noah on her way out. Whatever it was, it left them speechless for about an hour. AP had to do the insulting for Josh."

"Should I start with the hippo or one of the elephants?" AP-5 asked.

"You are not ruining dinner." Ezra replied.

"Beached whale is a new one though." Gary said.

"At least Sylvia doesn't shop there."

"She's obsessed with Jacen Syndulla getting married and having kids. According to DECA and the kids, this is not the first time she has done this to someone."

"Let me guess, Master Kenobi." Landon said.

"Among other people. She gave up on him when Anakin, Josh, and Radar made all those online dating profiles for him."

"How did you hear all of this? I've spent more time in that office then you this is the first I'm hearing of most of it." Landon asked Ezra.

"Jacen told me some of it. Including the part where Sylvia called DECA a yenta and DECA basically called Sylvia a hypocrite. The kids tell me other things. That's how I found out that Josh and Noah finally warmed up to Darius." Ezra replied.

"When did that start? Ord Mantell?"

"When they ran into Thrawn. Josh and Darius were very interested in him and he became interested in them when he found out they're technically my students. The Devaronian on Ord Mantell was just the icing on the cake."

"That explains why Kelly Felth slapped an assault charge on that guy." Landon said as he and Ezra got up from the table and put their dirty dishes in the sink for AP-5 to deal with.

"Who's watching the store tomorrow?" Ezra asked.

"I have to go there and do the weekly receipts." Gary replied.

"I'm supposed to do something with the kids and Jeremy. Speaking of, where's Tori?"

"With Kelsey since I found her on The Bowery with a 30 year old man last week and gave him the Chris Hansen treatment including the arrest. He couldn't make bail, so he's locked up. Lucy's brothers are floating around the office. I heard Thrawn took the Chimaera to Chiss Space until Reige is ready to be picked up. The Corellians found the presence of the Chimaera to be somewhat unsettling." Landon said as he and Ezra sat down on the couch with Gary joining them while Chopper hovered next to Ezra.

"What are we watching?" Ezra asked.

"Psycho Grandpa." Landon replied as the show began.

"Who's that flying across the stars? Who throws his wives out the airlock? Who's gone off the charts? Psycho Grandpa, Psycho Grandpa. He's Psycho Grandpa!"

"The perfect after dinner show." Gary said as Landon and Ezra moved closer to each other.


	46. Meeting Eli

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Meeting Eli**

 **GHOST**

"Two of them are asleep, one is amusing himself with a video game, and the fourth one is practicing his Jedi skills with a remote he found somewhere." Jeremy told Ezra as he entered the Ghost's cockpit.

"I'm glad Josh is finding a constructive use of his time." Ezra said.

"There's no one around for him to insult or pick a fight with."

"That's true. I better go check on them anyway." Ezra told him and left for the common area with Jeremy behind him where they found Josh working with his Lightsaber and a remote while Noah played a video game and Darius and Lucy slept at the table until R9 woke them up.

"Where are we going anyway? It's not Vica again is it?" Josh asked as he switched off his Lightsaber.

"The Israelis are doing that run for awhile. Good thing too since a lot of heavy equipment is being brought out there to rebuild their cities." Ezra replied.

"I heard Germany wants to help them rebuild. Something about being offended by the First Order's blitzkrieg attack on the Vicans." Darius said.

"You know the Germans always make good stuff and their nuts are something else. So I've heard." Josh quipped causing Jeremy to snort.

"He was like 5 or 6 when those commercials came out. The internent went crazy about the dirty joke hidden in the second one." Jeremy explained.

"Then where are we going?" Noah asked.

"We're going to meet the Chimaera. Thrawn wants to introduce us to an old friend of his from before Governor Pryce requested his services because among other things Ahsoka had inflicted severe damage on Darth Vader's armor."

"Who is this guy?" Josh asked.

"He's one of only two humans to ever see the inner workings of the Chiss military without being one of their prisoners. His name is Eli Vanto and you'll hear the rest of the story when we meet up with them. Before you guys ask, I'm the other one. If you guys liked Thrawn, you'll like Eli." Ezra told them.

"I wonder if my dad would have liked Thrawn." Jeremy said.

"He probably would have warmed up to him like he did with Grand Admiral Piett and everyone else." Lucy told him.

"Not that Rich Terrik's Broom Closet Interrogations would have helped." Noah added.

"I'd take being hit with the phone book over waterboarding any day. But, I have a hard head and he'd never get anywhere with me." Josh said.

"Would you finish your exercises." Ezra told Josh as he went back to the cockpit followed by Darius, Lucy, and R9.

"We should be coming up on our drop point soon." Ezra told them.

"R9's charging the guns. Just in case." Lucy told Ezra as R9 continued beeping from the astromech station.

"Here we go." Darius said as he dropped the Ghost out of hyperspace.

"Looks like we might need the guns after all." Lucy told them.

"Kriffing karabast." Darius said earning a look from Ezra.

"Who taught you those words?"

"A combination of Chopper, Zeb, and Jacen." In front of them was a massive First Order fleet.

"I don't think they've spotted us yet."

"They're not going to. Jeremy get on the guns." Ezra said as Josh and Noah joined them.

"I wonder where they're going." Noah said.

"Maybe they're going after the Varox for taking down Canady's ship." Josh told everyone.

"This is why I dropped and jumped at Onyx. Except they may have already figured out we came from Earth." The Ghost flew as far from the First Order fleet as it could hoping that no one had noticed it yet.

"We got our course." Darius said and put the Ghost back into hyperspace just as a group of TIE Fighters was launched.

* * *

 **THE REDOUBT**

Ezra brought the Ghost out of hyperspace to find a trio of Chiss ships along with the Chimaera.

"Why here?" Josh asked.

"Because Thrawn and I decided that this place had nothing that some outside invading force would find of value. There's a small colony here formed out of the survivors of an Old Republic project about 70 some odd years ago. Before Palpatine was exposed for the murderous monster that he truly was." Ezra replied.

"I wonder if this thing was connected to Roswell." Noah said.

"What makes you think Outbound Flight had anything to do with Roswell?" Darius asked him.

"They've never exactly shared many of the details. That's what's in Area 51 right?"

"If there were bodies there, my dad would have had whatever was left of them sent back to where they came from once the galaxy was settled into a reasonable state of peace." Jeremy told them. Ezra flew the Ghost towards the Chimaera as Jeremy, Josh, and Noah continued arguing about a connection between Outbound Flight and the Roswell crash until Lucy finally smacked Josh and Noah.

"Thank you. Starting landing cycle." Darius said as he flipped a switch to lower the Ghost's landing gear. Ezra landed the Ghost on the Chimaera and lowered the ramp.

"There will be no stealing from the Commissary. If we need anything, let me know and I'll see if Thrawn can get it for us." Ezra told everyone.

"We never stole from a Commissary. That was all Chopper." Josh said with mock offense.

"R9, make sure you have that data from our last jump. We need to get a message Home and let them know about that fleet." Darius said.

"I'll talk to Thrawn about that too. We don't know where they were planning on going." Ezra told him.

"If we're lucky, the First Order and the Varox will blast each other into pieces." Jeremy said as the group prepared to step off the Ghost.

* * *

 **REMNANT STAR DESTROYER CHIMAERA**

"I wonder if Ezra remembers me." Eli Vanto said to Thrawn.

"He should. General Syndulla's son certainly knew who I was." Thrawn replied as the two made their wy to the hangar where Ezra had landed the Ghost. A group of Stormtroopers were waiting at the door, but Thrawn merely waved them away and walked into the hangar.

"This is the famous Ghost." Eli said as they walked towards Ezra and his crew.

"Good to see you guys. We had a near miss with the First Order on the way here. Our droid has their last known location." Ezra said.

"We'll let everyone know what they are up to. Perhaps they are going after the Varox." Thrawn told him. Eli looked over the rest of Ezra's crew trying to match a name with a face.

"I assume that these are R9, Lucy, Darius, Joshua, Noah, and Landon." He said.

"Actually, Landon and Jamal are busy. Jamal picked up a homicide investigation recently and Landon happened to catch the suspects about to do another one not too far away from where they did the first one. This is Jeremy, he's one of the twins fathered by the late Jedi Master Bryan Khayman. His brother Jake is back in New York." Ezra explained to Eli.

"Pleased to meet you then. Eli Vanto. Thrawn didn't tell me you were coming."

"My brother and I came back to New York for Grand Admiral Pellaeon's funeral. Ezra and I had ben planning a run with the Ghost when Thrawn called him and you wanted to see him."

"Just call me Josh. Being called Joshua makes me feel like I'm in trouble." Josh said.

"I'll remember that going forward." Ezra muttered.

"I'm guessing you guys are hungry." Eli said changing the subject.

"We're teenagers. We're constantly hungry." Noah told him.

* * *

The group had gathered in Thrawn's office after having something to eat.

"R9, show them where we found that fleet." Lucy said. R9 plugged into Thrawn's desk and put up a map showing the route the Ghost took. Ezra pointed at a spot as Thrawn put up a map of the entire galaxy with Ezra's route as an overlay.

"Here." He said. Eli looked at the map with interest.

"What's there?"

"Not much that we saw. Whatever was there probably got used for target practice before we got there." Darius replied.

"If they spotted us, they would either end up at Onyx or coming here by tracing our route. If not, then they're after the Varox for the attack on that wayward Star Destroyer of theirs a couple of months ago. My hope is that they'll destroy each other and save the galaxy a ton of future problems." Jeremy added.

"In the bigger picture of things. The Varox may prove to be a valuable distraction. One that could severely weaken the First Order before they decide to launch an attack on the Earth. We have no idea who their current leader is though. Captain Canady may have been in line for the position until he was captured following his encounter with the Varox. Perhaps watching this would be the best for now. Send the alert to Secretary Houston, just in case they know a hyperspace route that we don't know yet." Thrawn explained.

"We should also send a message to Csilla and Coruscant since we don't know where they're going yet." Eli suggested.

"I doubt they'll go straight to Earth knowing what happened at Lothal. I think Donald's got a few nasty surprises waiting for them if they show up. at Earth. The First Order only saw conventional weapons at Lothal, not the nuclear arsenal." Josh said.

"We just retarget some ICBMs and blow their fleet out of orbit." Noah added.

"As was pointed out in Independence Day, you risk turning one dangerous object into many dangerous objects that may now fall to the surface." Darius told them. The eight continued discussing what the First Order was up to and where they were going until it was time for the Spectres to leave.

"It was nice to see you again, Ezra." Eli said.

"Likewise."

"We better get going." Jeremy told Ezra.

"Where are the kids?"

"Two are aboard and the other two are..."

"Coming." Josh called as he ran to the Ghost followed by Noah and Thrawn.

"These two insisted on a stop at the Commissary before departing." Thrawn said.

"The food supply on the Ghost was running low." Noah told Ezra.

"Didn't you check it before we left?" Josh asked.

"I did. Then Sylvia started raiding the ships." Ezra replied. Once everyone was settled in, Ezra lifted off and left the Chimaera. Thrawn and Eli stood there watching until they heard the sound of a ship jumping into hyperspace.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

"Glad to be home." Lucy said as she walked into the Felth house followed by Darius and R9. The two sat on one of the couches while R9 went towards the kitchen. Tevin came down the stairs a minute later.

"I knew it was you guys when I heard a droid beeping outside." He said as R9 returned with a pair of sodas.

"Did you get the message?" Darius asked.

"Which message? You sleeping over so Ezra doesn't have to spend an extra hour driving while fighting to stay awake or the First Order fleet you guys came across?"

"That answers the question." Lucy replied.

"Jeremy hopes they're going after the Varox so the two of them will blast each other to pieces."

"That would solve two of our problems and require no help on our part since the Varox have already attacked one of our ships and there's no way we're helping the First Order. So, if the Varox and the First Order want to destroy each other, that's fine by me. I guess Ezra will be here in the morning or are you taking the bus?"

"I think I'm taking the buses. Gotta work tomorrow afternoon." Darius said as he stretched out.

"You two get some sleep. I'll make sure 3PO sets an extra place at breakfast for you." Tevin said.

"Dad, did you know Sylvia's been stealing food from Bennett?" Lucy asked.

"Hera told me after Sylvia went off on Jacen a couple of weeks ago about being over 40 and single with no kids again and then went off on DECA for recording her temper-tantrums. You can spend the night in Lucy's room. Your mother might flip out, but First Order sightings are way more important then where you're sleeping."

"One of your droids didn't like the last time I slept on your couch."

"Where is Goldilocks? Uncle Mike gave him that nickname." Lucy said.

"Charging in the garage. Same with R2."

"R9, go charge." An hour later, Darius and Lucy had fallen asleep while watching some TV show. They awoke the next morning to the sound of the front door closing.

"Who was that?" Darius asked.

"Probably my Uncle A.J. Let's get breakfast going." Lucy replied.

"You want the droids?"

"Let them sleep." The rest of the Felths came down to find breakfast made. Tevin noticed that the regular six places had been set.

"I guess somebody's eating a ration bar again." He said.

"I didn't see his schedule." Kelly said.

"We woke up to him leaving."

"Did you make the doctor appointments yet?"

"Chris and Justin I did."

"Doctor for what?" Darius asked.

"The yearly pre-school physical. Your mother probably didn't take you for them because she was either high, drunk, or was afraid that a doctor would do to her the exact same thing Ezra and I did and have her arrested for child abuse." Tevin replied.

"What about Lucy's?"

"That's something that I think you're better off doing." The conversation continued until Tevin went to get the droids and everyone set off on their day's activities. Ezra dropped by to pickup Darius and take him to change clothes and then to work since he was heading to the school.


	47. Back to the Grind

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Back to the Grind**

 **NEW YORK**

"This place looks inspiring." Ezra said as he walked into the art room and saw all of Sabine's paintings hanging on the walls.

"It's meant to be." Sabine replied as she looked over some of her supplies.

"On to Spectre Business before I forget. The First Order is up to something. Jeremy and I took the kids to meet Eli Vanto and we ran across their fleet."

"They wouldn't come here would they?"

"Jeremy thinks they're going after the Varox. Which would make sense since the Varox downed the Star Destroyer that laid waste to VIca."

"What are those two doing?" Sabine asked Ezra.

"I have no idea." Ezra replied and left. He ran into Phil Tate while walking through the halls.

"Hoping for a quiet year. How are they doing?" Phil said.

"Did you hear about that murder in Manhattan a few weeks ago? Jamal caught the case, then Landon caught the suspects an hour later about to do a second one. Darius has fit in quite well with our group. I have a meeting with Rae Sloane about him and the rest of them later."

"Does she know what she's in store for?"

"She had three of them last year. Josh has become a bit more mouthy and she asked me for what's not on the record about Darius. Made for a good story when a parent who had their kid sent to Summer School because I gave the kid an F harassed me while I was helping Gary with the shoe store. To use Darius' own words, think Hogwarts when it comes to detention."

"Let's hope the incoming Freshmen are better behaved then the ones from last year. I had 83 ejections last year, 46 of them were Freshmen and 23 of those were parents coming in after school and playing Manager. Unless there's a 504, classroom rules really are not up for argument. Darius being an exception once we found out that Sabine called a squad of Stormtroopers on one of those vile things his mother brought home and that he was doing classwork the entire time."

"Chopper had 63 shockings last year which included 26 Freshmen and 17 parents. Lot of repeat offenders. Plus one live-in boyfriend nearly shot by Sabine."

"The electric shocks probably left a bigger message then the ejections did. Where is Chopper?"

"McKnight Shoes tormenting the customers that are there for the Back to School Sale with his collection of animal sound effects." Ezra said causing Phil to laugh as he went into his classroom while Ezra went into his.

* * *

Darius was in the backroom of the store when he heard something that caught his attention.

"Give me the money or I'll blow your brains out." A gruff voice shouted at Lamar Clarkson.

"I have kids in this place." Lamar said. Darius pulled his blaster and checked that it was set for stun although he probably could get away with using the kill setting before grabbing his comlink.

"Spectre 13 to Spectre 9, somebody robbing my job and I think they're armed."

"The alarm just went out. I'm in the area. Also, Sabine and Ezra are at the school." Landon replied.

"I don't think this guy knows I'm strapped."

"Use stun and remember what Jamal and I taught you about getting the drop on someone." Landon said as Darius planted himself against a wall.

"Take me to the safe." The robber told Lamar.

"I'm going." Lamar said.

"Move." Lamar led the robber into the backroom passing Darius as he did. While the robber tended to Lamar, he was left unaware of Darius until he felt the barrel of a gun against his head.

"You might want to consider your position. This gun could be set to stun or it could be set to kill. You've got to ask yourself one question: "Do I feel lucky?" Well, do ya, punk?" Darius said as sirens were heard outside.

"I got a hostage." The robber said in a cocky voice and shoved his gun into Lamar's cheek.

"That backroom. You two, watch that door. You two, with me." Landon said to his Stormtroopers. The robber pressed Lamar's cheek.

"Go ahead. Make. My. Day." Darius said as Landon and the Stormtroopers appeared. The robber let go of Lamar and dropped his gun.

"Get your hands up." Landon told the robber as Darius lowered his blaster. The Stormtroopers placed the robber in handcuffs.

"You on your own or with someone?" One of the Stormtroopers asked.

"Garronly, anybody sitting in a parked car near this store. Check them and their car."

"Yes, Sir."

"Get him out of here." Landon told the troopers.

"Hey, would you really have killed me?" The robber asked Darius. Landon motioned for the Stormtroopers to move aside and then nodded at Darius. Darius fired a stun blast at the robber sending him to the floor. The Stormtroopers lifted the robber up and took him outside.

"The Mayor may not want the NYPD doing their job. But, the Remnant doesn't answer to City Hall. He'll be prosecuted for this as harshly as both Darius' and my mother were. He's probably got a couple of prior felony arrests too."

"Captain, we have a car stopped around the corner. One subject, one weapon, and two crack pipes." Garronly said over the radio.

"That's a collar too." Landon told Garronly before turning back to Lamar and Darius who had holstered his weapon.

"Those cameras work right?"

"I rechecked them after I threw Hondo Ohnaka out of here a second time. What happened to him?" Lamar said.

"He's being held on $750,000 bail. I'm gonna need a copy of that tape for evidence and statements from the two of you about what happened before I got here."

"What happens next?"

"Same thing that happened with Ohnaka. I turn the evidence over to Ms. Rubirosa and she'll contact you about the trial unless they plead out first. Davin Felth is coming down hard on offenders with multiple violent felony arrests. He's having a lot of them brought up on their third strike. Which means a conviction is an automatic life sentence." Landon explained.

* * *

"What are you two doing besides stuffing your faces?" Lucy asked Josh and Noah as she and R9 stopped by the kitchen so she could get a soda out of the refrigerator while she and R9 delivered mail around the office.

"Practicing lifting heavy objects with The Force." Josh replied.

"Being his test dummy. I guess people are still playing Radar." Noah said.

"Except I'm not engaging in illegal spying, making and selling adult videos, or working a side gig as a bookie. Radar sounds about as sleazy as Hondo when you think about it. Except Radar isn't fencing stolen goods." Lucy told them.

"That we know of."

"Given how chatty Hondo Ohnaka is, we would have found out by now." Tevin said as he joined them. He looked at the remaining pieces of mail Lucy had.

"You, Michael, and someone is having Admiral Pellaeon's mail forwarded here care of Admiral Piett." She said.

"From Captain Fanes. These must be the yearly school forms." He said as he looked at an envelope.

"Now is Admiral Pellaeon's mail being previewed?" Josh asked.

"That's why I gave her the job. She's not into mail tampering or anything else that I don't want people to know goes on in here." Tevin replied.

"How worse can we get after the media found out about the daily beatings of suspects in broom closets?"

"Josh, why are you not at the shoe store insulting people?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to ask Michael why you two are here." Tevin said and left.

"You enjoy being a hole digger don't you?" Lucy asked Josh before leaving to finish delivering mail.

"Feed a tip to the Yenta News Network about this place and you know they make up the rest of the story for when they air it." Noah told him. Lucy stopped by Michael's office and walked in with his mail while Tevin was in there..

"What's all this?" Michael asked.

"Probably the school stuff." Tevin replied as Lucy's phone beeped. She read the text message, sent a reply, and turned to her dad.

"Landon and squad are on their way down with an attempted armed robbery suspect and the possible getaway driver. Target of the robbery attempt, Darius' job. He's fine, Lamar Clarkson's shaken up. Suspect didn't know Darius was armed."

"I'm guessing that gun came from General Syndulla." Michael said.

"After she and Captain Fanes evaluated him on the range and gave him some gun safety pointers." Tevin explained.

"It was set to stun. Meant to be a universal language." Lucy told them.

"Is there a pattern of armed robberies in that area?" Tevin asked as Michael began typing into his computer.

"There's two open robbery-homicides in that area. Shopkeeper was taken to the safe, forced to open it, and then shot execution another attempt, suspect was confronted by a shopkeeper with a .44 Mag behind the counter and took off." Michael said as he looked at crime stats on his computer.

"What is that idiot in City Hall thinking sometimes?"

"Who knows. But, a better question what is that megalomaniac in Albany thinking?"

"That the Second Amendment doesn't apply in this city or state and that the cops aren't allowed to do their jobs without fear of reprisals from criminal loving wannabe despot dictators and a news media that feeds the anti-police sentiment." Lucy said before leaving to finish her deliveries.

"Have these suspects processed and interrogated when they get here and as much as I really want to do it. No Terrik, no broom closet, and no phone book." Michael said to Tevin.

"I'm giving it to Max. Given that as far as I know, he's still upset about Ezra Bridger giving him Jabba the Hutt as a fake name well over a year ago. He's probably the only person who can look at the cases objectively. Anyone else and some lawyer might cry foul over something. I'll know more when the report hits my desk. Also, any objections to me having Josh and Noah bounced out of here? Josh put his foot in his mouth regarding Terrik and the broom closet again."

"Send them down to the Field and make them Jacen Syndulla's problem."

"He and Hera left the system this morning with part of the Vican Run."

"Just let them wander the streets. They end up at McKnight's store, they're not encouraging police brutality again." Michael said as he got up.

"Done."

* * *

Landon and his troops brought the two suspects into the office and handcuffed one to a chair while taking the other one to an interrogation room.

"Sit." He said to the suspect as Max Walertin joined them.

"These are your Yellows." Max said holding a folder.

"So." The suspect told Max.

"Armed Robbery and Assault with a deadly. You're looking at a mandatory life sentence. The Remnant's coming down hard on persistent violent offenders. Now Jesus, we have these other robberies in that area and we think you know something about them."

"I want a lawyer." Jesus said. Landon signaled for a pair of Stormtroopers.

"Put him in a cell and bring his pal in."

"Yes, Sir." The Stormtroopers escorted Jesus out of the room and then returned with the other suspect.

"Ramon here has also been a guest of ours before. Three assault convictions and two robbery convictions. This will be strike three for you too." Max said.

"What does that mean?" Ramon asked.

"Mandatory life sentence." Max replied.

"Look, I just drove for the guy."

"No, see. My Sergeant found a gun in your car along with two crack pipes. That means you are part of whatever your buddy was involved with including any murders that might end up linked to you two." Landon explained.

"Murder! I never killed anybody."

"You just said you drove for the other guy. That makes you an accessory to whatever he did." Max told Ramon.

"Lawyer." Ramon said. Max and Landon got up and left the room while the Stormtroopers took Ramon to a holding cell.

"That could have gone better."

"Went perfect for me. They're scared. They don't want to go down for life on all of this. I imagine that their lawyers are going to be begging for deals." Max explained.

* * *

Ezra stopped at the guard post at Bennett Field to find the guard asleep.

"Excuse me." He said and beeped his horn.

"It's open." The guard replied not bothering to look at Ezra. Ezra just drove on to where the offices were for the field and parked in a space.

"Commander Bridger." Captain Fanes said as she walked past him.

"Guard's asleep at his post again."

"We'll take care of that." She said as Ezra walked into the office where the desk clerk was on the phone with someone.

"I can't understand it, Sir. The pickles were shipped there top priority along with the pimientos. Yes, Sir. They were the red ones. I also ordered the gin and martini glasses. Golf balls? I can add them to the manifest." Ezra looked at the man annoyed and pounded on the desk.

"When you're through running an import export, can you tell Sergeant Sloane that Commander Bridger is here."

"What was that? You want a what there? That requires four to six weeks for processing and shipping. Yes, Sir." Fanes walked into the office causing Ezra to gesture towards the clerk.

"Corporal!" Fanes shouted causing the clerk to look up."

"Yes, Sir."

"What is all of this nonsense?"

"Supply requisitions for off-planet export."

"Get Sergeant Sloane now. Before I add you to my daily report on people who are derilict in their duties."

"Yes, Sir." The Corporal said and pushed a number of buttons on his phone.

"You have someone here to see you. I don't know who they are. I didn't ask. Understood." He looked at Ezra.

"What are you a parent?"

"I told you who I was."

"Consider yourself on report." Fanes said and left. Sloane appeared a few minutes later.

"Ezra. I was expecting you." She said and gave a look to the clerk who was looking at his computer. She then led Ezra to her classroom.

"Nothing like mine." He said.

"More funding available since we have lower political overhead."

"I know Darius will love this place."

"Speaking of. Anything I need to know?"

"Josh and Noah have finally warmed up to him. To them, he's full of surprises. First getting Thrawn after the First Order and then the trip to Ord Mantell. Darius tackled a Devaronian and had him on the ground when Colonel Felth showed up. She said Josh was ready to chop someone's arm off."

"I heard General Syndulla gave him a gun."

"Lucky for him she did, somebody walked into his job today and tried to pull a stickup job. Landon thinks the suspect and his partner have struck before with much worse results. Robber didn't know Darius was there or armed until Darius made himself known."

"He'll be making another court appearance at some point in the future?"

"Probably and I don't think he's concerned about it. He did it before, he can do it again."

"I won't have any problems assigning the five of them to do things together?"

"None that I can see." Ezra said. The two continued discussing the kids for a few more minutes before Ezra left wanting to see the arraignment of the two suspects from the robbery attempt at Darius' job.

* * *

That evening, the four teens and R9 shared a pizza for dinner.

"I wonder what awaits us this year." Noah said.

"Another court appearance." Darius told them.

"For what?" Josh asked.

"Stickup went bad at work."

"Max and Landon are trying to link them to a bunch of other crimes in the area and they came from the same place as your mother's boyfriends did. Grandpa's coming down hard on those kinds of offenders. They might plead out to avoid getting life without parole." Lucy explained.

"Especially if you know who is the judge." Josh added.

"They'll still end up doing life if she's the judge."

"Unless they qualify for the Death Penalty." Noah told them.

"I'll know more about the court process on this at some point. How soon before Thrawn comes back?"

"End of September, Dad thinks. Barring any new developments with that First Order fleet we found. Jeremy still thinks they're planning to go after the Varox." Lucy explained.

"Can we all agree to just be us for now?" Noah asked everyone.

"In that case, I'm getting more pizza. Anyone else interested?" Darius said as he got up.

"I'm always hungry." Josh told him.

"Like I told Eli Vanto, teenagers are always hungry." Noah added.

"Another pie then?" Darius asked.

"Along with another round of sodas for everyone." Lucy added as she got up and followed Darius over to the counter. The Force-ghosts of Kanan and Bryan Khayman watched the four teens from outside.

"I never told you how many people are filling the family roles in that boy;s life now." Bryan said.

"I know, I've been keeping an eye on him since Sabine tried to blast one of the mother's boyfriends for threatening Ezra." Kanan told him.

"I still wish his mother went to verdict with my wife as the judge. Not that pleading out saved her from getting The Speech at sentencing."

"It was harsher for Landon's mother though."

"That was a rich bitch with no remorse for what she did and what she was trying to do. Darius' mother owned up to her mistakes."

"I can only imagine what the future will hold for them. Especially with Jeremy around now." Kanan told Bryan as they disappeared.


	48. Classes In Session

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Classes In Session**

 **NEW YORK**

"Good morning." Ezra said to the kids in his classroom as he walked in followed by Chopper. He looked at the kids and noticed two of them were missing."

"Here we go again." He muttered to Chopper and walked over to the closet.

"Get out of my closet now." Ezra said to the student hiding inside.

"How did you know I was in there?"

"People did this last year. Now take your seat." The student sat down as a female student walked in wearing a tube top and short shorts.

"Excuse me. This is a classroom, not a club."

"So?" The girl asked.

"Dress Code and you're late." Ezra replied as he took a pair of forms out of his desk.

"Are you really writing me up?"

"I'm writing both of you up. My closet is off limits and we don't walk in here ten minutes after the first bell acting like this is a club that you used a fake ID to get into. By the way, that outfit doesn't work for me." Ezra said as he began writing.

"You know you want it unless you're a fairy." A third student said.

"Write up number three. Chopper, ask Mr. Dobbs to swing by here." Ezra took another form out of his desk and continued writing the report he had already started while the third student prepared to launch a rubber-band at Ezra as Reggie walked in.

"Don't even think it. What do we have?"

"These three."Ezra showed Reggie the three write-ups.

"You three, front and center." Reggie said after reading the reports.

"We didn't do anything. He's just being a prick. Just like the trash can."

"Trash can? That's three days of In School Suspension served consecutively for disrespectful address of School Staff times two. A tardy and a dress code violation. One day of In School Suspension to be served today because we can't have you wandering around the school dressed like this. Entering a teacher's closet without permission is worth one day of In School. Let's go." Reggie said and marched the three out of the classroom.

* * *

Staff Sergeant Sloane walked into her classroom and was greeted by the twelve students in the room.

"Morning all. I see the five of you are together." She said noticing what seats were occupied by Darius, Josh, Lucy, Noah, and R9-D2.

"We sat together last year. Only thing different is Darius." Josh said.

"Speaking of, everyone in here knows Darius?" She asked.

"Just what was in the papers and on TV. My dad said his mother is lucky she wasn't brought up on terrorism charges related to that whole TIE Fighter thing. Judge Khayman probably would have given her the needle for that. She did basically give Captain McKnight's mother a life sentence for doing something similar. My dad's a Sergeant in the 3-1." Damien said.

"Okay then. I think we're moving on." Sloane said.

"I actually don't mind this. I was very eager to tell that jury what she allowed people to do to me. Pratchard said she has to do every second of those 20 years. Last I knew, she was in Hazelton. The scumbag boyfriend that broke my arm and pimped me out is in Terre Haute for the rest of his life and boyfriend that nearly killed me with his beatings and drug injections is on 24/7 lockdown in Florence for the rest of his life." Darius told everyone.

"I thought they plead out." Noah said.

"They did. After Grandpa said he was seeking the Death Penalty for them." Lucy told Noah.

"Never knew that part." Darius said.

"It was more for all the other stuff." Josh told him.

"Moving on to beginning of year announcements. Anyone who is 16 or older after the holidays unless otherwise authorized is eligible for lessons in driving, piloting, and blaster use." Sloane said as Darius raised his hand..

"I got my permit at the end of June. What else would I need?"

"Commander Bridger already told me that. Somebody will be working with you for your Class D. The Class DJ is useless in the city. General Felth wants to know why."

"Although anybody can drive in this city. The general consensus being that if you can fly a ship, you can drive a car. Of course, money talks too." Josh said.

"Joshua, drop for ten."

"Encouraging an illegal act. In this case, bribery of public officials." Noah whispered to Darius as Josh did the ten push-ups.

* * *

The Freshmen in Ezra's classroom were rowdy to say the least until Chopper rolled in and shocked the loudest of them before checking that the closet door was locked. Ezra walked in a minute later reading a paper followed by Sabine.

"He was serving as the House for this?" Ezra asked.

"Yep. Told me to buzz off when I told him he wasn't allowed to use the cafeteria as a casino and to go to class."

"Where is he now?" Ezra asked.

"Probably in ISS. One of the kitchen workers called the office."

"Figure six days for that."

"I miss something?"

"Yeah. He took three to ISS this morning for disrespect, dress code, and hiding in the closet. I'm going to explain school rules to these kids."

"Yeah right." One kid scoffed.

"I have two words for you. Boot Camp." Ezra told the class as Sabine left.

"Boot camp?" Another kid asked.

"Remnant Boot Camp. They go really hard on you when you get sent there for acting like a fool and collecting Fs. Unlike the Intermediate Schools, I give out Fs and Zeroes when they've been earned. There are a few simple rules in this school and classroom. Number one, his name is Chopper. Anyone who calls him a trash can will be written up and given three days of In School Suspension. He does record things and play them back when needed. So, behave around him. Number two, I clean these desks out at the end of the day. So, don't stuff your homework which I will put your names on in there. I find it, you get an automatic zero for the assignment. Number three, if you get a visit from Chopper. There's probably a good reason and it may land you anything from a zero for the day's assignment to ISS depending on what it was you were doing. Number four, this school does not tolerate hate speech or hate violence. All incidents of such may be reported to the proper authorities." Ezra continued reading and explaining school rules until the bell rang.

* * *

It was lunch time at the Academy. Lucy led Darius to the Mess Hall where R9 had saved a table for them along with Josh and Noah.

"Our favorite thing to eat in the whole city. Pizza." Darius said as he saw what was being served.

"I hope there's enough for everyone." Noah told him.

"They ordered 30 pies all for the students. I should know, Mom made me pick them up because I had nothing better to do." Jacen said as he appeared at the serving window.

"In that case, we'll take two pies." Josh quipped as he joined them.

"Forget it." Jacen said.

"If you insist." Josh told him and used The Force to take two pizzas over Jacen's head and place them on the table R9 was holding for them.

"That is not what Jedi powers are to be used for."

"Sure it is, I'm defending our stomachs from Sylvia coming in here and helping herself to the food again after she's reminded that you're over 40 and single with no kids."

"Would you please get your drinks and move on." Jacen said with a sigh.

"Fine, we can torture you later." Noah told him.

"Jeremy's collecting you five after classes."

"Shoe store." Josh whispered to Noah as the four went to their table.

"How's your boss doing after that other mess?" Lucy asked Darius.

"He's okay. Today's my day off anyway."

"Jeremy's taking us somewhere this afternoon." Josh told them.

"Dad doesn't want you around the office since you encourage Rich and his broom closet interrogations." Lucy told him.

"Unless Hera has something for us to do since she put Jacen on KP, we're probably going to the shoe store." Noah said.

"I'm sure Jeremy know where to take us." Darius told them.

"They might owe Hera some sweeping or mopping later anyway." Lucy said to Darius.

* * *

Ezra, Sabine, and Phil sat in the teacher's room eating their lunch.

"I see they've already started with the stunts." Phil said.

"I put the word out with the Freshmen that there is no such thing as out of school suspension here and if they want to cause problems, the next stop is Boot Camp." Ezra told him.

"What is the point of that anyway? To some kids, it's not punishment. I've seen kids who intentionally try to get it because they don't want to be in school. Parents are part of the problem. Some of them don't want to hear anything you tell them. I'm not going to tell you about my dealings with Landon's mother again. Darius' mother was another piece of work, she must have come up with a quick lie for his arm. The first boyfriend was quiet the whole time. I guess Sabine cowed him into silence. I guess the second one was afraid of what might happen if he opened his mouth." Phil explained.

"Another squad of Stormtroopers making an unexpected house call because General Felth found some outstanding warrants on him." Sabine added.

"I wonder how Darius is doing with them." Phil said to Ezra.

"I'll find out later. Rae Sloane knows everything she needed to know about him and Lucy is probably showing him the ropes. Plus, I told Sloane what Josh said when Eli Vanto added two letters to his name." Chopper rolled into the rom and up to Ezra with a paper before playing a recording of a student writing profanities on a locker.

"Vandalism's an automatic write up and probably worth some ISS too. That's Steven Abernathy doing that. I guess he moved on from Dress Code violations to vandalism." Phil said as Ezra filled out the paper and put Chopper's name on it.

"You know where this goes." Ezra told Chopper who took the paper and left the room.

"I better go see if I have something to clean that off before the whole school sees it and it lands on the internet." Sabine said before she got up and left.

"I'm surprised he wasn't sent down to Boot Camp." Phil told Ezra.

"He didn't go to Scared Straight last year since sagging his pants isn't illegal. Maybe he'll have to go this year since vandalism is illegal." Ezra said.

* * *

After school, Hera found some cleaning chores for Josh and Noah to do after she found some more of their trash on the Ghost. Jeremy Khayman took Darius, Lucy, and R9 to the office since he had some business to attend to with Obi-Wan. Ezra arrived about an hour later and found the three in the kitchen.

"How was the first day?" Ezra asked Darius.

"Enjoyable. They don't think my mother got enough time and that she should have been charged as a terrorist." Darius replied causing Ezra to chuckle.

"Only because Grandpa could ask for the needle on her with that charge." Lucy said.

"New Year, same routine up there?" Darius asked Ezra.

"Pretty much. Someone walked around dressed like Tori, someone called Chopper a trash can, Steven Abernathy got caught vandalizing school property by Chop. The Freshmen got a reality check." Ezra replied.

"So did Josh after Sloane added two letters to his name and made him do ten for encouraging bribery of someone at the DMV over his driver's license." Lucy said.

"They left their trash on the Ghost again." Darius added as Ezra was about to say something.

"Besides, I think Dad banned Josh from here for mentioning Rich Terrik and the broom closet in the same sentence one too many times."

"Dad just doesn't want him around here if he's going to cause trouble." Tevin said as he walked in.

"Keeping them in your office now?" Darius asked as Tevin placed snacks on the table.

"Michael's office. Sylvia doesn't like his office any more then she likes his house."

"I thought she was busy torturing Jacen Syndula because he's over 40 and single with no kids."

"She's having another tumor checked which I really didn't want to know about, but she blames it on Jacen. Does Jewish Guilt work on a Jedi?" Tevin said.

"How low can she go on him?" Ezra asked.

"After Joe left, she had a tumor spring up that night and pestered my dad with prank guilt calls until he told her she could be arrested for it. I am convinced that she grows those things on command." Tevin replied.

"I'm doing Detention tomorrow." Ezra said changing the subject.

"I gotta work after school tomorrow. How does someone get Detention onthe First Day of School?" Darius said.

"The same way someone gets ISS on the first day."

"Chris and Tori." Lucy said to herself as R9 beeped something.

"Those two are a handful." Tevin told them as Darius broke into the snacks.


	49. First Order Discovery

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **First Order Discovery**

 **GHOST**

"Where did these guys come from?" Ezra asked as he flew the Ghost around a group of First Order TIE Fighters. The TIEs swung around and fired on the Ghost.

"I wonder if these guys came from that fleet we found a few weeks ago." Darius said as he fired the forward guns taking out a TIE in the process.

"Simple trip my tuchus." Ezra muttered to himself.

"Josh, would you hit something?" Lucy asked.

"Working on it." Josh replied from the top turret as he fired at the TIEs.

"Work faster." Ezra muttered as the TIEs fired at the Ghost. A second TIE exploded followed by a whoop from Josh.

"Don't get cocky." Lucy called as Ezra pulled back on the controls causing the remaining TIEs to overtake the Ghost. Darius took the opening to fire at the TIEs hitting one in the process.

"One left. Josh should be able to handle that." Noah said. The remaining TIE Pilot made for another run at the Ghost as Josh watched it from his scope.

"Almost." He said and used The Force to figure out the pilot's moves. When he had a chance, Josh fired at the TIE striking it.

"That's all of them." Ezra said.

"I find it odd that First Order fighters would end up in this area without a Star Destroyer or something." Lucy said as Josh and Darius rejoined them in the cockpit.

"Is Onyx still under lockdown?" Darius asked.

"Onyx was never put under lockdown. It was put under new management though." Josh replied.

"Wherever they came from, it had to be local and we're going to find it." Ezra said.

"This appears to be one of Ezra's improvised plans to stir up more trouble." Josh muttered to Noah.

"Being an expert at stirring up trouble, you would know that." Lucy told him as R9 beeped from the astromech station.

"What did he find?" Darius asked.

"He traced those TIEs back to a base not too far from where we are." Lucy replied.

"A base?"

"There's no planet on any of the charts where they came from though."

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Ezra muttered as he flew the Ghost along the route the TIEs had taken when they encountered the Ghost. Soon, they approached something of interest.

"What the hell is that?" Darius asked.

"Is that supposed to be what I think it is?" Lucy asked.

"How did they manage to start building this behind anyone's back?" Ezra asked himself as they approached the construction site of what appeared to be another Death Star. Darius took out his phone and began snapping pictures of the spherical skeleton.

"I think we need to get out of here before they find us." Noah suggested.

"Yeah. R9, set course for Onyx." Ezra said as he turned the Ghost around.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

It was almost Midnight when they returned to New York. Ezra called Darius' grandfather to bring him a change of clothes and dropped everyone off at Tevin's house as was normal when Darius spent the night with the Felths. Luckily, Tevin was still awake when they arrived. Michael was also waiting for them after Tevin told him what was going on.

"George Carpenter dropped off Darius' overnight bag and said something about a trip to Detroit." Tevin told Ezra.

"We have a big problem." Ezra said.

"How big?" Tevin asked.

"Darius, show him the pictures." Darius showed Tevin and Michael some pictures on his phone.

"What is that?" Michael asked.

"Take a guess." Josh replied earning a look from his dad.

"It looks like the construction site for a DS Series Orbital Battle Station. Commonly know as a Death Star." Tevin explained.

"Who is building this?"

"The First Order." Lucy said as she sat down.

"We ran into one of their patrols. Had to swing by Onyx and make an orbit there just to throw them off before we came here." Ezra explained.

"Not that it matters since Earth already has a target on it anyway." Noah said.

"How did they get the plans to that thing anyway? Weren't they destroyed after we caught that guy trying to sell them?" Michael asked.

"I recall seeing that order, but I forget who was assigned to do it." Tevin replied as Kelly came down the stairs.

"Why am I hearing the term Death Star around these kids?" She asked.

"Because the kids found one being built by the First Order." Michael replied.

"How did they get the plans? Wait a minute. If I recall correctly, the order to destroy those plans was given to a guy named Titus."

"The same Titus that later gave two of our capital ships over to the First Order and then claimed that they were taken by pirates." Tevin told her.

"He also tried to shoot me in your office." Ezra added.

"And he's been locked up ever since that." Michael said.

"We are going to have to bring the Executive Committee together on this."

"You didn't say anything about a trip." Josh said to Darius.

"I didn't know." Darius told him.

"I asked your grandfather if it was possible for you to remain in New York. Not because of the First Order, but in case Ryan needs you as a witness whenever that attempted robbery at your job goes to trial. He's already got Landon and Lamar, but you never know how a trial is going to go. Especially when your suspects get charged with a few counts of Murder One. He said he'd look into it. Although he's not sure how many of your relatives are left in the city who he would trust to keep an eye on you." Tevin explained.

* * *

The next morning, Ezra told Sabine what they had found.

"General Felth said the plans were supposed to have been destroyed by a relative of Kallus' favorite Imperial Navy punching bag." He said making a crack at the late Brom Titus."

"Figure it's either going to take two decades to finish or it's going to be a piece of crap that won't work since most of the people involved with the previous ones are dead or do shoddy work. That's what did the Hutt knock-off in." She told him.

"But the one that did KO-35 in was built in two years or so I've heard."

"That was done in five years. They sped up construction after Bryan Khayman crashed one of their military parades. I highly doubt the First Order will be able to finish this one before it gets destroyed." Sabine explained as they walked through the hallways followed by Chopper.

"I guess I shouldn't worry then." Ezra told her as he and Chopper entered their classroom where Ezra immediately turned off the boombox that was playing music.

"If I see this in here again, whoever owns it can have their parents come get it back from Mr. Dobbs' office and if it comes back in here after that, it's going to General Felth's office and whoever goes to get it from there better not have any outstanding warrants." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. By lunch, his mood had improved somewhat as he gave Phil some write ups.

"What's this?" Phil asked.

"The typical morning. Some of these are actually from Chopper." Ezra replied as Sabine joined them.

"Dress Code, disrespect, leaving class without permission, throwing things in class, tardy to class, cutting class, and vandalizing school property."

"You could have taken the day off and gotten some sleep. I'm sure Michael and Tevin are letting the kids stay home." Sabine said as she gave Phil and Ezra some write ups.

"Another Dress Code, disrupting another class, roaming the halls without a pass or escort, vandalism, and disrespect." Phil read off the papers Sabine gave him.

"I should have locked that boombox in the closet." Ezra muttered to himself as he read what Sabine gave him.

"Are there more cases of vandalism this year then last year?" Phil asked.

"As far as I know, we're up to three cases as of today." Ezra replied.

"The boombox is in Reggie's office now. I took it away from Jaquan after the fifth use of the N-word within one song and then tossed him out of class since he was on his way out anyway. I left the write up in your box." Phil explained.

"Then the next time it comes here, it goes to General Felth's office." Ezra told them as Reggie came in.

"Yours, Jaquan has one week of ISS for that whole thing. Next time I hear about it in here, it becomes mine." He said and gave Ezra a paper.

"Second week of school and we have three cases of vandalism already. What's going on?" Phil asked Reggie.

"I'm gonna make an announcement about that. All future cases of vandalism will be referred to General Felth's office. Someone spray-painted gang tags on the rear of the building during the night. That makes it four cases of vandalism. I'd hate to have get School Safety to start daily searches of these kids."

"It wouldn't do anything about people on the street vandalizing the exterior of the building during the night." Sabine said.

"I'm going down there later to discuss the First Order and Death Stars, I'll mention this to Tevin when I see him." Ezra told everyone.

* * *

That afternoon, the Remnant's Executive Committee gathered for a conference to discuss what Ezra and the kids had discovered.

"Right now, it's a skeletal frame, but it's quite obvious what it is even from these low quality cell phone photos." Tevin said to the room which contained himself, Wanda, Padme, Anakin, Michael, Firmus, Davin, Hera, Ezra, Lucy, R9, and Darius with Mike Piett and Thrawn attending via hologram.

"I don't what they're using for labor out here, but labor is one of the reasons why the first one took almost 20 years to get operational. Although, five years of that was nothing but excuses on the part of Orson Krennic and others who ended up choking on their aspirations of power and glory. Ow! Not in front of the kids." Anakin said as Padme hit him.

"Force Chokes are not funny. Especially the way you used them." She said sternly.

"That was over 60 years ago. Let it go. Besides, Krennic and Motti kinda asked for it."

"If we're done talking about Force Chokes." Wanda said.

"We can see who wants to destroy this one before it gets built any further then it is." Hera told everyone.

"They have a few Star Destroyers guarding the site. They only sent fighters after us." Ezra added.

"Where the hell is the bulk of their fleet then?" Davin asked.

"Guarding their factories, waging war against the Varox, and possibly looking for another target to hit as a distraction." Thrawn replied.

"I say we make plans to destroy this thing now." Wanda announced.

"Seconded." Michael added.

"Was never crazy about the first ." Anakin put in.

"They do something, we could get blamed. Fourth." Padme said.

"No arguments from the military." Davin told everyone.

"That's settled. Now, how the hell did they get the plans for it?" Wanda asked.

"An officer named Titus was ordered to destroy them. He clearly chose to give them to who I believe was Armitage Hux along with two of our capital ships." Firmus replied.

"Commander Bridger, you and the kids are excused while we discuss internal matters." Wanda said to Ezra, Lucy, and Darius. Ezra took the two kids and R9 outside.

"You look like you should have taken the day off." Darius said to Ezra.

"Dad let us go in late." Lucy added.

"You missed the boom box and some more vandalism. Future cases of vandalism are going to be reported to the General. But, Dobbs can't do anything about people tagging the place at night. He wants to ask your dad about adding patrols in the area." Ezra told them.

"Gang tags?" Darius asked.

"Yep."

"Maybe they'll have other warrants when they get caught." Lucy said.

"Sounds like no one is convinced that thing is going to ever be finished. Given what Master Skywalker said about the delays in building the first one." Darius told them as he changed the subject.

"I honestly think you two and Jacen for that matter will get married and have kids before the First Order gets that thing operational." Ezra said causing the three to laugh followed by a series of beeps from R9.

"What did he say?" Ezra asked.

"He called you Josh." Lucy replied as Darius completely lost it until Ezra shushed him.


	50. The Tapes

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **The Tapes**

 **NEW YORK**

"What are you listening to?" Darius asked Lucy who was wearing a pair of earbuds as he sat down next to her in the Mess Hall at Floyd Bennett Field..

"Dad found the audio tapes from LAX of Steve, Ty, and Marty flying around over LA all those years ago in a box with some other stuff relating to events that took place during that week. It got put in a self storage unit and was forgotten about until Dad decided that he wanted to inspect all the units to see if he could reduce the number of units being rented. He thought we might find them interesting." She replied and gave him an earbud. Darius paused the recording after about twenty minutes.

"I'm guessing they were doing recon on the city or something that didn't involve combat. Otherwise they would have fired on the city."

"If they wanted to attack the city, they would have had some TIE Bombers with them." Lucy told him and started playing the recording again.

"They just put Steve's planes on standby out of El Toro. LAX is trying to contact the TIEs buzzing around the city. NORAD just gave the order for Steve's squadron to takeoff and engage the TIEs if they have to."

"What could they have hit in LA anyway?"

"Only thing I could think of is that building the aliens blew up in Independence Day."

"Dad can always reach out to Ty for another chat about this. Who knew these tapes even existed or that they weren't classified? Excuse me." Lucy said as she paused the recording, took off her earbud, and walked over to a pair of Stormtroopers who were eyeing the two.

"What we're doing is above your security clearances and or pay grades."

"Does your instructor know you two are here?" One of the troopers asked.  
"You can go find out if you want her boot prints on your butt plates." Lucy replied.

"We need to go secure the service entrance." The other Stormtrooper said and rushed his colleague out. Lucy glared at the departing troopers before returning to Darius and starting the recording again.

"Now they're all on the same frequency somehow." Darius said.

"Khayman must have passed the Imperial frequency onto the FAA or someone."

"That must have been a mistake. I think they blasted part of the Hollywood Sign. Rank and file knew what happened was not what was part of the reason for coming here. Now they're toying with each other. They've crashed." Lucy turned the tape over.

"Is that signal from a probe droid?" Darius asked her.

"Sounds like one. It was probably looking for those TIEs. They did crash in the desert after a wild goose chase. I guess a probe droid was safer then Stormtroopers. Less attention and less chance of another skirmish when the military was on alert for anything that looked like a TIE Fighter or a troop transport."

"Nellis just told El Toro that Steve just appeared there with Ty and Marty. I wonder if they stopped off in Vegas first. I mean this is the reported crash site and here's Nellis. This tape is more questions then anything." Darius said and marked a route on an internet map they were looking at.

"I'll see if Dad can ask Ty to come up to fill in some more details." Lucy told him.

"A Vegas stop could also have been for the sake of activities needed for basic human survival. Food and water come to mind. The fact that the three of them ended up as friends tells us a lot already."

* * *

As it turned out, Tevin was already on the phone talking to Marty when the kids arrived at the office.

"They're too busy trying to impeach a President who won't play nice with them. It's not gonna pass the Senate anyway. She's a nut and a wannabe dictator in hiding. She and her squad are the definition of the term 'Enemies Domestic'. Just let us know what the buzz is down there about the First Order and what they're building with their new Erector set. Lucy's here." Tevin said and turned his attention to Lucy.

"Anything on those tapes?" He put the phone on speaker.

"They hit something clearly by accident given the oops and the question of who's paying for it we heard after it."

"That would have been The Hollywood Sign. Khayman made sure it got fixed when we told him about it. Ty and I helped out with it. Those F-18s made us look like cadets. We lost four pilots and six craft to their one pilot and two craft. Before they went after the third Death Star and someone made like Vader at Yavin with their X-Wings. Steve said his squad was chosen because they were the only American pilots to have seen TIEs in action at that point." Marty said.

"Did you three pass through Vegas by any chance?"

"We stopped for food. Doctor didn't seem happy, but Khayman said it was an unwritten rule among pilots or something and you try walking for 12 hours without food. Everything we knew about Khayman was wrong. Everything we knew about the people on this planet or at least in the United States was wrong."

"Who got the lap dance from the stripper?" Josh asked causing Tevin to look up.

"R9, you know the drill." Darius told the droid which promptly shocked Josh.

"What else would three single men do in Vegas? Especially if one wants to say "Welcome to Earth"."

"Gambling, booze, strippers, wild parties, wild romps in hotel rooms." Noah said.

"Are they serious?" Marty asked.

"You two, out." Tevin said to Josh and Noah.

"We'll be in the kitchen." Josh told Tevin as he ushered Noah out of Tevin's office.

"Preferably out of the building." Tevin called after them.

"Troy Khayman told me all about those two."

"I'm adding Vegas to the list of things that shouldn't be talked about in front of them."

"What list?" Darius asked.

"A list of things that have been mentioned around here that those two make immature comments about such as Rich Terrik and broom closets." Lucy replied.

"Besides, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Unless you went there on vacation and left there on probation."

"Provided you're allowed to leave the state."

"General, am I dismissed? This is a long-distance call." Marty said.

"Of course you are. Let me know if something comes across your desk that you think I need to know about."

"Will do." Marty said as Tevin ended the call and turned to Lucy and Darius.

"Somebody should make a movie about those three." Darius said earning a look from Tevin.

"Should I throw you out of the building also or ask why?"

"I don't think Josh and Noah left the building." Lucy told her dad.

"I figured if I threw those two out of here, you two would follow them."

"Once a week. How often Sergeant Sloane reminds the class of when Josh called her mother a giant seal. They probably went to Mr. McKnight's store."

"He should be opening for the season soon if he didn't open already which I think he did." Lucy said.

"Who?" Tevin asked.

"The Soup Guy near Mr. McKnight's store. Landon told us about him last Halloween. He was at the service for Noah's parents. There's some sort of history between him and Joe. I thought you knew that." Lucy explained.

"I don't know the comings and goings of every business owner in the city."

"It's not like this place is the CIA. What does Mrs. Jacobs do around here anyway?" Darius said earning a smack from Lucy. Tevin went to the doorway of his office and snapped his fingers which summoned a pair of Death Troopers.

"Throw him and the two in the kitchen out of the building."

"We'll be at Mr. McKnight's store after we get our soup." Lucy said and left Tevin's office followed by R9.

* * *

The five eventually found themselves at McKnight Shoes after stopping off for soup from the Soup Man.

"I knew that hippo was going to get thrown out." Josh said.

"Hippo?" Gary asked.

"Woman in front of us at the soup place held up the line until she was thrown out." Noah explained.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Gary asked.

"Her dad threw us out of the office and then out of the building." Josh replied.

"I mentioned the CIA and he ordered the troops to throw us out." Darius added.

"He's had problems with that agency for years. Michael says they bugged the office, tapped the phones, and put worms on the computers which is how they found out about Ezra living with me. The guy they sent to harass Michael and Tevin was a real wacko. He tried to get dirt on Ezra from me and then resorted to attempted murder when I wouldn't play his game. He fired one shot as they showed up and told their troops to blast him. Turns out the guy was pain in everyone's ass. Even Bryan Khayman had problems with that guy." Gary explained.

"My dad said every time he turned up in Haddonfield, there was a trail of bodies. He took pleasure in giving the order to kill that man." Josh added as a customer walked in.

"First the soup stand and now here. Are you following me?" She asked the kids.

"You followed us since we were here first. Besides we skipped the buffet since we didn't get thrown out of the soup place for holding up the line and looking like a hippo." Noah replied.

"How dare you? I don't have to take this." She said in a huff.

"Well we don't have to take your abuse either." AP-5 told her.

"I think the Bronx Zoo is missing a hippo." Josh added causing the woman to storm out of the store.

"What exactly did you do for Tevin to have troops throw you out?" Gary asked.

"We were talking about the three pilots and I mentioned making a movie about them while they mentioned what three guys would have done in Vegas. He threw them out first for talking about the shady side of Vegas. I got tossed by the troops just for mentioning the CIA. Lucy and R9 just followed us out. No one ever told me you weren't allowed to mention them in that place." Darius replied.

"You two know what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Gary told Josh and Noah as Ezra walked in followed by Chopper.

"I was told Tevin didn't want you four around the office after school on off days anymore. He told me something about three pilots, a stripper, a movie, Vegas, and the CIA." He said.

"Josh and Noah got thrown out for the stripper in Vegas comments in relation to our three pilots. Darius suggested that the whole story could be made into a movie which Josh and Noah would have no input on. Then we started talking about the soup place and Dad forgot that the guy knew Noah's Dad. Darius mentioned the CIA and Sylvia, Dad had him escorted out of the building along with Josh and Noah. R9 and I just followed them. Then we stopped for soup and came here." Lucy explained.

"To warn Gary about the hippo that got thrown out of the soup stand." Josh added.

"I had an elephant complaining earlier today about their kid getting ISS for calling Chopper a trash can last week. I'm surprised Hera didn't have cleaning for you two." Ezra said.

"She made Jacen do it after his cooking disaster." Noah told Ezra.

"I don't want to know."

* * *

The next day, the kids were in class when a soldier walked in.

"Sergeant, there's someone here to see Carpenter and Felth." He said to Sergeant Sloane. Josh opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it.

"Joshua, drop for ten because I know you were about to say something inappropriate." Sloane told him as Darius, Lucy, and R9 left the room.

"Wonder what this is about." Darius said as they followed the soldier to a conference room.

"Colonel Marlion, the kids and their droid." The soldier said as he opened the door.

"Ty!" Lucy said in surprise.

"Thank you, dismissed." Ty said to the soldier.

"We didn't know you were coming." Darius said as he shut the door.

"Marty told me that General Felth found the tapes from our first encounter with Steve. I called General Felth and he asked me to come up because there were some more questions that were raised. He mentioned Las Vegas and something about a movie." Ty explained.

"How did you three get through the city without a problem?" Lucy asked.

"The Imperial logos on our flight suits were no longer visible by the time we got there. Once we agreed that we were Steve's prisoners, he cut the logo patches off our flight suits because the base he was taking us to was on the other side of the city. The casinos were opening their doors to anyone since the airspace was closed due to what was going on. We stayed there for a few hours to eat and rest. Once we got to Vegas, we found out about everything else that had happened. The battle was a two-on-one and they fired first. Once I found their frequency, I gave the order for our fighters to play over unpopulated areas or the ocean. Marty blasted the Hollywood Sign and someone else put an F-18 in the ocean after a TIE was splashed. We tried not to hit anything which is why you heard Marty say oops about part of the sign being blasted." Ty explained.

"What could you have hit in LA besides the building the aliens destroyed in Independence Day? Darius asked.

"Nothing. I saw that movie though. Eerie is how I'd describe what the aliens did. Except we didn't burn entire cities to the ground. We came here on some theory of Thrawn's about something much worse then the Emperor being out here. Bryan Khayman's role in rebuilding the Empire after was probably his way of saying oops. His brother destroyed what Thrawn was talking about a few years before we got here and the more militant members of the High Command decided to pick up where that left off. The United States was targeted because they now knew it had managed to produce an X-Wing. The attacks went against orders from Houston herself, but Steve said the non-Imperial parts would still have happened. No one died in the LA Skirmish between airtight TIE cockpits, parachutes, ejector seats, and us just not wanting to kill anybody."

"A probe droid went out after you guys crashed in the desert."

"We were told about that. They wanted to send Stormtroopers to look for us, but someone said that might attract more unwanted attention and Baron Fel said that if there was honor among pilots on Earth that we'd be in good hands."

"Fel? I met his son once. My Uncle Mike made him General Syndulla's sixth when we went to Nar Shaadda." Lucy said.

"You got a lot of uncles." Darius told her.

"Friends of the family, I've known them as uncles since I was little. I have one biological uncle and that's it."

"That would be Jag Fel. Was there anything else besides the movie rights?"

"Nope." Lucy said.

"Besides Hollywood would probably have shown us blasting the US Bank Tower into rubble or something that never happened just to bring in the money. I'll walk you guys back to your class." Ty told them and led the three back to their class where Josh and Noah were waiting for them.

"Lunch or an early dismissal?" Ty asked the two.

"Lunch then dismissal. They're running a drill or something." Josh replied.

"Josh, Noah. This is Colonel Typher Marlion. He's one of the pilots Darius and I have been putting the story of together."

"Which one is the big mouth I've heard so much about?"

"They're equal in that department." Darius replied as the group headed towards the Mess Hall where Sergeant Sloane was waiting.

"Colonel Marlion. Usually when someone comes to take any of these five out of class, it's because they were ordered to by General Syndulla."

"Josh already told us we're leaving after lunch." Lucy said.

"I was scheduled to leave after lunch today anyway. I got work today." Darius told everyone.

"I wonder if Jacen's out of the doghouse." Noah said.

"Noah, drop for ten." Sloane told him. After lunch, Ty went back to Philadelphia while Jacen took the kids to where they needed to go.

"I take it that they are no longer allowed at the office." Jacen said to Darius after he had dropped Josh, Lucy, Noah, and R9 off at their homes.

"He threw me, Josh, and Noah out yesterday for various reasons. I gotta work today, so it doesn't bother me. Lucy said he doesn't really want us hanging around there all the time anyway. More Josh and Noah then me and Lucy."

"I can see that. Why did he throw you out then?"

"I mentioned both Sylvia and a certain Federal agency that has been a pain in everyone's butt for years within the same sentence."

"He gets annoyed when someone talks about Sylvia in front of him and I can see why." Jacen said as they pulled up to Darius' job.


	51. Chef Noah

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Chef Noah**

 **NEW YORK**

"What is that?" Josh asked Noah who was working in the kitchen at the Myers House.

"It's called Mulligatawny, made using a recipe that is deemed classified." Noah replied.

"I'll find out where it came from when I go through your things or your phone." Josh said jokingly causing Noah to stop what he was doing and turn around with an annoyed look on his face.

"OUT!" Noah bellowed and physically kicked Josh out of the kitchen. Tori looked on in amusement as Michael appeared.

"Joshua, I just heard that part about you wanting to violate Noah's Constitutional Protection from unlawful searches and seizures." He said.

"He forgot you were home with us." Tori told Michael.

"I would've preferred to have everyone at the office had Josh not smarted off to Felth about strippers in Las Vegas and gotten himself thrown out of the building last week. I knew Tori was off today due to the Jewish Holiday. I didn't expect you two to be home also."

"To be fair, he threw Noah out too. He had his Death Troopers throw Darius out for calling him old and then mentioning the CIA and Sylvia in the same sentence. We didn't expect to hear that our classes were cancelled because some knucklehead of an enlisted man who is probably on the way to Siberia to burn down a latrine followed by a small kitchen fire which was probably caused by the same guy. Unless it was one of those types that constantly play censor down there." Josh said to his dad.

"Tevin told me about the fires when he told me about last week, Ezra told me about last week when he called to remind me of the upcoming school holidays. How's the soup coming?" Michael asked Noah.

"Here, try this." Noah replied and gave Michael a cup of the soup.

"I thought I got the first taste." Josh protested.

"You just got kicked out of the kitchen." Tori told him.

"I gotta sit down." Michael said.

"So, where's mine?" Josh asked.

"You wanna know where yours is? It's on the planet of NO SOUP FOR YOU!" Noah replied causing Tori to chuckle and Michael to grin.

* * *

Lucy and Darius were in the kitchen at the office with R9 looking over and resorting several boxes of paperwork from 2001.

"Nellis Air Force Base report on recovery of two TIE cockpits from location in Nevada." Darius said.

"That goes in the Ty and Marty Pile." Lucy said and looked over another piece of paper."

"Handwritten list of assorted losses. Four commercial jetliners, 2 F/A-18s, 14 X-Wings, 4 A-Wings, 17 unidentified enemy craft which was crossed out and replaced with TIE Fighters, and one enemy space station. Dad pile."

"Steve had 16 planes when he went after Ty and Marty's fighter group. One was shot down and his crashed into terrain after he ejected."

"The pilot he lost in the first skirmish was replaced by Bryan Khayman for the Death Star attack. Another CD for the computer pile. _"RAAF Captures Flying Saucer on Ranch in Roswell Region"_ How did this get in here? I'm gonna let Dad figure out what to do with any Roswell stuff we find. It shouldn't be in here."

"Lace stockings, a garter belt, a bra, and a thong. Who put these things in here?" Lucy quickly took the items from Darius and gave them to R9.

"R9, take this stuff straight to the incinerator."

"I wonder if Josh and Noah weren't joking when they started talking about strippers and Vegas hotel rooms. Were you trying to make that hurt?" Darius said as Lucy hit him with a lid to one of the boxes as Tevin walked in and poured himself some coffee.

"R9, what are those?" He asked the droid and motioned for R9 to come back.

"Pieces of a stripper costume." Lucy said.

"Who put that in there?"

"I said the same thing. Then she hit me with a cardboard lid." Darius said as Tevin inspected the items.

"No tags on these. Were they in bags or loose?"

"Loose." Darius replied.

"What kind of brainless people did we have on the payroll all those years ago? R9, take these to be burned and anybody there who decides to save them will be court-martialed for being a disgusting pig." Tevin said as Lucy looked at her phone which had beeped while Tevin was inspecting the clothes.

"Josh is mad at Noah over soup of all things." She said.

"Noah's making his own soup? I wonder where he got the recipe." Tevin asked.

"The soup man around the corner from the shoe store probably." Darius replied.

"Would explain why Noah kicked Josh out of the kitchen and refused to share it with him. Michael and Tori got some though. It made Michael have to sit down. Noah's on his way here with the rest of it so Josh can't help himself later." Lucy said.

"What does he think Sylvia's going to do when she finds it?"

"Whatever's left after here is going uptown. I heard Sylvia got thrown out of that place for holding up the line."

"I gotta get back to my office. I take it this pile with the Roswell incident on top is for me."

"It is. Let you decide whether that stuff is refile or destroy."

"I'll take this CD and see what's on it. It could be something that should be deleted." Tevin said and left the kitchen.

* * *

After dropping his soup off at the office, Noah took some to the soup stand near McKnight Shoes. The owner, a man named Abdul was tending to a line of customers when Noah walked in. At the front of the line was Jacen Syndulla.

"One large Manhattan Clam Chowder please." Jacen said and moved to his left. Abdul placed Jacen's soup in a cup and gave it to the cashier who put a lid on it and placed it in a bag. Jacen gave the woman the money and took his bag before leaving. Abdul turned his attention to Noah.

"How did it come out?"

"Both Myers and Felth liked it."

"That's good."

"Kicked Josh out of the kitchen while I was making it though." The next customer came up to the counter.

"Jambalaya por favor." He said.

"Por favor?" Abdul asked.

"I'm part Spanish."

"Adios, Muchacho." The customer looked at Noah.

"Get lost." Noah said.

"Is there any left?"

"Yep. In this Thermos." Noah pulled a Thermos out of his bag and gave it to the cashier who gave it to someone behind her as the next customer came up to the counter.

"Medium Beef Chili." The customer said and moved towards the cashier to receive his order.

"I didn't get any bread."

"Bread, $2 extra."

"The sign said free bread."

"You want bread?" Noah asked.

"Yes, please."

"Five Bucks." Noah said with a smirk.

"What?" The customer asked in disbelief and looked from Noah to Abdul.

"No soup for you." Abdul said and snapped his fingers. The cashier snatched the bag away from the customer and gave him back his money. Noah simply told the man to leave.

"I thought you had school today."

"Today is actually one of those Jewish Holidays although my school would still have been open had somebody not caused two fires at Floyd Bennett Field during the night. A small kitchen fire and one of the restroom buildings." Noah explained as the next two customers began making out in line until Noah banged on the wall loud enough to scare them.

"Hey! Get a room. You're holding up the line." The woman turned to Noah.

"I will kiss anyone I want anywhere I want." She said.

"You just lost your soup." Abdul told her.

"I don't have to take this abuse. We're leaving." She said and stormed out followed by her boyfriend.

"She's going to take her anger out on one of two places. Gary McKnight's shoe store or the buffet. I better warn whoever's tending to the shoe store of the coming attraction." Noah said and stepped outside to call the shoe store.

* * *

"Hey." Jacen said to Ezra from the table as he entered the Ghost's common area with Chopper behind him.

"What is that?" Ezra asked.

"Manhattan Clam Chowder. I guess Noah found another place to hangout since word is that Tevin doesn't want him or Josh around the office for some reason. He was at the place I got it from." Jacen replied.

"You're talking about the soup place around the corner from McKnight Shoes. Darius told me all about it. The owner was a friend of General Rodgers. It's the small galaxy we live in. Gary McKnight told me that he and Abdul warn each other about customers that have stormed out of their places in anger or gotten themselves thrown out. I asked Tevin about the story and he said that Joe raved about the place and made it a habit of dragging people there. The place nearly went out of business in the racism that spread in the city after the World Trade Center attack in 2001. Joe would be anyone's friend. Whether your dad was a Mafia Don, you were a marooned Stormtrooper, or a man who had lost faith in humanity after finding his place constantly vandalized. Like the other untold story from that time, I'm sure Bryan Khayman pops up in this one somewhere." Ezra said as Hera joined them.

"What story?" She asked.

"Noah's dad and the owner of a soup place near the shoe store." Jacen replied between bites.

"I think I saw him at the funeral for Noah's parents."

"Talking about Abdul?" Landon asked as he joined them.

"Noah was hanging out there minus Josh."

"I know the story. Joe was as vocal about the constant abuse Abdul got after The Towers fell as Grandpa was. They both told the fools off. The message was loud and clear once it came out that one of the bodies his mom had identified from the rubble there was my dad. Keep your racism out of that neighborhood and away from those businesses. They saved Abdul's business. Maybe he's planning on retiring and wants to leave the place to Noah. What made it worse is that Abdul and his wife are as Israeli as Colonel Lavi." Landon explained.

"I can just see the kids ten years from now. Dad, stop planting visions in my head." Jacen said.

* * *

 _ **TEN YEARS LATER**_

 _"You open?" Josh asked at the door to the soup stand. Noah came over and unlocked the door._

 _"I'm open for you." Noah replied as he let Josh in and locked the door._

 _"You know what my order is."_

 _"I know and you know that any random person who came in off the street and said that to me would be out the door without a soup real quick. Family and local small business owners excluded." Noah told him as Tori hung the day's menu up._

 _"No droids?" She asked._

 _"AP-5 and BB-8 don't steal like Chopper did. 's thing about the droids was AP rearranging the inventory all the time. I still can't believe Chopper's gone. Sure he knew his time was coming when Lucy got R9, but still and Hera too."_

 _"Hera and Chopper gave their lives so that billions of others could live their lives free of whatever the First Order had planned. Speaking of Lucy, how is she?"_

 _"Busy, but settling down into something normal. Most of the money that was made between that movie she and Darius spent all those hours working on and his album was put into savings so they have something to fall back on in case something happens. She thinks they might be able to register Caleb for Kindergarten next year. One of Darius' co-workers has a kid the same age."_

 _"What is Darius doing again?" Noah asked._

 _"Like Ezra and Sabine, he's teaching. He's real happy with his work." Josh replied as Noah gave him his soup order._

 _"Teaching what?" Tori asked as she took Josh's money._

 _"History, English, some Art, and some Music. Philadelphia School District put him where his experience would be put to good use. The movie was a real tearjerker for a lot of people and the album was just what was needed after three other so-called singers the same age as him released albums full of auto-tune and calling for violence against women and the police while glorifying being in a gang. Darius never forgot when Ezra and Jamal did for him or Kanan for that matter. They named him after Kanan. His real name was Caleb Dume." Josh explained as Noah let him out of the store and propped the door open._

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

"I totally can see that happening with them. Not sure about Hera and Chopper giving themselves to take out the First Order's toy." Ezra said.

"Besides, they have no labor source to build it and General Felth made it quite clear that Chopper belongs to Ezra." Hera added.

"What movie did Darius and Lucy get mixed up in?" Landon asked.

"The three pilots that ended up the same way Zeb and Kallus did." Ezra replied.

"I got it now." Landon told Ezra and sat down next to him.

"Any visions about them?" Hera asked.

"Dad wants to know when the wedding is." Jacen replied.


	52. Halloween II

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Halloween II**

 **NEW YORK**

Thrawn, Vitor Reige, and the Chimaera returned to Earth the week before Halloween. To Ezra's surprise, Eli Vanto came along for the ride. Thrawn's shuttle was met by Hera and Ezra as it landed at Floyd Bennett Field.

"Our sources have informed us that the First Order managed to obtain the plans to the Death Star. Before I forget, Eli Vanto meet Hera Syndulla." Thrawn said.

"I don't know where they plan to get the labor from though. They have the basic frame built, but that's about it." Hera told Thrawn and Eli.

"Maybe the Varox messed with their supply lines." Ezra added.

"That was Jeremy's impression about the whole thing." Eli said as the four got into Ezra's car and headed for the office where Tevin was waiting.

"Commander Vanto I presume." Tevin said as Eli got out of the car.

"And you must be General Felth. I'm not even sure what my rank is these days. Let's just stick with Eli."

"Just call me Tevin then. Three years later and people still think General Felth means my dad. Radar!" Tevin said.

"Yes, Sir. I already called for the elevator."

"Why don't we go inside. I'm sure there's something in the kitchen for everyone." Ezra suggested.

"Provided Sylvia didn't sneak in somehow and take it." Tevin muttered as they got into the elevator.

"Who is Sylvia?" Eli asked.

"You don't want to know. Trust me." Ezra replied as the doors closed. In the kitchen, Lucy had been left in charge of her brothers.

"Chris, stop that or I'm telling Dad to put you in a holding cell." She said as Chris pulled on Justin's hair.

"Like he would." Chris said.

"MOM!" Justin screamed as Chris messed with the drawing he was working on and then pushed Justin out of his chair.

"That's it." Lucy snapped and summoned the nearest trooper which happened to be a pair of Death Troopers.

"Put him in a holding cell." She said pointing at Chris who was pinning Justin to the floor with his foot. At that moment, Tevin walked in.

"Christopher Adam Felth! Get off your brother right now. I am so tired of this." Tevin snapped at Chris before turning to the troopers.

"Lock him up for the rest of the weekend." The two troopers took Chris out of the kitchen to a cell as Lucy helped Justin to his feet.

"He ruined my picture." Justin said.

"Your uncle is going to have to move out. He should have moved out years ago. I have to talk to your mother about this again. You guys need separate rooms."

"What's the other choice?"

"Sending Chris to boarding school."

"I don't know why Mom has such a problem with rearranging who sleeps where." Lucy said.

"It all goes back to when I rode the dryer and R2 was the only one who could stop it. I have people in my office waiting for stuff as soon as I find it all." Tevin told her as he ruffled Justin's hair.

"Dad, it's bad enough Chris pulls it." Justin protested.

"He pulled your hair? Now I am sending Tyler a Yellow with your brother's name on it. If this doesn't get his attention, there will be no Halloween for him."

"Tell Eli Vanto I said hi." Lucy called after her dad and began texting her friends and fellow Spectres to tell them that Eli was in New York.

* * *

Noah found Darius at his job which surprised Darius since the only Spectres who stopped by the store on a regular basis were Ezra, Landon, or Lucy with R9.

"Why are you here?" Darius asked.

"I wanted to see what this place looked like. That and I don't want Josh levitating me again."

"No teenagers are allowed to loiter in here or bother my staff unless there's something I don't know." Lamar said from behind Darius.

"Noah's one of my classmates." Darius told his boss.

"Technically a teammate too, which brings me to another reason I'm here. Lucy said Thrawn's back and he brought Eli Vanto with him."

"Take your lunch then." Lamar said. Darius and Noah went to a nearby burger place.

"Before Josh finds us. Are you off on Halloween?" Noah asked Darius.

"Yeah. Why?" Darius asked.

"Lucy didn't tell you?"

"I haven't looked at my phone since I clocked in."

"Josh's birthday is on Halloween. We have a party for him at the office after school." Noah said.

"What else did she say that was important enough for you to all the way out here?"

"Let's see. Tevin's sending Chris Felth to Scared Straight for the weekend. He was beating up Justin again. My dad was convinced that if Chris kept it up, Justin would either hurt Chris, harm himself, shoot up his school, and I'm going to add to that turn into your parents. Kelly refuses to let Lucy move into the basement and move A.J. out. I don't know why, but she doesn't even want to entertain the idea. I say put Chris in the basement if she doesn't want Lucy down there."

"Given the amount of times Mr. B has dumped me on the Felths for the night, I can understand where she's coming from with not wanting Lucy in the basement."

"Even though it would put R9 closer to the furnace if something goes wrong and R9 would probably have a better idea of what to do then someone who rewires appliances and intentionally flies into an asteroid field. This is why Klinger never got a psycho, that whole place is nuts." Noah said.

"General Felth flew a ship into an asteroid field?" Darius asked in shock.

"The Felth's Pride is the same make and model as the Millennium Falcon. I'm sure you've read about that ship's role in Galactic History. He figured if Han Solo could do it, he could. Kelly tore him a new one when he got back and I think Admiral Piett did too." Noah replied as they heard a familiar droid sound.

"Chopper, what are you doing here?" Darius asked as Chopper rolled over to them followed by Josh.

"Wear out your welcome at the shoe store?" Noah asked Josh.

"No customers. The one that came in said Abdul threw her friends out for no reason. They're planning a protest of the soup stand. They say he hates fat people." Josh explained.

"He hates people who disrespect him and disrupt his business." Noah clarified.

"Hope they got permits for a protest."

"Otherwise Tevin gets to put the herd in cages. Ouch." Josh said as Darius and Noah both stepped on his feet under the table.

"I'm going back to work." Darius said as he got up, threw his trash out, and left. Chopper said something to Josh and Noah once Darius was gone.

"That wasn't nice." Noah told the droid.

"What did he say?" Josh asked.

"You don't want to know. Did Lucy tell you that Eli Vanto's in town?"

"She told me and then said something about her brothers and Death Troopers."

"Tevin had Chris carted off to jail for beating up Justin."

"Either that kid is going to be scared straight or decide he likes being in jail and quite frankly, I think it's gonna be the latter."

"I was just telling Darius what my dad once said about Chris bullying Justin." Noah told Josh.

* * *

Halloween soon arrived along with Josh's 17th birthday. A small party was held at the office since most of the guests had to work.

"Driver's Manual?" Josh asked as he held up the book Landon had given him.

"For when you learn to fly a ship." Landon replied.

"As long as you don't fly it into an asteroid field." Noah added causing Kelly to glare at Tevin and Hera to chuckle.

"Are we back on that asteroid field thing? That was like five years ago. Between that and riding the dryer around the basement. Let these things go before our favorite fake news network finds out about them and spins it into something it isn't." Tevin said defensively earning questioning looks from Ezra, Thrawn, and Eli.

"You don't want to know, but Dad's never allowed to do laundry again." Lucy told them.

"Where's the cake?" Ezra asked.

"I take it your doctor still says you're underweight for your age?" Landon asked Ezra.

"Yeah, where is the food? Radar!" Tevin called as the Sergeant appeared behind him.

"The food is on its way up unless Sylvia intercepted it somewhere."

"That's why I sent Death Troopers for it." Michael said.

"Now I'm gonna hear about that from someone." Tevin muttered to himself as the Death Troopers appeared with a cake and several pizzas.

"We were going to send Jacen for it, but Sylvia's torturing him today. Something about cleaning out a Mongolian barbecue or two. Maybe three." Noah said causing Eli to raise an eyebrow.

"Again, you really don't want to know. I asked once and Felth nearly flipped out." Ezra told him.

"Noted."

"First we have the pizza before it gets cold." Michael said as Kelsey carried in a few boxes followed by Tori and Darius.

"Where were you?" Lucy asked him.

"Minestrone run." He replied holding up a bag from Abdul's soup stand.

"Minestrone?" Thrawn asked.

"I'll take you and Eli there eventually and tell you what to do when you get there." Noah told the two as Tevin handed out slices of pizza to everyone except Darius. That night, the kids hung out at the Myers house instead of collecting candy since no one really felt like it except for Tori and Lucy's brothers who were taken by Tevin. The four raided the kitchen for late night snacks unaware of The Shape coming down the stairs until R9 began beeping which produced three blasters and a Lightsaber.

"Dad, one of these days someone is actually going to shoot you or slice you up for doing that." Josh said. Michael simply chuckled.

"Your mom said if I ever did that to her, she'd throw a beaker of hydrochloric acid on me. She actually keeps one on her in case superglue doesn't work. I'll tell Sergeant Sloane you four have good reflexes despite the early warning. What are we making?" Michael asked.

"Cold cut sandwiches. We're hungry again." Noah replied.

"Did Tori get back yet?"

"Maybe Tevin's still out with them." Josh replied.

"Or he got called to a crime scene, because someone dressed up as a clown and murdered someone." Darius added earning a glare from Michael.

"You know Pennywise from Stephen King's It. They just made a new version of the movie. Ow." He explained causing Lucy to head-slap him.

"Just make sure you guys clean up after you're done and keep the noise down. Your mom's asleep." Michael said and started going back upstairs, but turned around halfway up.

"I better ask Felth what he did with Tori?"

"Want a sandwich?" Noah asked.

"It would be nice." Michael replied as he called Tevin.

"Tevin, you still have Tori with you? It's getting late and you know what goes on at night in this city and somebody has to take Darius home I think. Are they wound up and hyper? Keep her with you and I'll keep them here for the night. Tell Kelly and I'll run over in about a half-hour to drop off Tori's bag and pickup whatever she has packed for Darius and Lucy. It'll just be easier this way. What's the holdup in getting him his Class D? Expedited Process Fee? So do I. It's a fancy term for giving someone a bribe. Thanks, Tevin." Michael hung up the phone after giving Josh a thump on the head before turning to the four teens.

"You guys stay here for the night because Chris and Tori are all wound up on sugar. I'm going to bring her overnight bag over to Tevin's and get yours in about a half-hour. Also Joshua, your fancy terms for giving someone a bribe have been exposed. Don't do it again or I'll explain the statutes on Criminal Facilitation to you." He told them and took the sandwich Noah had made him.

* * *

 **SPACE**

"Until that battle station is in an operating condition or capable of being moved, we and it are vulnerable. The Remnant, Republic, and Earth are all too well equipped and more dangerous then some seem to realize. We also still have no idea who or what attacked Captain Canady's ships and forced him down. I can only assume that it was from Earth." Captain Edrison Peavey said at a meeting of First Order officers.

"How exactly are they dangerous?" A General named Pryde asked.

"I have a feeling that what we saw at Lothal was only a sample of what the Earth could do to us." Peavey replied as an officer entered the room.

"Sirs, we've managed to identify the ship that breached our perimeter some time ago. It is a VCX-100 known as the Ghost. It was present at Lothal too as was this YT-1300 that our intelligence network said carried out an attack against government interests on Onyx." The officer said. Admiral Garrick Versio looked at the ship's data file.

"It's not the ship you think it is. This is not the Millennium Falcon at all. It is another YT-1300 that has also gained some fame as of late. Regardless of what name it has in this file, I know this ship as the Felth's Pride. No doubt flown by Davin Felth's rather free-spirited child. It would seem that whatever operation Felth's child took part in, Hera Syndulla or her bastard Jedi child who I never thought was dead also took part in. I wonder who was with Felth on his ship. Could it have been that fool Piett's wild child or someone else." He said.

"Both ships took part in some operation on the Smuggler's Moon about a year ago along with a third ship that our sources on Onyx said had identified itself as belonging to Lord Caedus." The officer said and put up a picture of the Gauntlet.

"A Mandolorian ship. No doubt borrowed from one Sabine Wren for whatever operation was carried out on Onyx that required such a deception."

"What of the ship that managed to get aboard the Finalizer?" Peavey asked. The officer put up what little information they had on the Astro Megaship.

"Unknown make and model. Also no known name. It appears that Captain Canady attacked it on sight after confirming that it was present at Lothal. We stil have no idea who or what all those other ships belong to." The officer said as he showed the room the data from Canady's signals. Versio looked at the two classes of ships. One was from the Varox and the other was the group of Chiss ships that had responded to Darius' call on Frequency Zero.

"Canady, you fool." He said to himself causing Pryde and Peavey to look at him.

"Something Admiral?" Pryde asked.

"Those ships are from the Chiss Ascendancy. There's only one Chiss commander I know of who could pull something like that off. Grand Admiral Thrawn has returned and clearly has decided that whatever government Wanda Houston put into place is the successor to the Empire and not us. We must finish our battle station quickly. The longer it takes to complete this station, the more information Thrawn, the Felths, and the Pietts will have to work with. Now throw in the wild card of Hera Syndulla and whatever is left of her crew. We need a distraction and more labor. Captain Peavey, you and General Pryde shall launch an immediate attack on some defenseless colony or system and enslave the population as labor for the construction of our station. I will inform Lord Sidious of these new developments." Versio said and ended the meeting.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

Darius found that the morning routine at the Myers House to be the same as the morning routine at the Felths minus the rude wake-up call from C-3PO.

"Who's supposed to take you guys to school today?" Michael asked at breakfast.

"I was under the impression that we had the day off for some reason." Josh replied.

"What reason?" Lucy asked.

"Pick one."

"It's usually my grandfather, but since I spent the night here. Who knows. General Felth called Jacen the last time this came up." Darius told Michael.

"Thanks a lot, Big Mouth." Josh said.

"Pot calling kettle." Noah told him.

"Joshua, knock it off." Kelsey said as the doorbell rang.

"Who is that?" Michael asked as R9 answered the door and let Jacen in.

"General Felth told me that they were here and he seemed a bit annoyed about something that he wants to talk to you about later." Jacen said to Michael.

"Must have something to do with Tori." Michael told Jacen.

"He didn't say. Just told me to take the five of them to school and collect them later. Four to the office, one to his job."

"I thought he didn't want us at the office anymore." Noah said.

"Those were the orders. Unless Mom has some cleaning for Josh that she didn't tell me about." Jacen told the teens.

"Alright, off we go." Michael said. Later, he stopped off in Tevin's office.

"What did Tori do last night?"

"Read this." Tevin replied and handed Michael a piece of paper.

"I thought she had a thing for Chris since she asked about him after she was told that Josh was a bit too old for her. Not like Lucy and Darius."

"Those two know better."

"I'll have Kelsey talk to her and whatever else that needs to be done. Her next stop with this kind of behavior is Tyler's Scared Straight Program. Did Eli Vanto settle in wherever it is he's staying?"

"Yeah. I think Noah's taking him and Thrawn to Abdul's soup stand either this afternoon or over the weekend like Joe would have. Landon took Ezra, Hera, and Jacen there last year." Michael grinned as he left for his own office.


	53. Season 3: An Awakening

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **An Awakening**

 **NEW YORK**

"That better not be who I think it is." Darius said at lunch when he saw another student walk into the Mess Hall.

"Who?" Josh asked.

"Steven Abernathy. Put me on the floor last year. Wonder what he did to end up here."

"According to Dad, Sabine Wren caught him vandalizing school property for what Dobbs said was the fourth time. Dad also told me about when he attacked you last year." Lucy told him as R9-D2 placed himself between Darius and Lucy as Steven made his way over to their table.

"Hello, Carpenter. No Bridger around to protect you this time." Steven said with a cocky attitude and then shoved Darius out of his chair before dumping Darius' tray on him. Feeling confident that he got away with his behavior, Steven looked up from Darius to find a pair of blasters and the hilt of a Lightsaber pointed at him followed by a pair of Stormtroopers and Captain Fanes.

"What happened here and pretend that Commander Bridger didn't tell me about the last incident?" She asked.

"He came over, made a Josh-like remark, pushed Darius out of his chair, and dumped that tray on Darius." Noah said.

"Hook him." Fanes said to the Stormtroopers who placed Steven in handcuffs as Josh helped Darius to his feet.

"I'll get you later when your friends aren't around to save you." Steven sneered at Darius.

"How you intend to do that from the inside of a jail cell? If you want to have an attitude problem here, Colonel Markem's staff gets paid extra to have them. You painted gang graffiti at your old school, that means you in a gang, that means you get put in Solitary." Fanes told Steven as the Stormtroopers took him away. After lunch, three of the four teens returned to class along with BB-8 while Darius went to get a clean shirt followed by R9.

"Where's Darius?" Staff Sgt. Sloane asked as she walked into the classroom.

"Right here." Darius said as he walked in followed by R9.

"Okay, you changed your shirt. I know all about what happened at Lunch and Commander Bridger told me about the prior history between you and that other kid."

"General Syndulla's adding my other shirt to the load of laundry she gave Jacen to do. This shirt was on the Ghost" Darius explained causing Josh to chuckle.

"Something funny Joshua?"

"Jacen Syndulla doing laundry. Dropping for ten." Josh said and did ten push-ups after Sloane gave him a look.

"Does she know who's getting us this afternoon?" Noah asked Darius.

"I didn't ask her. Who did yesterday's run since it was a Work Day for me? Jacen took me to work while they were loading supplies onto the Ghost for the Vican Run."

"We were split up. Dad had me and R9 take a bus to the office while they went to Vica." Lucy told him.

"You know he assigns picking us up from here at random when it isn't Jacen. It could be anyone today if Jacen's doing laundry. He did have Thrawn come down and pick us up a couple of weeks ago." Josh added.

"Only because Captain Syndulla was mad at you for that little stunt you pulled on the Megaship." Sloane said as she handed out papers and books.

"That was actually DECA's idea. We just went along because it was a good way of getting Sleeping Beauty's attention."

"Dad always called him Sergeant Schultz because that guy sees nothing, hears nothing, and knows nothing. Nothing." Noah told Josh.

"Guys, I'm trying to teach." Sloane said to the four Spectres as she began writing on the whiteboard.

* * *

That night, Darius was walking along a Bronx street alone when a gang of people approached and surrounded him.

"What's this?" Darius asked.

"Payback for what you did to our homies last year." One of them said and pulled out a knife followed by two others puling out their own knives. Darius drew his blaster and switched on his comlink while he was at it.

"You do know the President said your gang is a terrorist organization." One of the gang members charged at Darius with a machete. Darius ducked the attack and managed to get a shot off striking the gang member in the shoulder.

"Darius, was that blaster fire I just heard?" Tevin Felth called over the comlink.

"Yeah, one of them came at me with a machete." Another gang member picked up the machete and charged at Darius who put his hands up in a defensive manner despite holding the blaster in one of them. Instead of a machete in his arms, Darius soon found the gang members flying backwards into a couple of parked cars as sirens rang out in the distance.

"What the hell did I just do?" He asked himself as both NYPD Officers and Stormtroopers arrived.

"He shot me." The gang member that Darius had shot said.

"Shut up. General Felth heard the whole thing and that camera saw it." A Remnant Officer said and pointed at a camera before turning to a Stormtrooper.

"Get him something for his wound so he stops whining and put them in the Wagon whenever it gets here."

"He attacked us." Another gang member said.

"Shut up goes for you too. In fact you all have the right to shut up and I suggest you use it because any stupid things you say or do are going to be repeated in court later. You also have the right to a shyster who will parade your family members into court and have them say what good children you are. If the IRS seizes all your money, an overworked and underpaid Public Defender will be assigned to you." The officer said before going over to Darius.

"I'm Lieutenant Alex Mackey with the 501st. Why did they come after you and how exactly did they end up in those positions?"

"I have no idea. I put my hands out and the next thing I knew they went flying. They're part of the gang that my ex-mother's last boyfriend was a part of. They blame me for bringing you guys down on them." Darius replied.

"That might be above my pay grade or something that I don't know. Where were you headed?"

"Home from the subway."

"Give me a few minutes." Alex said and went over to the arriving prisoner transport van.

"The charge on all of them for now is assault with a deadly as the primary and we'll probably add some more when their sheets come back. Bag this machete and tag it for Mrs. Myers to take prints off of it. We can amend the complaints further when those come back."

"Yes, Sir." A Stormtrooper replied as Alex's phone rang.

"Yes, General. He came off the subway and was heading home. Understood, there's probably video of the whole thing. Yes, Sir. Yes, Sir. There's a couple of other details, he held out his hands and my suspects went flying across the street and one of the suspects has a GSW from a blaster. Yes, Sir." Alex ended the call and put his phone away before turning to another Stormtrooper.

"I have to talk to the counterman at this bodega about getting the video of this whole thing before I take Darius home. Come with me." He said while Darius took out his phone after hearing his own ringtone and finding that the call was from Darnell Hollister.

"Hello. How did you hear about this? Not really, I just like pushed four people across a stret like it was nothing and I don't understand it. There's a Lieutenant Mackey here, he hasn't taken it yet. I work tomorrow, but I might call out. You know where I'll be tomorrow. I gotta go." Alex came over to Darius.

"That better be somebody important."

"Colonel Hollister."

"I'll talk to him after I get you home and get your statement. I guess he's planning to follow up on that once he gets it." Alex said and led Darius to his car. George Carpenter looked confused when he saw Alex follow Darius in.

"His mother's boyfriend's gang tried to attack him with knives and a machete. They're all in Remnant custody and won't be getting bail. I have to take Darius' statement." Alex explained.

"He doesn't look hurt." George said.

"He isn't or not to the extent they are. One of them got shot and then they all got thrown across the street somehow." Once Alex took Darius' statement, explained the next step in the process, and left Darius went to bed still wondering what he had done.

* * *

The next morning, Tevin reviewed the video of the incident along with Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"What do you make of that?" Tevin asked Obi-Wan.

"Explains some of the interest that Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger have taken in Darius Carpenter. Some Force sensitive beings don't realize they have it until something happens that causes it to awaken. Michael had it for ten years before he found out he had it. Ezra Bridger was in his early teens when he found out. Luke Skywalker in his late teens when I told him. Leia Organa in her 20s when Luke told her. Anakin himself didn't know until he was 9 when Qui-Gon found him. On top of that, narcotics such as death sticks can hinder a person's connection to The Force if not downright sever it. I would have to use a screening technique on Darius to confirm that he is in fact Force sensitive and to what degree. What do we know about his father and the family on that side?" Obi-Wan replied.

"There's a cousin in our Boot Camp with a serious attitude problem. The father's been in and out of prison since Darius was a baby. It would take some digging to find all the people and places on that side of his family and as you know, I also don't really have the manpower for this kind of Jedi Fishing Expedition into birth records. Except Darnell probably broke Rule Number 10 and is doing it anyway since he probably saw the video and everything else."

"I do have Galen and Anakin's grandchildren to do this if you prefer that this Jedi business be handled by the Jedi. I just wonder why Jacen Syndulla never picked up on this given the amount of time he spends around Darius."

"Usually if he's around Darius, he's around Josh. The real question would be why didn't Ezra tell anyone." Obi-Wan thought about it as he waved Tevin's door shut.

"I would have to suspect that someone wanted it kept hidden which given the previous plots by Anakin's former Sith Master I can understand why. It's no longer a secret now." Tevin looked at something on his computer.

"Darius is scheduled to work after his classes today, but Lucy said this morning that he might call out after last night's events. She said he was shaken up by what he did which means that Ezra Bridger has no clue about this. I have to imagine that if Ezra knew Darius could be a potential Jedi, he would have told him. Jacen told me that Ezra was the one who told Darius about how to summon the purrgil and what isn't in the Galactic History textbooks regarding Grand Admiral Thrawn."

"Kanan Jarrus kept that boy alive until Ezra was able to rescue him from that nightmare he was living in. Why did Ezra wait so long before making that house call?"

"According to Darnell, Reggie Dobbs called that so-called home like he was a bill collector. After the second day, Dobbs had the police send a sector car out to the home and those officers got no answer. That was procedure for Dobbs. We need to talk to Ezra and Jacen." Tevin said as Darnell knocked on the door.

"Come in, Colonel Hollister." Obi-Wan said.

"Kelsey found this tracing Darius Carpenter's heritage. Boss asked her to do it." Darnell said and gave Tevin a paper.

"This explains quite a lot about everything."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Darius Carpenter's paternal family tree traces back to a Jedi Master from the Old Order that you and Anakin might be familiar with." Tevin gave the paper to Obi-Wan who read it with a look of shock.

"Oh my. This really does explain a lot and Anakin is going to flip when he finds out."

"You guys seem to know about this person, I don't. By the way, he had her check that I wasn't related to Darius myself. I'm not and neither is President Houston or Lando Calrissian for that matter."

"One of the most dangerous and powerful Jedi Masters we had back then. Darius Carpenter is desecended from a Windu."

"Whoa! Windu as in Mace Windu?" Tevin asked.

"One in the same. I need to meditate on this entire thing." Obi-Wan replied and left the office.

"How do you want to tell Darius about this?" Darnell asked.

"I'm going to tell him right now. By the way, there will be no more breaking of Rule Number 10 regarding you and Darius." Tevin replied.

"I didn't break it. I was the Officer on-call last night. Yes, Sir."

"Dismissed."

* * *

"Darius, who is that and is it someone important?" Sloane asked as Darius fiddled with his phone in class.

"General Felth, Ma'am. It's about last night." Darius replied.

"That's important. Who would want to get court-martialed, shot, and sent to Iran for ignoring a call or text from him? Hey, that wasn't nice." Josh said as Noah smacked him on the head.

"What did Dad want with you?" Lucy asked Darius.

"I'll tell you guys at lunch? I don't feel like doing push-ups for disrupting class."

"Is it something you can share?" Sloane asked.

"Some of it is and it's really sad to know this given what I know about my father's criminal record. My paternity traces back to a Jedi Master named Mace Windu. The belief now is that I'm able to use The Force. Master Kenobi wants to do a couple of tests to make sure, but the evidence from last night speaks for itself." Darius explained.

"Changes nothing to us." Noah told him.

"What he said. Now, who wants to tell Jacen?" Josh asked.

"He's taking me to work after lunch. I'll tell him then unless he's already been told by someone."

"Are we happy, sad, or conflicted?" Lucy asked as the PA System crackled.

"Attention all personnel, due to events beyond our control. Lunch is now being served to the Academies."

"Conflicted, but it explains a lot of things now."

"Class, Lunch." Sloane said. At lunch, the four discussed Darius' newly discovered famous ancestor.

"The Archives are incomplete, but the books suggest that if you joined the Order. You'd have some big shoes to fill." Lucy told him.

"Then demand your money back the next day after the shoes broke because you exceeded the two-ton weight limit on them." Josh quipped.

"Eat your lunch. Here comes that idiot from yesterday." Noah said as Steven made himself known.

"So,what are you wearing for lunch today Carpenter?" He asked with a sneer.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you." Lucy warned Steven as R9 and BB-8 moved between Steven and the four.

"Who asked you?" Steven sneered at Lucy and threw a spoonful of mashed potatoes towards Darius, except that it landed on Lucy.

"I guess you are as stupid as we thought." Josh said.

"Screw you." Steven told Josh and threw more food at the four before he began choking out of nowhere and fell to the floor. Fanes and a pair of Stormtroopers soon arrived followed by Jacen and Sloane as Steven regained his breath.

"Joshua, is choking people out on the list we were given?" Sloane asked.

"Steven did throw food first again. As for the choking, I think that was me." Darius replied.

"Something going on that I don't know yet?" Fanes asked.

"We found out about a half-hour ago from General Felth that Darius is descended from a Jedi Master and clearly has the same powers as Josh." Sloane explained.

"I'l talk to General Felth about this later. Mr. Abernathy goes back to jail for tonight and if this keeps up, I will see to it that he stays in jail until he sees a judge." Fanes told the two Stormtroopers who took Steven away. Jacen looked at the four teens confused as Fanes left to fill out another incident report.

"Nobody tells me anything." He finally said.

"We just found out from General Felth ourselves." Noah told him.

"We were talking about it when lunch was announced." Sloane added.

"I'm just here to take Darius to work as soon as he's ready."

"Who picks us up later?" Lucy asked.

"I think I got that job today." Jacen replied.

"They told me that it tends to be a random assignment. I've had both of Bryan Khayman's kids come pick them up and Grand Admiral Thrawn picked them up once too." Sloane said to Jacen.

"Surprisingly, Thrawn likes them and does his pal Eli Vanto."

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Darius told them as he got his stuff and left with Jacen as Josh began snickering.

"What's funny?" Sloane asked.

"Jacen ends up having to show Darius how to control his powers. The ultimate torture for him after three months with me. Should I do the ten now or later?"

"You are going to clean this mess up as soon as I get the stuff to do it. Lucy, do you have another shirt or should I get one for you from Supply?"

"I think I have one on the Ghost. Come on, R9." She replied.

* * *

That night was a rare night when the Felths were able to eat as a family. The dinner table discussion of course was about Darius.

"So our possible future Son-in-law is going to be a Jedi now?" Kelly asked.

"Master Kenobi said that Master Windu was held in high regard and that he really has no choice now given what's happened lately." Tevin replied.

"Who did he assign Darius to for training?" Lucy asked.

"He's thinking of either Ezra or Jacen and leaning more towards Ezra for the same reason Josh was assigned to Ezra. Unless, Master Skywalker decides to train Darius himself because of how powerful Darius has shown himself to be already. Late blooming Force sensitives are not uncommon, especially on this planet." Tevin explained.

"You think he'll be able to control those powers?" Chris asked.

"We already know that he's no Josh." Justin replied.

"That's true. Darius has only used his Force powers for defense. Josh has used them for pranks, annoying people, avoiding physical labor, and personal amusement that I know of. I know Master Kenobi made up a list of what Josh is and is not allowed to use them for. Because he gave me a copy and sent a copy of it down to Captain Fanes after Jacen told me about how he floated pizzas across the Mess Hall." Tevin added.

"That wouldn't happen if Sergeant Schultz was taken off the front gate down there so Sylvia can't get in there and steal food from the Mess Hall and the Kitchen." Kelly told him.

"Then she starts stealing food from the office and meeting deliveries in the lobby. She's done that several times." Tevin said as the phone rang.

"That better not be Darnell or Max calling about a body somewhere." C-3PO answered it and turned to the family.

"Master Tevin, it is for you." Tevin got up and took the phone from the droid.

"What do you want, Hollister? Why is he there? Fine, I'll be there and he better have an explanation for me. Next time, drag Walertin out of bed unless he's drunk. I'm leaving now. Anyone moves anything, they'll be spending the next year in Iran." He hung up and turned to Kelly and the kids.

"Darnell caught a multiple homicide in The Bronx and for some reason Major Hochster is up there throwing his weight around along with one of his screaming fits. I have to go throw mine around and make sure his people don't contaminate a crime scene."

"Why is Remnant Security interested in a crime scene?" Justin asked.

"Maybe the Major had his men shoot the victims and now he wants to cover it up." Kelly replied.

"Or the Major is a bigot in a closet and Darnell is the wrong skin color for him. No offense intended, I'm just throwing out the suggestion." Chris added.

"The Major will be in trouble if I find out he had something to do with this." Tevin told them.

"I think I'm going to text Darius and see how he's doing." Lucy said.

"Good idea. Tell him we said hi." Chris told her. Later that night, Darius told Lucy that he had talked to Ezra who was also surprised by the news, but that everything was now making some sort of sense to Ezra. Lucy told him that her brothers said hi which seemed to have boosted his spirits. Tevin came home and said he thinks that Remnant Security has a few loose cannons in its ranks and that he was going to weed them out.


	54. Meet The Carpenters

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Meet The Carpenters**

 **NEW YORK - PRESENT DAY**

"Did you hear what Kanan said about Darius a few months ago?" Ezra asked Sabine at lunch.

"Jacen told just about everybody. I think someone said something to Thrawn and Eli about it. I know I heard the part about him being related to Mace Windu from somewhere." She replied.

"Who said what about Darius?" Phil Tate asked.

"According to my Jedi Master, ten years from now he's a teacher in Philadelphia with his own family. He puts out that album everyone who knows him wants him to along with a movie about that incident he and Lucy have been researching the backstory of for the past eight months, married her, and had a kid who's named after Kanan. We also found out about a week ago just how far his father's side has fallen. Darius is a descendant of Jedi Master Mace Windu and probably just as powerful. From what Master Kenobi told me about this, Darius threw a bunch of gang members across a street and then he put Steven Abernathy who has not gotten the message that Mekya Fanes is sending him by throwing him in jail every night in a choke." Ezra explained.

"I'm guessing he's not teaching for the money."

"Not from what I was told. Kanan, save it for later or show it to Jacen."

"What?" Sabine asked.

"A vision of Darius and Lucy in the future." Ezra replied.

* * *

 _ **PHILADELPHIA, PENNSYLVANIA - FALL 2030**_

 _"Where are they?" Darius Carpenter asked one of the students in his classroom._

 _"Where are what?" The student asked._

 _"The rubber band shooters you said you was bringing today. Your choices are giving them to me and there's no paper trail, going down to Mr. Washington's office and giving them to him, or my wife's troops can come here and take them along with you." The student gave up the contraband items in his bag._

 _"Life is all about choices. You made the right one giving these to me. I'm sure your parents would rather get these from me then have to go get you from the Remnant's facility at the Navy Yard or somewhere else after someone called the police on you because you waved these around on the street and somebody thought they were real." Darius explained as he locked the items up in a closet._

 _"My mother made a bad choice when she was your ages. She had me at sixteen. She kept making them for the next sixteen years. Make a long story short, she's still got about ten years to go in a Federal Prison because my 11th Grade teachers saw something in me and weren't about to let me be anymore of a victim of her bad choices then I already was. She made one more bad choice, moved another bum with a record in days after my father-in-law sent his troops to come drag the last one out in handcuffs." The rest of the day went by without incident. After school, he left the building to find a man selling loose cigarettes to anyone with a couple of dollars. Darius had seen the man before and had asked him to stop or take his business elsewhere._

 _"Wanna buy some loosies?" The man asked Darius._

 _"You don't want to sell me loosies." Darius said and waved his hand._

 _"I don't wanna sell you loosies."_

 _"You want to go home rethink your life."_

 _"I wanna go home and rethink my life." Darius watched as the man ran off. Satisfied that there would be no one selling loose cigarettes or death sticks near the school, Darius made his way to the neighborhood elementary school so he could pick up Caleb. Caleb's teacher met Darius as he walked in along with Caleb._

 _"Hi Daddy." Caleb said._

 _"How was school?"_

 _"Can we talk privately?" The teacher asked._

 _"About what?" Darius asked._

 _"It's a rather complicated matter. Perhaps, I should schedule a meeting with his mother instead."_

 _"You can tell me. I work for the same school district you do and might end up having this same conversation with a parent myself one day." Darius told her and showed her his staff ID._

 _"That explains why Caleb is ahead of the rest of the class in basic reading ability."_

 _"I got skipped ahead in Middle School and his mother graduated a year early. It's a very long story that you probably don't know unless you got the album or the movie and read all the insert materials and everything else that was put out."_

 _"We'll figure something out." The teacher said and smiled. Darius walked Caleb home stopping at a corner store to pick up a couple of things._

 _"Thought you was in some sort of trouble already." He said as he prepared dinner. Lucy came home a couple of hours later with R9-D2 and found the two watching The People's Court where Judge Ryan Pratchard was hearing a case involving a car crash._

 _"First of all, even if she was going a little bit over the speed limit, she was in her lane and she had insurance unlike you who was driving drunk and without insurance which makes the crash entirely your fault because you had no business driving if you were drunk let alone driving around without insurance. Therefore, I find in favor of the Plaintiff for the full amount requested $5,000 because you doubled up on being negligent in not only driving drunk but also by driving without insurance." Ryan said and banged his gavel._

 _"I hear Junior's doing well in his endeavors. Ryan's letting him take a breather before he starts off on his next adventure." Lucy told Darius. R9 beeped something as he rolled out of the kitchen._

 _"I got dinner cooking, it's probably ready." Darius told her and got up. A few minutes later, Darius told them that dinner was ready. Caleb ran to the table followed by R9 and Lucy._

 _"How was everyone's day?" Lucy asked._

 _"Gave the kids a lecture on choices. One of them decided to bring rubberband shooters to school and didn't know I overheard them talking about it yesterday. Kid gave them to me after I told him his choices were me, the Vice Principal, or your troops. Caleb's teacher caught me and said that he's ahead of his class in basic reading ability. I think she wanted to tale to you about it until I told her that I work for the same people she does."_

 _"That runs in the family. Ty's working out the dates for Scared Straight and Reality Check. Once he has them, he'll let the schools know. It'll be for Grades 8 through 12 unless the kid is ordered to attend by a Judge or Probation Officer and based upon student behavioral records. Which means that when he becomes old enough to, Caleb or any students who are like we were won't have to go." She told him as Caleb used The Force to play with his food._

 _"Caleb, don't play with your food and The Force is not for your personal amusement despite what your Uncle Josh might have shown or told you." Darius said to Caleb as a tone was heard from the television. R9 went to see what it was about and returned beeping something to them._

 _"What?" Lucy asked the droid who beeped a response._

 _"R9, tell BB-8 to tell Josh to stop calling us during dinner. We don't need to hear his terms for his customers or about whoever Noah and Tori threw out of the soup stand today and why over dinner." Darius said to the droid._

* * *

 _A few hours after dinner, Lucy gave Caleb a bath and put him to bed while Darius graded some papers._

 _"What's this?" She asked him._

 _"English. There seems to be a growing disconnect between proper English and street slang." He replied as Lucy pulled a cake out of the refrigerator._

 _"Want some?" She asked as she cut two slices off of it._

 _"Maybe." He replied as R9 brought the phone into the kitchen._

 _"This better be important." Lucy took the phone from the droid._

 _"Hi Dad. I put Caleb to bed about a half-hour ago. Only Josh does that. Ezra said Caleb has it, but he and Darius have a better sense of what it's to be used for and personal amusement was never on that list. Everything's fine here outside of Caleb's reading ability. He's ahead for his age group, but that could have something to do with us more then anything. You know I got my brains from Mom. I think R2, the dryer, and that asteroid field you flew the Pride into would disagree with that. Mom didn't drop it yet either. You can come down this weekend? Darius, I know what you're trying to do and you're having as much luck with it as Josh. He's trying to use the Jedi Mind Trick to convince me not to ask you to come visit this weekend. We have nothing planned anyway. Who's on call for when somebody crash-lands a ship in the middle of New Jersey because they decided to play Fast and Furious with the fleet? Nothing to worry about then. See you Saturday. Bye, Dad." She ended the call and gave the phone to R9 for the droid to hang up before taking the whipped cream out._

 _"I think I have things to do Saturday." Darius said to Lucy and waved his hand._

 _"No you don't." She told him._

 _"I will be busy on Saturday." He said and waved his hand again._

 _"No you won't. Now, stop trying to do that to me."_

 _"This worked on the guy who was selling loose cigarettes by the school until I convinced him earlier today to hopefully make a better choice with his life."_

 _"It never worked when Josh tried using it on me. Why would you think that you would be able to use it on me?"_

 _"Worth a shot. I am a bit stronger in The Force then Josh."_

 _"Well, I'm not some weak-minded hustler trying to sell death sticks or loose cigarettes to anyone getting off the subway at Olney that's willing to buy that junk."_

 _"I never said you were weak-minded or a hustler."_

 _"You implied it." Lucy said and whacked him on the back of the head._

 _"As I recall, you did that to me and Josh after we got back from vanquishing The Emperor for good seven years ago." He told her._

 _"That was for him going off and doing the craziest thing he's done since I've known him and you for following him."_

 _"The voice in my head told me to do that. Emperor's face looked like one of the customers that Josh either insulted out of the shoe store or Noah threw out of the soup stand when I switched on my Lightsaber."_

 _"Eat your cake." Lucy said and sprayed some whipped cream on the other slice._

* * *

 _The next morning, Lucy took Caleb to school where his teacher was waiting._

 _"Hi." Lucy said as she walked Caleb into the school followed by R9._

 _"You are who exactly?" The teacher asked. Lucy was taken aback by the question, but then remembered that Darius dealt with Caleb's school more then she did._

 _"I'm Lucy, Caleb's mother. Caleb is General Felth's grandson."_

 _"I'm sorry Mrs. Carpenter. I had no idea you were white. The paperwork only lists names." The teacher said. Lucy moved in closer to the teacher._

 _"Now you do. I catch another whiff of anything racist from you and we will have a parent-teacher conference in a room where I work at the Navy Yard and I hope the paperwork on your car is in order and on you or you'll be having fun getting it back from the PPA after you get it released from Traffic Court. Got it." Lucy said in a menacing tone._

 _"This will never happen again. Come on, Caleb." The teacher said and led Caleb away. Lucy noticed Caleb's look of discomfort and turned to R9._

 _"R9, stay with him and if there's any further problems including your presence, record it and contact me at once." R9 beeped a response and headed off to find Caleb. Lucy pulled out her comlink and called Darius on it._

 _"You realize I'm in the middle of something." Darius said._

 _"Important and about Caleb."_

 _"One minute. I'll be right outside. I hear anything that sounds like trouble, the person starting it gets an automatic zero. Now, what's going on?"_

 _"Caleb's teacher just gave me the same attitude she gave you yesterday. I'm leaving R9 with Caleb today, so if you hear anything about a problem relating to a droid at a school. You know which droid it is and why."_

 _"I told Mr. Washington about it this morning. He'll probably cut her off at the pass."_

 _"Okay, see you tonight." Lucy said and ended the call. By lunchtime, Lucy had gotten a call from Caleb's principal who was an overweight woman named Ms. Bellamy about an incident between R9 and Caleb's teacher who Lucy found out was named Donovan that required her to come to the school which she was more then happy to do with a pair of Death Troopers._

 _"Mrs. Carpenter, were they necessary?" Ms. Bellamy asked as she led Lucy into her office._

 _"First of all, it's Major Carpenter. Secondly, my encounter this morning with Ms. Donovan and the look Caleb gave me made me decide to not only leave my droid here with him, but to bring them along since you called me at work. Finally, my husband works for the school district provided that Ms. Donovan didn't tell you that already and he spoke to his principal too."_

 _"The droid has been disrupting the class all morning." Ms. Donovan told Lucy._

 _"How?"_

 _"It gets defensive whenever I come near Caleb."_

 _"Which is what R9 is supposed to do. If you prefer, I can take R9 with me and leave these two here." Lucy said and indicated the two Death Troopers._

 _"Is this a preview of coming attractions from Caleb?"_

 _"It's something I got from my dad to be difficult with difficult people. The coming attraction from Caleb will probably be the floating of objects in classrooms. His father is a Jedi."_

 _"I object to the rolling Trash Can, so I certainly object to Ugly and Stupid in my classroom." Ms. Donovan said with a nasty tone._

 _"I object to armed commandos in am Elementary School much less in a Kindergarten classroom." Ms. Bellamy added._

 _"I can have regular Stormtroopers here tomorrow." Lucy told them._

 _"I object to that also."_

 _"I'll be taking Caleb with me today and making other arrangements for him until this matter is resolved. You two can expect a visit from a Remnant Major named Hochster. If you think I'm difficult, you're gonna love dealing with him. Also, these two will be with him when he visits. Standard procedure for Remnant Security Bureau agents to have an armed escort." Lucy told them with a smug grin and left to collect Caleb and R9 followed by the two troopers._

* * *

 _That afternoon, Darius stopped by Lucy's office to take Caleb off her hands and found his son playing Checkers in the kitchen with General Typher Marlion._

 _"Hey Ty. How many games did he beat you in?" Darius asked._

 _"At least six." Typher replied._

 _"Lucy around?"_

 _"She's talking to Major Hochster about something."_

 _"I know what it's about. We have to teach Caleb how to play Chess one day." Darius told the retired TIE Pilot and walked into Lucy's office._

 _"Jedi Carpenter, your wife has regaled me with the details of your son's educators and their color commentaries." The Major said._

 _"I filed a complaint against the teacher myself about what happened yesterday. She's as good as fired. He beat Ty in at least six games of Checkers."_

 _"What did she do?" Hochster asked Darius._

 _"Insinuated that I was poorly educated ghetto trash until I told her otherwise. I think she wanted to insinuate that I wasn't Caleb's father, but Caleb stopped that before she could even go there."_

 _"I will leave no stone unturned in my investigation of this woman and her superior. There is nothing about anyone that the Remnant Security Bureau can not find out." The Major said._

 _"Getting that beached whale of a principal fired would be a bonus. I didn't care much for her attitude or her thousand layers of cellulite either. She's lucky I didn't say that to her face." Lucy told him causing Darius to hold back a chuckle._

 _"Josh would have said that to her. He probably has said it to a customer already."_

 _"Who promptly stormed out and went to Noah's only to be kicked out of there for holding up the line or screaming at him about Josh."_

 _"I swear Josh rubbed off on you and you're the older one. Thank you Major." Lucy said as Hochster left her office._

 _"I told the whale we were going to make other arrangements for Caleb until this is settled. By the School District and by here. Now, neither one of us can really work from home or take days off and this is really no place for him to be long-term. Granted, suspects aren't dragged in here like they are up in New York or out in Dallas."_

 _"Dad's coming down this weekend, so Caleb comes here for rest of the week and then we figure something out for next week. Besides, they might be out of that school by the end of the week between what I put in the complaint and whatever the Major finds out about them. I don't think Justin would mind watching him and if I had to choose between your brothers, I'd rather it be Justin then Chris. For the record, Caleb's principal called to talk to me too. All she got from Greg Washington was that he already knew about yesterday and today, he thought the teacher's comments were disgusting and uncalled for, a reminder that I could file a grievance against the teacher for unprofessional behavior, and a dial tone." Darius said as Lucy got up from her desk, came over, and put her arms around Darius._

 _"I totally forgot about that." She said and kissed him._

* * *

 **NEW YORK - PRESENT DAY**

"Just who exactly are they planning to assign Darius to for a master?" Hera asked Ezra that afternoon.

"It's between me, Jacen, or Master Skywalker, but that last one might be a joke given the strained relationship he had with Master Windu. Kanan said Darius is way more powerful then Josh. I mean if Kanan can talk to me and Jacen then Master Windu can certainly talk to Darius about how to use his powers properly which Darius seems to be doing." Ezra explained as Jacen joined them.

"They want me to do what now?" He asked.

"Master Kenobi might assign Darius to you for formal Jedi training." Ezra replied.

"To add to all the other things I have to do on a daily basis. Some of which I don't need to hear the details of. I'd rather read one of Thrawn's extremely detailed narratives then hear about where Sylvia's latest tumor is. Today, she found one on her butt after hearing that her grandson decided not to be a doctor or a lawyer. Don't ask. After which, I left her at a buffet and told her to call me when she wanted to leave or was thrown out while I picked up three of the four kids and their droids to take them to the office. I'm guessing she's still at the buffet. Who took Darius to work today?"

"Jeremy did." Hera replied.

"Why hasn't that suggestion been made yet?" Jacen asked Ezra.

"What suggestion?"

"Having one of the Khaymans train Darius."

"You'd have to ask Master Kenobi." Ezra said. In The Bronx, Darius worked unaware of the three Force Ghosts watching him. Kanan and Bryan Khayman had been joined by Mace Windu.

"He looks so happy." Mace said.

"A marked improvement from a year ago." Bryan told Mace.

"And he has a bright future ahead of him." Kanan added.

"Who's going to be his Master?" Mace asked.

"It's a toss-up between Ezra, Jacen, or Anakin." Kanan replied.

"Skywalker? I'm gonna make it clear, I do not want Darth Vader training my bloodline in The Force. I'd rather it be Marcus or one of Bryan's kids then Vader." Mace told them sternly.

"Except that Marcus is in Chicago and I spent years nudging him about letting Milo find his own way. As for my kids, it would be a Jeremy job since he and Darius have already spent time together." Bryan explained.

"Ezra already has a Padawan and Jacen has a small issue with Darius that I'm trying to convince him to let go of." Kanan said.

"I'm hoping Master Kenobi makes the right choice."

"I think he will. Darius doesn't use The Force to crush his son's teacher's windpipe after she makes those comments about him in that vision Kanan shared." Bryan reassured Mace as the three ghosts disappeared.


	55. Uncovering A Mole Part 1

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Uncovering A Mole Part 1**

 **SPACE**

"General Pryde. What is the status our construction project?" Darth Sidious asked First Order General Enric Pryde via hologram.

"We can find the materials, but labor is coming up short. The sources that the previous constructions had simply do not exist in this sector. Admiral Versio is reluctant to attempt an invasion of another planet for slave labor recruitment after the debacle at Lothal."

"We dare not make any more enemies then we need to. The Varox have proven to be quite a nuisance to our supply lines." Captain Edrison Peavey said.

"General, I don't want this stunted slime in my sights again" Sidious snapped.

"Captain, dismissed." Pryde tole Peavey who left the transmission area

"There has been a Disturbance in The Force, although I can not pinpoint the exact source of it yet. Have Admiral Versio deploy his fleet to the Outer Rim worlds. If we launch multiple attacks at the same time, we will divide the Republic Fleet. As for the Earth, leave it be for now. The ongoing affairs in the American Capital will serve our purposes well. The American President has proven to be very unpredictable and efforts to remove him have been met with heavy resistance."

"Yes, My Lord." Pryde said as the transmission ended and he went to find Admiral Garrick Versio who was in his office with Peavey and General Brendol Hux.

"He wants us to launch against the Outer Rim and divide the Republic Fleet. We are to leave the Earth alone for now. The American President is too unpredictable and efforts to remove him are being met with resistance. There has also been a Disturbance in The Force. Where he does not know yet." Pryde told the Admiral.

"I'll launch at once. Maybe this will go better then the operation that idiot Hux sired launched at Lothal." Versio said.

"Watch it, Admiral." Hux said.

"Like you did when you ordered him beaten to a pulp every time he spilled a drop of water?" Versio snapped back.

"He had no idea that the Earthlings would come to the rescue. None of us did. We talk about the American President being unpredictable, how about Wanda Houston being just as unpredictable? And now she has the like of Hera Syndulla and Grand Admiral Thrawn on her side. With all due respect to the wishes of Lord Sidious, we do have one piece of business on Earth to attend to. We have lost contact with Agent Abernathy in New York. No doubt in my mind that The Remnant has found out about him. Damn kid got caught by Sabine Wren and her crew's stupid droid vandalizing his school, arrested by Ezra Bridger's boyfriend, and then sent to the Remnant's Boot Camp which is part of the same school that Bridger's Padawan, the kid who called Thrawn on that fool Canady, and their friends attend." Hux explained.

"Can we send an extraction team for him and his handlers?" Peavey asked.

"With this operation about to take place, no." Pryde said.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

"What is it guys? Sixth Sense acting up?" Lucy asked Darius and Josh as they looked around the Mess Hall and focuses on Steven who was bullying another student at another table along with two others who were in the Boot Camp Program.

"Didn't take him long to find his clique here." Noah observed.

"Let's go have a word with them." Darius said to Josh.

"Yeah. BB-8, come with us. R9, tell Sarge we need a couple of Stormtroopers in the Mess Hall for the usual bully." Josh told the two droids as he and BB-8 followed Darius over to where Steven had just dumped a tray of food on someone's head.

"Hello, Carpenter and Myers." Steven sneered at them as he usually did.

"Have you ever heard the expression what goes around comes around?" Josh asked.

"What does that mean?" Steven asked as he picked up his own tray.

"It means,watch what you do, it might come back at you." Darius said as Steven's tray suddenly flew out of his hands and dumped its contents on his head. Sloane arrived seconds later followed by a group of Stormtroopers.

"Who finally gave you a taste of your own medicine, Darius or Josh?" She asked Steven.

"My father says you people have no right to lock me up anymore." Steven said as the Stormtroopers pulled him to his feet.

"Those two are with him." Josh told her.

"Billy and Paulie, I'm not surprised to see you two helping him. As for what you claim your father said, he can take it up with General Felth. I just hope he has no outstanding warrants for his arrest. They can sit in the Captain's office until the Jail Wagon comes."

"I have a feeling he's been targeting me for some reason." Darius said.

"As I recall, he's targeted all four of you lately." Sloane told him.

"Six, counting the droids." Josh corrected her as BB-8 beeped from behind him.

"Even still, there's gotta be a reason for it." Darius said as they went back to the table where the four Spectres sat.

"I'd search their stuff." Lucy suggested.

"Where's Major Hochstetter when you need him?" Noah asked.

"Who?" Sloane asked.

"Major Hochster of the RSB. A couple of weeks ago he turned up at the site of a multiple homicide in The Bronx and threw his weight around until the General went up there and put him in his place." Josh explained.

"I heard your brothers stopped fighting." Sloane said to Lucy changing the subject.

"Dad got them a video game system for Christmas so they can fight in virtual reality instead of causing more problems. Running Chris through Scared Straight helped too, so did meeting Junior." Lucy explained as Darius seemed to meditate on something.

"Don't lock Steven up tonight. I have a hunch, but I need RSB to help confirm it." He said.

"Toss his stuff, but let him go home once RSB or whoever has their people in play." Josh added.

"I'm gonna go get the Captain." Sloane told them and left.

Captain Fanes had sent word of what the kids discussed at lunch to Tevin who simply chuckled when he heard the story.

* * *

"Do the searches and let me know what turns up. I'll see if RSB has someone available who isn't Hochster. I got into a shouting match with him a couple of weeks ago over a crime scene in The Bronx. No, I sent Jacen out on the Vican Run. It's gonna be whoever I can find since the minivan is in the garage here. Hang on a minute." Tevin said into the phone on his desk as Radar walked into his office with a piece of paper and a package both of which he placed on Tevin's desk.

"Sign this, Sir."

"Who did you find to go get the kids later what is this that I'm signing and why is this office receiving a package addressed Darius Carpenter?"

"Knight Marek is going to get them as soon as I get this cash money to him. This form is to note that $60 was taken from Petty Cash so he can put gas in the minivan before he goes down to Bennett and gets the kids. The package was sent overnight from the Chicago office care of Agent Jacobs."

"Marcus Jacobs? Give this package to Master Kenobi and ask him if he wants to open it or wait until Galen brings Darius here."

"Yes, Sir." Radar said and left Tevin to return to his phone call.

"Sorry about that, related to the kids. Galen Marek's going to pick them up and bring them up to my office. I think I'm going to let them handle this other matter themselves just to annoy Major Hochster some more. Remember the kids recovered one of those stolen cars from Ord Mantell and took down two scumbags along with it. Thanks, Captain. Bye-bye." Tevin hung up the phone as Kelly Felth walked in.

"What did those four do now?" She asked.

"Three of the Boot Camp's biggest troublemakers and their regular bullies are hanging out together now. One of them has a history with Darius that the kids think is something more then two kids beefing with each other. Captain Fanes said that the kids think RSB should be tailing them which means Major Hochster who I stil think has something to do with that multiple homicide from a couple of weeks ago. I'm going to let the kids handle this. Any arrests made might only be minor charges that Albany says require ROR now." He explained. A couple of hours later, Galen Marek returned with the kids and their droids. Galen gave the receipt for the gas to Tevin while the kids raided the kitchen.

"Cupcakes." Noah said as Darius spotted the package that had been delivered for him. Tevin joined them soon after.

"What is this?" Darius asked Tevin.

"I have an idea what it might be given who ir came from and so does Master Kenobi, but we decided that we weren't going to risk the head-slap by ignore your right against illegal searches and seizures by opening your mail without good probable cause."

"Thanks." Darius said as he opened the box and ruffled through the packing materials to find the item inside.

"That's a Lightsaber hilt." Josh said as Darius pulled the item out.

"There's gotta be a note." Lucy added.

"There is. Darius, I've received word that my Jedi Master is one of your ancestors. This was his Lightsaber. I guess this belongs to you although you haven't been trained yet. Not that it stopped Master Kenobi from giving one to Luke Skywalker or Josh for that matter. Marcus Jacobs, SAIC FBI Chicago."

"Why wasn't I told about that being sent here?" Tevin asked.

"I doubt Marcus has Darius' home address, so he sent it here instead." Lucy told him.

"Good point. You do know how to use that thing properly?"

"Watched Josh and Mr. B work with theirs. So I know which end is which."

"Good enough for me. You guys are fed and watered, go see what your schoolmates are up to." Tevin told the four and left the kitchen.

"Mr. F., what'd they find in the bag searches?" Darius called after him.

"I don't know yet. But, I ordered Intelligence to tail your schoolmates once they hit the streets."

* * *

Steven Abernathy and his new friends made their way to where Steven lived unaware of the black van watching them. Inside, two Remnant Intelligence agents monitored a phone call.

"It's about time you checked in." The person on the other end said.

"This place has a habit of putting me in jail for all these little things I do." Steven told him.

"What about your targets?"

"Someone picks them up in the afternoon. It's usually a Jedi. In top of that, they are armed and have two droids with them."

"Two?"

"The blue and white one I told you about and now one of them has a BB unit. I think it belongs to the Jedi or his sidekick."

"You know where to find the one?"

"I know where Ezra Bridger's pet works. He'll be the easiest to get to and the first one to go."

"Good. Try to stay in contact. General Pryde has ruled out an extraction operation for you. All our resources are needed to collect labor for The Project and The Leader has insisted that we leave that planet alone thanks to the debacle my son caused at Lothal. Make sure you have plenty of weapons. There has been a Disturbance in The Force and The Leader does not know where it is from."

"As you wish, General Hux. Also, I found two more followers."

"Good. Show them how our weapons work and continue misleading the local authorities. As soon as it is possible we will extract you."

"Yes, Sir." Steven said and ended the call. Inside the van, the two agents looked at each other and quickly came to the same conclusion. They were dealing with an agent of the First Order. Inside the home, Steven pulled out a box and opened it revealing some blasters.

"We'll start training by taking out that black van." He said

"Think anybody would miss that van?" Paulie asked.

"Wanna boost it instead?" Billy asked.

"We may need wheels. Good idea." Steven replied and led the three to the van. They approached the van and found the driver's door locked. Inside, the two agents pulled their blasters and waited.

"I brought this along just in case." Steven said and showed them a thermal detonator. Paulie smashed out a rear window with his blaster.

"Pigs!" He shouted and fired into the van followed by Steven throwing the detonator into the van. The two agents attempted to escape, but the detonator exploded before they could.

"I wonder what they were doing." Billy said.

"Spying on us."

"Why would the police be spying on us?"

"I don't think they're NYPD. I think they're Remnant. They think I'm in a local gang that I'm setting up to take the fall for my activities here. Welcome to the First Order." Steven said and blasted the bodies of the two agents.

* * *

An hour later, the kids found the scene with the smoldering van being put out by the Fire Department. Josh had BB-8 and R9 look it over once the firemen were done while Lucy called Tevin. Suddenly, they heard a car stop behind them and two people get out. It turned out to be Jamal and Nick Franklin.

"What happened here and how does it relate to you four?" Jamal asked the teens while Nick talked to the Fire Captain.

"We just got here. For a minute, I thought you were Major Hochstetter and his driver." Noah replied.

"Who?"

"Major Hochster of the RSB. Remnant Security Bureau. Rodgers referred to him by the name of a fictional character from an old TV Show a few times." Nick explained as R9 beeped something.

"What did he find?" Darius asked as the two detectives went to see what R9 was holding.

"You will all stay away from that van." A man in a Remnant uniform shouted as he approached followed by a squad of Death Troopers.

"Wilkins, Franklin. NYPD. Who are you?" Jamal asked the man and flashed his badge.

"Major Hochster, Remnant Security Bureau and you are standing way too close to my crime scene." Hochster replied as Tevin arrived.

"Your crime scene?" Tevin asked the Major.

"Yes. My crime scene and I would like your droids removed at once."

"R9 found something when he looked over this." Darius said to Tevin.

"What is this man doing here?" Hochster asked pointing to Darius.

"New member of the Jedi Order of Earth." Tevin told the Major.

"You a Jedi? Never knew that. Explains a couple of things now." Jamal said to Darius.

"I only found out a couple of weeks ago. So did Mr. B. and everyone else. I just got my famous Jedi ancestor's Lightsaber today." Darius explained to Jamal earning an angry stare from Hochster.

"What is this man doing here?" The Major asked Tevin through clenched teeth.

"The kids have to give their statements about what led them here." Nick said to Hochster.

"Should I warn my boss about possible trouble?" Darius asked Jamal which sent Hochster over the edge.

"WHAT IS THIS MAN DOING HERE?!" Hochster shouted right in Tevin's ear. Tevin turned to the Major with the angriest look anyone had ever seen on his face.

"DO NOT SHOUT IN MY EARS EVER AGAIN OR YOU'LL BE SAYING "YES, SIR" TO LANDON MCKNIGHT!" Tevin shouted back causing Hochster to back up.

"Dad's mad." Lucy observed as everyone stared at Tevin and Hochster in shock. After some back and forth, Tevin came over to the group while Hochster rounded up his troops and left.

"What did R9 find?" He asked.

"It looks like whatever caused this didn't do as much damage as someone intended for it to do. Computer hard drive wasn't fried." Lucy replied.

"Mom might be able see what they were doing before this happened." Josh added as Nick came over to them and whispered something to Tevin.

"Once the kids are gone, they can do that. I'll have Kelsey look at this. It may be the only evidence we have of who or what did this." He told Nick as BB-8 beeped something to Josh and Noah.

"BB-8 thinks he can read that hard drive and find out what someone didn't want someone to know." Noah said.

"Might save us some time." Jamal added.

"Yeah. Besides, Kelly and Michael are the only other people outside of me and the kids who know what Intelligence was doing out here. Well, you two know now, those two had to be told, Michael probably told Tommy Doyle, and Darnell Hollister probably found out when he heard Darius was involved with this. Darnell has a problem with Rule Number Ten where Darius is concerned. Basically, this kid Abernathy got sent to Boot Camp after Dobbs had McKnight collar him for graffiti at the school and there was a history between Abernathy and Darius that spread to Josh, Lucy, and Noah. Today, I found out Abernathy had two new friends and the kids had a funny feeling about Abernathy. I sent those two to run a wiretap on him. I guess Abernathy just moved up from being a schoolyard bully to possibly being a double murderer. There we go." Tevin explained as he plugged something into BB-8 and then plugged in the hard drive. After a few minutes, BB-8 projected something that looked very recent.

"Transcript of a phone call." Nick described what they were looking at.

"I thought Israel executed General Hux." Jamal said.

"They executed the son, not the father. Hey, guys. Come here." Tevin called to the teens.

"What did they find?" Josh asked.

"Steven Abernathy is an agent of the First Order who is basically on his own now."


	56. Uncovering A Mole Part 2

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Uncovering a Mole Part 2**

 **NEW YORK**

Captain Fanes released the four Spectres from their classes prior to lunch out of fear that a shootout would occur in the Mess Hall between them and Steven's group. The four sat on the Ghost along with Hera, R9, and BB-8 waiting for Jacen or whoever was supposed to pick them up.

"Spectre 7 to Ghost." Jacen called over the comm.

"Ghost." Hera replied.

"I'm running late to pick them up. Traffic is a nightmare by the arena. I just passed Empire and it's still a mess."

"Should I just load them into the Phantom and take them wherever they're supposed to go myself?"

"Darius has to work and the others go to Felth's office until he has Josh thrown out for being a smart aleck."

"Copy that 7." Hera said and turned to the teens.

"I'm going to guess that he would get lost on side streets." Darius said to Lucy who simply nodded.

"Last time, he tried to find his way around traffic on Flatbush. He listened to Josh and we ended up in East New York." She said.

"Into the Phantom. Jacen's stuck in traffic and won't be here for an hour or so. Tevin will probably have something to say about this, but Jacen has the minivan and Darius needs to get to his job." Hera told them as they got into the Phantom III, detached from the Ghost, and took off.

* * *

"Sir, there's a small ship about to land on the roof." A Navy Trooper said to Tevin.

"How small?" He asked.

"VCX Auxiliary Craft."

"Probably General Syndulla dropping the kids off. The only vans at The Field are cargo vans and one of the Prisoner Wagons." Tevin said and went to the roof. He got off the elevator as Hera landed the Phantom III.

"Where's Jacen?"

"Flatbush Avenue is closed between Linden and Nostrand. The Fire Department is all over one area there."

"Six-alarm blaze on one of the cross streets there. I have to get a radio installed in that minivan so whoever's doing the trip can hear about these things."

"I have to get Thirteen to his job and I'll tell Jacen to move onto his next job."

"He has to pick up Sylvia from her doctor and take her to wherever she wants to go for her lunch. After he picks up her after-lunch snack. Don't ask, I'm sorry I did ask Marcus all those years ago. If Captain Fanes intends to have them released early until this latest First Order matter is disposed of, I'm going to find someone else to pick them up or have the minivan left down there. I got a call from the FAA about this unscheduled flight. I told them that it was Remnant business making it a military flight and hung up on them." Hera grinned as she got back into the Phantom III and took off with Darius. Josh opened his mouth to say something, but stopped after Tevin glared at him.

"Joshua, before you flap your jaws. Consider what part of the building this is."

"I was gonna ask you if you heard anything about Darius' Master." Josh said as the four humans and two droids entered the elevator.

"Why don't you find out. Master Kenobi wants to talk to you anyway. Something about your Jedi Trials." Tevin said.

"They haven't seen Darius with a Lightsaber yet. Nice surprise for Steven and his two bozos when Darius reveals it." Noah said.

"They still don't know that we know what they didn't want us to know about them." Lucy added.

"I talked to Tommy Doyle about having Jamal and Nick hold off on arresting them for murder until we have all the evidence we need and Major Hochster wants Darius and Jamal tailed for some reason. I stopped listening after he said he would surround their neighborhoods with a ring of steel."

"Which means you missed the part about anyone who doesn't belong there will be shot and re-shot. That was Major Hochstetter's thing with his rings of steel." Noah said as they got off the elevator.

"Lucy, Noah, in the kitchen. There's a pizza in there. Josh, go see Master Kenobi. Lucy, make sure you save some of that pizza for Josh." Tevin told them. Meanwhile, Hera landed the Phantom III near where Darius worked and walked with him after sealing it up. Lamar Clarkson was surprised to see Hera.

"Who's this? Did General Felth hire you a new driver?" He asked.

"Hera Syndulla. My son is lost in Brooklyn somewhere."

"Lamar Clarkson. Ezra Bridger mentioned you once or twice. Some Remnant guy was here about ten minutes ago screaming and yelling at me about what I don't know. Then he threatened to put a ring of steel around this neighborhood and shoot people who don't belong here. What is that?" Lamar said as he noticed the Lightsaber that hung off Darius' belt.

"That officer would be Major Hochster and this is my ancestor's Lightsaber which an FBI guy in Chi-Town says belongs to me now. Good thing it wasn't kept in the family, it probably would have been sold for crack money." Darius said.

"Ezra told me about Master Windu too."

"I gotta go get my ship's auxiliary craft out of here before it gets stolen." Hera told them and started to leave.

"Take care." Lamar called.

"See you tomorrow." Darius added. Once Hera was back at the Phantom III, she contacted Lucy knowing that she was more likely to relay the message to Tevin.

"Spectre 2 to Spectre 11."

"I'm here."

"Lucy, tell your dad that a Major Hochster threatened Lamar Clarkson with a ring of steel among other things."

"I will and Noah already mentioned the other part of that ring of steel business. Josh is with Master Kenobi if you're looking for him."

"Thank you. Spectre 2 out."

* * *

That evening, Darius began making his way home when he saw Steven along with Billy and Paulie.

"Blast him." Steven shouted as the three pulled their blasters and began firing at Darius who ducked the bolts which struck a number of trash cans. After a minute of this, Steven told his friends to stop firing.

"Hey Steve, wanna know a secret?" Darius called out. The three First Order agents looked at each other and then at Darius confused until he pulled an object out of his pocket and pressed a button revealing a purple blade.

"Focus your fire on the Jedi." Steven said and began firing only to find his shots deflected by Darius. Billy and Paulie soon joined in until Darius Force-pushed them down the street.

"I am one with The Force and The Force is with me." Darius muttered to himself as he deflected blaster bolts. Billy and Paulie soon rushed in only to be disarmed along with Steven as Darius used The Force to pull the blasters out of their hands and slice them into pieces before knocking Steven and his friends to the ground. Darius felt his heart pumping as Remnant vehicles arrived and Stormtroopers got out including Landon and Sergeant Garronly.

"You okay? I heard Jedi fighting with armed subjects and thought Ezra."Landon said to Darius who switched off the Lightsaber and released the Force-hold he had been using to keep his three latest would-be assailants from escaping.

"Let's go. Assume the position." Garronly said to the three as another truck pulled up. Out stepped Major Hochster and his Death Troopers.

"What is this man doing here?" The Major asked Landon as he pointed at Darius.

"Victim again comes to mind." Landon replied.

"Who are you?"

"Captain McKnight. You must be Major Hochster of the RSB."

"Who are these three?"

"First Order agents who are all under arrest."

"I want them unarrested and handed over to me now!"

"Over General Felth's dead body." Darius chimed in causing Garronly to snicker under his helmet and Hochster to glare at Darius.

"What is this man doing here?" Hochster asked Landon through clenched teeth.

"Waiting for someone to take his statement and further instructions. Sergeant, get Darius started on his statement. Preferably in my car."

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you have a bottle of water in your car? My heart's still going from all that." Darius asked Landon which earned another glare from Hochster.

"WHAT IS THIS MAN DOING HERE?!" Hochster shouted at Landon who turned to Garronly.

"Get the thingy out of your Medkit and check his pulse and stuff. Hopefully, you're just hyped from all of this. Garronly, see if you have cold water in your truck too. If not, get one from the bodega. After that, contact General Felth and tell him that Darius is unhurt, three people are in custody, and do I hand them over to RSB no matter how loud the man they sent here screams at me."

"Yes, Sir." Garronly said and led Darius to Landon's car.

"You are completely ignoring me why?"

"I'm following SOP. Which is secure suspects, collect evidence, take witness statements, and then file all the proper reports."

"Captain, I am giving you a direct order to hand those people over to me for full interrogations to be conducted as I see fit. If you do not, you will be arrested, court-martialed for insubordination, and likely executed." Hochster said smugly as Tevin and Lucy arrived.

"Major, what happened here and handling the prisoners are my problems. The First Order is your problem."

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT IS REMNANT SECURITY BUSINESS!" Hochster shouted.

"You wanna hold down the shouting. People around here are probably trying to sleep or just don't need to hear you screaming." Tevin said.

"Hi." Lucy said.

"He's in my car. Garronly's with him."Landon told Lucy who ran off to check on Darius.

"General, may I ask why you brought your daughter along?" Hochster asked Tevin in a lowered voice.

"She insisted on coming and I was not in the mood to say no to her or argue the point with her. She gets it from her mother."

"Who gets custody of these three? Me or him?" Landon asked Tevin and led him and Hochster over to where his Stormtroopers and Hochster's Death Troopers had Steven, Billy, and Paulie sitting in handcuffs.

"He attacked us." Steven said.

"You might want to exercise your right to remain silent because this is way more then painting graffiti on your school. Captain, make sure these three are read their rights. The charges are two counts of murder, one count of attempted murder, and anything else that can be thought of between here and our office. Major, you will be allowed to question them as soon as they are booked into our facilities. But, I'm going to watch."

"Yes, Sir." Landon said.

"As you wish, General." Hochster added.

"Captain, a moment please." Tevin said to Landon.

"Am I in trouble? He said he was going to have me court-martialed and all that other stuff Noah talks about all the time."

"You're not in trouble as far as I know. When I read your report, I'll have a better idea of what went on between you and him. But, the Major is a lot of hot air and you notice how his demeanor changed when he heard my voice. I won a shouting match with him recently. As for Darius Carpenter, I'll take him back to my place tonight. He'll be safer there then surrounded by one of the Major's rings of steel where a poor take-out delivery man is likely to get shot for doing his job. Also, send a car to check on his grandparents too. Myers has a funny feeling about this whole thing."

"Yes, Sir." Landon said as Tevin went over to Landon's car and read over the statement Darius gave Garronly.

"Looks good. Kids, in the truck." Tevin said to Darius and Lucy.

* * *

"What's going on out there?" Kelly Felth asked as Tevin walked into the house with Lucy and Darius behind him.

"RSB thinking they can shout and scream their way into getting what they want."

"If that Ape disrupts dinner in this house one more time. I am going to have him court-martialed, shot, and assigned to Sylvia Duty for the rest of his career."

"Give him Kid Duty. Every time he sees me, he starts screaming at 200 decibels or louder demanding to know why I'm anywhere he is even when I was there first. Either way, Jacen Syndulla will thank you." Darius told her.

"Why is he here?"

"Because the other option involved Hochster putting his entire neighborhood on Lockdown and possibly having anyone who left their home shot on sight." Lucy said with a hint of contempt in her voice. Kelly let it go knowing Lucy's contempt was not for her, but for Hochster and his so-called ring of steel.

"Landon arrested the kid that Intelligence said was on the First Order payroll and his two new pals after they got into a skirmish with Darius. Search incident to arrest revealed that they had his home and work addresses. I have to call Tyler and tell him that they go in Supermax with SAM restrictions. This is now a full blown investigation. I have to go tell Myers about what happened." Tevin said and left the house. Kelly looked at Darius.

"Did you at least eat something before all hell broke loose?" She asked.

"Not really."

"You and Lucy can eat together since she ran out on her dinner after her father who will be joining you two when he gets back."

"Mom, I think it's covered under one of those rules."

"How many of these rules exist?" Darius asked.

"No idea. They're not written down anywhere in the office that I know of. The list is probably in the Myers' basement somewhere."

"The contents of Michael's basement are classified and I am sure that not even Major Hochster would be allowed down there." Tevin told them as he walked back in.

"What did he say? By the way, here's your dinner. You can eat with them." Kelly said.

"He said Abernathy has no rights as far as he's concerned, but he'll talk to the President before proceeding further." Tevin told the three as the phone rang.

"That better not be Darnell."

"It shouldn't be. Erica's on-call." Tevin said as Kelly answered the phone.

"Hello. He's having dinner because he ran out of here while I was standing over a stove. What's going on? We don't know how many more are out there and what info they have. There is no need for that. He can leave his troopers there, but no ring of steel, no having food deliveries shot on sight, and no shouting or screaming unless he wants to be hit over the head with a frying pan or worse. Bye Landon." Kelly said and hung up the phone.

"My grandparents okay?" Darius asked.

"Yeah. We're leaving our troops in the area overnight." Kelly replied as Josh, Noah, and BB-8 came in.

"What do you two want and why is BB-8 following you?" Tevin asked.

"Dad sent us over and BB-8 is programmed to follow us." Josh replied.

"We heard you guys had a cake and wanted some before Sylvia shows up and takes the whole thing." Noah added.

"This has nothing to do with me being here?" Darius asked.

"You didn't tell us he was here." Josh said to Lucy.

"You three don't eavesdrop on phone calls like one of our droids does."

"Where are our droids?" Tevin asked.

"Chris and Justin are tormenting 3PO and I think R2 is with them. R9's in the garage plugged into his charger."

"What did Master Kenobi want with you earlier?" Lucy asked Josh.

"I have my Trials during the summer and Ezra is going to be teaching Darius whatever he doesn't already know about The Force once a few things are figured out. Jacen has enough to do during the day as it is between driving us from school, driving Sylvia around, the Vican Run and all the other odd jobs."

"Why is Sylvia allowed to use one of our vehicles?" Kelly asked.

"Because she'll grow a tumor somewhere, develop a rash somewhere, or any other number of guilt tactics that worked on Joe. Besides, Hera said it gives Jacen something to do during the day when the Vican Run isn't on the schedule. Speaking of Jacen Syndulla, I'm gonna ask Michael if he wants to keep you four at the office all day or what until this latest First Order matter is cleared up even though those three are in custody." Tevin said.

"Steven and his pals are locked up? Bail Reform will probably have them out of jail with their goodie baskets by the morning." Noah told everyone.

"Last I knew, Bail Reform doesn't apply to what they're being charged with. Treason, two murders, an attempted murder, and who knows what else. They will never see the outside world again." Kelly explained.

"He'll squeal if he thinks it will help him at sentencing time." Lucy added.

* * *

The next morning, Steven was placed in an interrogation room. In the observation room, Darius watched himalong with Lucy and Tevin.

"What are we waiting for?" Darius asked.

"I got Major Hochster wrapped around my finger now. He knows he will not be able to intimidate me." Tevin replied as the Major walked into the observation room.

"Why are they here?" He asked.

"I asked them to be here."

"Bah." Hochster said and walked into the interrogation room. Steven looked at the Major confused.

"I am Major Hochster of the Remnant Security Bureau. You will tell me everything you know about the First Order."

"Yeah right." Steven sneered.

"The RSB can make things very uncomfortable for you. We have ways of making you talk. We have a special cell for people like you. It's not big enough to stand up in, and it is not big enough to lie down in. During the days, the temperature is 140 degrees, and at night, it is below freezing. Then, if you still won't talk, you will be starved and tortured until you do talk. The RSB considers you an enemy spy and you are subject to summary execution at the decree of the President or other person authorized to make that decision."

"Bite me."

"We already know you have a direct line to one Brendol Hux. The Israelis executed his son last year after he was captured by them during your failed invasion of the planet Lothal. We still have the transcript of that call. A call in which you are informed that an operation to extract you from this planet is not going to happen. What we want to know is who is The Leader? What is The Project? And what operation is being planned that makes them unable to collect you?" In the other room, Darius looked at Lucy and Tevin.

"I thought we knew all of that." He said.

"We know some of it. We want to know more." Tevin explained as a trooper brought him a folder. Tevin looked at it and walked into the interrogation room.

"Major, read this. More bad news for you. You are now on the hook for three murders."

"You can't prove anything." Steven said.

"I suspect the order to terminate your life is on its way to the President's desk right now unless we start feeling the spirit of cooperation real soon. Now tell us what we want to know and tell me what your problem with Darius Carpenter is. I've been told the entire story except for the motive behind that. When you went after him a couple of weeks ago, you went after my daughter too and I don't take kindly to that. You're just lucky I'm not a violent person by nature. Don't look at him, I outrank him." Tevin snapped at Steven who looked at Hochster.

"What's she doing with that thing anyway? Doesn't she know where he's been and who he's slept with?" Steven asked Tevin who responded by leaving the room giving Hochster one final order as he did.

"Major, put him in his cell before I feel like killing him myself." In the other room, Tevin simply threw his arms around Lucy and Darius in a group hug.

"You've become part of the family over the past year." Tevin told Darius as Hochster and his Death Troopers took Steven away.


	57. Padawans & Anniversaries

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Padawans & Anniversaries**

 **NEW YORK**

Three of the four teenage Spectres and their droids had been dropped off at the office by Jacen after their classes were over, but were asked to leave by Tevin soon after arriving as he was expecting a visit from Major Hochster and he wished to avoid hearing one of the Major's screaming fits that seemed to be provoked by the mere presence of any of the four teens in the same area as him. Noah took the time to visit Abdul at his soup stand while Josh and BB-8 were at McKnight Shoes tormenting the customers there. Lucy and R9 made their way to The Bronx and checked in on Darius who was working that day.

"My dad threw us all out of his office because Major Ring of Steel is visiting him today." She said to Darius and Lamar Clarkson.

"Every time that guy sees me he starts screaming and shouting." Darius told her.

"When do you go to court on this attack?" Lamar asked Darius.

"Colonel Pratchard dropped those charges. He said he had enough between the double murder and treason to put them away for life." Lucy explained.

"I hope they didn't get released."

"Bail Reform doesn't apply to the Remnant and it doesn't apply to murder. My dad also told my Uncle Tyler that the only contact with the outside world they're allowed to have is with their lawyers."

"Where are the other two?" Darius asked.

"Josh and BB-8 are at the shoe store and Noah's at the soup stand."

"Tormenting the customers I'm sure."

"Well, Josh is probably doing that at the shoe store. Noah at the soup place, not so much unless someone says they didn't get bread with their soup. Abdul says it's $2 and then Noah jacks it up to $5 when the customer complains further."

"If you told me that a year ago, I wouldn't have believed you. Now, I believe anything you tell me about what kinds of trouble those two start." Darius said.

"Josh starts it way more then Noah. But, sometimes he does have a real reason as opposed to it being for his own amusement."

"Why don't you take your dinner break now?" Lamar suggested. Darius, Lucy, and R9 found their way to a nearby burger joint.

"You know we've been together for a year now. I expect to see them show up at some point, but Hera wasn't too happy with them crashing one of our dates or Chopper for encouraging and helping them do it." Lucy said.

"That was why Chopper got fitted with that restraining bolt around this time last year." Darius told her.

"Which was the second time he got fitted with one. The first time he was fitted with one was after Dad found out he went to the Duty-free at Newark and made off with liquor. Ezra was not happy about it either and lucky for Chopper, Sabine and then Hera and Jacen showed up because Dad said one more incident and Chopper would be scrapped. Getting R9 was Dad's way of saying he meant that." Lucy explained as R9 beeped something at the couple.

"We were talking about him."

"We were talking about Josh and Chopper too."

* * *

At the soup stand, Noah was chatting with Abdul and his wife as a stream of customers flowed in and out.

"How is school going?" Abdul asked.

"It's okay. We got rid of the school bullies a week ago." Noah replied as a heavyset woman came up to order and banged on the counter.

"I would like the largest size Chowder you have." She said as Abdul's wife shared a look with Noah, knowing what was to come as the woman saw Noah and gave him a dirty look.

"Why is it that every business I go into there is some teenage punk hanging out in it. The one in the shoe store around the corner was very rude to me. He called me a rhino." Noah snickered to himself knowing that she was talking about Josh.

"Do you know what we say to rhinos around here?" Abdul asked her.

"You must know the clowns at the shoe store then."

"NO SOUP FOR YOU! COME BACK ONE YEAR! NEXT!" Abdul bellowed. The woman turned to leave offended at being called a rhino again.

"The McKnights are good people as was your father." Abdul's wife said while tending to the next customer.

"I haven't seen Landon lately." Abdul said.

"He's working the evening shift right now. I'll tell him to stop in when he gets a chance." Noah said as Jacen Syndulla came up to the counter.

"One large Manhattan Clam Chowder please." Jacen said and moved towards Noah.

"Hello, Jacen." Noah said.

"Where's Josh?"

"He's at the shoe store with BB-8." Abdul's wife took Jacen's money and handed him his soup.

"Thank you." Jacen said and left as the next customer came up to order.

"Chicken Tortilla, Por favor."

"Adios, Muchacho." Abdul said. Noah motioned for the man to leave.

"I'm going to check on Josh." Noah told them and was about to leave when Abdul's wife called to him.

"For you and your friend." She said and gave Noah a bag containing a pair of soups.

"Lobster Bisque." Abdul added.

"Thanks." Noah said to them and left making his way to McKnight Shoes where Josh and BB-8 were watching Gary deal with a customer while AP-5 stood in the background.

"Hey." Josh said to Noah followed by a beep from BB-8.

"For you. Lobster Bisque." Noah handed Josh a soup.

"You didn't get my message about the rhino did you?"

"She got thrown out, banned from there for a year, and was called a rhino again after she said you were a clown and I was a punk kid." Noah explained.

"Rhino?" The customer, a heavyset woman asked.

"We're talking about someone else." Josh replied.

"You're more of a manatee." Gary added.

"That's it. I'm going elsewhere."

"Jenny Craig?" Josh asked.

"How dare you."The customer said and stormed out. Another customer came in a few minutes later. This customer was also a heavyset woman.

"I want my money back. These shoes are useless to me. I wore them once and they broke." She showed Gary and AP-5 a pair of shoes that had split on the sides.

"Let me explain what happened here. You not only exceeded the two-ton weight limit on these shoes but, you also stretched them out beyond what they could handle. Would it work better for you if the soles were glued or welded to your feet?"

"I don't know who's worse sometimes. You or the guy at that soup place."

"I would think that the people who work at the buffet would have labeled you as a human garbage disposal by now." AP-5 said.

"Shut up, Bug-Face." The woman said and stormed out of the store.

* * *

The next day, the four teens were in class while Sergeant Sloane handed out papers to everyone. She stopped at Darius and gave him a piece of paper along with an envelope.

"This is the date, time, and place for your Road Test." She explained to him.

"I was waiting to hear about this." He said.

"The Motor Pool Sergeant just found a spot for you. Captain Fanes wants you to have your Class D before you graduate from here." Sloane explained.

"I thought he was busy running an unauthorized casino and loansharking." Noah said.

"Dad found out about that and threatened to have the man court-martialed, shot, and sent somewhere not so nice." Lucy told him.

"The Russian Front." Josh chimed in.

"Guys, discuss who's being court-martialed and why outside of class. These TIE Fighter components are not going to reassemble themselves." After classes ended for the day, Galen Marek took the six up to the office as was the normal routine.

"Different van, so I guess Jacen isn't doing the Vican Run?" Noah asked as they climbed into the van.

"He took Mrs. Jacobs to another doctor's appointment."

"Was it for a Guilt Tumor or a Guilt Rash?" Josh asked.

"For the sake of my appetite and sanity, I didn't ask." Galen said.

"I got the date for my Road Test." Darius told him.

"I thought the Motor Pool Sergeant was busy trying to part people with their money."

"He's going to be court-martialed, shot, and sent to the Russian Front if he's caught doing that again." Noah explained.

"At least court-martialed. We don't shoot people for gambling. Being a loan shark on the other hand." Lucy said as Galen looked over the schedule he was given.

"I drop you guys off then pick something up at Newark. Let me find out what it is. Starguy to The Office. What am I picking up at Newark?" He said into his comlink.

"Passengers. Governor Kell and Captain Mattin are here from Lothal for a meeting with President Houston and others." Tevin replied.

"Copy that." Darius looked at Galen confused.

"Starguy?" He asked.

"It was originally "Starkiller", but Erica didn't like that codename and started calling me Starguy instead. It's a thing in her family. Her grandmother used to refer to Master Skywalker as "Skyguy". He called her "Snips" in return." Galen explained.

"I'm guessing that they have a detail with them. Otherwise, he could have just asked Ezra to go get them." Lucy said.

"There's a Jedi thing this afternoon that he's going to be at involving me and Darius." Josh told her.

"They're not here for a Social Call either." Galen added. Eventually, he dropped them off at the office and went on to meet Jai Kell and Mart Mattin at Newark Spaceport. Once inside, Josh and Darius made their way to the part of the building that had been set aside for the Jedi Order's operations. They ran into Ezra who guided them into a room where Obi-Wan Kenobi waited. Anakin Skywalker arived a few minutes later.

"Anakin, what kept you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Traffic on the Deegan near Yankee Stadium." Anakin replied.

"Now that you're here, we can begin. As you know, Joshua and Darius reach their 18th birthdays in October. Darius needs to be taught some things about his powers while Joshua needs to go through his Jedi Trials or at least some of them." Obi-Wan explained.

'Which ones are left for you to face have yet to be determined." Anakin added.

"As for Darius, we believe that most of what we may consider to be his Trials have already taken place. The formal process is a drawn out process over time, however there are exceptions to the formal process. I was Knighted after my first encounter with Maul. Master Skywalker was Knighted after a number of his exploits during the Clone Wars. Ezra himself was Knighted soon after he arrived here, having resisted the temptations of the Dark Side from both Maul and Darth Sidious."

"Sidious is like an elephant, he'll never forget someone who basically spat in his face and walked away like it was nothing. But, The Force is like an elephant too. It never forgot what Sidious and his own master did or what Sidous has been doing lately." Anakin said.

"I don't think he knows about Darius yet. Or what he knows about Darius is limited to the point that Darius is as much of threat to him as Noah." Ezra told everyone.

"General Felth said he left orders with Colonel Markem that the three First Order agents arrested recently for killing two of his people and trying to kill me have no contact with The Galaxy at all. Also, I just got the information for when I'm supposed to take the Road Test so I can get my Driver's License." Darius added and gave the envelope Sloane had given him earlier in the day to Ezra.

"You can start flying lessons after you pass that then. Don't worry, we'll use either the Phantom or the Gauntlet for them. I'll talk to General Felth about that. If Kanan's right about what he sees in the future, these two are going to be the ones who will take down Darth Sidious or whatever he calls himself for good. The two biggest snakes I've ever met were him and Darius' mother." Ezra said.

"I think we are done here." Obi-Wan said and dismissed the three. In the kitchen, the three met with Lucy, Noah, and the droids.

"Hey." Lucy said.

"What was that all about?" Noah asked.

"Jedi business." Josh replied as he rummaged through the cabinets.

"Dad forgot to buy our snacks or he couldn't find ones that weren't decorated for today." Lucy told him.

"More likely he didn't expect us to be here for long." Darius said.

"I want some Minestrone. I'll be at Abdul's" Noah said and left.

"I'll see if my dad has something for me to do." Josh told everyone and left followed by BB-8.

"Dinner?" Darius asked Lucy.

"Someplace in mind?" She asked.

"I'll find a place for our anniversary dinner." He replied and walked off with her followed by R9. Ezra watched them leave as Chopper appeared behind him and said something.

"I'm meeting with Landon later. He's on duty and you know that. I should leave you with him as long as he's doing evenings."

* * *

Darius and Lucy settled on an Italian place after telling R9 to stay at the office. A waiter came over to them.

"Good evening. Can I interest you in some drinks?"

"A Coke."

"Same." The waiter left and returned a few minutes later with the drinks and some rolls.

"Are we ready to order?"

"Yes we are." They ordered their dinners and ate some rolls.

"Someone said this place has a really rude and sarcastic waiter."

"Maybe they know who we are."

"Or that waiter is off today." Their waiter returned with a pair of salads followed by their entrees a few minutes later. After dinner and deserts, their waiter returned with the check.

"Cheaper then I thought." Darius said.

"The owner was a friend of the Late General Rodgers and his wife. He applies a standard discount to anyone who is part of the Jedi Order or the Remnant out of respect for the General. He also did not charge for the sodas. That is a Valentine's Day Special to encourage our patrons from out of town to not drink and drive."

"Tell him we said thank you and you may keep the change." Darius said as he gave the waiter some money. The couple walked along a street full of people before they bumped into R9.

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked. R9 beeped a response.

"Josh was thrown out of the office by Dad for making a wisecrack about something and BB-8 followed him out." Darius translated.

"We just ate so he's not getting a free dinner out of us."

"I didn't plan to feed him anyway. This was an evening for two, not two and a third wheel droid. Don't you try to shock me."

"R9, be nice. You only do that when I tell you to do that." Lucy told the droid.

"He does have good taste in romantic music though." Darius said.

"Shut up and kiss me." Lucy told him and pulled him into a long kiss as R9 began playing "Here and Now" by Luther Vandross.

"Happy Anniversary." Darius said and began singing along as he put his arm around Lucy and the three made their way along the sidewalk.


	58. A New Admiral

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **A New Admiral**

 **SPACE**

"Who are these guys?" Darius asked over the comm as laser blasts rocked the Ghost. A group of Z-95 Headhunters had appeared out of nowhere and attacked the Ghost.

"I think they're with Black Sun." Noah replied.

"What a fine time for Jacen to get sick. I had to take half a day for the Vican Run and then Felth told me to take your four and your droids." Sabine said.

"I'm going to guess that one of the Generals told Mr. Dobbs about this and he finds covering Art easier then covering History." Darius chimed in.

"How did Jacen even get sick?" Lucy asked.

"He ate some Chinese Food from a few days ago yesterday and you really shouldn't do that as Sylvia has warned people numerous times. She said Morty ended up in the ICU once for doing that." Josh replied.

"Would you two Padawans try and hit one of these guys." Sabine told the two Jedi.

"They're too organized for a criminal gang. I'm starting to think that this is the First Order trying to divert blame for something their people did." Darius said as he managed to hit a Z-95.

"Also way too aggressive for Black Sun. They never went after the Pride like this when Tevin landed it in front of their convoy on Nar Shaadda." Josh added as he took out a second Z-95 followed by Darius taking out a third.

"Not bad. Ezra said you guys have done this before." Sabine said as the fourth Z-95 attempted an attack run.

"C'mon fool. Make your move." Darius muttered as he used The Force to read the pilot's mind. Finding that the pilot intended to fire proton torpedoes, he fired first taking out the Z-95 before its pilot had a chance to fire.

"That's the last of them." Noah said.

"R9, check the engines. BB-8, check the rest of the systems and then find out where they came from." Sabine told the two droids as Darius entered the cockpit.

"How far are we from a certain reportedly stalled construction project that a certain Major tortured information about out of a certain former schoolmate and bully of mine and then ours when said Major isn't throwing fits about me being the same place he is?" He asked.

"Good question. BB-8, scan for any signs of a base or capital ship in the area." Lucy replied.

"Ezra, I am going to hit you when I see you." Sabine muttered to herself.

"You're going to hit Ezra for what?" Josh asked as he joined them.

"Not telling me about stuff going on that might be of interest to me." Sabine replied as BB-8 made a series of beeps.

"He found out where they came from and set a course to that place." Noah said as R9 returned.

"Good, let's find out who they are." Sabine said and made the jump to lightspeed.

* * *

Standing on the bridge of the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer Steadfast was First Order Admiral Frantis Griss. An officer approached him.

"Admiral, we've lost contact with our Headhunters. The last report stated that they had encountered a Corellian VCX Freighter."

"What was it carrying?" Griss asked.

"Unknown, but we matched its markings to that of a ship from the Debacle at Lothal. It's called the Ghost, Sir."

"The Ghost. I'm guessing that there are Jedi on it."

"I believe so, Sir."

"I will tell General Pryde and Admiral Versio of this when we have something to report. Lord Sidious wants the Earth left alone for now. Of course, if they stray into our sector. Then we can deal with them."

"Yes, Sir." The officer said as Griss looked out the windows and thought he saw something of interest,but dismissed it as nothing worth investigating. On the Ghost, Sabine dropped out of lightspeed far enough away that only a keem eye could make them out. Darius pulled out his phone and used the zoom on his camera to do a visual scan for anything of interest. He took a couple of pictures and showed them to Sabine.

"Star Destroyers and they don't look like Remnant ones either." She said as Josh looked over the pictures.

"These look like the same ones the First Order used at Lothal or at least the same model." He told everyone.

"Dad said that the call between Steven Abernathy and Brendol Hux indicated that they were going to leave the Earth alone because they were putting everything towards that Death Star project." Lucy added.

"Going on,going back, or staying?" Noah asked.

"Darius, Lucy, R9. Take the Phantom and go buzz their scanners." Sabine replied.

"C'mon. R9 can handle the piloting." Darius said.

"Or I can do it." Lucy told him causing Josh to laugh.

"This from the girl who's dad flies into asteroid fields on purpose." He said earning a look from Lucy as she followed Darius and R9.

"He's not the only one who's done that. I'm sure one of the Solos can explain how it worked out for their dad." Noah told Josh as the Phantom III detached from the Ghost and flew towards the Star Destroyers. Darius had taken the pilot's seat on the Phantom III since he figured that the small ship was no harder to handle then a car.

"Practicing for your road test?" Lucy asked him.

"Yeah." He replied as R9 beeped something to them.

"We're in their scanning range." On the Steadfast, an officer called out to Admiral Griss.

"Ship detected, it appears to either be a small shuttle or starfighter of some kind."

"Send a couple of fighters to check it out." Griss told the officer. Within minutes, a pair of TIE Fighters were launched from the Steadfast followed by a pair of Z-95s. R9 beeped an alarm at Darius and Lucy as he detected the fighters.

"Power up the weapons. Spectre 13 to Ghost, we've got two TIEs and two Z-95s coming. Looks like we found where those other Z-95s came from." Darius reported to Sabine.

"Copy that, moving in." Sabine replied. On the Ghost, Josh took the top turret while Sabine flew the Ghost into position.

"Let's see who's in charge of this fleet." Noah said.

"And what their level of intelligence is." Josh added. Griss' sensor officer picked up the Ghost as it entered their scanner range.

"Admiral, second ship. It's the Ghost." He said.

"Put me through to them." Griss told the comm officer.

"Channel opened."

"This is Admiral Griss of the First Order. Commanding Officer of the Steadfast. Surrender and prepare to be boarded or face destruction." Griss crossed his arms and waited for a response. The two TIEs decided to go after the Phantom III while the Z-95s went after the Ghost. Darius flew the Phantom III between the two TIEs causing the pilots to have to turn around and avoid crashing into each other.

"Are you sure you aren't already taking flying lessons?" Lucy asked him.

"Things I've picked up over the past year from people."

"I don't remember seeing that move used in Independence Day."

"I got that one from Landon and he got it from Mr. B. That's their command ship." Darius explained as he flew towards the Steadfast.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Baiting them. Thrawn said Hera did this to one of his pilots once." Griss watched the three ships fly towards the bridge of the Steadfast.

"What are they doing?" He asked not expecting a response. Darius fired off a series of shots at the sensor array on top of the Steadfast's bridge. This not only created a huge cloud of smoke, but also caused Griss and his crew to lose the ability to track ships. He then used the smoke to spin the Phantom III around and point it at the two TIE Fighters which had to fly around the smoke cloud which caused their pilots to lose sight of their prey. Darius fired and struck one of the TIEs destroying it. The second TIE tried to evade further shots only for the pilot to find that he had lost the ability to control his ship which was then somehow thrown into the rear of the Steadfast's bridge.

"Stop showing off. You're turning into Josh." Lucy said to Darius.

"I didn't notice. Let's go catch up to the Ghost." He told her and flew off. Griss watched them leave and then turned to his crew.

"Damage report."

"Sensors, scanners, and anything else that was up there is offline. We also lost two TIE Fighters and took an unknown amount of damage to the back of the bridge." An officer reported from one of the crew pits. Meanwhile, the two Z-95s were keeping Josh and Sabine on their toes.

"What are they doing?" Noah asked.

"Trying to make us dizzy." Josh replied.

"Darius can't dock with them doing that." Sabine told Josh.

"But, Darius can take them out." Darius called over the comm as he flew the Phantom III in front of one Z-95 causing the pilot to become disoriented. Josh took the moment to fire at the fighter and destroyed it. The second Z-95 pilot scrambled once he realized that Darius was now pursuing him. Sabine took the moment to fly the Ghost behind the two smaller ships and eventually overtook the Phantom III. The Z-95 pilot attempted to evade the larger ship, but found that he was unable to lose them. He then tried to reach the Steadfast only to find that the communications were not getting through.

"Almost got him." Sabine said and then pressed the button to fire the forward guns destroying the Z-95. She then told Darius to dock so they could leave making the jump to lightspeed as soon as she heard Lucy's voice coming from the rear of the Ghost.

"He's turning into you with the Jedi tricks." Lucy said to Josh who simply shrugged. Darius came over to him next.

"That was fun."

"Did you really manage to use The Force to throw a TIE Fighter into the back of a Star Destroyer's bridge?" Josh asked him.

"I was told that size didn't matter." Darius replied.

"It matters when you're in the bedroom." Josh shot back.

"I heard that." Sabine called from the cockpit.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

It was almost dawn when Sabine brought the Ghost back. Tevin was waiting for them when they landed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We were attacked by a group of Headhunters. Traced them back to where they came from and they belonged to a First Order fleet. Their Commander is an Admiral named Griss. I don't believe he followed us for two reasons. One, someone higher then him gave orders to leave this planet alone and two, Darius Carpenter destroyed their sensor equipment using the Phantom after he charged at their command ship. Which would have brought me to thing three, but knowing what I already know about him. He probably picked up piloting real quick from Ezra and or Hera. Lucy and R9 were with him. I was under the impression they had agreed that R9 would handle the piloting." She explained to Tevin as Darius, Lucy, and R9 appeared behind her.

"What was that about us?" He asked.

"Piloting without a license is illegal as is charging an enemy ship in a ship with my daughter on board." Tevin replied.

"What's the penalty for all of that? The same fine as jaywalking or not paying $2.75 for a ride on the subway?" Darius asked as Josh, Noah, and BB-8 joined them.

"This from a man who flew into an asteroid field once on purpose. Joke's on you Tevin. You can't have the Death Troopers throw me out because we're already outside and I don't see any Death Troopers around." Josh said earning a glare from Tevin.

"How would you like to be Moscow's resident Jedi Knight?" Tevin snapped back.

"He means he's gonna have Master Kenobi send you to the Russian Front when you're Knighted if you keep it up with the smart mouth." Noah explained.

"I guess you four can miss a day of class and I already called Reggie Dobbs. He said to take the day off. I guess outside of Ezra's classes, sleeping in class is a huge problem." Tevin said.

"Chopper likes to pinch noses when you fall asleep in class." Darius added causing Tevin to turn his attention from Sabine to him.

"You know what the penalty for what you did will be. You will take Lucy out for dinner and a movie both of her choosing and at your expense after she drags you around while she goes shopping." Tevin told Darius and then laughed.

"Get ready for the Husband's Chair." Josh said.

"Get ready for your Russian Safari." Darius shot back.

"It's not really illegal and I know that's not really a punishment. I just wanted to see the look on your face. Guys, in the truck without the smart mouths." Tevin told the four teens.

"Any word on Jacen?" Lucy asked as they got into Tevin's truck.

"I haven't spoken to Hera yet. Last I knew, he had no appetite. Another reason I'm letting you four take the day off today. I have no one to pick you guys up later."

"Starguy's not available?" Noah asked using the nickname that had been given to Galen Marek.

"Galen is taking Sylvia to some doctor's appointment somewhere. Finding someone else to get you guys is compounded by Darius working later which would add a second trip to their schedule."

"We probably should change our clothes anyway." Darius said.

"Along with eating something decent." Eventually, they arrived at the Felth's house. Josh, Noah, and BB-8 made their way to the Myers House while Tevin, Darius, Lucy, and R9 went inside the Felth House.

"Your grandfather dropped off some clothes fpr you after I told him what was going on with Jacen. He said something about calling your boss, but I don't know if he did." Tevin said to Darius as he began making some breakfast. Josh and Noah returned a few minutes later.

"Dad was still home, he's going to ask Piett about who this new Admiral is." Josh said.

"I thought he was at the office. What was that guy's name again?"

"Griss. I wonder if one of the droids still has his greeting saved." Lucy said.

"Worth a look." Noah told her.

"Frantis Griss. I heard you were making breakfast." Michael Myers said as he and BB-8 joined them.

"I assume you spoke to Firmus already."

"I did. The man was a low level officer at the Battle of Gratha and didn't have many promotions since then. Very uptight and prone to shooting people for the smallest mistake. He sent the man's file to BB-8." Michael explained to Tevin as Josh put BB-8 on the Felth's table where the ball-shaped droid showed everyone the details on Admiral Griss.

"Man's up for desertion." Darius said.

"Now he's up for treason. Get the droid off my dining room table." Tevin told him as Michael moved BB-8 to a chair as the phone rang and was answered by C-3PO.

"Excuse me, Sir. Mistress Kelly is on the phone." The protocol droid said as he joined them.

"Tell her that I'm dealing with something more important then paperwork." Tevin said as BB-8 beeped something at C-3PO that no one bothered to translate.

"How dare you call me that!"

"Joshua, did you teach BB-8 how to be rude to others?" Michael asked Josh as Tevin began putting food on plates.

"It must have been that rusted old C1 unit or R2 who taught him that." The protocol droid said.

"When was BB-8 around Chopper?" Tevin asked.

"When Ezra was at the office for that Jedi meeting about me and Darius. He must have picked up a few of Chopper's insults there. Or from the Ghost's computer. We all know how eager Chopper was to teach R9 a few dirty tricks and sayings." Josh replied.

"I should have that bucket of bolts dismantled." Tevin muttered to himself as everyone took a plate of food back to the table.

* * *

That afternoon, the teens met on Darius' dinner break for pizza near his job as Tevin and Michael both had a series of meetings to attend including one with President Houston regarding the encounter with Admiral Griss.

"Did anybody hear anything about Jacen?" Darius asked.

"Dad said he called Hera when he had his lunch. She said that Jacen still has no desire to eat and that she was taking him to the ER. He also said that there's a chance that we might be getting Monday off too. It all depends on if he can find someone to pick us up in the afternoon." Lucy replied.

"He should be better by then we hope." Noah said.

"Master Kenobi should have an idea of where the city's Jedi are supposed to be and when. If he can't get Galen to pick us up, he might see if Jeremy can do it. He tries not to go down there all the time." Josh added.

"He did send Thrawn for us that one time."

"Only because Jacen was mad at Josh for that prank he pulled on the Megaship." Lucy said.

"It was DECA's idea." Josh told her.

"And you went along with it I heard." Darius said.

"Where is Thrawn anyway?" Noah asked.

"He's at the meeting about that Admiral we ran into." Lucy replied.

"It seemed fun at the time." Josh told Darius. The four continued chatting and eating until Darius had to go back to work. Outside, the Force ghosts of Kanan, Bryan Khayman, and Mace Windu looked on.

"The shroud of the Dark Side is about to fall again." Mace said.

"Except he is a Master without an Apprentice." Kanan told them.

"Who will not be able to find one any time soon." Bryan added.

"We can only hope." Kanan said.

"He's not getting my kids. I know that much."

"He will not get Darius either." Mace added.

"I still don't think he even knows about Darius yet. He's probably thinking it was someone else that he felt when we found out about Darius." Bryan explained.

"At least these two are listening to what The Force tells them."

"At least Darius is and using his powers properly. If Sidious does decide to go after Darius, I'll be there to help Darius fight him off and I think Darius knows it too." Mace told them as the three ghosts disappeared. Kanan reappeared a moment later to watch Josh use The Force to help himself to some free pizza only for Lucy to hand the counterman some money for the pizza Josh took while Noah took a slice of it for himself.

"Yeah, someone still has to explain proper use to Josh." He said hoping Bryan and Mace heard him.


	59. Caleb's New Teacher

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **STAR WARS REBELS**

 **The New Spectres**

 **Caleb's New Teacher**

 _ **NEW YORK - 2030**_

 _A steady stream of customers flowed in and out of the soup stand each waiting for their turn to order a cup of soup from Noah Rodgers and his sister Tori. Among the customers in line were Jacen Syndulla and AP-5. A large woman was in front of them. Soon, it was the woman's turn to order as she came to the counter and looked over the selections being offered._

 _"What's that?" She asked Noah._

 _"Beef Barley." He replied causing the woman to make a disgusted sound and give Noah a look._

 _"That?"_

 _"Clam Chowder."_

 _"That looks good." She said._

 _"What size do you want?" Noah asked her as he ladled out the regular soup orders for Jacen and Josh and gave the cups to Tori. He had lost interest in dealing with this woman after she had made fun of the Beef Barley and was resisting the urge to eject her from the store but decided that making fun of her weight in a subtle way was just as good._

 _"The largest you have."_

 _"That would be the swimming pool size. Would you like a spoon or do you intend to bathe in it?" The woman stepped back offended and bumped into AP-5 who nearly fell into Jacen._

 _"How dare you? This whole block is fatophobic between you and that clown at the shoe store. Someone should put you both out of business." She said._

 _"You know something. NO SOUP FOR YOU! Next!" Noah shouted as the woman stormed out. AP-5 came up to the counter and was directed to Tori followed by Jacen who was also directed to Tori. The next customer came up to order as Tori dealt with AP-5 and then Jacen._

 _"One large Jambalaya please." The customer said and moved towards Tori as AP-5 and Jacen got their soups and left. Noah ladled out the requested soup and gave it to Tori who took the customer's money and gave the man the soup._

 _"Thank you." The man said and left. Once outside, he sniffed his bag and let out a content sigh._

 _"Jambalaya." He said and ran off. At the shoe store, Josh Myers and BB-8 were tending to a male customer who was looking for a pair of shoes that matched a new suit._

 _"My wife wanted some soup before she came here. Like she needs soup, she just ate four Big Macs. Too bad I can't divorce her for being fat." He said._

 _"Maybe my brother chased or threw her out." Josh told him as AP-5 walked in with the soup._

 _"A fat woman stormed out of the soup stand after holding up the line. Also, Captain Syndulla says hello." The droid said._

 _"That sounds like my wife." The customer said as the woman walked in with a bag from McDonald's._

 _"That Soup Clown made fun of my weight and threw me out." She told her husband._

 _"I told you not to give him a hard time. Besides, he's this guy's brother." Her husband said._

 _"In name only. He and his sister came to live with me and my parents 11 years ago after we found out their parents were killed by the First Order. The guy who owned that place was a friend of their father and gave them the stand when he and his wife retired around the time I got this place." Josh explained._

 _"Those shoes are too big." The wife said between bites of another Big Mac._

 _"No they're not. They're the same size as my sneakers." The husband said._

 _"Do me a favor, either eat your 50 Big Macs outside or stop eating them in my store." Josh told her._

 _"I did not buy 50 Big Macs."_

 _"No, you bought 100 Big Macs and ate half of them on the way here." AP-5 said._

 _"We should go someplace where they treat us with respect."_

 _"They've treated me with respect. Probably because I don't look like a penguin. These feel fine. How much?"_

 _"$50." Josh replied._

 _"Sold, then I can get her out of here before the Bronx Zoo comes looking for her." The husband said and gave Josh some money who gave it to AP-5 who put it in the cash register before he shooed his wife out of the store._

 _"BB-8, you can come out from under the chair now. The Human Big Mac Disposal is gone." Josh said to the astromech who rolled out from under a chair while Josh responded to Tori's "Fat Alert" text message._

* * *

 _ **PHILADELPHIA, PENNSYLVANIA - 2030**_

 _Caleb Carpenter bounced into his classroom followed by his parents. A black woman who Darius assumed to be Caleb's new teacher came over to greet Darius and Lucy._

 _"Mr. and Major Carpenter I presume. I'm Mrs. Archer, I'll be replacing Ms. Donovan while she's away which will be for the remainder of the school year."_

 _"I was told she was sent to the Rubber Room pending other action." Darius said._

 _"Our principal was also reassigned recently. I think the new one is waiting for you two."_

 _"We just wanted to meet you, the new Principal, and make sure that there were going to be no further misunderstandings." Lucy explained._

 _"My mom knows all about your album, the movie, and your other adventures. She was hoping for another one. I heard one of the three pilots from the movie lives in the city. Miss Palmer, can you watch the class while I introduce Caleb's parents to the Principal." Mrs. Archer said and stepped out of the room with Darisu and Lucy._

 _"General Marlion. I actually work with him. The three of them still keep in touch with each other."_

 _"As I'm sure you know, Alexis Donovan is pending termination. She left her disgusting sheet and hood in the closet. I turned them over to the District. Bertha Bellamy was fired outright. The District didn't care for the grievance filed against her by another employee of the District."_

 _"That would be Greg Washington from my school. She called him daily because we didn't feel comfortable leaving Caleb here with either one of them. He said she was annoying him and he told her to stop or he was going to report her." Darius said as the three walked into the school's office and then into a second office where a black man say behind the Principal's desk._

 _"Darius Carpenter. You two still talk to the other two in New York?" He said as he stood up._

 _"Album or Movie?" Lucy asked._

 _"My brother was his High School Principal for three years. How small a Galaxy it is, my wife got to know the six of you quite well, especially after one of them called her mother a giant seal. Ed Dobbs."_

 _"Josh owns that shoe store now. He added a line of Men's Shoes. Noah inherited the soup stand around the corner." Darius explained._

 _"I guess she's on a list somewhere at my office. I'll have to look at it. I might have overlooked her name or saw the last name and didnt make the connection." Lucy said._

 _"What happened before will not happen again. My brother doesn't tolerate it, my wife didn't tolerate it, and I certainly do not tolerate it. I assume your office knows about Ms. Donovan's disgusting costume." Ed said to them._

 _"Major Hochster added it to the information he has on her." Lucy said._

 _"I guess Caleb's safe here?" Darius asked Lucy._

 _"I'm satisfied." She replied._

 _"I'm sure Reggie and Rae will be happy to hear that I ran into you two." Ed said. Darius and Lucy left followed by Mrs. Archer._

 _"I'm going to guess that there will be no problem with Caleb getting caught up on everything he missed."_

 _"He'll get caught up real fast. If only some of my students had his enthusiasm. I have three in my Third Period English class who are on track for one of General Marlion's Jail Programs. I wonder how they're going to enjoy class with a sub there."_

 _"I subbed in your High School a number of times. I might even know the three you're talking about. They walked in, took one look at me, and walked right out of the room. Ten minutes later, Mr. Washington brought them back and gave them ten days of in-school for that, leaving the building, and buying loosies from the guy outside."_

 _"That sounds like them except I convinced the guy selling loosies to leave the area and Greg probably assigned himself as the sub since it was only for a half day if that. I guess walk in, see a sub, and walk out is SOP for them. I'll be back later to pick him up." Darius said and left to catch up to Lucy._

 _"What did your little side chat reveal?" She asked._

 _"As a parent or as a fellow teacher?"_

 _"Both."_

 _"She's alright. Caleb's going to like her unlike my Three Stooges and the Jail Program they get assigned to. Speaking of those three, I gotta get to work." He said._

 _"I have to go look at a personnel roster anyway. I wanna see if she's actually been assigned down here." Lucy told him as she got into her car where R9 was waiting. The droid beeped a question at Lucy._

 _"Caleb's going to be fine. The whale and the witch are gone." Lucy replied._

* * *

 _Darius walked into his school and found his Three Stooges sitting in the school office._

 _"We had this conversation already. By the way, Mrs. Archer still remembers you three from last year. Now, why are you three here?" He said to them as he clocked in and checked his mailbox while a bell rang in the background followed by an announcement for Third Period._

 _"They were thrown out of Biology for having an X-Rated conversation." Greg Washington told Darius as he walked into the office._

 _"Bitch can't take a joke." One of the students said._

 _"That's another day of In-School."_

 _"That's a big break. My old Principal gave three days for saying that about a teacher or other school staff. Military Academy made kids spend the night in jail for that kind of behavior."_

 _"You three have class. I am hoping that there will be no further incidents today. Otherwise, General Marlion might hear about them." Greg told the students and sent them to their next class which happened to be with Darius who made sure that the three got to class._

 _"Give me a couple of minutes. Someone hand out the books." He said as he logged into the computer. The three students snickered at something in the back of the room._

 _"Let me remind you three of a certain movie that my wife and I were involved in the making of. I happen to know General Marlion personally, my wife works with him. You might see her on the Jail Tour. Now, stop screwing around back there and open your books to page 32." The rest of the day went without incident. After school, Darius went to pick up Caleb from school. Mrs. Archer was waiting with Caleb._

 _"How was he?" Darius asked._

 _"No problems. How were the Three Stooges?"_

 _"In trouble as usual. They were in the office when I got there and ended up on In-School."_

 _"What are the Three Stooges?" Caleb asked._

 _"You'll find out eventually. Provided one of your uncles doesn't tell you first." Darius replied._

 _"I put some stuff in his backpack. Some of the work he missed and some other stiff."_

 _"That will keep him busy this afternoon. His mom will be doing the morning drop-offs and I pick him up in the afternoon unless I get stuck with Detention Duty."_

 _"Been there. You know which three."_

 _"See you tomorrow." Darius said and led Caleb away._

 _"Bye, Caleb." She called after them cheerfully._

* * *

 _Lucy came home with R9 to find Caleb doing his make-up assignments and Darius making dinner as usual. She plopped onto the couch and opened the bottle she had bought. Darius looked at her in confusion as she took a drink._

 _"How was your day?" He asked her._

 _"Some moron landed in the middle of Route 23 out near Lancaster and left their ship there."_

 _"How did they pull that off? I don't think Route 23 is big enough for landing a ship. I know a ship the size of the Ghost or the Pride couldn't land like that."_

 _"Whatever work they were doing on building the expressway has to be put on hold until it's removed. A squad was left out there to watch it. Someone's supposed to take it to McGuire tonight or tomorrow." She told him._

 _"I guess the pilot is running around somewhere."_

 _"We're trying to find out. Meanwhile, until that ship is removed. Our only concern is goats getting into it and chewing on the wiring or anything else they think could be food."_

 _"Oh, it landed on that part of Route 23."_

 _"What part of 23 were you thinking of?"_

 _"I would have thought that section of it outside of Norristown would have been good for landing a ship. A semi-paved surface sounds better for landing a ship then a goat path."_

 _"Ty's thinking the pilot had a mechanical problem coming in and landed in the first clear spot that could be found. I think the part of 23 you're talking about has equipment stored on it or something. What's he doing?"_

 _"Some of his make-up work was sent home along with some other stuff. It's kept him quiet though. I think R9 checked on dinner." Darius said as the droid beeped from the kitchen._

 _"What did you make?"_

 _"Chicken. I gotta go make everything else." The three were joined by Justin Felth for dinner._

 _"How was his first day back?" Justin asked._

 _"A lot better. The new Principal is my old Principal's brother." Darius replied._

 _"Who married our old teacher. She's here under the name Dobbs. She runs our Academy for Gifted and Troubled Teens." Lucy added._

 _"I'll tell the Three Stooges that if I have to yell at them again. They're on ISS for the rest of the week for something that happened outside of my classroom and one of them has a day next week for referring a teacher by the term used for a female dog."_

 _"I heard about a ship landing in the middle of a goat path. Chris told me about it, so I assumed it was another one of his bad jokes. You know he's been banned from Noah's. He went in there, ordered no soup, and flirted with Tori until Noah threatened to call Dad. I won't repeat the term he used to describe Noah because I don't Caleb to think of Noah that way." Justin said._

 _"It's legit. I got sent out there to check it out. Typher thinks the pilot had a mechanical problem because the Goat Path isn't exactly the best place for a landing. Unless the goats rip the wiring out first, it's supposed to be moved out of there tonight or tomorrow. I'm surprised that Dad even tolerates Chris at this point. I wouldn't." Lucy explained as the ketchup bottle was moved across the table until being grabbed by Darius._

 _"Caleb, stop using The Force to get attention."_

 _"He does that all the time. I once got a free donut from him doing that."_

 _"This behavior has Josh written all over it. Josh once used The Force to take a whole pizza pie. I ended up paying the $8 for it, but still." Lucy said. After dinner and desert, Darius gave Caleb a bath while the two Felth siblings watched TV together._

 _"What exactly is Chris doing besides trying to get back into Tori's pants?" Lucy asked Justin._

 _"Trying to create the next Girls Gone Wild or Jerry Springer. Dad says all he's doing is wasting his life. His big project is to put Noah out of business. Junior said if Chris does manage to put Noah out of business and Noah can prove it, Noah can sue Chris for damages and will likely win because Chris did it out of spite which the courts frown on." Justin explained._

 _"I guess Dad has no problem with you not working right now."_

 _"I went to College, Chris didn't among other things. Junior's trying to find me place on the crew for his dad's show." He said as Darius joined them._

 _"Chris did what now?"_

 _"He's trying to close Noah down because Noah got between him and Tori's pants. Which is what siblings tend to do, especially when they become all they have. Well, they do have Josh too." Lucy explained to Darius. Before going to bed, Lucy checked on Caleb unaware of the three Force-Ghosts in her son's room. Kanan, Bryan, and Mace hovered around Caleb's bed._

 _"Sleep tight, Youngling." Was all Mace could say as the three disappeared. Caleb stirred as if sensing the three before going back to sleep._

* * *

 **HISTORICAL NOTE**

The Pennsylvania Route 23 "Goat Path" and the section of it outside of Norristown, PA mentioned in this chapter are parts of expressways that were started but never finished which would have carried the PA-23 designation. The "Goat Path" is in Lancaster County and had construction halted while the road was being built. It was left in a condition where it could be planted over and leased to local farmers. The section outside of Norristown was as noted much further along in construction before work was halted. It is likely for the context of this story, that the Remnant has somehow gotten involved with construction on both of these projects.


End file.
